Held Captive
by BeChloeIsLegit
Summary: AU: Beca Mitchell is a detective for the Barden Police. For the past two years one missing persons case has haunted her. It's the one case she hasn't been able to solve. What happens when the girl that has haunted her for two years is found? Full of angst and drama, and maybe a little love along the way. Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or its characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers: The characters are the same ones we all know and love, just an AU for something different. It's going to be a long journey, so buckle up and let's do this!**

* * *

Beca Mitchell is a detective with the Barden Police Department. She joined the Department as a police officer 5 years ago and became a Detective just 2 years ago, She has a reputation of being tough, tenacious, and a general pain in the ass to most. Her record of success is unmatched by anyone in the Department. And, she is still haunted by one case. One case she hasn't been able to solve. The case of missing Barden University student Chloe Beale was her first case, and two years later, she still hasn't solved it. She was reading the case file for the thousandth or so time, hoping she'd finally find something she missed.

"Mitchell, Swanson. My office," Captain Mayhew calls out.

"What's up, Cap?," Jesse Swanson asks walking into the Captain's office.

Jesse Swanson has been Beca Mitchell's partner for about 18 months now. They work well together and have become best friends off the job.

"We have a call about finding some girls who were being held captive in a house over on Chester," Captain Mayhew tells them. "I need you two to get over there and take charge of the investigation."

"How many girls are we talking about?," Beca asked.

"Three," Mayhew tells them. "Get moving."

"Yes, sir," Beca says. She and Jesse leave.

Beca makes her way to get as close to the house as possible. News crews and neighbors clog the street and sidewalk. She and Jesse exit the car and tell the officers standing around to start clearing the area.

Beca and Jesse see three women wrapped in blankets standing with Stacie and Jessica, EMTs that Beca is familiar with.

"Go check and see what you can find in the house," Beca tells Jesse. "I'm going to see if I can talk to the women."

"Excuse me," Beca said approaching the women. "I'm Detective Mitchell and I'd like to ask you some questions."

"Beca, we are going to transport them to the hospital," Jessica tells her. "They all need to be checked out."

"Okay," Beca says. "I'll ride with you. Let me tell my partner first."

Stacie and Jessica nod and start helping the girls into the ambulance.

"Jesse?," Beca calls on the radio.

"Yeah, Becs," Jesse responds.

"I'm going to the hospital with the girls to talk to them," Beca tells him. "I want a full report. Meet me there when you're done here."

"Roger that," Jesse said. "Leave the keys in the car."

"You got it," Beca said.

Beca ran to their car and left the keys for Jesse. She ran back to the ambulance and jumped into the passenger seat. Jessica flipped on the lights and siren, and pulled off.

Beca looked in the back and noticed that Stacie was working on a small child that looked to be about a year old. She glanced at the three women. Her eyes landed on a redhead. Realization dawned on her and she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Holy shit," Beca says quietly.

"What was that?," Jessica asked her from the driver's seat.

"That redhead is Chloe Beale," Beca tells her quietly. "She's been missing for 2 years. I've been working on the case for the entire 2 years. Never got a clue as to what happened to her. Now, she's suddenly just dropped in my lap."

Beca just stared at the woman. This is the woman who had been haunting her for 2 years. The one case she hadn't yet solved.

Beca shook her head and looked at the other two women. They seemed familiar and she realized that they were also Barden University students who had been reported missing sometime in the last 18 months or so. She had always thought the cases were tied together but there was no evidence to support it. The other detectives assigned to handle the cases just thought it was coincidence that all three women attended Barden University. Beca tried to get the other cases assigned to her, but couldn't get her Captain to budge.

"The blonde is Ashley Michaels," Beca thought and searched her brain for the other girl's name. "Denise Hart."

Ashley had been missing about 6 months, and Denise about a year. Beca looked at the two women. They both just stared straight ahead.

"Shock," Stacie mouths to her.

Beca pulls out her note pad and makes a few notes. She looks again at Chloe and sees that she is watching closely as Stacie works on the child. It suddenly dawns her on that Chloe might be the mother. Chloe has been missing for almost 2 years and the child looks to be about a year old.

The child starts getting fussy and Chloe reaches out for her. Stacie gives the child to Chloe and she starts comforting her.

The ambulance pulls up to the emergency entrance at Barden General. Beca and Jessica jump out and head to the back. Jessica opens the doors and gets in to help Denise.

"Come on, sweetie," Jessica says. "You're safe now. We're just going to get you checked out. Okay?"

Denise gets up but doesn't say anything. Jessica helps her out of the ambulance and gets her onto a gurney.

Meanwhile, Stacie has managed to get Ashley up and out of the ambulance. She too is placed on a gurney.

Chloe has stood on her own, still holding onto the child. Beca holds out her arms as Chloe reaches the back. Chloe pulls the child closer to her and takes a step or two back.

"Whoa, it's okay," Beca said pulling her hands back. "I'm not taking the child. I was just going to help you down."

"Sorry," Chloe mumbles and allows Beca to help her out of the ambulance.

Chloe and the child are placed on a gurney and rushed inside the hospital. Beca follows close behind.

Doctors rush to each of the three women and start cursory exams. A nurse tries to take the child from Chloe, but Chloe holds the child closely with one hand while trying to fight the nurse off with the other.

"Miss," the nurse says. "I just need to take the baby while you are examined."

Beca rushes over and takes Chloe's arm. She holds it to her.

"It's okay, Miss Beale," Beca says. Chloe calms down and lays back still clutching the now crying child.

"Let me take her," Beca says calmly. "I'll stand right here with her while the doctor checks you over. I promise you, no one is taking her anywhere. Okay?"

Everyone in the examining room is quiet and had stopped moving when Beca approached Chloe.

"Okay," Chloe says weakly.

Beca reaches slowly for the child and gently takes her from Chloe. She holds the child to her chest and steps back one step. She remains where Chloe can see her.

"Go ahead, doctor," Beca tells her.

The doctors and nurses start up again. Chloe is hooked up to a heart monitor and an IV is placed in her arm. The whole time this is going on she hasn't taken her eyes off of the child Beca was holding in her arms.

"Miss?," the doctor calls to her. "Miss? Are you having any pains?"

Chloe shakes her head no but doesn't give a verbal response. The doctors and nurses continue with the exam.

"Miss?," the doctor calls to Chloe, trying to pull her attention from Beca to her.

"Beale," Beca says.

"Pardon?," the doctor says.

"Her name is Miss Chloe Beale," Beca says looking at the doctor.

"Right, sorry," the doctor says. "Miss Beale?"

Chloe finally looks at her.

"I'm Dr. Kepner," the doctor says. "Our exam shows that you are slightly dehydrated and malnourished. The IV will help with the hydration. Can you tell me the last time you ate anything?"

"Um," Chloe says, looking back at Beca. "I think it might have been two days ago."

"Okay," Dr. Kepner says. "We're going to get you into a room and get you something to eat."

Chloe looks back at Beca. Beca smiles softly at her.

"What's your baby's name?," Beca asks her.

"Emily," Chloe says.

"If it's alright with you," Beca tells her. "I'll carry Emily for you."

"Okay," Chloe says nodding her head.

Another doctor walks in just then. A nurse helps her put on a gown and gloves.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Robbins," the doctor says looking at Chloe. "I just need to check out the tiny little human to see that everything is okay."

"No!," Chloe screams and tries to get up.

She reaches for Emily. Beca holds Emily in one arm and grabs Chloe's hand.

"It's okay," Beca tells her. "I won't let her take Emily out of your sight. The doctor can examine her right here. Calm down. I promised you that no one would take her away and I will NOT break that promise. Understand?"

Chloe struggles just a bit more but finally relaxes. She wipes tears from her eyes.

"Okay," Chloe says.

Dr. Robbins pokes her head out of the room and asks an intern to bring in a bassinet. She walks over to Beca.

"Hey, Becs," Dr. Robbins says. "Has she been checked at all by anyone yet?"

"Stacie checked her out in the ambulance," Beca said. "I'm sure she's still out there somewhere if you want to ask her about it."

"Thanks," Dr. Robbins says. She walks out of the exam room taking off her gloves.

Stacie and Jessica are finishing up their paperwork when Dr. Robbins walks over.

"Hey, Arizona," Stacie says.

"Hey, Stacie, Jessica," Dr. Robbins says. "What did you find in your initial exam of the child that you just brought in?"

"Everything looked pretty good," Stacie tells her. "Her lungs sounded good. She seems to be healthy and well fed. Nothing like I'd thought she'd be compared to those three girls that were found with her."

"Thanks, Stacie," Dr. Robbins says and returns to the exam room and gets new gloves.

The intern brings the bassinet and pushes it over to Beca. Beca gently lays Emily in the bassinet and steps back. Chloe has not taken her eyes off of Emily. Beca gently takes Chloe's hand and gives it a light squeeze. Chloe gives her a smile small and looks back at Dr. Robbins examining Emily.

"Everything looks good," Dr. Robbins says after a few minutes of examining Emily. "What is she about 12, 13 months old?"

"She's 14 months," Chloe tells her.

"She's beautiful," Arizona says. "I'll be back to check on her once you're in your room. Okay?"

"Okay," Chloe tells her.

"We have a room ready," Dr. Wilson says. "Let's move her."

Dr. Wilson unlocks the brakes on the gurney and starts moving. Beca quickly takes the bassinet and pushes it alongside Chloe so she can see Emily.

Beca notices that the room Chloe is brought to has three beds setup. She assumes that they are going to place all three women in the room together.

Chloe is moved onto one of the beds. Once she is settled, Beca places Emily's bassinet right next to her bed. Emily starts crying.

"Could you give me Emily, please?," Chloe asks Beca.

"Sure," Beca says and picks Emily up to hand Chloe.

Just then another gurney is brought into the room. Denise is transferred to the bed.

A redheaded man gets Beca's attention and waves her outside. Chloe looks a little panicked when she sees Beca start to leave.

"I'm just going to be right outside the door," Beca said. "You and Emily are safe. All of you are safe now. I promise."

Beca walks over and steps just outside the door.

"I'm Dr. Hunt," the doctor says to Beca. "I understand you're the detective assigned to their case?"

"Detective Mitchell," Beca tells him shaking his hand.

"What can you tell us about their circumstances?," Dr. Hunt asks.

"Right now," Beca says, "I don't know much. We got a 911 call about finding some women who were locked in a house. From what we've gathered from neighbors, Miss Beale managed to get the door partially opened and started screaming for help. A couple of neighbors came and broke the door down completely. They found Miss Beale with a child and escorted them to a home across the street and called 911. She told them there were two more girls inside so they went in found them locked in two separate rooms. They had to have some ladies help get them out. They cowered away from the men. I can only imagine what they've been through."

"That explains a lot," Dr. Hunt said. "We had to get a couple of our female doctors to examine Ms. Hart and Ms. Matthews. They both had got upset whenever a male came near them. That's why I stayed out here."

"Thank you for being so understanding," Beca told him. "What did their exams tell you?"

"It appears they've all been sexually assaulted, multiple times," Dr. Hunt says. "All three are dehydrated and malnourished. We have IVs going on all of them to help with the dehydration. I've having some meal trays brought up. Medically speaking, they are better than they probably should be. Psychologically? That remains to be seen."

"Thank you Dr. Hunt," Beca says. "I'm going to see if Miss Beale is up to some questions. The other two seem to still be in shock."

"Please have the nurse page me if anything happens," Dr. Hunt says.

Beca holds the door for the last gurney bringing Ashley Matthews into the room. She watched as Ashley was transferred to the bed and the gurney removed from the room. The nurse checks Ashley's IV and heart monitor. Beca makes her way over to Chloe.

Miss Beale," Beca said. "Are you up to answering some questions for me?"

Chloe continued to comfort Emily. She looked at Beca.

"What do you want to know?," Chloe asked.

"Do you know who kidnapped the three of you?," Beca asked.

"Four," Chloe said.

"I'm sorry?," Beca said.

"There were four of us," Chloe said. "The fourth girl's name was Megan Holloway. She came into the house about 18 months ago. She died a little over 8 months ago."

"I'm sorry," Beca said making a note. "Do you know who did this to the four of you?"

"Tom Hawkins and Luke Stroma," Chloe said. "They both attended Barden University with us."

"Can you give me a description?," Beca asked.

"Tom is about 6 feet tall," Chloe said. "He's a Senior now and has an athletic build. He's on the baseball team. He has short brown hair and brown eyes. Luke is also a Senior and has short blond hair and green eyes. He is more muscular and about 5 foot 10. He manages the Barden radio station."

Beca walks a few feet away from Chloe.

"Jesse," Beca called on the radio. "I have two names and we need to put out an APB immediately on Tom Hawkins and Luke Stroma."

Beca gives Jesse the description Chloe gave her of the two men and tells Jesse, "Hawkins is on the school's baseball team. Stroma manages the school radio station. Send every patrol car available to the University and find them. I also want you to head over there and coordinate the search."

"Copy that," Jesse responded. "I'll report back if we find anything."

"Good," Beca said. "Find those bastards, Jesse."

"You got it," Jesse says.

"Miss Beale," Beca says going back to Chloe. "I know this is hard, but since you were the first girl kidnapped, can you tell me what happened to you and the circumstances surrounding the arrival of the other girls?"

Beca notices Chloe freeze up and follows her gaze. Denise and Ashley suddenly start screaming and thrashing about. The nurse rushes over and another nurse comes in the door practically knocking over an orderly carrying a food tray. Beca starts to go over when she feels Chloe grab her arm.

"He looks like Tom," Chloe says quietly with fear in her eyes.

Beca looks at the man who is standing in the middle of the room not knowing what to do. Beca looks at Chloe.

"I'll make him leave, okay?," Beca said.

Chloe releases her grip on Beca. Beca hurries over to the man and shows him her badge. She then gently, but forcibly escorts him from the room.

"Would you page Dr. Hunt immediately," Beca asks a nurse.

She looks back and after a few minute she see that two girls have started to settle down. She looks over at Chloe and still sees a bit of fear on her face but she seems to be okay.

"What happened?," the orderly finally asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Beca told him.

Before she could continue Dr. Hunt comes flying around the corner. Beca calls out to him and he hurries over to her.

"What happened?," Dr. Hunt asks. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm going to have to ask that no men be allowed in this room for now," Beca says.

"If it can't be avoided, then make sure they don't have brown hair and eyes, like him," she said pointing to the orderly. "They freaked out because he looks like one of the kidnappers."

Dr. Hunt nods his head in understanding.

"Sorry, Jerry," Dr. Hunt told the orderly. "You didn't do anything wrong. We just need to try and keep these girls calm. They've been through a hell of a lot."

"I understand, Dr. Hunt," Jerry said. "I'll let the kitchen know to only send women up with their food."

"Thank you," Beca said. "I'd appreciate that. I'll take the trays in for the girls now."

Jerry hands the tray he was still holding to Beca.

"The beds, starting from the closest to the door are marked A, B, and C," Jerry said. "The trays are marked specifically for each bed."

"Thank you, Jerry," Beca said. "I'm sorry about all this."

"No problem, officer," Jerry said. "Just catch the fuckers."

With that Jerry turned and walked away.

"I'm going to have Dr. Kepner come check on the girls," Dr. Hunt said. "I want to make sure they're okay."

"Thanks, doc," Beca said.

Beca got the girls their food trays and sat in the chair near Emily's bassinet. She noticed Emily was raising her head trying to look around. She started giggling and saying 'mama' when she spotted Chloe. Chloe pushed her food away and went to reach for Emily.

"No, no, no," Beca said. "You need to eat. I'll take care of Emily. Can she walk yet?"

"Not really," Chloe said pulling her food back to her. "There wasn't much room for her to."

Beca picked Emily up and held her for a moment. She kissed the top of the girl's head and then put her down so she was standing with her back to Beca. Beca held her hands and the little girl bounced up and down. Beca laughed softly and smiled watching her.

"Do you have any children?," Chloe asked.

"What?," Beca said looking up. "Oh, no. I just haven't found the right woman for me who wants kids and can deal with the fact that I'm a cop."

"Well, you're very good with Emily," Chloe tells her. "She hasn't been around very many people but she's taken to you rather quickly."

Beca just smiles and looks back down at Emily.

"You want to walk, baby girl?," Beca asked. "Go ahead. I've got you."

Chloe finished her food and laid back on the bed watching the detective help Emily "walk" around the room. Emily was actually moving her legs and feet fairly well. She couldn't help but smile a genuine smile.

"Maybe Emily and I are going to be okay," Chloe thinks.

Beca checks on Denise and Ashley as she walks around the room with Emily. They seemed to be much calmer and have eaten a little as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Dr. Kepner and Dr. Robbins enter the girls' room together.

"I'm sorry it took so long to get back to you," Dr. Kepner says. "The ER got busy with victims of a multiple car accident."

Dr. Kepner goes to Denise's bed first. She starts taking her vitals.

Dr. Robbins heads over to Beca who is standing bent over holding onto Emily. Emily is just laughing and bouncing up and down in place.

"She seems to be a very happy child," Dr. Robbins says.

"We, the three of us," Chloe said indicating Ashley and Denise, "made sure she didn't see any of the ugliness that happened in those rooms we were locked in."

Dr. Robbins and Beca look at each other. Their anger shows on both their faces. A smile is back in place when Dr. Robbins turns toward Chloe. She pulls out a tablet and starts tapping on the screen.

"Can you tell me Emily's date of birth?," Dr. Robbins asks Chloe.

"March 9, 2016," Chloe responds.

"Is she eating solid foods?," Dr. Robbins asks.

"Yes," Chloe said. "Tom and Luke made sure she had formula and baby food regularly."

"Um, Arizona," Beca said. "I think we have a situation over here."

"What's wrong?," Chloe asks getting upset.

"Don't get upset," Beca says reassuringly and scrunching up her nose. "I just think we need a diaper change over here."

Chloe visibly relaxes and Arizona laughs.

"I'll have someone from Peds bring some diapers and other necessities," Arizona says.

"Whew," Beca says holding her nose. "I think we might need a hazmat team as well."

Dr. Robbins goes to the phone and orders diapers, onesies, and formula for Emily. Dr. Kepner has examined both Denise and Ashley. She ordered a mild sedative for both of them and was now at Chloe's bedside.

"Miss Beale," Dr. Kepner said. "Are you feeling any sort of discomfort? Or anxiety?"

"I'm actually feeling pretty good," Chloe tells her. "The food helped a lot."

"Good," Dr. Kepner says. She checks Chloe out and everything seemed to be okay.

There is a knock on the door and Beca and the two doctors look up. A man is standing at the door holding the items Dr. Robbins had ordered from Peds. She waves the man in but Beca puts her hand up to stop him from entering. She hurries over and takes the items from the man and thanks him.

Dr. Robbins is looking at her, confusion on her face. Beca goes over and tells the two doctors what had transpired earlier. She told them of her request to keep men out of the room for now.

"That makes sense," Dr. Robbins says.

"I have to go check on another patient," Dr. Kepner says. "Page me if you need me."

She leaves and Dr. Robbins leads Beca over to Emily. She helps her put the diapers and other essentials on the shelves under the bassinet. She grabs a diaper, some wipes, and a onesie and hands them to Beca.

"This is everything you should need to change her diaper," Dr. Robbins tells Beca.

"Say what now?," Beca asks eyebrows shooting up to her hairline.

"She needs her diaper changed," Dr. Robbins says. "Changer her."

"I don't, I can't, I," Beca stammers. She stands there holding everything Dr. Robbins handed her.

"I have other tiny little humans to tend to," Dr. Robbins says as she waves at Beca and walks out of the room.

Beca looks at Chloe who has an amused grin on her face. Beca looks down at Emily and then back at Chloe.

"Is she serious?," Beca asked.

"If you bring her over here, I can do it," Chloe tells her.

"What? No," Beca said. "You need to take it easy. I can do this."

Beca looks down at Emily who is just laying there smiling up at her. She places everything close to her and reaches down to remove Emily's soiled diaper. She pulls off the tape and pulls the front of the diaper back. She puts it back quickly and turns her face away gagging just a bit. She breathes through her mouth and after a few breaths turns back to Emily. She takes a deep breath and holds it. She pulls the diaper back and lifts Emily's legs with her left hand to get the diaper out from under her. She grabs some wipes and starts cleaning Emily. She has to turn away and let out the breath she was holding. She takes another deep breath and continues grabbing wipes and cleaning Emily. She wipes off her backside, up her back, and around her legs. She takes a couple more wipes and goes over everywhere one more time just to be sure. She throws those wipes in the trash can near Chloe's bed where the other wipes were thrown. She puts the clean diaper under Emily and lets out her breath again. She begins to breathe normally again as she puts the tabs in place. She puts a clean onesie on her and wraps a blanket around her to keep the chill off. She picks Emily up and looks around at the three women. They are all sporting the same amused smile.

"What?," Beca said to them. "Piece of cake."

The women all start laughing. The laughing stops suddenly when the door to the room opens and everyone jerks their heads to see who is coming in the door. Three of the women visibly relax when Dr. Robbins and another female doctor enters the room.

"I'm sorry to barge in ladies," Dr. Robbins says. "This is Dr. Maxwell. Beca can I see you for a minute?"

Beca gives Emily to Chloe and walks over to Dr. Robbins and Dr. Maxwell.

"What's up?," Beca asks Arizona.

"We got some blood work back from the three girls," Arizona told Beca. "Ashley is pregnant. We need to take her down and do an ultrasound to see if we can tell how far along she is. She's already quite anxious and I don't want to compound her anxiety any more than necessary. All these girls seem to respond favorably to you. Could you stand close by when we tell her what we need to do and why?"

"Okay," Beca said. She took a quick look at Ashley who seemed to be smiling and looking at Emily.

Dr. Robbins and Dr. Maxwell approach Ashley's bed. Beca places herself on the opposite side near Ashley's shoulder.

"Ashley," Dr. Robbins says, "I don't know of an easy way to say this, but you're pregnant."

Ashley gasps. She tears up and starts saying, "No, no, no, no." She grabs for Beca's hand and holds tight. Beca takes her other had and places it on top of their joined hands.

"We need to do an ultrasound to see how far along you are," Dr. Maxwell quietly tells her. "It will also help us determine if everything is okay with you and the baby."

Ashley starts sobbing and throws herself in Beca's arms, sobbing on her shoulder.

"Shh," Beca says rubbing her hand up and down Ashley's back. "It's okay. I'll go with you if you want. It's okay if I go with her, right?," Beca asks Arizona.

"Of course," Arizona tells her.

"See, it's going to be okay," Beca says. "I'll go with you and we'll get through this together. Alright? Do you want me to go with you?"

Ashley nods her head but can't speak through her tears. Beca lays her back on the bed and says, "I'll be right back."

Dr. Robbins and Dr. Maxwell get Denise ready to go. Beca walks over to Chloe and tells her what's happened. Tears come to Chloe's eyes.

"Ashley was the last to be brought to the house," Chloe tells Beca. "She's been having a rough go of it. Keep an eye on her. She's seems to be the most fragile."

"I'm going to go with her for the ultrasound," Beca tells Chloe. "I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise."

Chloe nods head and looks down at a now sleeping Emily. She looks back at Beca and says, "Thank you."

Beca squeezes Chloe's arm and smiles at her. She turns and walks toward the door to go with Ashley. As they wait for the elevator, Beca relays to Arizona what Chloe said about Ashley.

"Ashley," Dr. Maxwell says quietly. "I need you to lift your gown so I can see your stomach."

Ashley lifts the gown and holds it, bunched up under her chest.

"This may be a little cold," Dr. Maxwell says just before squirting some gel on Ashley's stomach.

Ashley grabs Beca's hand and holds tight.

Dr. Maxwell puts the wand on Ashley's stomach and starts moving it around. Dr. Robbins and Dr. Maxwell are both looking at the monitor.

"I'd say you're about 5 weeks pregnant," Dr. Maxwell tells Ashley.

"Can I have it terminated?," Ashley asks not looking at anyone.

"We can do that if that's what you want," Dr. Robbins says. "Just think about it for a couple of days before you decide. Okay?"

"Okay," Ashley says quietly.

Dr. Maxwell completes the exam. Dr. Robbins and Beca take Ashley back to her room. Ashley is very quiet and turns on her side so that her back is to Denise and Chloe. Chloe shoots a questioning look to Beca. Once Ashley is settled Dr. Robbins leaves and Beca goes over to talk to Denise and Chloe. Beca at first wasn't going to say anything our of respect for Ashley's privacy. But, these girls have been through hell together and were like a family, so she told them that Ashley is about 5 weeks pregnant and that she asked about terminating the pregnancy.

"Are they going to terminate?," Denise asked.

"Dr. Robbins said they would," Beca said. "She did ask Ashley to think about it for a few days before making a final decision."

Denise and Chloe looked over at Ashley. Chloe hugged Emily a little tighter to her. She had been where Ashley is now only she didn't have any other option but to have the baby. Tom and Luke were ecstatic when they realized she was pregnant. It was also her pregnancy that caused them to bring Megan into the house. They didn't want to harm the baby so they kidnapped Megan to have another plaything for their sexual perversions. Tears came to Chloe's eyes as she thought about the girl.

Megan had become pregnant but suffered a miscarriage. There was so much blood and Tom and Luke just ignored it. Chloe tried to get them to call an ambulance or take her to the hospital but they ignored her. They just carried Megan out and Chloe never saw her again. When she asked about her, they laughed and said that Megan didn't have to worry about anything anymore. She knew then that Megan had died.

Chloe wipes her eyes.

"I'm going to try and get some sleep," Chloe says. She lowers the head of the bed and lays Emily next to her, wrapping the child in her arms.

"Good night, Chlo," Denise says. She also settles down for the night.

Beca starts to walk out. Before she reaches the door she hears a panicked voice call out to her.

"Where are you going?," Chloe asks her.

"I was going to go back to the station and fill my Captain in on what's been happening," Beca says. "Then I'm going to ride around Barden University and see if I can find those two assholes."

"Please stay," Chloe says with a whimper.

"Yes, please? Stay," Ashley tells her.

Denise adds her plea for Beca to stay as well.

Beca looks at the three girls. They all look frightened and are pleading with their eyes for her to stay.

"Okay," Beca says with a sigh. "I'm just going to go outside here and call my Captain. I'll stay, I promise."

Beca walks out the door and sits in a chair near the nurse's station. She takes out her cell phone and calls her Captain.

"What do you have for me, Mitchell?," Captain Mayhew asks as soon as they are connected.

Beca fills him in on everything that happened at the hospital.

"Fuck those bastards," Captain Mayhew spits out. "They put those girls through hell. I'm not going to be to worried if they end up dead before we can bring them in for a trial."

"I'm with you on that Cap," Beca says tiredly.

"Mitchell, go home and get some rest," Captain Mayhew tells her. "You can write up your report in the morning."

"Um, about that Captain," Beca said. "The girls want me to stay here. They've kind of attached themselves to me and seem to respond better to me than anyone else."

"Okay," Captain Mayhew tells her. "Just make sure you get some rest."

"Yes sir," Beca said and hung up the phone.

The next call Beca makes is to Jesse.

"I was just going to call you," Jesse says as he answers the phone.

She hears him mumbling and cursing.

"Fuck it all, Beca," he says, his voice heavy with frustration.

"What happened?," Beca asks suddenly wide awake.

"We had Hawkins," Jesse said, "but he got away. Dammit!"

"What the fuck, Jesse?," Beca yells. "How'd he get away?"

"A rookie was putting him in the car," Jesse explained. "Hawkins hit his head and then slumped over like he had been knocked out. The rookie grabbed him to keep from falling and Hawkins shoved his shoulder into him and rammed him into the door. He then kneed him and kicked him several times when he was down. When the rookie was unable to get up, Hawkins got the cuff key and took his gun."

"Shit!," Beca said. "How's the rookie?"

"Stacie says he's got a broken rib and bruises," Jesse said. "He's on his way there to Barden General."

"What's his name?," Beca asked. "I'll try and go see him."

"Peterson. Jack Peterson," Jesse told her.

"Okay," Beca said. "I want you to send me two of our best cops. I want them standing outside the girls' room from now until I say we don't need them. Tell them not to enter the room unless absolutely necessary. These girls are skittish any time a man comes around. Not that I blame them after what they've been through."

"I'll send Dixon and Thompson," Jesse said.

"Good," Beca said. "Have them ping my cell when they get here. I'm spending the night."

"Why?," Jesse asked. "Those guys are the best. They'll keep the girls safe."

"I promised the girls I'd stay," Beca tells him without further explanation. "Would you go by my place and get me a change of clothes, my toothbrush, and stuff? Bring it by in the morning and we can discuss our next move."

"You got it, Becs," Jesse tells her. "I'll make sure the night shift keeps an eye out for Hawkins and Stroma."

"Okay," Beca says. "Good night, Swanson."

"Good night, Mitchell," Jesse says and ends the call.

Beca runs her hands through her hair. She lets out a frustrated breath. She goes to the nurse's station and asks if she can get a blanket and pillow. The nurse gets the items for her.

"You wouldn't happen to have an extra pair of scrubs of something I can change into," Beca asks.

"I can give you one of our hospital gowns," the nurse tells her.

"I am so not going to wear one of those," Beca tells. "Thanks anyway."

Beca takes her pillow and blanket into the room and closes the door. All the girls look to be sleeping. She drops the things into the chair and takes off her jacket. She walks over to check on each of the girls. She smiles when she gets to Emily and Chloe. Emily has snuggled into Chloe and has her thumb in her mouth. Chloe has both arms wrapped around Emily.

"She's really beautiful," Beca thinks to herself. She shakes her head and goes over to the chair. Just as she is getting comfortable, her stomach rumbles.

"I can't believe I forgot about eating," Beca thinks to herself. She quietly goes back out to the nurse's station.

"Sorry to bother you," Beca says. "Is there somewhere I can get something to eat?"

"Sorry to the cafeteria is closed," the nurse tells her. "Hang on. I have an idea."

The nurse picks up the phone and dials a number.

"Hey, CR," she says into the phone. "It's Kori. Are you guys ordering anything to eat?"

Kori looks at Beca and puts her hand over the receiver. "How do you feel about pizza?"

"I love it," Beca says with a smile.

Kori nods her head. "CR, can you bring up a couple slices for me and Detective Mitchell?"

"That's great," Kori says. "Thanks, CR."

She hangs up the phone and looks at Beca.

"The guys in Radiology ordered pizza and it should be here any minute," Kori tells her. "My friend CR will bring us some when it gets here. There's a vending machine in the visitor's lounge if you want something to drink."

Beca pulls out her wallet. "Let me pay for your pizza," she says to Kori. "It's the least I could do."

"Put your wallet away," Kori tells her. "I never pay for pizza. You could spring for a Diet Coke if you want."

Beca smiles. "You got it."

Beca heads to the visitor's lounge. She gets a Diet Coke for Kori and a bottle of water for herself. She goes back to the nurse's station to find another woman talking with Kori.

"Detective Mitchell," Kori says. "This is my friend, CR. And here is your pizza."

Beca hands Kori her drink and takes her pizza.

"Nice to meet you, CR," Beca said. "And thanks for the pizza."

"No problem," CR says.

Beca takes her pizza into the girls room and eats. She is just finishing up when her phone pings letting her know that the officers she requested to stand at the door were there. Beca meets them outside and gives them their orders. Beca quietly slips back into the room. She checks the girls one more time before she settles down in the chair. She falls asleep almost immediately.

She is on high alert and is awakened several times in the night when the nurses come to check on the girls. It's 3:30 in the morning and a nurse just left after checking on all the girls. Beca snuggles back in her chair and was just dozing off when she hears whimpering. She sits up and listens and realizes the whimpering is coming from Chloe. Chloe suddenly thrashes around and Beca quickly jumps up and goes over to the bed. She gently picks up Emily to keep Chloe from knocking her off the bed. She puts Emily in the bassinet and turns back to Chloe. Chloe looks like she's fighting someone off so Beca grabs her arms and holds them down at Chloe's side.

Chloe continues to thrash about. Beca can't reach the call button so she pulls Chloe to her and wraps her arms around her, pinning Chloe's arms to her side.

"Chloe," Beca says gently. "You're safe. It's Beca. I'm here. You're safe. Calm down. I've got you. Nobody's going to hurt you. I've got you."

Beca kept repeating over and over that Chloe was safe. Chloe calms down somewhat. Beca just holds her and realizes that Chloe is quietly crying, her hands bunched up in Beca's shirt. She tightens her hold around Chloe and gently rocks her back and forth. Chloe continues crying.

Beca starts singing quietly to the girl. The words of _Titanium_ fall from Beca's lips. Chloe starts to relax more and the only sound Beca hears are a few sniffles. She finishes the song and starts to pull back. Chloe pulls Beca closer by her shirt.

"Please, just hold me," Chloe whispers.

Beca holds Chloe. The two just sit there on Chloe's bed, not speaking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! You guys are amazing - so many favs and follows already and I'm only 2 chapters in. Thanks for that!**

 **Guest: You are correct. Jessica is blonde; Ashley is brunette. This is all on me. I had originally started writing this to have Chloe, Jessica and Denise as the three captives; I changed it to have Ashley as the third victim since I rarely see her as anything but a mention in most of the fics. I changed the name but forgot to change the description. So, let's just pretend that Ashley is a blonde for this. Thanks!**

 **RJRMovieFan: Always great to hear from you. Yes, this is loosely based on the events that happened in Cincinnati.**

* * *

Chloe finally calmed down and fell into a deep sleep about 4:30 am. Beca couldn't sleep. She was constantly checking to make sure that Chloe and the other girls were sleeping peacefully. She could only imagine the nightmares they would all have.

It was around 7:30 and Beca had been pacing for what seemed like hours. She heard Emily stirring and went over and picked her up. She was laughing and smiling at Beca. Chloe was sleeping soundly so Beca changed and fed Emily. She was sitting in the chair holding her when she saw Jesse waving at her from the door.

"Come on, Emily," she whispered. "Let's go see what Jesse has for me."

She walked over to the door and stepped outside with Emily. Jesse smiled when he saw the young girl.

"Who's this little cutie?," Jesse asked tickling Emily's tummy.

"This is Emily," Beca told him. "Did you bring my clothes and stuff?"

"Yeah," Jesse said handing her the bag he was carrying. "I, uh, had Officer Nichols, Debbie, get your clothes. I didn't feel comfortable going through your, you know, girl clothes."

"Girl clothes?," Beca said with a snicker. Officers Dixon and Thompson turned their faces away so Jesse couldn't see them laughing.

"Beca," Jesse whines.

"Oh, you mean," Beca says holding back a laugh, "my bras and panties? Those girl clothes."

"I fucking hate you," Jesse says.

"Language dude!," Beca says covering Emily's ear and pressing the other to her chest.

"Sorry," Jesse says.

Beca walked with Jesse over to the nurse's station and asked if there was some place she could shower.

"Yes, Detective," the nurse said. "Dr. Hunt left strict instructions that we were to provide you with whatever you needed. There's a shower in the Dr's Lounge right behind me. There are towels, wash cloths, soap, shampoo, and that sort of stuff in the closet. Let me know if there is something you need that isn't in there."

"Thank you," Beca said. She turned to Jesse and started to hand Emily to him.

"Whoa!," Jesse said taking a step back. "What are you doing?"

"I need you to watch over her while I shower and change," Beca said.

"No, no, no," Jesse said. "I will take a bullet for you, Becs. You know that. But I will not babysit a kid for you."

"Fine," Beca said. "I'll figure something out."

"I have to get to the station," Jesse says walking backwards toward the elevators. "I'll let you know if there is anything new since last night."

"Thanks, Jesse," Beca said. She walks over to the two officers who were stationed outside the room.

"Do you guys have a problem with doing 12 on and 12 off here for the next few days?," she asked. "I'll clear it with the Captain if you're okay with it."

"I'm in," Dixon said.

"Me, too," Thompson said.

"Can you recommend two officers to relieve you for your 12 off?," Beca asked.

"Lily Nakamura," Dixon tells her. "She's small but she's got some mad almost ninja like skills."

"I know who she is," Beca said. "Anyone else?"

"How about Altman," Thompson says. "He's a former Marine. He'll be good."

"Perfect," Beca said. "I'll call the Captain and have them both assigned to this duty. Since you guys got here about 10:00 last night, I'll have Nakamura and Altman report at 10:00 this morning."

The two officers nod and Beca pulls out her phone to make the call to the Captain. He agrees and assigns the four officer to protection duty for the three girls and Emily. Beca hangs up and takes Emily back into the room. She does a quick check on Ashley and Denise before going over to her chair. She sets down the bag of clothes Jesse gave her. She takes Emily over to Chloe's bed where she finds Chloe still asleep. Not wanting to disturb her she goes back and sits in the chair with Emily in her lap.

Dr. Kepner and Dr. Robbins come in to check on Emily and the girls. Dr. Robbins takes Emily from Beca and is playing with her. Dr. Kepner decides not to disturb the girls who are still asleep. They needed the rest.

"Hey," Beca said to the two doctors. "I want to shower and change. Would one of you be able to stick around for about 20 minutes and take care of Emily?"

"I'll do it," Dr. Kepner tells her. "I scheduled an hour to check on these three so I don't have to be anywhere right now."

"I need to go," Dr. Robbins said. "I have a surgery scheduled soon. I just wanted to check on this little cutie."

"Thanks, April," Beca said. "I fed her and changed her about an hour ago so she should be okay for bit."

Beca grabbed her bag and walked out with Arizona. They separated and Beca walked behind the nurse's station to the Dr's lounge. She took a quick shower and got dressed. Her hair was still damp where she was only able to towel dry it. She hurried back into the room and saw that the girls were all awake. Denise was holding Emily while Dr. Kepner was checking on Chloe. Ashley was sitting up in her bed, staring at the wall.

"Good morning, ladies," Beca says.

"Good morning, Detective," Denise says.

Beca notices Chloe give her a wave. She walks over to Ashley's bed.

"Hey, Ashley," Beca says gently. "How are you this morning?"

Ashley doesn't respond. Beca gently touches her arm and Ashley jumps and turns her head to look at Beca.

"I'm sorry," Beca said raising her hands up like she was surrendering. "I didn't mean to startle you. I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay. You've been through a lot, but you're safe now. Those guys will never be able to hurt you again. I promise you that."

Ashley wiped away a tear that fell from her eye. She looks at Beca and more tears start to fall.

"Do you think they can terminate this pregnancy today?," she asks Beca. "I, just, I can't," she stammers and looks down at her lap. "I don't think I'm strong enough to go through with it. I'll always look at it and see them and that's not fair to it or to me," she says putting her face in her hands letting the tears flow.

"You probably hate me," she whisper through her tears.

Beca sat on the bed and gathered Ashley to her. She held her while she cried.

"I don't hate you," Beca said. "No one will hate you. But, you're wrong about one thing. You are strong. You have to be to endure what you, Denise, and Chloe have been through."

Ashley cries harder and holds onto Beca.

"Dr. Kepner?," Beca calls getting the Dr's attention. "Can you come over here, please?"

Dr. Kepner looks up and sees Beca holding a crying Ashley. She hurries over.

"Is everything okay?," she asks.

"Ashley," Beca said. "Tell Dr. Kepner what you want to do."

Ashley pulls away from Beca and turns a tear-streaked face to Dr. Kepner.

"I want to terminate this pregnancy," Ashley tells her. "Today."

"Okay," Dr. Kepner says with a small smile. "I'll call Dr. Maxwell and let her know."

Dr. Kepner rubs Ashley's arm a couple of times. "Is there anything else I can do for you?," she asks.

Ashley shakes her head. She lays down on the bed and stares at the ceiling. Dr. Kepner catches Beca's eye and nods her head to the door. Beca stood up and followed her out.

"This is going to be very traumatic for her," Dr. Kepner told Beca. "I'd like to have a psychiatrist talk to her, to all three of them. I'll call up to the psych ward and have someone come down before I inform Dr. Maxwell of Ashley's wishes."

Beca agreed with Dr. Kepner and told her as much. She only asked that they be ready to fulfill Ashley's wishes today if needed. Dr. Kepner agreed and left to call for a psych consult.

Beca ran her hand through her hair and let out a heavy sigh. She pulled herself together and went back into the room.

Chloe noticed that Beca seemed a little off.

"Everything okay, Detective Mitchell?," she asked.

"Yeah," Beca said. "Dr. Kepner wants to have each of you talk to a psychiatrist. It's just to help you through what's happened. If you don't want to talk to them, you don't have to. If you agree to talk to them and change your mind, even if your in the middle of it, then tell them you want to stop."

"Can you be in the room with us?," Denise asked.

Chloe and Ashley both looked at Beca waiting for her answer.

"I don't think that's allowed," Beca said.

"What if we sign a waiver or something," Denise said. "Saying we want you to be there with us. Could we do that?"

"Could they just talk to all of us at the same time?," Chloe asks. "I mean, it's not like we don't know what happened to each other. We were all there, living it together. Then you can stay here with us."

"This is all new territory to me," Beca says. "You'll have to ask the Dr. If they say it's okay, then I'll be in the room with you. I can leave anytime you become uncomfortable."

"That sounds reasonable," Denise says. Chloe and Ashley both nod their heads in agreement.

Beca turns when she here's a knock on the door. She excuses herself and goes out and sees Nakamura and Altman have come to relieve Dixon and Thompson.

"Thanks for coming on such short notice," Beca tells the two replacements. She proceeded to tell them what she expected and who to let into the room.

Dixon and Thompson left and said they'd see her tonight. Beca felt her stomach rumble and realized that she hadn't had breakfast. No one had brought the girls their breakfast either. Something didn't seem right so she asked the nurse about it. The nurse called down and ordered breakfast for the girls.

"Sorry, Detective," the nurse told her. "Something happened in the kitchen earlier so everything is backed up. Someone should be up shortly."

"Thank you," Beca told her. She went back into the girls' room and told them breakfast would be up shortly.

"That's okay," Chloe told her. "We're used to being without food for long periods of time. They used it as a reward when we would do -." Chloe stopped talking and looked down at her lap.

Beca didn't push her to say more. She could guess what was left unsaid. She pushed down the anger that had crept into her soul and went over to Denise. She got Emily and put her down to walk some more. Doing this calmed Beca. She and Emily walked for about 20 minutes before Emily started fussing so she gave her to Chloe. The food arrived for the girls and Beca got some food together for Emily. She sat on Chloe's bed feeding Emily while the girls ate.

"Do you want to share?," Chloe asked her. "I really am not used to eating all this."

Beca declined saying she wasn't really hungry. Then her stomach rumbled and she turned red, which made all the girls laugh.

"Okay, okay," Beca said with a laugh. "Thank you."

Beca ate some toast and some of Chloe's eggs. Chloe pushed her cup of coffee toward Beca who took it.

"I know this is probably a bad time to bring this up," Beca says to the girls. "But, I am going to have to talk to each of you about what happened. I'll need to know how you were kidnapped and, um, some of the things that went on in that house."

The girls all stopped eating and just looked at Beca and then at each other.

"I won't talk about anything you don't want to talk about," Beca said. "It will be hard, but the more we know, the more charges we can file so we can put them away for a long, long time."

The room remained silent for several minutes and was only broken by Beca's cell phone. She jumped up and pulled the phone out of her pocket. She checked the caller ID as she headed out of the room.

"What's up, Jesse," Beca said answering the call.

"The car we had sitting on the house saw some guys sneaking around," Jesse said. "We're heading over their now to check it out."

"Did they say it was Hawkins and Stroma?," Beca asked.

"They didn't get a good look," Jesse said. "But when they checked around the house, it looked like someone had tried to get in through the back. It may be just a bunch of weirdos wanting to get a look inside but we want to be sure."

"Okay," Beca said. "Keep me posted."

"Will do," Jesse said and ended the call.

Beca put her phone back in her pocket and returned to the room. As soon as she entered the girls stopped talking.

"Am I missing something here?," Beca asked.

The girls looked at each other and then down at their beds. Beca looked at each one and Ashley finally spoke up.

"We were talking about the psychiatrist and what questions we were going to be asked," Ashley said.

"Are you sure you all want to be in the room at the same time?," Beca asked. "I'm sure there are some things you won't want to discuss in a group."

"You don't understand, Beca," Chloe said angrily. "We were kept in a room that had been divided into thirds. The only thing separating us was a plywood wall with a door sized opening. We heard everything that was said and done to each other. Talking about it in a group setting isn't going to change what happened to us."

Emily started crying when she heard her mother's outburst. Chloe pulled her into a hug and tried to comfort her. Emily cried harder and tried to push away from her mother. Beca went over and Emily practically jumped into her arms. Beca held the young girl and calmed her down.

Beca looked at Chloe and saw tears flowing freely down her face. She took Emily back to her and handed her to Chloe.

"I'm sorry," was all Beca said.

No one said anything and Beca sat in the chair and put her head in her hands. She looked up when there was a knock on the door and a woman walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt," the woman said. "I'm Dr. Posen. I was called about a consult for these girls."

The girls all shifted uneasily in their beds. Beca stood and walked over the doctor.

"I'm Detective Mitchell," Beca said introducing herself. "Before you start, the girls have a request, well two actually. One, they want you to do like a group session with all three of them at the same time."

"I can do that," Dr. Posen said. "What's the second request."

Beca looked around at the girls to make sure they still wanted her in there. The girls seemed to know what she was asking without her verbalizing it. They all nodded and Beca turned back to Dr. Posen.

"They want me in the room," Beca said.

Dr. Posen looked at her and said, "That's highly unusual but fine as well. Dr. Kepner told me how you've been helping them and I think it would be good for them to have someone who makes them feel safe and secure."

"Thank you, doctor," Denise says.

Beca pulls the chair she had been using for the doctor to sit in. She moved the one from the corner for herself. She told the two officers guarding the door not to let anyone in, not even the doctors or nurses.

Dr. Posen sat in the chair Beca provided so that she could see all three girls clearly. She had Denise and Ashley to her right and Chloe to her left. Beca sat facing Dr. Posen, back far enough so she could also see all the girls.

Emily made a sound and Beca jumped up.

"Could you hold on for just a minute, Dr. Posen," Beca said. She picked up Emily and Chloe looked at her nervously.

"I'm going to get Dr. Robbins or Dr. Kepner to keep an eye on Emily while we do this," Beca told her. "If not, we'll be distracted. Dr. Posen maybe you could tell the girls a little about yourself so they'll feel more comfortable with you."

"That sounds like a good idea," Dr. Posen said.

Chloe looked a little scared when she saw Beca pick up Emily, but nodded her head at Beca when she said she was taking her of the room. Beca took Emily out to the nurse's station and had her page both doctors.

Beca kept an eye on the girls and Dr. Posen while she waited. The girls were all watching Dr. Posen as she spoke to them. They seemed to be at ease so Beca relaxed a bit.

Beca continued to watch what was happening in the room. Dr. Kepner came up to the nurse's station.

"Detective did you have me paged?," Dr. Kepner asked.

"Yeah," Beca said. "I need someone to watch over Emily while the girls get their psych evaluation. They want me in there with them and I thought Emily would be a distraction."

"I'd be glad, too," Dr. Kepner said taking Emily. "I'm actually off now and can hang around for a bit."

"Thank you," Beca said and hurried back into the room.

"Detective," Dr. Posen said when she sat down.

"Is there something I should or should not do?," Beca asked. "I mean, like, should I comfort them if they need it or should I just sit here and not do or say anything."

Dr. Posen chuckled lightly. "Let's play it by ear."

Beca nodded and sat back in her chair.

Dr. Posen spent two hours with the girls, making notes and asking questions. The girls answered questions that obviously made them a little uncomfortable. Chloe asked Beca to leave at one point because she didn't want her to hear some of the things she was going to talk about.

Beca reluctantly left the room and came back after about 20 minutes. Chloe's face was unreadable but Beca could see pain and sadness in her eyes.

Dr. Posen continued until Ashley got upset when her pregnancy was mentioned.

"Do we have to talk about that?," Ashley asked with tears in her eyes. "I don't even want to think about it. I just want it gone."

Beca wanted to comfort her but stayed in her seat. Dr. Posen wrote a few more notes and put her pen in her notebook and closed it.

"I think that's enough for today," Dr. Posen said. "I'll give my report to Dr. Kepner and if you want to talk more, just have me paged."

Dr. Posen stood up and thanked the girls. Beca stood up as well. She followed Dr. Posen out of the room. Dr. Posen walked over to Dr. Kepner.

"Hey, April," Dr. Posen said in greeting.

"Hey, Aubrey," April said back. "What can you tell me?"

"Well," Aubrey said. "They all show the signs of PTSD. Ashley wants to terminate her pregnancy because she can't bear the thought of having anything around that would remind her of what happened. I think she is very aware of what it entails."

"So, you think we should go ahead with the abortion?," April asks.

"Yes," Aubrey tells her. "I don't think she is mentally capable of going through with the pregnancy and may do something to try and cause an end to it herself if you don't."

"I'll call Dr. Maxwell and have her come see Ashley today," April said. "What about Denise?"

"Denise is blocking out a lot of things," Aubrey tells her. "She responded with "I don't remember that" or "I'm not sure that really happened" when one of the others would say something about hearing something she went through. I'm nervous about what's going to happen when she actually remembers more than she does now. I may want to speak with her one-on-one and soon."

"Is she a danger to herself or the other girls?," Beca asked with some concern.

"I don't think so," Aubrey says. "She remembers quite a bit and seems to be dealing with it. There are just some things that she has repressed."

"And, last but not least," April says. "Chloe."

"She's a tough one, and the one I'm most worried about," Aubrey said. "She spoke of incidents in two ways - before Emily and after Emily. Before Emily she spoke in anger and resentment towards to the two men who were holding her. After Emily she spoke as if she had given up. She did everything they told her to do to them. They used Emily as a reward for being a 'good girl'. If she was a 'good girl' they made sure Emily had food, diapers, clean clothes. If she wasn't a 'good girl' they withheld food for Emily. All three girls had food withheld if one of them didn't do what she was told. Chloe said she was always a 'good girl' so Emily and the others could eat. She even spoke of hiding food so they would have something to eat on the 'bad days'. She also feels responsible for another girl, um, Megan's, death. She thinks if she hadn't gotten pregnant they wouldn't have brought Megan into the house. Plus, she was pre-med at Barden and feels like she should have been able to do something to help Megan."

"God," April said. "I can't even imagine living through that."

"There's a special place in Hell for those two fuckers. And, I'm going to be the one to send them there," Beca said through clenched teeth.

* * *

 **Warning: Some upcoming chapters will deal with some of the things that happened while the girls were held captive (via flashbacks). I won't be too graphic but it may be hard to read for some. I'll put a warning at the end of the chapter before.**


	4. Chapter 4

The girls all seemed tired after speaking with Dr. Posen. Beca told them she was going to have to leave for a while to go to the station for a briefing on the search for Tom and Luke. They had looked apprehensive but Beca assured them she would be back in a few hours.

"Mitchell," Captain Mayhew called out when she walked into the squad room.

"Yeah, Captain," Beca says.

He motioned her into his office. She came and wearily sat down, slouching in the chair.

"I just got off the phone with the Commissioner and you've been assigned to those three girls until we catch Hawkins and Stroma," Mayhew told her. "Once the hospital releases them we will put them in a safe house and you will stay with them 24/7. We'll rotate other officers to work with you."

Beca sat up straight in her chair. "Come on, Captain," she said. "I want to be out there looking for those bastards."

"I get that, Beca," he said softly. "It's just all the doctors, and even Jesse, have said these girls seem to trust you and seem to feel safe around you. They don't want to upset them anymore than necessary."

"I just want to be doing my job," Beca says with a hint of anger.

"This is your job, Mitchell," the Captain said loudly. "Those girls have been through hell and if having you around makes them feel a little better about things, then dammit you will be around. Got it?!"

"Yes sir," Beca said. "Got it, sir."

The Captain sighs. "We will catch these guys, Beca."

"I know sir," Beca said.

The phone rang and Captain Mayhew answered. Beca stood as if to leave and the Captain put his hand up to stop her.

"Keep me posted," the Captain said and slammed down the phone.

"Hawkins and Stroma have been spotted about 5 blocks from the hospital," Mayhew told Beca. "You need to get back to those girls. Jesse and a couple of squads are searching the area. Go! Get out of here!"

Beca jumped up and ran out of the station. She was back at the hospital and ran in. She told the first person she saw to page Dr. Hunt to Room 314 Stat. She ran the rest of the way and saw Lily and Altman still sanding guard when she reached. Her racing heart started to slow down and she took several deep breaths.

"Lily, Altman," Beca said walking up to them. "Be on high alert. Stroma and Hawkins were spotted near the hospital. We have all hands out looking for them but we need to be ready in case they somehow make it here."

"Yes, ma'am," Altman tells Beca.

Beca taps lightly on the door and walks in. The girls all give her a smile.

"Told you I'd be back," Beca said. "And, unfortunately, it looks like you're stuck with me for a quite a while."

"Really?," Ashley asks with a hopeful look on her face.

"Yep," Beca said with a smile. "I am now your security/bodyguard for the duration."

Chloe and Denise both clapped their hands and actually squealed. Beca had to laugh at the two of them.

"You might not be so excited when I have to question you about what happened," Beca said solemnly. "But once we get that out of the way, we can work on getting you out of this hospital."

"What happens when we leave here?," Denise asks.

"Well, it will depend," Beca said. "If we have Stroma and Hawkins in custody, you can go home to your families. If not, we will be placed in a safe house with 24 hour protection until we have them."

"You'll be at the safe house with us?," Chloe asked.

"Yes," Beca said.

Dr. Hunt motioned to Beca from outside the room. Chloe chuckled and told Beca it would be alright if he came in. They were getting used to seeing some of the male doctors and orderlies and didn't feel as threatened.

Beca smile and waved Dr. Hunt into the room. He looked a bit hesitant and came in anyway.

"Dr. Hunt," Beca said as he walked in. "These ladies wanted to meet you."

Dr. Hunt smiled at the girls. "It's a pleasure ladies."

"Ashley Matthews," Beca says introducing the blonde. Ashley gives him a small smile.

"Denise Hart," Beca says indicating Denise.

Denise smiles at him and says, "Nice to meet you, Dr. Hunt."

"And, these two lovely ladies are Chloe Beale and her daughter Emily," Beca says moving to Chloe's bed.

Dr. Hunt smiles at Emily. "What a cutie," he says with a smile. Emily giggles.

Dr. Hunt asks how they are all doing and if they need anything. The girls all respond that they've been getting everything they could possibly need.

"Well, I know it's only been a little more than a day," Dr. Hunt says. "But we've received a lot of cards, flowers, and stuff for little Emily over here. Would you like us to bring them to you?"

The girls all looked at each other with surprise.

"Why would people send stuff for us?," Chloe asked.

"People are just glad you were found," Dr. Hunt tells them. "It's their way of showing their care and support for you."

Beca smiled and told Dr. Hunt that it might be nice to something nice to come out of this. The girls agreed and asked that the cards and things be brought to them.

"I'll take care of that right away," Dr. Hunt said. He goes to leave and Beca follows him telling the girls she'd be right back.

"Dr. Hunt?," Beca calls to him. He stops and looks a Beca.

"What can I do for you?," Dr. Hunt asks.

Beca told him about putting the hospital on high alert because of the close proximity that Hawkins and Stroma were to the hospital.

"I'll notify security to be on the lookout," Dr. Hunt said.

"Thanks," Beca said.

She headed back to the room and noticed that Emily giggled when she saw her. She walked over to where Chloe was holding her and with a nod from Chloe, picked her up. She immediately put her feet on the floor and held her hands while she "walked" around the room. Beca stopped where Chloe could watch and left Emily standing, holding on to a chair. She went over to Chloe and handed her her phone opened to the picture/video app. Chloe looked at her confused.

"You might want to record this," Beca said with a huge grin on her face.

She walked a couple steps away and kneeled down so she was facing Emily.

"Okay, Em," Beca said looking at the toddler. She held out her hands and said, "Come on. You can do it."

Emily looked at her with confusion. Denise and Ashley quietly watched, while Chloe started the video. Beca clapped her hands and used her hands to motion Emily to come to her.

"You can do it, baby girl," Beca said softly. "Come on. Give Beca a hug."

Emily bounced once or twice and giggled. She removed her hand from the chair and was standing without any help. Chloe smiled and watched closely.

Emily bounced up and fell on her butt. She looked at Beca in awe. Beca stayed where she was and Emily managed to pull herself back up. She looked at Beca and took two steps toward her holding onto the chair.

"That's it, baby girl," Beca said still holding out her arms.

Emily let got of the chair and took one step and stopped. Chloe's eyes lit up. Her baby was walking.

Beca inched slightly closer and suddenly Emily surged forward and walked the last three steps into Beca's waiting arms.

"Yay," Beca yelled. "You walked, baby girl."

Denise and Ashley clapped and smiled. Chloe had a huge smile on her face and was wiping tears from her eyes. Beca put Emily back down on the floor and stood her up pointing her towards Chloe's bed. Chloe started the video again and Beca let go. Emily walked over and grabbed the side of the bed. Chloe reached down and pulled her up onto the bed and gave a bone crushing hug that made Emily giggle.

"You walked, Em," Chloe said through her tears.

Everyone had calmed down after the excitement of seeing Emily take her first steps. They were quietly chatting when dinner arrived. Beca was surprised to see they had included a food tray for her.

After they were done eating, Altman knocked on the door and Beca saw a young man standing outside with the officer. Beca went to the door and the orderly explained he was there to set up a cot for the Detective. Beca allowed him in. The cot was set up and the orderly left.

"I guess this means you're our permanent roommate now," Denise said with a smile.

"I guess it does," Beca says with small laugh.

Before anyone had a chance to say anything else, there was another knock at the door. This time is was Dr Hunt and 2 others bringing in boxes on hand carts.

"These are only a part of what has been dropped off for the the girls," Dr. Hunt says as they bring in the boxes. They stack the boxes in the space between Chloe's bed and Beca's cot.

"The police have been through everything to make sure there weren't any threats or weird stuff," Dr. Hunt told them.

"Plus, this was collected from these envelopes," Dr. Hunt said handing a large, stuffed envelope to Beca. "It's marked for the girls to help with medical expenses or whatever they needed. You should count it."

"This stack here is stuff identified as being for Emily," Dr. Hunt says pointing to the stack closest the Chloe.

"Thanks, Doc," Beca said and watches as he leaves. Beca opens the envelope that Dr. Hunt handed. She looks inside and says "Holy shit!"

"Language, Detective," Chloe says looking at Emily.

"Sorry," Beca said. "But look at this."

She dumps the envelope on Chloe's bed. All three girls gasp and look as stacks of money fall out.

"Holy shit," Chloe exclaims. Beca looks at her with a raised eyebrow only to see Chloe give her a cheeky grin.

Denise and Ashley walk over and they all look at the money.

"How much is there?," Ashley asks in a whisper.

Beca starts picking up the stacks and adding it ups.

"Wow," she said when she adds the last stack, "there's $23,500 here."

The girls' mouths drop open.

"Are you serious?," Denise gasps. "And that's all for us? Why?"

Beca doesn's answer. Instead she pulls out an envelope from one of the boxes.

"This is why," Beca says and starts reading.

 _Dear Girls,_

 _I pray this finds you all doing well. I cannot imagine what you have been through but please know that you are not alone. The world is praying and looking out for you. Enclosed is something to help with your medical expenses. I wish I could do more._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Jennifer Michaels_

"People are praying for us and they sent us money?," Denise asked quietly. "They don't even know us."

Beca looks at the three girls. "You're going to find that there a lot of people out there like his Jennifer Michaels who don't know you but want to make sure you're taken care of. I wouldn't be a bit surprised if most of the notes read like Jennifer's. As much as we are divided by some man things these days, we, as Americans come together to help those in need. This is their way of giving back."

The girls have tears in their eyes. Beca gives them all a quick hug and tells them it's okay.

"Chloe," Beca said. "Why don't you see what Emily got. We'll put these other boxes aside for now. You can read the letters later when you feel like it."

Chloe nodded and pulled the box closer to her. Emily was grabbing for it so Beca went and picked her. She sat in the chair Dr. Posen had been using so they could watch.

Chloe opened the box and pulled out a lage envelope that held a cute pink dress.

"Oh my gosh," Chloe gushed holding it for Emily to see. Emily clapped her hands and giggled.

Chloe had gone through the entire box and laid out several dresses, some socks, onesies, and a variety of t-shirts and tiny little shorts. Each item had a nice note addressed to Emily. One that became Chloe's immediate favorite was a t-shirt that read "I'm a Survivor".

Emily was getting tired and Chloe insisted on feeding her and getting her ready for bed herself. She got out of bed and carried Emily to the changing table the hospital had set up for her. She smiled and reached for the "I'm a Survivor" t-shirt and some shorts to change her into.

Beca put the side rail up on Chloe's bed and place a couple of pillows along the rail. Chloe laid Emily down. She giggled and cooed for a bit but fell asleep after a few minutes.

Chloe wanted to take a shower. Beca asked that Dr. Kepner be paged to see if the girls could all shower. Dr. Kepner came in and said since they'd been on IV fluids for more than 24 hours they could remove the IVs and they could be more mobile. All the girls were excited.

The nurse came and removed the girls' IVs and heart monitors. Beca arranged for the girls to go across the hall to use the showers in the doctors lounge so they could all shower at the same time. Lily accompanied the women inside while Altman stood guard outside the lounge door. Beca remained with Emily in case she woke up.

The girls came back looking refreshed and excited. Just as they were getting settled Dr. Robbins and Dr. Maxwell came in to see Ashley. Ashley's face fell when she saw them. Beca immediately went over to her and acknowledged the two doctors.

"Good evening, Ashley," Dr. Maxwell said. "I apologize for not getting to you sooner. Seems all my patients decided today was a good day have their babies."

Ashley gave her a small smile. "That's okay," she said. "I know I'm not the only one you have to worry about."

"I've scheduled your procedure for tomorrow morning," Dr. Maxwell told her. "I'll come myself and take you down at around 9:00 am. Is that okay with you?"

"Um," Ashley looked at the doctor with a furrowed brow. "That might not be necessary," said looking down at the bed.

"Ashley?," Beca asked. "Is everything okay?"

"I think, I, um," Ashley stammers. She gives a heavy sigh. "Earlier, Detective Mitchell, was playing with Emily and she actually got her to take her first steps."

Ashley stops and everybody is holding their breath waiting to hear what she has to say.

"I was thinking how I couldn't wait to see my baby take their first steps," Ashley said. "It's the first time I thought of it as my baby and not just an 'it'. It's not my baby's fault how he was conceived. I started thinking bout the future and this baby was in it."

"Does this mean you've changed your mind about the abortion?," Beca asks her.

"Yes," Ashley answers without hesitation. "If that's okay?"

"Honey, that's more than okay," Dr. Robbins tells her and gives her a hug.

Denise and Chloe both have big smiles on their faces. A new baby. A fresh start. Things were looking up.

"Well, since we already have an appointment on the books," Dr. Maxwell says. "Let's do an ultrasound and get you started on some prenatal vitamins. This time we can give you a picture of your baby."

Ashley wipes a tear from her eye and says, "I'd love that."

The two doctors wish the girls a good night and they leave. Beca gives Ashley a big smile and the girl returns it.

The girls all decide to turn in. They settled into their beds and Beca closes the blinds over the window just above her cot. The girls all turn out the lights above their beds. They quietly chat about the cards and gifts they received as well as Ashley's baby. They all finally fall asleep, including Beca.

It was about 2 hours later when Beca's eyes fly open. Something entered her subconscious, something she couldn't figure out immediately. Without moving she looked over at each of the three girls, noticing that none of them seem to have stirred.

She listens intently and hears what sounds like a soft thud followed quickly by another. She slowly sits up and looks out the window just above her bed. She sees a nurse suddenly being dropped to the floor. Her heart drops when she sees that Luke Stroma is standing over the nurse with an evil smile on his face. She glances to the right and sees another figure she assumes is Tom Hawkins dragging Office Dixon's body behind the nurse's station.

Beca ducks down and grabs her gun. She quietly puts a call out on the radio that Stroma and Hawkins are at the hospital and tells them to have Security report to Room 314 immediately. She then turns off the radio to keep the two men from hearing it. She slowly looks through a slat in the blinds and sees Officer Thompson's body behind dragged behind the nurse's station.

"Shit," Beca hisses out. She looks around there is no way out other than the door facing Luke and Tom. Beca eases off the cot and crouches behind the boxes getting into a position where she can see whoever comes in the door. Her gun is aimed and she's ready to shoot.

She notices the door start to slowly open. It feels like an eternity before it is opened fully. Luke Stroma is the first through the door. He looks over at the three sleeping women but doesn't see Beca only feet away. Beca waits until Tom has come through the door as well. Tom nods his head towards Chloe's bed and Luke heads that way.

Beca considers what to do. She notices that Tom is holding what looks like a gun while Luke has a knife. Luke is at the foot of Chloe's bed when Beca reacts. She shoots at Tom first and then immediately turns toward Luke and fires her gun. All three women wake up screaming at this point. Beca watches as Luke falls on the floor and immediately turns her attention back to Tom.

Tom is holding his arm. Beca at Tom again just as Tom fires his gun at her. Beca slumps to the floor, unconscious.

Beca wakes with a start and begins to struggle with whoever is holding her down.

"Whoa there tiger," Jesse says trying to calm Beca down. "It's me, Jesse."

Beca is breathing heavy but stops struggling. "Where are Denise, Ashley, and Chloe!," Beca yells.

"Denise and Ashley aren't hurt," Jesse tells her. "Hawkins pistol whipped Chloe because she was trying to protect Emily."

Jesse looked down and wouldn't look Beca in the eye.

"What aren't you telling me?," Beca said.

"Hawkins took Emily," Jesse whispered.

Beca's heart sank. She tried to get up. Jesse held her down.

"Let me go, you fucker," she said struggling to get up.

"Beca you've been shot," Jesses said. "It was a through and through but you lost a lot of blood."

"I don't care! I have to find Emily," Beca said. "I promised Chloe she was safe. I have to find her."

"Becs," Jesse said grabbing Beca in a hug. "You did everything you could. We have every available unit from Florida to New York and everywhere in between looking for Emily."

"But I promised her," Beca says softly.

"I know, Becs," Jesse said. "I know."


	5. Chapter 5

Beca pulls away from Jesse. She tells the nurse to remove the IV or she would do it herself. The nurse and Jesse both try to talk her out of it. Dr. Hunt comes into the room and everyone stops moving.

"What the hell are you trying to do, Detective?," Dr. Hart asks taking in the scene.

"I'm trying to get out of her so I can do my job," Beca tells him. "I need to find Emily before Tom does anything to hurt her."

"That will be all nurse," Dr. Hunt tells the nurse and the nurse leaves.

"There's nothing I can do to keep you here is there?," Dr. Hunt asks Beca.

"Not a fucking thing," Beca said. "I'm leaving her with or without your permission, Doc."

"You've got stitches in your right shoulder," Dr. Hunt tells her as he removes the IV, "and you've lost a lot of blood so you may feel weak. I've noticed your left handed so the stitches shouldn't keep you from shooting the sonofabitch when you find him."

Jesse and Beca stare at the doctor. Dr. Hunt hands Beca some extra gauze and tape.

"Just in case you do rip the stitches," Dr. Hunt says. "Put some gauze on it and get back here ASAP so we can fix you up again."

"Thanks, Doc," Beca says taking the supplies.

"Now I just need my gun," Beca tells Jesse.

"Here, take this one," Jesse said handing her a weapon and extra ammunition. "The Captain is not going to like this. I don't like this."

Beca doesn't acknowledge Jesse's last statement. Instead she tells him, "I need to see Chloe first."

"I can get you in to see her," Dr. Hunt says. "But you have to let me wheel you to her in a wheelchair."

Beca didn't like the idea but agreed. Dr Hunt found a chair and Beca was placed in it. Dr. Hunt rigged it so that it looked like Beca still had an IV in her arm. He wheeled her into the girls' room. Denise and Ashley ran over to her as soon as she came into the room.

"We're so glad to see you're okay," Denise told her giving her a quick hug. "Nobody would tell us anything."

"Yes, Detective," Ashley said, giving her a hug as well. "We can't thank you enough!"

"Why are you thanking me?," Beca asked hanging her head. "I let Tom get Emily."

"But you killed Luke," Denise said. "And we know you'll find Emily."

Beca just nodded and looked over at Chloe. Her heart skipped a beat when sees she the bandage on Chloe's head. Her jaw clenched and Dr. Hunt wheeled her over to Chloe's bed.

Beca got out of the chair and sat on Chloe's bed. She looked down at Chloe and reached her hand up to gently touched the bandage covering the right side of Chloe's head. Chloe stirred and opened her eyes and all Beca saw was anger and pain.

"Chloe, I'm sorry," Beca started.

Chloe sat up and raised her fists to Beca. Before Chloe could hit her on her chest, Beca grabbed her arms so Chloe would only be able to hit her on her back.

"You promised me she was safe here," Chloe started yelling at Beca as she struck Beca's back repeatedly. "You promised me you'd protect her!"

"You promised me. You promised me," Chloe cried.

Beca just sat there and took the hits that Chloe gave her. When the redhead's hits got weaker, Beca just wrapped her in her arms and held her.

"You promised me, Beca," Chloe whimpered into Beca's shoulder.

Beca couldn't say anything. She gently pushed Chloe away from her and stood up. Chloe continued to sob and dropped her head into her pillow. Beca took in a deep breath and let it out. She then turned and walked out of the room, Jesse right behind her. Beca stopped a few feet away from the officers who were gathered.

"I know Stroma and Hawkins came into the room about midnight, and it's now," Beca checks the clock behind her, "seven-thirty. Shit! He's got almost 8 hours head start on us. He could be anywhere. What do you have?"

Beca starts pacing back and forth. Jesse grabs her by the arm and pulls her to the side.

"We found a hotel key on Stroma," Jesse said. "Some cheap place just outside of Atlanta. We think Tom went back there. He has to be scared. His partner is dead and he shot a cop and kidnapped a child."

"That's good," Beca said. "What did they find at the hotel?"

Jesse hesitates before he tells her, "No one was sent to the hotel yet to check it out."

"Why the hell not?," Beca asked. "He could've gone back there thinking no one knew about it."

"Since you were out, the Captain put Allen in charge of leading the search," Jesse told her.

"Bumper's in charge?," Beca spit out. "Are you fucking kidding me? He couldn't find his own ass with both hands."

"I agree," Jesse told her. "But he was the first senior detective on the scene."

"Fuck!," Beca said and banged her hand against the wall.

Beca stormed past all of the officers in the hallway and got in Bumper's face.

"Why haven't you sent a car to check out the hotel?," Beca asks him.

"We were here within 6 minutes of the 911 call," Bumper tells her pushing her back away from him. "We secured the perimeter and did a floor by floor search, as per protocol."

"You're fucking protocol allowed Hawkins an 8 hour head start, you dumb fuck," Beca yelled stepping back into Bumper's personal space. "If anything happens to that little girl because of your incompetence, there won't be anywhere you can hide."

"I'm not the one who let her get kidnapped," Bumper says with a smirk.

Beca pulls her fist back and Jesse grabs her. He pulls her away and out of sight of Bumper. Beca starts walking and doesn't stop until she's out of the hospital. She stops outside the door pacing back and forth. She runs her hands through her hair.

"You know this is not your fault," Jesse says to her. "You killed one, shot the other, saved those three girls, again, and got shot yourself."

"But Emily is still missing," is all Beca can say.

Jesse just looks at his best friend. He knows that until Emily is found safe and unharmed she will continue to blame herself for what happened.

"Where's the car?," she asked Jesse without looking at him.

"Over here," Jesse told and starting walking toward it.

"Give me the keys," Beca said holding out her hand.

"Fuck no, Beca," Jesse said standing in front of her. "I'm going with you and I'm driving."

"No," Beca said. "I don't plan on bringing Hawkins back alive. It's better if you stay here and not be a part of it."

"We're partners," Jesse told her. "I'm in it, if you are."

"So are we," two voices say from behind them.

Beca and Jesse both jump and turn to see Rodney Altman and Lily Nakamura.

"No, absolutely not," Beca tells them.

"Dixon and Thompson were not only our brothers in blue, but our friends," Altman says. "I want to make sure they didn't die in vain while protecting that little girl. The only way to do that is to find her and bring her back."

Beca looked him in the eye for a moment. She looked over at Lily who just stared back at her.

"Okay," Beca said. "But I'm still driving."

They all nodded and got in the car with Beca behind the wheel. Beca started the car and the four sped off.

Chloe managed to stop crying and when she looked back she didn't see Beca. She noticed plenty of police and what she assumed were detectives milling about like they didn't know what to do.

She called Denise and Ashley and waved them over to her.

"Where's Beca?," Chloe asked quietly.

"She left," Ashley said softly.

"What do you mean she left?," Chloe asked sitting up.

"After you hit her and told her she promised to keep Emily safe," Denise told her, "she got up and left."

Chloe felt the tears start again.

"It looked like she was arguing with that Jesse guy," Denise told her. "Then she got all up in that other detectives face. The one who said he was in charge of finding Emily. It looked like Beca was going to hit him but Jesse dragged her away."

"You know she's going after Emily herself," Ashley told her.

"What?," Chloe asked.

"From what we can tell," Ashley told her. "That guy who's supposed to be in charge hasn't done anything but lockdown the hospital and have them do a floor by floor search. I also heard they found a hotel key on Luke but nobody's been sent to check it out. So, I'm guessing that's what Beca is doing."

Chloe let out a sob and put her head in her hands. Denise and Ashley both hugged her.

"Don't worry. Beca's out there," Ashley told Chloe, "she'll find Emily and bring her back to you."

"Yeah," Denise said. "She really cares for that little girl. You could see it everytime she looked at her."

"She kind of looks at you the same way," Ashley said with a smirk. "Come to think of it, you kind of look at her like that, too."

Chloe jerked her head to look at her. "No, she doesn't," she said face turning red, "No, I don't!"

"Yes, she does," Denise and Ashley say with a small chuckle. "And, yeah, you do!"

"Seriously, Chloe. I know we've only known Beca for like 3 days but we can see she definitely has feelings for you," Ashley tells Chloe. "It's okay to like her back you know."

"I think she's had some feelings for you for a while," Denise said. "She told us she'd been looking for you for 2 years. I bet she stared at your picture all the time and fell for you without having ever met you."

"And then when she finally met you," Ashley said picking up the conversation, "Boom! She fell in love."

"You two are insane," Chloe said with shake of her head. "But, if she's the one looking for Emily, she won't stop until she finds her."

"She'll bring her back to you safe and sound," Ashley said. "I really don't believe Tom would hurt Emily."

"How can you be sure of that?," Chloe asked tears coming to her eyes thinking about anyone hurting Emily.

"I think he believes that Emily is his daughter," Ashley said. "He always seemed to be overly protective of her whenever Luke was around her. He always was the one bringing her food and toys."

"Do you actually know which one of them is the father?," Denise asked Chloe.

"Is that the place?," Beca asks Jesse as she parks down the block from the hotel they believe Tom Hawkins is hiding out in.

"Yeah," Jesse said. "What's the plan?"

"The key Stroma had was for room 9," Beca said. "I don't know if Hawkins got a clear look at me last night so you and Lily should check it out. Once you've located room 9 meet us at the rental office."

"You got it," Jesse said.

He and Lily got out of the car and slowly walked to the hotel. They walked into the courtyard with Jesse looking at his phone like he was texting. Lily nudged him and nodded her head toward the room. It was on the ground floor in the middle of the hotel. The pair slowly made their way to the rental office. Beca had pulled the car up and parked on the side of the hotel.

The four met up and went into the rental office. Jesse and Altman stood so they could see out the door and watched room 9 for any sign of movement.

Lily walked behind the counter and checked the area.

"I'm Detective Mitchell, and these are my partners" Beca said showing her badge and ID to the woman behind the counter. "We need to know who is registered in room 9."

The woman pulled out the guest book and said, "Mr. Tom Henderson and 1 guest."

"Do you know if Mr. Henderson or his guest are in the room right now," Beca asked.

"Mr. Henderson is, but I haven't seen the other guy since yesterday," the woman told her. "I think there's a kid in there, too."

"You think?," Beca asks looking at the woman. "This is very important. I need to know if there is a child in that room or not."

"I didn't see a child," the woman said. "But I was outside and heard a child crying. Before I could get to the room to check it out, Mr. Henderson came back and told me there was nothing to worry about. I saw him carrying a bag from the K-Mart across the street and I saw diapers in the bag."

"Thank you, ma'am," Beca said. "Now, I need to know if anyone is currently in the rooms on either side of room 9."

"They're both empty now," the woman said.

"I need to the key to rooms 8 and 10," Beca told the woman. "And, I need to you call 911 and tell them you think Tom Hawkins is staying in your hotel in room 9. Also, let them know that four plain clothes detectives from Barden are on the scene."

"Oh, my God," the woman says. "I thought he looked familiar but he doesn't have brown hair like the pictures on TV. It's reddish now."

"Thanks for letting us know," Beca said. "May I have the keys to rooms 8 and 10, please?," Beca said holding out her hand. The keys were placed in her hand and the woman picked up the phone and dialed 911.

Beca walked around to the car and the four devised a plan of attack. Rodney and Lily would enter room 10 like guests and keep an eye out through the window. Beca and Jesse would drive to room 8 and cause a diversion hoping to draw Tom out and allowing them to check the room for Emily.

Rodney and Lily held hands and walked over to Room 10 and entered. Beca saw the curtains move slightly so she knew they were in place.

She then drove the car across the parking lot and parked it in front of room 8.

"Why do you have to be such a bitch all the time?," Jesse yelled at Beca as they got out of the car.

"Don't call me a bitch, you fucking asshole," Beca yells back. "I'm not the one who lost all our money in a stupid poker game."

Beca and Jesse are now standing on the driver's side of the car, right in front of room 9. Beca pushes past Jesse and he grabs her and shoves into the door of room 9 so she bangs against it.

"Don't you touch me," Beca yells as she takes about two steps away.

Suddenly the door to room 9 opens and a man with reddish hair comes storming out. He stops just behind Beca.

Jesse sees that the man is Tom Hawkins and pretends to make a move toward Beca. Beca quickly turns into Tom's arms.

"Please, he's going to hurt me," Beca says holding the man's shirt.

The man grabs Beca's arms and pushes her behind him and stares at Jesse.

"Walk away dude," Tom says.

"This is none of you business, friend," Jesse says keeping Tom distracted.

"I'm not your friend," Tom says taking a step forward.

Beca slowly backs up and into room 9. Beca turns and spots Emily. She almost cries when she sees that Emily is okay.

"Bec-bec," Emily calls out when she spots Beca reaching for her. This causes Tom to turn, and seeing Beca he hurls himself into the room, slamming the door behind him.

This happened so quickly that neither Jesse, Altman, or Lily could react. Jesse hits the door and starts pounding on it calling out to Tom and Beca. Tom is laying on his back and fires three shots at the door. As soon as shots ring out the three left standing outside the door dive for cover.

The second Beca saw Tom turn toward the door, she rolled onto the bed, grabbed Emily and landed on her back on the other side of the bed. Emily started crying and Beca laid her down on the carpet, leaving her partially under the bed. She pulled out her gun and as soon as she heard Tom start shooting she stood and aimed her gun at Tom's head. Tom rolled over to get on all fours to stand up but stopped as soon as he saw Beca's gun aimed at his head.

"Toss the gun away from you or so help me God I will shoot you in the head right now," Beca said.

Tom seemed to weigh his options before tossing the gun away from himself. Beca glanced quickly at the gun being tossed away and Tom took the opening to rush Beca. He grabbed her around the waist and slammed her into the wall. Beca dropped her gun and brought her hands together and slammed them down on Tom's back. Tom grunted in surprise and loosened his grip. Beca was then able to bring her knee up into Tom's face causing him to fall to the side. She searched for her gun and just as she spotted it Tom punched her in the side causing her to fall sideways into the night stand. She hit the floor and Tom kicked her in the side. Beca saw stars. Beca shook her head to clear it and then, using every bit of energy she had, she managed to stun Tom with a quick punch to his junk. As soon as Tom bent over she gave him a solid uppercut to his chin. Tom fell back at the foot of the bed and Beca managed to get her gun. She held the gun on Tom and grabbed up Emily with her free hand. As Tom lay panting on the floor Beca scooted across the bed. She stood on the other side and backed slowly to the door only taking the gun off of Tom long enough to open the door.

"I've got him covered," Beca calls out and Jesse is the first through the door.

Jesse sees Tom on the floor and immediately jumps on him and pulls one arm behind his back to cuff it. He then grabs his other arm and slams the cuffs closed.

Altman and Lily enter. Altman helps Jesse drag Tom to his feet. Beca tries to comfort a crying Emily. She hugs her tight and calms her down. Lily holds her weapon down but at the ready as she follows the three men out of the room.

At that moment three Atlanta police cars come flying into the parking lot. The officers jump out and rush over to Jesse, Lily, and Altman.

"We're all from the Barden Police Department," Beca tells them. "Our badges and IDs are in our pockets. I'm going to reach in my back pocket and get it."

One of the Atlanta officers checks all four badges and IDs. The officers are quick to help secure the scene. Jesse throws Tom against the car and searches him. He finds keys to Tom's car and throws them to Altman. Jesse then places Tom in the back of the Barden detective's car.

Altman knows the Atlanta Sargent in charge and asks if Beca can leave so she can reunite Emily with her mother. The Sargent gives the okay and Altman hands Beca the keys to Tom's car. She places Emily in the car seat and Beca is thankful that Tom had the decency to have a car seat for Emily in his car.

Just as Beca is about to get in the car she hears Tom yell out.

"She's my daughter," Tom yells. "That bitch won't have her for long, you'll see. I'll get her back. Make sure you tell her that. She's got my blood. She's mine."

Beca ignores Tom's outburst and gets in the car and speeds away.

Beca is within Barden town limits when she starts to feel dizzy. She looks down and sees that she is bleeding heavily from the wound on her shoulder.

Beca decides it would be best to pull over. She barely misses running into a tree. She manages to pull out her phone and call 911. She gives her general location just as she blacks out.

Jessica and Stacie get the call and speed to find where Beca called from. They find Beca slumped on the ground by the driver's side door. They look in the back and find a sleeping Emily. Jessica takes Emily, car seat and all, and puts her in the ambulance while Stacie is checking on Beca.

"I can barely get a pulse. We need to transport her now," Stacie tells Jessica.


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING: This chapter will touch on how Ashley was kidnapped and ended up in the house.**

* * *

Jessica slams the ambulance into park and jumps out. She hurries and opens the back door to find Stacie straddling Beca giving her CPR. No fewer than three doctors come running to assist. Stacie continues CPR while the gurney is taken from the ambulance and guided into the ER.

Dr. Robbins asks Jessica where Emily is and and the EMT takes her to the passenger side of the ambulance and opens the door. Emily is crying and struggling against the car seat. The child keeps calling out for "mama" and "Bec-bec." Dr. Robbins takes the child out of the car seat and hugs her close. She then grabs the car seat and takes it and Emily into the ER.

Dr. Robbins finds an open bed and lays Emily down to examine her. Emily starts to quiet down and Dr. Robbins is relieved to see that the child has no injuries. She calls for a clean diaper and something to change the child into. She changes Emily, and cleans her up. She also gives some food to Dr. Wilson to feed Emily whiled she checks on Beca.

Dr. Robbins walks over to where they are working on Beca.

"Call upstairs and tell them we need OR Stat," Dr. Hunt says as they start wheel out the gurney carrying Beca. Dr. Robbins jumps out of the way. She sees Jessica and Stacie standing a few feet away. Both EMTs have tears in their eyes. Barden wasn't that large a town so the police and fire departments knew each other fairly well.

"You girls want to go with me to take Emily to her mother?," Dr. Robbins asks.

Both girls nod their heads and wipe their eyes.

"Thanks, Arizona," Stacie says.

"Yeah, thanks," Jessica tells her. "At least one good thing has come from this."

Dr. Robbins and the two girls go over to where Emily is just finishing eating.

"Thanks, Jo," Dr. Robbins says.

She picks up Emily and Emily giggles and smiles. Emily calls out again for "mama" and "Bec-bec." Jessica and Stacie wipes their eyes and follow behind Arizona.

As soon as the elevator doors open a crowd suddenly parts as they see Emily being carried by Dr. Robbins. Several hardened officers are seen wiping their eyes as they watch the little girl being carried by them. Arizona reaches the door to Chloe's room and opens it.

Three pair of eyes immediately look to the door.

"Emily!," Chloe cries out.

She gets up and rushes forward as Dr. Robbins carries the young girl into the room.

"Mama!," Emily calls out and reaches for her mother.

Chloe grabs her into a hug crying into her shoulder. Denise and Ashley walk over to hug the little girl as well. Chloe looks at Arizona who is wiping her own eyes.

"Bec-bec," Emily says.

Chloe looks at Emily and smiles. She looks past Arizona and only sees Jessica and Stacie. She looks past the two EMTs searching for Beca. All she sees is a sea of officers and detectives standing there looking grim.

"Where is Beca?," Chloe asks with some concern. She looks around at everyone standing there but no one is saying anything.

Just then, Jesse, Lily, and Altman come running in and looked at Emily with Chloe.

"Hey, Chloe. Hey, Em!" Jesse says with a smile. "Where's Beca?"

Chloe looks at Stacie who looks at Jesse and then back to Chloe.

"What happened?," Chloe asked looking at Jesse, Stacie, and Jessica for an answer.

"That's what I'd like to know," Jesse said. "After we arrested Tom she took Emily and said she was bringing her back to you. She was fine when she left."

"We got a 911 call and found Beca passed out on the side of the road. The wound from where she was shot last night had opened back up," Stacie told her. "She was bleeding heavily and we almost lost her twice in the ambulance on the way here. They rushed her into surgery pretty much as soon as we got here."

Chloe's legs gave out and if Ashley and Denise hadn't been standing right next to her, both she and Emily would have been on the floor. Denise took Emily from Chloe. Jesse helped Ashley get Chloe to the nearest chair. The three girls started crying. They had all come to care for Beca in their own way since she came into their lives.

"Bec-bec?," Emily said still looking around for the detective. Chloe took Emily from Denise and pulled her close to her, crying quietly.

About an hour later, everyone was waiting for word on Beca who was still in surgery.

Emily had fallen asleep and Chloe was laying on the bed with her, not quite awake but not quite asleep either. She couldn't shut her brain off and she was worried about Beca.

Denise had succumbed to sleep and seemed to be resting peacefully.

Ashley, too, had fallen asleep, only hers was fitful. She was quietly whimpering.

 _"Come on, pretty lady," the hot looking blonde guy said. "Let me buy you a drink."_

 _"No thanks," Ashley said. "I'm waiting for a friend."_

 _"But your friend's not here yet," the blonde told her. "It's just one drink."_

 _"I don't even know you" Ashley tells him, giggling softly._

 _"My nane is Luke. Luke Stroma," he tells her. "I work at the Barden University Radio Station. You know, 'WBUJ for the independent mind'."_

 _"I listen to you every night," Ashley tells him._

 _"See there," Luke says. "We're not strangers. So how about that drink?"_

 _"Well," Ashley says looking around. "Why not? I'll have a gin and tonic."_

 _"That's my girl," Luke says. He gets the bartenders attention and orders their drinks._

 _The bartender sets the drinks down and Luke picks up his beer and holds it toward Ashley._

 _"Cheers," he says, waiting for Ashley to share in the toast._

 _As Ashley reaches for her drink she is bumped from behind._

 _A tall, brown haired guy says, "Excuse me" and continues walking. Ashley looks back at him and says "no problem"._

 _Ashley then laughs it off and picks up her drink. "Cheers," she says tapping her glass lightly against Luke's beer._

 _The two take a drink and Ashley smiles at Luke. The next thing Ashley remembers is pain. She knows she can't be drunk but she isn't able to focus her eyes on anything. All she can focus on is the pain she feels between her legs and also in her butt._

 _She feels hands touching all over and feels lips trying to kiss her. She tries to avoid the kiss when suddenly she feels her face being clutched in a very strong hand._

 _"Stop fucking around, bitch," she hears a voice say. She thinks she recognizes it but she is still finding it hard to focus._

 _She is kissed hard on the mouth. She struggles to free herself from the kiss but finds herself feeling more pain so she stops struggling._

 _She feels someone moving against her from the front and behind. She feels something running down her thighs and hears several grunts and a long groan and suddenly nothing._

 _"Damn, dude," she hears the same voice she thought she knew but couldn't place. "She was a fucking virgin."_

 _"Yeah," another voice said from behind her. "In more ways than one."_

 _The two voices start laughing. She feels movement as the two bodies move away from her._ _Ashley passes out._

 _Suddenly, she feels someone softly slapping her face. "Hey, come on. Wake up. Wake up, Ashley."_

"Ashley?," a voice says. "Come on, Ashley, wake up sweetie. It's just a nightmare. Wake up!"

Ashley jerks awake and scurries to the top of the bed pulling her knees up and hiding her face as the tears fall. "No, no! Please no more!"

"It's Chloe," she hears the familiar voice say. "You're safe. We're okay."

Ashley looks up and sees Chloe looking at her. "Chloe?"

"Yeah," Chloe says softly. When Ashley's face shows recognition, Chloe pulls Ashley to her and hugs her. Ashley holds onto Chloe and let's the tears flow.

Chloe has tears in her eyes as she comforts Ashley. Ashley finally settles down and falls asleep. Chloe goes back to her own bed. She pulls Emily closer to her and tries to get some sleep.

Chloe's eyes are only closed for a moment when they shoot back open. A memory had come to her and she didn't want to remember. She found it hard to even think about going to sleep now. Chloe looked over at Ashley and saw that she seemed to be resting comfortably for now. Thankfully, Denise had slept through Ashley's nightmare.

Chloe was still awake when Jesse came in to the room. She looked up at him and he came over to her.

"Any word on Beca?," Chloe asked him.

"She's out of surgery" Jesse told her. "The wound reopened and they had some trouble with an artery or something. They finally got it under control and were able to stitch her back up. She also has a broken rib which punctured her lung. They were able to fix that as well. She'll be out of it for a day or so and good as new in a few weeks."

Jesse stopped and ran his hand down his face. "She seemed fine when it was over," he said. "I should have gone with her. I shouldn't have let her leave by herself. I could have gotten her here faster."

"Jesse," Chloe said softly. "I've only know Beca for three days and I know that she would have told you she was okay and gone off on her own no matter what you said. This is not your fault. It's not anyone's fault."

Jesse was tired. He knew what Chloe was telling him was true but it didn't make him feel any better. He already knew how his best friend felt about Chloe. He wondered how Chloe felt about his best friend.

"So, you like Beca don't you?," Jesse asked Chloe. "I mean like as in, _like_ like."

Chloe looks down but doesn't say anything.

"It's okay if you do," Jesse tells her with a smile. "I know she likes you."

"How can you know that?," Chloe whispers not looking at Jesse.

"She has looked at your picture every single day for the past two years," Jesse told her. "First, it was just frustration at not being able to find you. Then she would talk about how beautiful and innocent you looked. Then she stopped saying anything. She would just look at your picture and get this smile on her face. It was a sad smile. A smile like she had found something she had been looking for but she coudn't have."

Chloe's cheeks were a bright pink.

"When she looks at you, the real you, not a picture," Jesse said, "Her smile is no longer sad. Her smile is genuine and happy. And don't get me started about how she feels about Emily."

Chloe sees Jesse's smile and can't help but mirror it. But her smile fades as quickly as it came.

"She can't like me," Chloe says quietly. "I'm damaged goods. Nobody is going to want me after they hear what I did."

"Bullshit!," Jesse says his voice rising in anger. "Whatever you did, you did to survive and protect Emily. Nobody, and I mean nobody, thinks you are damaged. And as for Beca, she thinks you, and Denise and Ashley, are the strongest people she's ever met. You survived something most people couldn't even imagine. And if you don't like her romantically, that's fine. But she will be the best friend you could ever hope for if you're not ready for anything more with her. Just don't rule it out. She's pretty special."

"Thanks, Jesse," Chloe tells him. "For everything."

Jesse allows Chloe to pull him into a hug. He pulls away and says he is going to find a place to crash so he can be close by in case Beca wakes up.

"Why don't you sleep over there," Chloe says pointing to the cot Beca had used.

"You sure that's okay?," Jesse asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," Chloe said with a smile. "Besides, I think the four of us girls would feel better having someone in the room with us. I mean, you're no Beca, but you'll do."

She says the last part with a wink to show Jesse she was just teasing.

"Okay," Jesse said said with a smile. "Thanks. Good night, Chloe."

Jesse lays on the cot and is asleep just a few minutes later. Chloe falls asleep shortly after.

Chloe wakes the next morning to two small hand patting her cheeks.

"Good morning, sunshine," she says to Emily pulling her into a hug.

"Mama," Emily says. Emily looks around and says, "Bec-bec?"

Chloe laughs. "I'm sorry sweetie, but Bec-bec isn't here. She's sleeping somewhere else."

"Bec-bec," Emily says and starts crying.

Jesse wakes when he hears Emily crying. He sits up rubbing his eyes. He gives Chloe a questioning look.

"She wants Bec-bec," Chloe tells him.

This news brings a wide smile to Jesse's face. He walks over so he can see and talk to Emily.

"Why don't I go see if Bec-bec is awake," Jesse tells the mother and daughter. "If she is, we'll all go see her. How about that?"

"You think they'll let us?," Chloe asked.

"We want to go too," Denise and Ashley add.

"Let me see what I can do," Jesse tells them.

He gives Emily a smile and a wink and heads out to find out what's going on with Beca. He was not at all surprised to see Lily and Altman standing guard outside the door. He gives them a smile and heads down to see if Beca is awake.

He finds out that Beca is still asleep and they don't expect her to wake up for until sometime later that night. He heads to the cafeteria to get some coffee and then goes back to the girls room. He walks in and breakfast had just been served.

"Beca's still asleep," Jesse told the girls. "They think she'll wake up sometime this evening."

The girls are disappointed but know that rest is the best thing for the Detective.

Jesse sips his coffee and knows that he is going to have to be delicate with what he needs to say next. He looks around at the girls and clears his throat. This gets their attention and they all look at him.

"Um, I know this is hard," he starts. "But, I will need to ask you some things about your kidnapping and captivity. I know Beca would normally be doing this but since Tom Hawkins is in custody, we need to get the info into the record so it can be used at trial."

"It's okay, Jesse," Ashley told him. "Beca already told us we'd need to make full statements."

"I can get someone else for you to give your statements to," Jesse said. "We have several very capable female detectives if you'd prefer."

"Jesse," Chloe said. "You'll be fine. We all trust Beca and she trusts you. So, we can do this whenever you're ready."

"Okay," Jesse says. "I'll ask Dr. Hunt if we can have a room where we can have some privacy for the interviews.

Jesse leaves to find Dr. Hunt.

"I'm really scared," Ashley tells the other two girls. "That nightmare I had last night was so real. I don't know if I'm ready to talk about everything else that happened."

Ashley started crying and Denise rushed over to comfort her.

"It's okay, Ash," Denise tells her. "We're all scared. We all went through some pretty shitty stuff but we're here and we can make sure that Tom goes away for a long, long time."

"Ash," Chloe says from her bed. "I know it's going to be hard. But, imagine how much harder it will be when we have to testify and Tom's lawyer starts asking us questions. The more we can give Jesse now, the easier it will be when we actually go to court."

"I think Chloe's right," Denise says. "Plus, we can talk to Dr. Posen about the nightmares and our fears. She seemed like she was ready to help us through whatever we might need help with."

Ashley sniffles and says, "You guys are right."

"We need to do this for us," Chloe said. "And I need to do this for Beca. To thank her for killing Luke and arresting Tom. But, mainly for bringing Emily back to me safely."

The girls were all quiet, each deep in their own thoughts.

"Hey, Chlo?," Denise called to the redhead, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?," Chloe said looking over at Denise.

"I know we asked this before," Denise said. "And you can tell me to go to hell if you want, but do you want to know who Emily's father is?"

Chloe sat for a moment staring at her daughter.

"I'm not sure," Chloe says. "I've been thinking of getting a DNA test done. I do know that if it's Tom, I definitely do not want her to have anything to do with him. It might be good to do just so I can get some kind of family medical history to know if I need to worry about anything."

"Ashley," Denise said. "Will you find out who fathered your baby?"

"I don't, um, I'm not sure," Ashley said.

"Hey," Chloe said. "If Emily and your baby have the same father, that would make them half-sisters. We'd be family even more than we are now."

"That might actually be nice," Ashley said. "I wonder if they can do a DNA test while I'm pregnant."

"I read somewhere that they can," Denise said. "But, I think you need to be at least 12 weeks along before they can get an accurate read. It's a relatively new test that is less invasive and less likely to cause a miscarriage."

Ashley and Chloe both looked at her.

"What?," Denise said shrugging her shoulders. "I remember stuff I read."

Just then, there was a small knock at the door. Lily stepped in and said that there were some people to see Chloe. She was surprised but told Lily to allow them in.

Chloe's mouth dropped open in shock and tears sprang to her eyes when her parents and sister, Charlotte, came into the room. Her sister came running over to Chloe and knocked Chloe back onto the bed as she lunged at her and hugged her. Her parents both had tears in their eyes as they made their way over as well.

"Careful, Char," Chloe said as she hugged her sister back. "You almost knocked Emily off the bed."

Her sister immediately pulled back and looked down at the young girl.

"Oh, my God," Charlotte said.

Chloe's parents both gasped.

"Is she _your_ daughter?," her mother asked.

Chloe wiped her eyes and gathered Emily in her arms.

"Emily," Chloe said through her tears. "This is your Aunt Charlotte, and your grandma and grandpa."

Emily put her head on Chloe's shoulder and smiled shyly at the three new adults. Charlotte reached over and tickled Emily.

"Hey, Emily," she said. "Can I get a hug?"

Emily shook her head but giggled.

"Please?," Charlotte said and pouted.

Emily giggled again and reached her arms out. Charlotte took her and gave her a hug. Chloe's parents took this opportunity to both pull Chloe into a hug. Mr. and Mrs. Beale were both crying. Emily looked back at her mother who was smiling through her tears.

"Want to say hi to grandma and grandpa?," Chloe asked Emily.

Emily immediately put her arms out to her grandmother who gladly took her and pulled her into a hug. Mr. Beale hugged his wife and granddaughter, wiping tears from his eyes.

"I''m sorry we weren't here sooner," Mr. Beale said to Chloe. "We were on a cruise when we got word and couldn't catch a plane until we got into port. We have barely slept since we got the call you were found. We didn't even know about Emily here. I'm just so glad that you're al-"

He couldn't say anymore as he broke down in sobs. The entire Beale family pulled each other into a hug and cried together.

Ashley and Denise had tears in their eyes as well as they watched Chloe's family reunion.

Denise also cried for her grandmother. She was told that when the hospital called to notify her grandmother that Denise was found alive, they learned she had passed away in her sleep just 3 months before. Her grandmother had taken her in at the age of 6 when both her parents were killed in a car accident.

Ashley knew her family wouldn't be there for her or even care that she was alive. She had basically been on her own for the past 4 years when she got a scholarship and left for Barden. She put her hand on her stomach and made a silent promise to her unborn child that she would always be there for her or him.

* * *

 **WARNING: Some stuff that happened while the girls were being held captive coming up in the next couple of chapters.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks again everyone for the favs, follows, and reviews.**

* * *

Jesse is in Beca's room, half asleep in a chair next to her bed. His head suddenly jerks up when he hears a loud groan.

"Shit," Beca mumbles.

She tries to sit up but grabs her rib and falls back on the bed. She looks around and sees Jesse sitting there, just looking at her, not saying a word.

Beca's eyes suddenly widen, "Where's Emily?," she yells trying to sit up.

"Calm down," Jesse said, standing to keep her from trying to get out of bed. "She's fine. She's with Chloe. She's safe, not hurt, doing fine. Now just relax and lay back."

"Thanks," Beca mutters. "How long have I been out. Last thing I remember is driving towards Barden."

"Just since last night, so not quite 24 hours," Jesse said. He explained what happened and how Beca ended up in a hospital bed.

"Wow," Beca said. "At least we got the son of a bitch. I can't wait to see his ass sitting behind the bars of the Barden jail."

"Actually," Jesse says looking down at the floor.

"Actually, what?," Beca says sitting up slightly. "Don't you fucking tell me he got away. Fuck, Jesse."

"No, no," Jesse says quickly. "He's actually just down the hall. When you shot him, it just grazed him. It was pretty deep and on the left side of his chest, another couple inches to his right and you would have shot him in the heart."

Jesse chuckled. "Once he was in custody, he cried and whined like a little bitch about being hurt so we brought him here to get fixed up. He got a bunch of stitches and we have him cuffed to his bed."

Beca laid back and nodded. "Good," she said.

"Um, the girls want to see you," Jesse said looking to see how Beca would react to hearing this.

"I don't think Chloe ever wants to see me again," Beca said softly.

"You are wrong about that," Jesse told her.

"I can't right now, Jesse," Beca said. "Maybe later. Or maybe never."

"Bec," Jesse said. "At least let me bring Emily to see you. She's been calling and looking for "Bec-bec" since she got back here."

"Bec-bec?," Beca said and couldn't help but smile. "Is that what she's calling me?"

"Yeah," Jesse said with a laugh. "It's the cutest thing I've ever heard."

"She's a cute kid," Beca said. Her smile faltered.

"I can't believe she's so happy and lively," Beca said. "Especially considering her first 14 months of her life was living in that house. God knows what she heard and maybe even saw."

"I'm sure once she was old enough to be aware of her surroundings, Chloe made sure to shield her from a lot," Jesse said.

"Dr. Posen mentioned that Chloe always tried to be the 'good girl' so Hawkins and Stroma wouldn't do anything to hurt Emily," Beca told Jesse. "They'd withhold food from Emily to keep Chloe in line. They'd also withhold food from all the girls if any of them didn't do what they were told."

"They are some sick fucks," Jesse said shaking his head.

"I'm worried about the girls, though," Beca said. "I mean the first night and day they were scared to death of any guy that even looked like those two bastards. Now, they seem to be handling things so much better. I'm afraid they are going to break and I don't know if there will be anything left of them to put back together."

"Well, Chloe's family came today," Jesse said. "They are being supportive and have taken to Emily without any reservation."

"What about Denise and Ashley?," Beca asked. "Have their families shown up?"

"Denise only had her grandmother," Jesse said. "She passed away a few months ago. And Ashley doesn't have anyone. Her family pretty much disowned her when she left to go to Barden. Although from what I've heard, they didn't really seem to care about her before that either."

Beca didn't say anything. She just laid there, staring at the ceiling, thinking about the girls. Especially a certain redhead, and a little girl with her mother's blue eyes.

"Carl," Chloe's mother said to her father, "why don't you and Charlotte go back to the house and get some clothes for Chloe. They should fit our Ashley over there. And, Char, I think some of your things will fit our Denise."

Tears fill Ashley's eyes when she hears Mrs. Beale refer to her as 'our Ashley.' Charlotte sees her crying and walks over to her. She doesn't say anything, just pulls her into a hug.

Chloe looks between her mother and father. "What do you mean, 'go back to the house'?," Chloe asked.

"We moved to Atlanta about three months after you went missing," Mr. Beale explained. "We wanted to be close by when you were found," Chloe's dad told her. "We only live about 20 minutes from here. And I agree with your mother. I think you girls would feel much better if you could wear some real clothes and not these God-awful hospital gowns."

Charlotte pulls back from Ashley. She looks over at Denise and back at Ashley.

"What size shoes do you wear?," Charlotte asked the two girls.

"I wear a 7," Ashley told her.

"I'm a 7 and a half," Denise said.

"Perfect," Charlotte said. "I'm a 7 and half, and Chloe's a 7."

Charlotte jumps up and turns to her dad.

"Let's go dad," she says heading for the door.

"Wait up," Carl said starting to follow Charlotte out. He stops and turns to look at the three girls. "Would you like me to bring you back something to eat? I know hospital food isn't the best."

"I would love some Chinese," Ashley said. "Something spicy, like General Tso's Chicken."

"Chinese sounds good," Denise said.

"I agree," Chloe said.

"Okay then," Carl said. "We'll bring back Chinese for everyone."

He and Charlotte left. Jesse walked in just moments later.

"Beca's awake," are the first words out of his mouth as he enters the room.

"Bec-bec!," Emily squeals.

The girls all laugh and their eyes light up hearing that Beca is awake.

"Can we go see her now?," Chloe asks.

"Um, she doesn't," Jesse stammers not looking at Chloe. "She's not feeling up to it right now."

"What's wrong, Jesse?," Chloe asks. "What aren't you telling us? Is she okay?"

"She's fine," Jesse said. "She's sore but she's fine. She just doesn't think that you really want to see her." He said this looking directly at Chloe.

Chloe looks down. The last time she saw Beca she yelled at her. She wipes away a tear that falls. She looks back up at Jesse.

"I need to see her," was all Chloe said.

Jesse looks at Chloe and gives her a big smile.

"Well," Jesse said. "She really wants to see Emily and since you are her mother, you should be wherever your daughter is. So, I guess we're going to see Beca."

Chloe smiled. Denise and Ashley were excited. The three girls got up and were ready to go in a matter of minutes.

"I'd like to come meet this Bec-bec my granddaughter keeps asking for," Mrs. Beale says.

"Let's go then," Jesse said leading them all out.

"We're all going to see Beca," Jesse told Lily and Altman.

The two officers fell into step with the girls. They were going to continue doing their job protecting the girls until Beca told them they were done.

Jesse had the ladies wait outside Beca's room until he called for them. Jesse pushed open the door and Beca looked over at him.

"I have a certain little someone who wants to see her Bec-bec," Jesse said. "Feeling up to a visit?"

Beca smiled. "Of course," she said. "Bring her in here."

Jesse went back to the door and opened it. Beca looked over expecting to see Jesse bring Emily in. She was shocked to see Chloe, holding Emily, Ashley, Denise, and someone who was most likely Chloe's mother, walk in.

"Bec-bec!," Emily squealed trying to get out of her mother's arms.

Chloe hurried over to Beca's bed and put Emily on the bed next to Beca. Emily jumped on Beca and giggled.

"Ooof," Beca said as Emily land on her.

"Bec-bec," Emily squeals again.

"Hey baby girl," Beca says giving Emily a quick hug.

"I think someone missed you," Chloe said quietly. "That makes two of us."

Beca's head jerked up to look at Chloe. Chloe smiled at her and Beca blushed.

"I owe you an apology," Chloe said. "I was upset and I took it out on you. I'm so, so sorry, Beca. You've done nothing but protect Emily, protect us, since we were found. I didn't mean what I said and I'm sorry I hit you and yelled at you."

Beca swallowed the lump that was in her throat. She moved Emily to her lap and sat up slightly. She put her hand out to Chloe and Chloe leaned in for a hug.

"It's okay," Beca whispered in her ear.

Jesse coughed and Chloe pulled back from the hug.

"Sorry," Chloe said.

Ashley and Denise both gave Beca a quick hug. Mrs. Beale looked on and Beca looked at her and then at Chloe.

"Oh," Chloe said. "Mom, this is Detective Beca Mitchell, also know as Bec-bec."

"Bec-bec," Emily repeated.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bec-bec," Mrs. Beale says with a grin.

"Nice to meet you, too," Beca says with a small smile.

"I've heard about all you've done for these girls," Mrs. Beale says. "And I can't thank you and Detective Swanson here enough for bringing Emily back safely."

Beca just nodded. Emily started bouncing up and down and Beca turned to her. Emily just put her head on Beca's chest and held onto her gown. Beca smiled and put her arm around Emily.  
Emily yawned and tried to burrow herself closer to Beca.

"I think someone needs a nap," Chloe said reaching for Emily.

"No!," Emily said. "Bec-bec."

"Come on, Em," Chloe said. "Bec-bec needs to get some rest too. We'll go back to our room and you can take a nap. Then we can come back and see Bec-bec later."

"No," Emily whines. "Bec-bec."

"It's okay, baby girl" Beca tells her.

She sees Emily already closing her eyes. Beca looks at Chloe.

"Let her sleep here for a while," Beca tells Chloe. "You can, um, stay, you know, here, until she wakes up. If you, uh, want."

"I'd like that," Chloe said.

"I think I might want to go back to our room," Denise said quickly. "I'm looking forward to some Chinese food."

"Oh, yeah," Ashley said. "Definitely. Let's go wait in our room."

Jesse smiled and said, "Yeah, I need to go check in with the Captain."

Mrs. Beale looks on with a smile as well. She can tell something is happening between her daughter and the Detective.

"I'll go back with you," Mrs. Beale says. "My husband won't know what to do if he gets back and I'm not there."

Before Beca or Chloe could say anything, the group was headed out the door. Beca chuckled.

"Subtlety is definitely not their forte," Beca said.

Chloe laughed. "Not it's not."

The two women look at each other. Beca smiles and Chloe blushes and looks down.

Jesse asks Lily and Altman to watch the door so no one disturbs Beca and Chloe. He is all smiles as he starts to walk the other women back to the shared room. He and Mrs. Beale are talking and neither noticed that Denise and Ashley have stopped.

"Tom," Ashley whispered as the two girls saw the man who had tormented them and kidnapped Emily cuffed to a bed.

Denise put her arm around Ashley and tried to lead her away. Tom saw the girls and started struggling. He was yelling something but Ashley couldn't hear anything but the blood rushing through her ears. Images of Tom forcing himself on her flashed through her mind. Tom forcing his penis into her mouth. Tom's face as he raped her over and over again. Tom's cruel taunts about being a 'good girl' so Emily could eat. The images wouldn't stop. She felt like she was outside her body watching everything that was happening.

She watched herself moving toward the door of the room. She saw Denise's mouth moving but didn't hear what she was saying. She watched herself move into the room. She watched noticing how the two officers didn't see her as they were completely focused on Tom. Then, she heard two shots ring out.

Beca heard the first shot and instinctively shielded Emily. She yelled for Chloe to get down.

Jesse's head turned at the sound of the shots and grabbed Mrs. Beale and pulled her to the ground using his body to shield her.

Lily and Altman stayed at their posts but pulled their weapons trying to find the source of the shots.

Denise stood outside the window looking into Tom's room. Her hand to her mouth as she stared in unable to move.

The officers trying to restrain Tom both hit the ground at the first shot. Neither realizing immediately that the shot came from just two feet away. They finally reacted when they heard the gun hit the floor.

Ashley stood there staring at the blood coming from the two gunshot wounds. One of the officers grabbed her and put her hands behind her back. She didn't resist she just kept looking at Tom.

"Is he dead?," she asked.

The other officer had run to the door yelling, "We need some help in here."

Jesse got up and helped Mrs. Beale up as well. He made sure she was okay and he hurried over to Tom's room.

Denise was still standing in the hallway outside, obviously in shock.

Altman told Lily to stay at her post and ran toward Tom's.

A doctor and nurse had entered the room. There were two bullet holes - one right between the eyes and the other just slightly to the left. The heart monitor showed a flat line and had a steady hum. The doctor looked at the nurse and shook his head.

"He's gone," the doctor said out loud to no one in general.

Jesse and Altman stood by the door. Jesse saw Ashley in handcuffs. He immediately went over to her.

"Those aren't necessary," Jesse told the officer who put the cuffs on Ashley.

"Sorry, sir," the officer said. "It's protocol."

Jesse didn't say anything. He looked at Ashley and could tell she was in shock.

"Ashley?," Jesse called gently. "Ashley? It's Jesse. Can you hear me?"

Denise tried to get to Ashley but an officer at the door stopped her.

"Please," Denise pleaded. "She needs me."

Jesse looked up and told the officer to let Denise in. Denise ran over to Ashley and just pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay, Ash," Denise told her. "Ash? Please talk to me."

Ashley slowly pulled back from Denise.

"He can't hurt us anymore?," Ashley asked emotionless.

"No, he can't," Denise said. "He's dead."

"Good," was all Ashley said before she fainted.

Jesse, Denise and the officer, all grabbed for Ashley to keep her from hitting the floor. Jesse grabbed her up in his arms and ran out to the hallway. He placed her on a gurney and the doctor came over. He checked her vitals.

"I think everything that happened was just too much for her," the doctor said. "Let's get her to her room so we can monitor her. Call psych and have someone on standby. She's going to need them when she wakes up."

"Call Dr. Posen," Denise told him. "We've already talked to her and we trust her. Ashley will feel better with someone she already knows."

The doctor gave the nurse the order to call Dr. Posen. He grabbed an intern and the two of them started moving the gurney to take Ashley back to her room. Denise, Jesse, and Mrs. Beale went with them.

Altman returned to Beca's room and went in. "Hawkins is dead," was all he said.

Chloe gasped and put her hand to her mouth.

"What happened?," Beca asked.

"Not quite sure," Altman told her. "It seems like Ashley and Denise saw Tom through the window to his room. Somehow Ashley entered the room while two officers were trying to get Tom to settle down. She grabbed one of the officers' guns and shot Tom."

"Ashley killed Tom?," Chloe asked.

"Yes ma'am," Altman said.

"Where is she?," Chloe asked. "I have to be with her.

"I'm going with you," Beca said.

"She passed out and they took her back to her room," Altman said.

Beca started to get up. Chloe moved to stop her but saw the look of determination on her face. So instead, she just gently picked up Emily and asked Altman to find a wheelchair for Beca.

Altman left to do as requested. Beca gave Chloe a small smile of thanks.

Altman returned with a wheelchair and a nurse. The nurse didn't say anything. She just unhooked Beca from the heart monitor and helped her into the wheelchair. She grabbed the IV stand and allowed Altman to push Beca while she followed.

They made it to the girls' room and saw Ashley in her bed. Mrs. Beale was holding Denise as they stood by Ashley's bed. Chloe rushed over and handed Emily to her mother. Chloe hugged Denise and Mrs. Beale moved back but stayed close to the two girls.

"We saw Tom and Ashley's face just went blank," Denise said quietly. "Before I knew what was happening she had shot him."

Denise started crying and Chloe just held her.

"She can't go to jail," Denise said.

"She won't," Beca said. "After what she's been through, after what you've all been through, no jury will ever convict her. I'll talk to the DA. I'll get Dr. Posen to talk to him as well. She won't be going to jail."

Chloe mouthed a thank you to Beca. Everyone in the room remained silent. The silence was suddenly broken when Mr. Beale and Charlotte came into the room.

"I hope you girls are hungry," Mr. Beale said smiling. He stopped and looked around at everyone's sad face.

"What happened?," he asked. His face paled when he saw everyone standing over Ashley.

"Is Ashley okay?," he asked worriedly.

Jesse stepped up and explained to Mr. Beale and Charlotte what happened.

"Oh my God," Charlotte said.

"Is she going to be okay?," Mr. Beale asked.

"She will be," Beca said. "In time."

Everyone stood around awkwardly before Mr. Beale broke the silence once again.

"I don't know about you people, but I hate cold Chinese food," he said. "And, there's plenty for everyone."

Mrs. Beale gives her husband a kiss on the cheek. Food was plated and everyone began eating. Mr. Beale was chatting with Jesse; Charlotte was talking quietly with Denise; Mrs. Beale and Chloe were sitting on Chloe's bed eating and watching over Emily.

Beca was sitting by Ashley's bed just watching her. She wishes she had just killed Tom back at the hotel. It would have saved everyone a lot of trouble.

She looked over at Denise and then at Chloe. Both kept looking over at Ashley, just checking on her. Keeping an eye on her like they've been doing for the past six months. Through all the twisted crap they endured, they became a family.

"Hey, Jesse," Beca says to him. "Why don't you tell Lily and Rod to come get something to eat? Mr. Beale was right when he said there was plenty of food."

Jesse nodded and got up and went to the door. He spoke to the two officers and they both entered the room.

"Help yourself," Mr. Beale said going over to where the food was spread out. "Just please leave the General Tso's. That's for Ashley."

"Thank you, sir," Altman said grabbing some food.

Lily also fixed a plate. She and Altman took their food and both sat on the floor by the door. Beca looked at them and smiled.

"You two can stand down," Beca said to the two officers. "The threat has been eliminated."

"If you don't mind," Altman said. "We'd like to continue this assignment until these ladies are allowed to go home."

Chloe and Denise both smiled when they heard this.

"Yeah, Beca," Chloe said. "We feel much safer with them here."

"I know I do," Denise said.

"Okay, okay," Beca said holding her hands up in surrender. "I know when I'm outnumbered. I'll clear it with the Captain. But you can't both stand watch 24/7."

"We already figured out a schedule," Lily said. "I'll do 6:00 am to 2:00 pm alone; he'll do 2:00 to 10:00 pm alone; and we'll do 10:00 pm to 6:00 am together since most of the action seems to happen at night."

"Sounds like a good plan," Beca told them.

Just then Bumper Allen stuck his head in the door.

"Mitchell, Swanson," he said. "I need a moment."

Beca and Jesse looked at each other. Beca grabbed her IV stand and Jesse pushed her wheelchair out to where Bumper was waiting.

"What's up?," Jesse asked Bumper.

"The CSI team finished going over Tom's car," Bumper told him. "They found evidence that Stroma and Hawkins may have taken another girl before they came to the hospital and grabbed Emily."

"Shit!"


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING: Another nightmare about how one of the girls was kidnapped. This type of stuff is hard for me to write so I hope it's not too much.**

* * *

"We think she's probably being kept somewhere near the hotel where you found Tom," Bumper tells Jesse and Beca. "We've got every available officer checking every building, shack, or field between here and the hotel."

"Do we have any idea who the girl might be?," Beca asks.

"Not yet," Bumper tells them. "We don't have any recent missing persons report so we're flying blind. We found some blood in the trunk and it was fresh. We don't think they had enough time to really hide her away. Wherever she is, was supposed to be temporary. They weren't expecting that Stroma would be killed."

Beca grabbed her sore rib and tried to stand up.

"Whoa," Bumper said. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to help look for the girl," Beca said grimacing in pain.

"Oh, hell no," Bumper says. "You need to stay right here. We got this."

"Bumper's right Beca," Jesse tells her. "You need to stay here and keep Emily and the girls calm."

Beca started to say something, but Jesse cuts her off.

"Plus, you're not exactly dressed for police work," Jesse ways with a smirk eying her hospital gown.

"Shit," Beca says looking down at herself. She grimaces as she eases herself back down into the wheelchair.

Bumper and Jesse both just look at her with raised eyebrows. Beca looks up at the two and sighs heavily.

"Fine," Beca said. "Just keep me posted."

"You got it," Jesse promised her. He and Bumper rush off.

Beca sits in the hallway taking small breaths trying to breathe through the pain her rib was causing her. She manages to get her breathing back to normal and tries to wheel herself back to the room. She can't manage the chair and her IV stand with only one good arm, so she sits there for a few minutes weighing her options.

"Need some help there, Detective?," Beca hears a voice ask from behind her.

Beca turns to see who the voice belongs to and sees Dr. Posen.

"Thank you," Beca said. "I do need help. I just need to be wheeled back into the girls' room. But before you do that I need to ask you something."

"Sure," Dr. Posen says moving to stand in front of Beca.

Beca looks up at her.

"We think the two guys that held the girls captive kidnapped another girl before they showed up here the other night," Beca told her. "I want to know if you think I should tell the girls about it. I just don't know how they'll react and don't want to do anymore harm to them."

"Well," Dr. Posen said, "I think you should tell them. It would be better coming from you than from someone else or the news or something. I'm here and can help you with telling them if you want."

"That would be great," Beca said. "Thanks."

"It's my job to help them through this; all of this," Dr. Posen tells her. "My door is open if you feel the need to talk to someone as well."

"Thanks, Dr. Posen," Beca said. "Would you mind pushing my chair into the room?"

"Of course," Dr. Posen says and does just that.

Dr. Posen is surprised that so many people are in the room. Denise sees her and calls her over.

"Everything okay, Denise," Dr. Posen asks when she reaches the girl.

"I don't know," Denise tells her. "I was just wondering, is it wrong that I'm not the least bit sad that Tom is dead? I mean, when it first happened, I was shocked. More shocked that Ashley did it than that Tom was dead. But, now I'm actually feeling happy about it. Does that make me a bad person?"

"No," Dr. Posen tells her. "It makes you human. Your feelings will probably fluctuate between sadness and happiness over his death. It's normal. If you felt absolutely nothing, then we may need to worry. But, you feel something, and that's a good thing. We can talk more about it when we have a little more privacy. Okay?"

"Okay," Denise says. "Thank you, Dr. Posen."

Dr. Posen walks back over to Beca.

Beca clears her throat to get everyone's attention. Everyone quiets down and looks over at Beca.

"I was just informed that, um," Beca stops and looks at Denise and Chloe. "We believe that Tom and Luke kidnapped another girl before they came to the hospital. We also believe they may have expected to take not only Emily but the three of you as well."

Chloe and Denise gasp and tears rush to their eyes. Mr. and Mrs. Beale walk over to Chloe and hold her. Charlotte went to Denise.

"We have officers searching between here and the hotel where Tom was found," Beca tells them.

"Do you know who the girl is?," Chloe asks.

"Not yet," Beca tells her. Before Beca can say anything more Lily enters the room and whispers something to her.

Beca nods her head at Lily and motions for Lily to push her out to the hallway.

"I'll be right back," Beca tells the assembled group.

Beca accepts the radio Altman hands her as she makes it out of the room.

"Mitchell," Beca says into the radio.

"Beca, it's Jesse," Jesse said. "We have a possible ID on the girl. Her parents have been trying to report her missing since yesterday afternoon. The Atlanta cops wouldn't take a report until she was missing for 24 hours since she was 21. Her name is Flo Fuentes, about 5 feet 2 inches tall, brown hair, and brown eyes."

"How's the search coming?," Beca asked.

"There's a new housing development halfway between the hospital and the hotel,," Jesse said. "There are a lot of homes just sitting there empty. We've just started the search but I'll keep you posted."

"Roger that," Beca told him.

Beca gave the radio back to Altman and asked Lily to wheel back into the room.

"Any word on the girl?," Mr. Beale asks.

"We believe her name is Flo Fuentes," Beca tells them. "Jesse says they're still searching. It's going to take a while."

"Dear Lord," Mrs. Beale says. "Please look after this girl, Flo. Please guide the police to her and reunite her with her family safely."

A collective "Amen" goes up from the occupants of the room.

Beca has Dr. Posen take her back to her room. She decided she wanted to speak to the doctor.

Denise crawls into bed with Ashley so she doesn't wake up scared. Denise tells Mrs. Beale she should use her bed. Charlotte takes the cot and Mr. Beale settles down in the chair. They all fall asleep.

Chloe pulls Emily closer to her and also goes to sleep.

 _Chloe is standing to the side of the club in an alley taking a breather. She groans as she sees Tom Hawkins walk over to her. He's been trying to buy her a drink or get her to dance with him and she's been turning him down all night. Why can't a guy just accept it when a girl tells them she's gay._

 _"Come on, Chloe," Tom tells her. "There is no way that a girl as hot as you is gay."_

 _"Leave me alone, Tom," Chloe tells him. "I'm not interested in you. I don't want to date you, or have sex with you, or even have a drink with you. I assure you I am 100% gay and you do nothing for me."_

 _Chloe starts to walk away and Tom grabs her arm._

 _"You just haven't been with a real man," Tom says. "I'll show you that you're not gay."_

 _Chloe just laughs. "Why do guys always say that," she thinks._

 _Chloe laughing at him, angers Tom. He backhands Chloe across the face._

 _"Don't you fucking laugh at me," Tom snarls yanking Chloe to him._

 _He grabs Chloe with his other hand and pulls her into him. He tries to kiss her. Chloe moves her head trying to avoid his mouth. She struggles to get away from him but Tom is much stronger._

 _"What the hell is happening here?," a voice says coming out of the darkness._

 _"Thank God," Chloe says. "This guy is trying to force himself on me."_

 _"Well, can't say as I blame him," the guy says. "You are pretty fucking hot."_

 _"She says she's gay, too," Tom says with a laugh._

 _"I guess she hasn't been fucked by a real man, has she?," the new guy says. "I think we need to educate her on the fine art of heterosexual fucking, don't you?"_

 _"You read my mind, Luke," Tom says._

 _Chloe looks at the two men. This must be some kind of a cruel joke._

 _"Are you fucking kidding me?," she asks._

 _"Nope," Luke says. "We're just fucking you. We're not kidding ."_

 _Tom laughed at the lame joke. Chloe started kicking and screaming trying to wrench herself free._

 _Luke grabs a fistful of her hair and yanks her head back._

 _"Stop fighting it or you'll fucking die right here, right now," Luke snarls._

 _Luke and Tom drag Chloe further behind the club into another alleyway. Chloe continues to struggle despite Luke's threat. She'd rather die than have either one of these assholes touch her._

 _Chloe screams and Tom punches her in the mouth. Chloe is silenced and momentarily stunned. Tom stuffs something in her mouth and she tries to pull it out. He punches her again._

 _She is dazed but still struggles weakly. Tears are falling from her eyes and Tom sees genuine fear in them._

 _"I thinks she's finally getting the picture of what's going to happen to her," Tom tells Luke._

 _Luke pulls on Chloe's hair again and leans down to tell her._

 _"We're going to flip a coin," Luke says and then bites her ear lobe. Chloe winces in pain._

 _"Whoever wins the coin toss gets to fuck you in the ass first," Luke says. He reaches around and roughly grabs Chloe's breasts. He laughs when he sees Chloe's eyes widen in fear._

 _"The loser gets sloppy seconds," Tom says and both men start laughing._

 _Chloe's mind shuts down. She remembers feeling a lot of pain before she passes out. When she wakes up she is chained to a bed in a room. She struggles against the chains but can't break free. She slowly starts remembering what happened and realizes that she was raped while she was unconscious. She cries and starts screaming for help._

 _Luke comes rushing in and punches her in the face. Chloe's world goes black again._

Chloe'e eyes shoot open and she lays still. Tears are soaking her pillow and it takes her a minute to realize she is in a hospital bed, surrounded by her family. She wipes her eyes and cries silently.

She wished Beca was with her. Beca was safety and comfort. Beca didn't make her feel afraid.

Meanwhile, in Beca's room, Beca is looking at Dr. Posen.

"Detective," Dr. Posen says. "We've been sitting her for the past 30 minutes and you haven't said a word. Do you want to talk about the girls? Do you want to talk about this new missing girl? What's going on?"

"Do you think you can fall in love with someone before you ever actually meet them?" Beca asks.

Beca wasn't expecting to ask Dr. Posen that question.

"I'm going to need a little more context," she tells Beca.

"Okay," Beca says. "Like I've been staring at Chloe's picture for the past 2 years. At first I was just trying to figure out what happened to her. Where was she? Could I find her alive? Then, it was like I kept thinking how young and beautiful she was and that she didn't deserve whatever was happening to her. I wanted to protect her and keep her safe. Tell her my heart beat faster whenever I looked at her picture. Then, I felt like I was letting her down and would just look at her picture with a sad smile. Thinking she was probably dead and wishing I could have at least met her. Thinking that I should have been with her so she knew she was loved and that someone was missing her."

"You asked if you could fall in love with someone just by looking at their picture," Dr. Posen said. "I would say no. But I don't think that's what you're really thinking about. Let's just forget about her picture. Let's think about the real, live person. So the question becomes, now that you've actually met her and gotten to know her a little, do you think you are in love with Chloe?"

With the smallest hint of a smile, Beca said. "Yes. I think I am."

Jesse makes his way out of another house after find nothing. Again. He was getting frustrated and so were the others searching through the vacant homes.

Suddenly he hears a shout. He turns his head and sees several officers running toward the back of a house on the other side of the street. He takes off and heads in that direction.

"What's going on?," Jesse yells as he rounds the corner of the house to the back.

"We found some human bones," an officer told him. "Looks like it's been here for 6-8 months maybe."

Jesse runs his hand through is hair. "Get a team to bag it up."

Jesse starts to walk away. "Has anyone checked inside this house yet?"

"Not yet," an officer told him. "We were just going to do that when we heard the yelling back here."

"Come with me," Jesse told him."We'll search it while these guys are taking care of all this."

"Yes sir," the officer says and follows Jesse around to the front of the house.

Jesse gets the door opened and tells the officer to take the upstairs. Jesse walks around and checks every closet, every cabinet, every corner of the first floor and finds nothing. He opens the basement door and shines the light down the steps. He heads down the steps and sweeps his light across the floor. He gets to the bottom of the stairs and shines his light to the right and back again. He jerks his light back and sees what looks like a shoe. He hurries over and finds a girl with her hands and feet bound by ropes. She's not moving. He reaches down and removes the ropes. He then goes to pick her up and suddenly he his flat on his back, blood gushing from his nose.

"Shit," he says. He feels another punch hit him in the arm.

"I'm a cop, I'm a cop," he yells.

"How do I know you're really a cop?" the girl asks moving back a few feet.

"I'm going to reach for my flashlight and then I'll show you my badge and ID," Jesse tells the girl keeping his hands in front of him.

He picks up the flashlight and tosses it lightly to the girl.

"Here you hold this," Jesse tells her.

Jesse pulls out his badge and holds it up for Flo to see. She points the light at the ID and sees that it is real; he is a cop. She drops to her knees and starts crying.

"Thank God," she said. "I thought those guys were coming back for me."

"I'm Detective Swanson," Jesse says sitting up. "Are you Flo Fuentes?"

"Yes," Flo says but she stays a few feet away from him.

Jesse pulls out his radio. He uses the sleeve of his jacket to wipe the blood from his face.

"This is Swanson," Jesse says into the radio. "I found her. Basement of the house where they found the skeleton."

"Roger that," came back to him over the radio.

Suddenly they hear footsteps stomping across the floor heading toward the basement. Several cops start down the steps and stop when they see Jesse bleeding.

"It's okay," Jesse said. "I thought she was dead and obviously she isn't."

"I'm really sorry," Flo says.

"Move dumbasses," Stacie says fighting her way down the steps. "Jesus Jesse. She got you good."

Jessica goes to Flo and starts checking her for injuries. Luckily, she only seems to have a black eye and a busted lip.

"Can you walk okay?," Jessica asks her.

"Yeah," Flo responds.

They get to where Stacie has been working on Jesse.

"It's not broken but you'll be sore for a couple of days," Stacie tells Jesse.

"So worth it," Jesse says with a smile and then a grimace. "Shit, that hurts."

Jessica escorts Flo to the ambulance and Stacie escorts Jesse. The two patients are placed in the back with Stacie. Jessica gets in and drives off to Barden Hospital.

While enroute Jesse gets some info from Flo.

"I'm sorry but I need to ask you, did they rape you?," Jesse asks.

"No," Flo said. "The blond guy, Duke or Luke, or something like that, said he wanted to have some fun but the other guy said they could have four times the fun when they got back. That's the last time I saw them, or anyone, until tonight."

"How did they get you?," Jesse asks.

"I had a flat and they stopped to help," Flo said. "Next thing I know I'm waking up in that basement."

As soon as Altman heard the call come over the radio that they found Flo Fuentes, he headed to Beca's room to tell her.

"Altman for Swanson," Jesse hears on the radio.

"Go for Swanson," Jesse says.

"Is it true, Jesse?," he hears Beca's voice come over the radio. "You found Flo Fuentes?"

"Roger that," Jesse says with a smile and another grimace as he grabs his nose.

Beca high fives Altman.

"The ambulance is bringing us to Barden Hospital," Jesse said. "We should be there in about 10 minutes."

"We?," Beca asks. "Are you okay, Jesse?"

"Just a busted nose," Jesse responds. "I'll explain it when I see you."

"Okay," Beca says. "I'll meet you at the ER. Mitchell out."

Beca looks at Altman. They both turn away and wipe the tears from their eyes.

"We need to tell the other girls," Beca says.

Without saying a word, Altman pulls her wheelchair near the bed and helps Beca into it. She grabs her IV stand and they head up to tell the girls the good news.

As soon as Beca enters the room, Chloe sits up in bed.

"What's going on Beca," Chloe asks her.

"Everybody wake up," Beca yells. "Come on. Everybody up."

Everyone, with the exception of Ashley and Emily, jump up when they hear Beca yell. They all look at her with wide eyes.

"What's going on?," Denise asks.

"We found Flo Fuentes," Beca said with a huge smile. "And she's alive."

The women all gasp and start crying.

"Thank God," Mrs. Beale says.

"I'm going down to the ER to meet the ambulance," Beca says. "Anyone want to join me?"

Everyone jumps up to go with Beca.

"Oh my gosh," Chloe cries. "I almost forgot about Emily.

"And someone has to stay with Ashley," Denise adds.

"We'll stay," Mrs. Beale says holding onto her husband. "Don't worry, we'll take care of Ashley and Emily. You girls go meet Flo. You know what's she's been through. You can help her."

Chloe runs over and hugs both her parents. She joins Beca, Altman, and Denise and head down to the ER entrance to meet the ambulance.

The ambulance pulls in within a minute of the small group's arrival. The see a small hispanic woman walking in with Dr. Kepner on one side and Jessica on the other. Following close behind is Jesse and Stacie.

"Holy shit, Swanson," Beca says when she sees blood on his face, his shirt, and his jacket. "Who'd you piss off?"

"Ha ha, Becs," Jesse said. "Flo did it."

Beca looked at Flo and then at Jesse. She started laughing grabbing her side cause it hurt to laugh.

Jesse told them the story of how he found Flo and her attacking him thinking Tom or Luke had come back for her.

"She's a scrappy little somebody," Jesse said.

Denise and Chloe walked over to where Flo was being checked out by Dr. Kepner. They waited until Dr. Kepner was done and waved them closer.

"Flo," Dr. Kepner said. "This is Chloe Beale and Denise Hart. They were both kidnapped by the same two guys who took you. Only they were held captive for months."

Flo looked at the two girls. She tried to keep up her brave front but it crumbled and she started sobbing. She knew she had been very, very lucky. Chloe and Denise had tears in their eyes as they wrapped her in their arms and just held her.

Beca sat watching the girls comforting Flo. Jesse told her about finding the skeleton.

"It's probably Megan Holloway," Beca said. "Chloe said she was taken out of the house about 8 months or so ago."


	9. Chapter 9

Flo Fuentes' family was reunited with their daughter at the hospital. Dr. Kepner kept Flo overnight as a precaution. She went home the next morning.

Chloe and Denise went to say goodbye to Flo and to tell her if she wanted to talk, they would gladly make the time. Flo thanked them and the two girls left her and went back to their room. They entered their room and saw Ashley sitting up in bed, smiling at them.

Denise and Chloe both went to Ashley's bedside and gave her a hug.

"Wow, you two are very friendly," Ashley said with a smile. "How do I know you? Are you my roommates? Why are you in the hospital?"

"Um, yeah, we're sharing the room with you," Denise answered unsure of what was going on but played along.

"So, how are you Ashley?," Chloe asked.

"I'm really good," Ashley said. "I'm happy and I'm hungry. When's breakfast? Do you think they'll let us have pancakes for breakfast? I'd love some pancakes."

Denise looked at Ashley and then over to Chloe. Something wasn't quite right.

"I don't know, Ash," Denise told her. "I'll check and see."

Denise and Chloe walked over to where Chloe's parents and sister were standing.

"Mama," Emily said reaching for Chloe. Chloe took Emily from her mother.

"What's going on with Ashley?," Chloe asked her mother.

"We don't know," Mrs. Beale said. "She just woke up about 20 minutes ago. She seemed off so we asked the nurse to call Dr. Posen but she hasn't responded yet."

"She seems so," Denise started but couldn't find the right word to describe Ashley's behavior considering what had happened the day before.

Dr. Posen walked in before anything more could be said.

"Good morning, Ashley," Dr. Posen said seeing the young girl awake and sitting up.

"Good morning," Ashley said with a smile.

Dr. Posen walked over to the others.

"Who was here when she woke up?," Dr. Posen asked.

"We were," Mrs. Beale said, pointing to her husband and Charlotte.

"Can you tell me what you observed?," Dr. Posen asked.

"I was the first to notice she was awake," Charlotte said. "She was stirring around and I went over to make sure she was okay. She opened her eyes and saw me and said good morning. I said good morning back and she started talking about what a beautiful day it was. It just seemed odd to me."

"Charlotte got my attention and I went over to check on Ashley as well," Mrs. Beale said. "She smiled like she didn't have a care in the world. Before I could say anything Emily started fussing. She looked over at Emily and asked Charlotte if that was her little girl."

"Ashley then said the weirdest thing," Charlotte said. "She said she was so lucky she got away from those two guys last night. And then, quote 'Heaven only knows what they would have done to me if I hadn't', end quote. I wasn't sure how to respond to that. That's when my dad went out and asked the nurse to call you."

Dr. Posen furrowed her brow and considered her next move.

"I hate to ask you to do this," Dr. Posen said to the group. "But could you all leave me alone with Ashley for a bit? I think I know what's happening but I need to talk with her."

"Sure," they all said.

"I think I'll take Emily down to see Beca," Chloe said.

"We'll just go to the cafeteria," Mrs. Beale said. "Denise you're welcome to join us."

"Thank you, I will," Denise said.

The group left and Dr. Posen pulled a chair next to Ashley's bed.

"Ashley," Dr. Posen said. "Do you remember me?"

"You're Dr. Posen," Ashley said. "We met last night when I was brought in. You're a psychiatrist here at the hospital."

"That's correct," Dr. Posen told her. "Do you know why you're here?"

"I was almost kidnapped by these two guys," Ashley said. "I let the blonde one by me a drink and the brown haired guy came over and started talking to him. I guess they were friends. Anyway, I took a sip of my drink and it tasted weird. The two guys were looking at me and said, 'go ahead, drink up.' I took another sip and then started feeling weird. I knew then that these two guys were up to no good. So I told the bartender to call the police and an ambulance because I had been drugged. The ambulance brought me here. They called you for some reason. I guess to make sure I was okay after being almost kidnapped."

Dr. Posen made some notes. She looked at Ashley and knew she was going to have to be careful with what she asked next.

"Ashley," Dr. Posen said. "Have you ever been pregnant?"

"No," Ashley told her. She leaned toward Dr. Posen and whispered, "I'm still a virgin."

Dr. Posen smiled and made some more notes.

"Thank you for talking with me Ashley," Dr. Posen told her. "I'll come by and check on you later if that's okay."

"That's fine," Ashley said. "You're nice and easy to talk to."

"Thank you," Dr. Posen said. "You get some rest and I'll see you later."

Ashley smiled and waved at Dr. Posen.

Dr. Posen went to see Dr. Kepner.

"Hey, Aubrey," Dr. Kepner said. "What's up?"

"Hey, April," Aubrey said. "I need to talk to you about Ashley Matthews."

"Okay," April said. "Let's talk in the doctor's lounge"

Aubrey followed April into the doctor's lounge. Aubrey filled April in on what was happening with Ashley.

"Wow," April said. "Just when you think things can't get any worse."

"I know," Aubrey said. "I usually don't talk about my patients to others but I feel like I have to tell Detective Mitchell and the other girls what's going on. If we're not careful she could very well lapse into a psychotic break to escape reality."

"I agree," April told her. "I'll reserve a conference room so you can have some privacy with them."

"Thanks, April," Aubrey said. "I know that Chloe was going to see Detective Mitchell and the others were going to the cafeteria."

"I'll get Chloe," April said. "I need to check on Detective Mitchell anyway."

"Okay," Aubrey said. "I'll get the others and we'll meet in the conference room in, say, 30 minutes?"

"Perfect," April says.

Dr. Kepner enters Beca's room and sees both Chloe and Emily are visiting.

"Good morning, Detective," Dr. Kepner says.

"Good morning, Doc," Beca says.

Dr. Kepner walks over and speaks to Chloe and tickles Emily making her giggle.

"I'll just take Emily and we'll come back later," Chloe said getting up.

"No, that's okay," Dr. Kepner said. "I actually came looking for you. Dr. Posen wants to talk to both of you, Denise, and your family about Ashley."

"Chloe was telling me about how weird she was acting this morning," Beca said. "Is she okay?"

"That's what Dr. Posen wants to talk to you about," Dr. Kepner said. "I want to do a quick check on you before you go though. Chloe, you and Emily can stay if that's okay with Beca."

"It's okay," Beca said.

Dr. Kepner checked Beca's shoulder and her rib. Beca winced slightly when she pressed on her rib.

"On a scale of 1 to 10," Dr. Kepner said, "how bad is the pain?"

"Just laying here and barely moving around it's about a 4," Beca said. "But when you pressed on it, it's about a 7."

"Sorry about that," Dr. Kepner said. "Everything looks good. I think we can start you on some physical therapy for your shoulder and get you started on some breathing exercises as well."

"Breathing exercises?," Beca asked. "Why?"

"It's to help with your lungs," Dr. Kepner told her. "The puncture from the rib was small but if you don't do the exercises the muscles could become tight and then your breathing won't be so good. And that could cause some bigger problems."

"Okay," Beca said. "Breathing exercises it is."

Dr. Kepner laughed. "We'll start all that tomorrow. Once you've have a couple days of therapy, we can see about getting you out of here."

"Thanks, doc," Beca said. "Now where are we supposed to meet Dr. Posen?"

"I'll take you," Dr. Kepner said. "Let's get you in the chair."

The rest of the group was already in the conference room when Beca and Chloe showed up.

Dr. Posen told the group about her talk with Ashley.

"Based on what I observed," Dr. Posen told them. "I believe Ashley is suffering from dissociative amnesia. It's sometimes triggered by a traumatic event, either it happening to them or witnessing it. Her shooting Tom Hawkins yesterday I believe was the trigger. I need to tread lightly here because this is all new to me. I've read some information on it and there aren't a lot of treatment options out there. We can try and help her remember some things but, again, we need to tread lightly. Since she thinks that she got away from Tom and Luke last night, we are only looking about about 6 months worth of memories she is suppressing. I'll do some research and see what I can do to help her."

Everyone around the room sat quietly, trying to let everything sink in.

"How long will it last?," Beca asked.

"I don't know," Dr. Posen said. "She could back to "normal" when we get back to her room. Or it could be years. There is no time line for this."

"How can we help?," Chloe asked.

"From what little I've found on the subject," Dr. Posen said, "just talking about some of the things that happened during your time being held, may help trigger her memories. Don't talk about Tom's shooting unless she brings it up. Then be honest with her."

"We'll do whatever we have to," Chloe said.

"What can we do?," Mrs. Beale asked.

"Exactly what you've been doing," Dr. Posen told her. "Include her in your talks, let her know you're there if she needs anything. Since she doesn't have any family-"

"We are her family," Chloe interrupts. "We will all work together to help her through this. No matter how long it takes."

Everyone in the room nodded and also verbally agreed to what Chloe said. Dr. Posen smiled.

"Good," Dr. Posen said. "If you see any changes in her behavior, please have me paged immediately. Like I said, this could last a few minutes, hours, or years. I'll be by to check on things later this afternoon."

Everyone got up and Beca asked Mr. Beale if he minded pushing her to the girls' room. She wanted to visit for a while. They all go to the room and walked in.

"Oh, hey," Ashley said. "Good thing you two showed up when you did. I was about to eat your pancakes!"

Chloe laughed and said, "I'm glad we got back in time. I love pancakes."

"Is that your daughter?," Ashley asked Chloe.

"Yes," Chloe said. "This is Emily. Emily can you say hi to Ashley."

Emily giggled and laid her head on Chloe's shoulder.

"She's so cute," Ashley gushed. "Hi, Emily. My name is Ashley. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Ass," Emily said.

Chloe gasped.

"I'm so sorry," Chloe said. "She's never said that before."

"It's okay," Ashley said with a laugh. "I think she might have been trying to say my name."

"Emily, can you say Ashley?," Chloe asked her.

"Ass," Emily responded.

"Oh, dear," Mrs. Beale said. "Maybe we should call you something else."

"Phew! I'm sorry, but I really need to change her," Chloe said. "We have a hazmat situation as Beca would call it."

Beca rolled her eyes and smiled. "Ha ha," she said.

Chloe went over to her bed and laid Emily down.

"So, who are you?," Ashley asked Beca. "You look familiar."

"Oh," Beca said. "I'm Detective Beca Mitchell."

"Detective Mitchell," Ashley said. "Did I talk to you last night?"

"Um, yeah," Beca said. "I was the one who took your statement about what happened."

"So what happened to you?," Ashley asked.

"I got shot," Beca told her.

"Oh my gosh," Ashley said. "How did that happen?"

"I was protecting someone and the person who was trying to hurt them, shot me," Beca said. She wanted to be truthful but not say anything that might cause some anxiety in Ashley.

Everyone in the room tried to act normally, but all eyes were on Beca and Ashley.

"Are they dead?," Ashley asked. "Did you shoot them?"

"Yes," Beca said. "There were two and I killed one of them. The other guy got away but was killed later by, uh, someone else."

"Because I shot him," Ashley said

"Yes," Beca said. "You shot him."

Ashley gasped and looked shocked. She didn't say anything more.

"Dad," Chloe called out to her father.

He walked over to her, "Yeah?"

"Can you go out and have the nurse page Dr. Posen?," she asked quietly. "Let her know Ashley is starting to remember."

Mr. Beale quickly quickly went to the nurse's station.

Chloe took Emily and gave her to her mother. She quietly walked over and stood by Denise's bed so she was near Ashley. She wanted to be close by in case Ashley needed some comfort.

Ashley looked at Chloe and then at Denise.

"Oh my God! I shot Tom," Ashley said. "He and Luke ra- raped me and now I'm preg- preg-." Ashley burst into tears.

Chloe grabbed her and held her.

"Shhh," Chloe said quietly. "It's okay. It's going to be okay."

"No, it's not," Ashley cried. "I killed someone. I'm going to have my baby in jail."

"No you're not," Beca said loudly to get through to Ashley. "You will not be going to jail. The DA will not be pressing charges. You weren't able to understand what you were doing at the time. And after everything that happened, the DA knew that no jury would convict you. So, NO you are not going to jail."

Ashley looked at Beca. "Really?"

"Really," Beca said gently. "I wouldn't lie to you."

Ashley stayed in Chloe's arms. Chloe rubbed her arm.

Denise joined them on the bed.

"I think maybe we should all talk to Dr. Posen and try tell her everything that happened to us," Denise said quietly. "I think it will help us get better, mentally. I'm not saying we'll forget any time soon, but maybe she can help us move forward so we can live a somewhat normal life. What do you think?"

Chloe looked a little apprehensive, but Ashley agreed it might be a good idea to fully open up to Dr. Posen.

"Okay," Chloe said. "I'm in. I had my dad ask for her to be paged. We'll ask her about it when she gets here."

"That sounds like a good idea," Ashley said.

Right on cue, Dr. Posen entered the room. She saw Chloe holding Ashley and Denise sitting on the bed.

"Hello, Ashley," Dr. Posen said as she approached the three girls. "I understand that you remember what happened."

"Hi, Dr. Posen," Ashley said. "Beca was talking to me and I started to remember and now I remember everything. Chloe, Denise, and I have decided we want to talk to you about what happened while we were in that house."

"Oh," Dr. Posen said, a little surprised by the request. "That's fine. Why don't we do it this afternoon. I'm free starting about 1:30. We can talk for as long as you want."

The girls all agree. They make arrangements for Lily to escort them to Dr. Posen's office. Lily would fill Altman in when they changed shifts at 2:00 pm.

Dr. Posen tells the girls she'll see them later. She walks over to Beca and asks if she could speak to her in the hall. Beca agrees and Dr. Posen pushes her out.

"What were you talking about to bring her back?," Dr. Posen asked.

"She asked me why I was in the hospital," Beca said. "I told her I was shot and she asked if the person who shot me was dead. I told her yes, but there was another person who got away but was killed later by someone else. And then she said 'Because I shot him'. I told her yes she did. After that she remembered Tom and Luke, shooting Tom, being raped, and being pregnant."

"Thank you," Dr. Posen said. "All three girls have asked to talk about what happened in the house."

"That's a good thing, right?," Beca asked.

"It's a good start," Dr. Posen said. "I only hope that they really open up and get it all out."

"I think after seeing what happened with Ashley," Beca said, "they will. They love each other like family and want to help each other heal."

"You're good people, Beca Mitchell," Dr. Posen said with a smile. "I also think you should tell Chloe how you feel?"

"Is that your professional opinion, Doc?," Beca asked with a smirk.

"No," Dr. Posen said with a grin. "A personal one. And, professionally speaking, I think you're good for her. She needs someone like you in her life."

Beca blushed and gave Dr. Posen a small smile.

"I'll think about it," Beca said.

Dr. Posen didn't say anything more. She pushed Beca back into the girls room and said goodbye to everyone.

Beca stayed by Chloe's bed talking with the Beales and playing with Emily. The three girls were huddled together on Ashley's bed, whispering to each other.

Beca started to get tired and decided to head back to her room

"Chloe?," Beca said just loud enough to get her attention.

"Yeah?," Chloe said.

"Could you push me back to my room?," Beca said quietly.

Chloe didn't hear what Beca said so she got up and walked over to her.

"I'm sorry," Chloe said to her. "I didn't hear what you said."

"Um, I asked if you would take me back to my room," Beca said. "And maybe stay for a bit so we can, um, maybe talk?"

Chloe smiled. "I'd love to," she told Beca.

"I'm going to take Beca back to her room," Chloe told her mom. "We're going to talk so I may be little while. Could you keep an eye on Emily for me until I get back?"

"Of course, dear," Mrs. Beale says. She leaned into Chloe and whispered, "Good luck."

Chloe grinned and took Emily. She gave Emily a hug and told her she'd be back.

"Bec-bec," Emily said reaching down for Beca. Chloe handed her to Beca and Beca gave her a big hug.

"I'll see you later, baby girl," Beca told her.

Chloe took Beca back to her room and got her settled in her bed. She sat in the chair next to the bed and looked at Beca.

"So, you wanted to talk," Chloe said.

"Um, yeah," Beca said picking at the blanket. "I, uh, so, there's like a rumor going around that you might, um, have feelings for me."

Beca keeps looking down at the blanket on her bed, afraid to see Chloe's reaction.

"There is, huh?," Chloe says with a small grin.

"Yeah," Beca said, still afraid to look directly at Chloe. "Now, I'm not one to put too much weight on a rumor, but I'm actually hoping this one has some truth to it."

"Well, I'mn not one to listen to rumors," Chloe said, and Beca's heart sank.

"But, if I were, I'd say this one was true," Chloe finished.

Beca's head jerked up. She searched Chloe's face for any sign that she might be kidding. She didn't find one. What she did find was a smile that lit up Chloe's face and sparkled in her eyes.

"You just made my day!," Beca says with a big smile. "Oh, and I like you, too!"

"Now my day has been made," Chloe says with a giggle.

"So, what now?," Beca asked. "I mean I want to take you on a date, lots of dates actually. But, I don't want to rush you or make you uncomfortable."

"Beca," Chloe says taking Beca's hand. "I'd love to go on a date, lots of dates, with you. You know a lot of what I've been through and I feel comfortable around you. I want to spend some time together, just the two of us. I know it's only been a few days, but I feel like I've known you forever."

"Do you think your folks will freak if we start dating?," Beca asks. "What about Denise and Ashley? Oh, God, what if Emily decides she hates me?"

"Oh my God, Beca," Chloe laughs. "Calm down. My folks already love you. My mom actually wished me good luck when I said we were going to talk. Ashley and Denise like you. They were both so worried about you after you got shot and had that fight with Tom. And you don't have to worry about Emily. I think she loves you more than I do."

Beca's eyes widened and she stared at Chloe.

"What?," Chloe asks.


	10. Chapter 10

_". . . And you don't have to worry about Emily. I think she loves you more than I do."_

 _Beca's eyes widened and she stared at Chloe._

 _"What?," Chloe asks._

"Oh," Chloe says, suddenly realizing what she said. "I meant, that Emily loves you, and you don't need to worry about her ever hating you."

"You said you love me," Beca says with a smirk.

Chloe blushes. "That's not what I said.

"I think it is," Beca said. "I kind of love you, too."

Chloe looked at Beca and Beca's eyes drifted down to Chloe's lips. Chloe licked her lips and started leaning toward Beca. Beca started leaning in to Chloe. There lips were just centimeters apart

"Beca!," Jesse yells coming into the room.

Chloe and Beca jerk back away from each other.

"Oh, hey Chloe," Jesse says not realizing what he interrupted.

"Hey, Jesse," Chloe says blushing slightly.

"What do you want, Swanson?," Beca says through gritted teeth.

"Sheesh," Jesse says. "What's got your panties in a bunch?"

Beca sighs and glares at Jesse.

"Okay, okay," Jesse says. "Sorry. I just have news about, um, what we found the other night."

He looks at Chloe, not sure if he should elaborate. Beca sees this.

"It's okay, Jesse," Beca said. "Chloe knows about the bones that were found."

"Are they Megan's?," Chloe asks Jesse.

"We're pretty sure they are," Jesse said. "The forensic testing isn't done yet, but we found a purse with her ID in it under the bones. But that's not all."

Jesse stands there looking at Beca.

"What else?," Beca asks getting slightly agitated.

"The construction company that was building the housing development are none other than Hawkins Construction," Jesse said.

"Tom's family?," Beca said.

"Yep," Jesse said. "We sent a bunch of guys out there with cadaver dogs, and like, sonar to see if there are any more bodies. We already found one body, rather the bones, and we think we may find more. Barden and Atlanta have a bunch of open missing persons cases and we think Hawkins and Stroma may have something to do with some of them. The construction on the property has been shut down for about 5 years now."

"Jesus," Beca said quietly.

Chloe had tears falling down her face. Beca pulled her up onto the bed and held her. Beca pulled back and put her hands on Chloe's face, using her thumbs to wipe away the tears.

Jesse stood watching this and suddenly his eyes opened wide. He just realized what he interrupted when he came barging into the room.

"Um, I'm going to just go now," Jesse stammered. "I'll, uh, check in with you later. Okay, Becs? Yeah, okay."

"You stay, Jesse," Chloe said pulling away from Beca. "I have an appointment with Dr. Posen in just a bit anyway."

"We'll continue our, um, talk, later," Chloe said giving Beca a kiss on the cheek.

"Count on it," Beca said.

Chloe left and Jesse ran over to Beca with his hand held up for a high five.

"Dude!," he yelled. "Don't leave me hangin'. You two are so getting together."

Chloe walked with Denise and Ashley to Dr. Posen's office. They entered were told to sit wherever they wanted. Chloe chose the chair and Ashley and Denise sat together on the sofa.

"Is everyone comfortable?," Dr. Posen asked sitting down in a chair across from the girls.

They all nodded and said yes.

"Okay, let's just jump right in shall we?," Dr. Posen said. "Chloe, you were held the longest. Is it alright if we start with you?"

"Um, sure," Chloe said. "How do you want to do this?"

"Why don't you start by telling us how you were kidnapped," Dr. Posen said. "And I'll ask questions to help clarify some things."

"Okay," Chloe said. She proceeded to tell her story of how she came to be in the house.

"You said you screamed for help," Dr. Posen said. "I saw pictures of the house and the neighboring house is very close. Why couldn't anyone hear you?"

"The window in the room was boarded up and room had been sound proofed," Chloe said.

"How long were you there before you became pregnant?," Dr. Posen asked.

"I think it was about two months, maybe three," Chloe said. "I'm not really sure. At first I couldn't tell day from night until I realized that where a small space at the bottom of the door and a little ray of sunlight could be seen. I started keeping count of when I saw the sunlight."

"How did feel about being pregnant?," Dr. Posen asked. "How did they feel about you being pregnant?"

"I didn't really know I was pregnant until I was about 3 months along," Chloe said. "Once I figured it out, I told them I was pregnant hoping they'd leave me alone. At first, they didn't believe me, so they made me take a pregnancy test. It was positive. They were ecstatic. I was sick about it. Me being pregnant didn't stop them from raping me. Although they did stop punching me. About a month later I started to show and they left me alone. I was so happy and even started getting excited about the baby. Which was weird since early on I tried to, um, hurt, myself so I'd have a miscarriage" Chloe had to stop as her tears made it hard to continue.

Denise rubbed her back and Ashley just sat quietly looking down at the floor while Chloe composed herself.

"When did Megan come into the house?," Dr. Posen asked.

"About a month after they stopped raping me," Chloe said. "Things had been pretty good for that month. They were giving me food and water regularly, got me prenatal vitamins. They were even nice to me. One day they divided the one large room I was in into three smaller areas. They put up some plywood and cut a doorway to get from room to room. I thought it was so that the baby could have its own room. But then they showed up with Megan. I watched as they carried her into the third room. I then I had to listen every day and night while they did things to her they had done to me. I felt so guilty. If I hadn't gotten pregnant, they wouldn't have had to get someone else to satisfy their sick desires."

Chloe stopped to collect herself. She cleared her throat.

"May I have some water, please?" Chloe asked.

Dr. Posen walked over and got a bottle of water.

"Thank you," Chloe said when Dr. Posen handed her the bottle. She opened it and took a long swig.

"Emily was born on March 9," Chloe continued. "I only know that because they told me that was the date. I think she might have been a little early because she was born exactly 11 months after I was taken. I could very well have been pregnant earlier than I had thought but I'm not really sure. After she was born they still left me alone. They still used Megan and I would hold Emily and sing to her when her screams became too much."

Chloe stopped and took another drink from her water bottle.

"I was surprised they let me keep Emily in the room with me," Chloe continued. "I guess it was because they wanted me to breastfeed her. Even though they also provided formula for her. She was a fairly quiet baby and didn't cry much except when Luke or Tom would hold her. They would get a little angry but they never did anything to her. Tom was actually gentle with her. It was hard to comprehend this man gently holding my daughter was the same man who would rape me and beat me. Emily was about a month old when Denise was brought into the house."

Chloe stopped again. She took a deep breath.

"Do we have to tell you all the things they did to us?," Chloe asked Dr. Posen. "I mean, they used things to rape us, they forced us to give them oral sex, they would sometimes make us watch while they did things to the other girls. I don't know if I can got into all the disgusting details about all that."

"I only want you tell me what you are comfortable with," Dr. Posen said. "At some point, all those disgusting details are going to surface and you may act out when they do. The acting out could be anywhere from harming yourself to harming someone else. If you ever get to the point where memories are getting to be too much, please, please, please call me or call someone. Can you promise me that?"

Chloe nods her head. "Can someone else go now?"

"Denise," Dr. Posen said. "You came to the house next. Would you like to pick up the story from there?"

"It's pretty much the same stuff Chloe already said," Denise told Dr. Posen. "I was raped daily. I learned quickly that the more I screamed and struggled, the worse it was for me. So, I would just lay there and let them do whatever it was they wanted. Sometimes, they would tell me to move and not just lay there, so I did. I felt so disgusting and dirty after. Megan was in the room next to mine and sometimes they would take turns with each of us. Megan always screamed. It was bad for her. Then one day, they stopped going to her. I think they realized she was pregnant. That's when they started using Chloe and me. Chloe knew it was going to happen and she begged them to let me or Megan take Emily in our rooms so she wasn't there. Luke didn't want to but Tom would take Emily to be with Megan while they were with Chloe. Chloe was the only one, they-"

Denise has to stop. She blinks back tears and Chloe grabs her hand and holds it.

"Go ahead," Chloe said. "It's okay."

"Chloe was the only one they made say things," Denise continued.

"Can you tell me what kind of things they made her say?," Dr. Posen asked.

Denise looked at Chloe. Chloe was staring at the floor. She looks at Denise and nods her head for Denise to continue.

"They wanted her to say things. If she didn't they would threaten to take Emily away from her, or keep food from Emily, me, and Megan," Denise said. "Some of the things I heard the make her say were "I love dick, especially yours," or "Thank you for fucking the gay out of me."

Chloe let out a sob.

"I'm sorry, Chloe," Denise cried "I'm so, so sorry."

Chloe grabbed Denise and hugged her. Dr. Posen let the two girls cry as she watched Ashley. Ashley had been sitting and listening, tears streaming down her face. Her expression never changed.

Dr. Posen grabbed a box of tissues and handed them to Chloe. She pulled back and took the box taking some tissues and giving Denise some as well. Chloe passed the tissues over to Ashley who took the box and just held it.

Denise and Chloe wiped their eyes and composed themselves.

"Denise," Dr. Posen called to her to get her attention. "Let's talk a little more about Megan. Is that okay?"

Denise nodded.

"Megan was maybe 4 months along in her pregnancy when one night I heard her screaming," Denise said. "It actually woke me up. At first I thought it was because Tom and Luke were in her room. Then I realized they had been leaving her alone while she was pregnant. Chloe heard her and we both went into Megan's room."

"Wait," Dr. Posen said. "You weren't chained to the beds at this point?"

"We were chained," Denise explained. "At first just to the bed. And then at some point after I got there, they put a longer chain on each us so we could go to the other rooms. This was mostly so they could have us watch while they were doing stuff to the others."

"Sorry," Dr. Posen said. "Please continue."

"Um, so Chloe and I went into Megan's room and there was all this blood," Denise said. "Chloe got Megan to lay down so she could find out where all the blood was coming from. Megan was having a miscarriage. Chloe tore up the sheets and tried to clear way some blood so she could see what was going on."

Denise stopped to wipe her eyes again.

"We thought the bleeding had stopped," Denise continued. "Chloe and I stayed with Megan through the night. She had a fever and was whimpering and moaning. By the morning her breathing was shallow and she was burning up with fever. The guys came in and when they didn't see Chloe right away they ran into my room and then into Megan's. They saw all the blood and Chloe told them she had a miscarriage. She also told them they needed to get her to a hospital since she had lost so much blood and had a high fever. They laughed and said it wasn't necessary. They made us go back to our rooms and they stayed with Megan for a little while. They came out of her room and told us to stay out of Megan's room. We knew what would happen if we disobeyed them so we stayed out. That night, we watched them carry Megan out. She was barely breathing and we thought they might actually be taking her to the hospital. That was the last time we saw her. The next day I heard them tell Chloe that Megan didn't have to worry about anything any more. They went back to the same routine as before only now it was just me and Chloe. Ashley was brought in about 2 months later."

Denise stopped and looked over at Ashley.

"I'll take my turn now," Ashley said quietly.

"Ash, you don't have to," Denise told her. "Chloe and I can fill Dr. Posen in."

"No," Ashley said. "I need to do this."

"Okay," Denise said.

"I figured out after a week or so being in the house, that Luke had drugged my drink the night I met him," Ashley said. "I know I was semi-conscious and was aware of the pain. They realized I was a virgin and they thought it was hilarious that Luke took my virginity."

Chloe and Denise both gasped.

"You were a virgin?," Chloe asked. She went over and sat next to Ashley. She hugged her and Denise joined her. Neither of the girls were aware the Ashley had been a virgin when she was raped. Chloe had been with a man before she was sure she was gay. Denise had been sexually active since her first boyfriend. They both remember the pain they endured; they couldn't imagine what Ashley had gone through.

"The first time, Tom took me from the back and Luke the front," Ashley said. "Whenever Luke tried to kiss me I moved my head but he would grab my face and forcibly kiss me. I got sick at some point and he stopped trying to kiss me. I wasn't in the house the first time. I woke up there but I'm not sure exactly how long I was there before I woke up. I was crying and Chloe and Denise came into the room I was in. At first, I thought they were going to hurt me. They talked to me and helped me calm down. They told me who they were. We never really spoke of how we came to be there. I heard a baby cry and Chloe left my room. She came back carrying little Emily. She was so cute. Chloe told me that Tom or Luke was the father. For the next couple of months, Tom and Luke would come in and rape one or all of use like every day. I got numb to it all. I just didn't care. We all lost food for a day or two because of me several times. Even though I was the reason we didn't get food, Chloe still shared what she was able to hide away. She never blamed me. But Chloe did get mad at me at one point, because they withheld food from Emily when I fought with Tom when he tried to force me to perform oral sex on him. She told me I had to be a good girl for them so Emily was able to eat. She said she wasn't producing any more breast milk so she had to rely on them for Emily's food. One night after they withheld food from Emily, she was crying and Chloe couldn't get her to stop. I felt so bad because I knew she was hungry and it was my fault. I became a good girl after that night and did everything they made me do."

Ashley stopped and took a deep breath.

"The day that we were found, Tom and Luke had fought," Ashley said. "Luke made some comment about how he couldn't wait until Emily turned sixteen. I wanted to throw up. He was so disgusting. Tom told him to shut up. The got in each other's faces and almost came to blows. They stormed out of the room and we heard doors slamming and knew that they had both left the house. We were allowed to shower that day so our chains had been removed. In their anger, they had forgotten to lock Chloe's chain. Chloe checked the door and it was unlocked. She told us she was going to see if she could find a way out. She grabbed up Emily and slipped out the door. We didn't know what had happened to Chloe until some strange men came in. Denise saw them first and started screaming. The backed away and then a couple of women came in and said they were going to get us out of there. The got the chains off of us and helped us out of the house. We were at the ambulance when Detective Mitchell showed up. And now we're here."

"I know that was hard for you girls," Dr. Posen said. "But, I also know that you skimmed over a lot. I know it's still fresh in your minds and you don't want to relive it. At some point you need to get rid of the bad stuff and let it go. I know it's easy for me to say. You will keep these memories inside and one day, like I said before, they will come out. You can talk to me one on one if that's more comfortable. Or you can talk to a family member. If you can't talk about it with someone, write it down. Keep a journal and write what happened. No one has to read it but you. Not to remind you of what happened, but to remind you of how strong you are. How you came through this alive and ready to move onto the next chapter in your lives."

The girls all were looking at Dr. Posen. Letting her words sink in and trying to believe that they could actually move on.

"I know you all are harboring some guilt," Dr. Posen said. "Chloe you feel like you should have been able to do more for Megan. You also feel like it's your fault she was there in the first place. And, Ashley, you feel guilty because you fought back and in doing so caused Emily to go without food for a day. Denise, you feel guilty because you don't feel like you did enough to help with Megan. And the guilt got worse when Ashley was brought into the house. If Megan had still been alive, Ashley wouldn't have been there. None of you have anything to feel guilty about. You survived and that you should never feel guilty about. You are strong, brave, capable women. And everyone who has met you or heard your story is in awe of you. They believe in your strength and your resilience. I believe in you, too. Now, you just need to start believing in yourselves."

The three girls were exhausted and it wasn't even 7:00. They went back to their room and all went straight to their beds. Chloe took Emily from her sister and laid down with her. They girls didn't want to talk and The Beales respected that. They quietly talked amongst themselves.

It was about 9:00 and the Beales decided they should go home for the night and leave the girls to rest. They all kissed Chloe goodbye and left.

The silence was broken a few minutes later by Emily calling out for Bec-bec. Chloe smiled.

"Go to sleep, baby," Chloe said. "We'll see Bec-bec in the morning. I promise."

Denise let out a loud laugh.

"I bet Emily isn't the only Beale hoping to see Bec-bec in the morning," she teased.

"I bet you're right," Ashley said also laughing.

"Shut up," Chloe said feeling the heat of her blush.

The laughter died down and the girls all fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Enough with the heavy stuff. Time for some angst and fluff to brighten your day (or I'm just delusional and it won't).**

* * *

Beca was sitting up in her hospital bed going through the case files that Jesse had brought to her. Captain Mayhew wanted her to look through some of the missing persons cases to find evidence pointing to Stroma and Hawkins. She was re-reading Ashley and Denise's files to see why Bumper didn't think they were connected to Chloe's case. She noticed something in Ashley's file and decided to go to the girls' room.

She no longer needed an IV and had Jesse bring her some clothes so she wouldn't have to walk around in a hospital gown. She managed to get herself dressed when Dr. Kepner walked in with Dr. Edwards, an intern.

"Good morning, Dr. Kepner," Beca said.

"Good morning, Detective," Dr. Kepner said. "How are you feeling today?"

"Pretty good," Beca responded. "I can move bit better and the rib is only slightly sore. I got myself dressed and the pain level is maintaining at about a 3 out of 10."

"That's good," Dr. Kepner said. "Let me just check you real quick."

Beca sat on the bed and Dr. Kepner listened to her lungs. She didn't have as much pain when she breathed in as she had been having. Beca's wounds were checked and rebandaged. During the entire checkup Dr. Kepner would have Dr. Edwards do the same thing and ask questions.

"I'm sorry about the double checkup, Detective," Dr. Kepner told her. "We are a teaching hospital and this is how we teach, by doing."

"No problem, Doc," Beca told her. "I can tell I'm in very good hands,"

Dr. Edwards thanked her.

"Hey, Doc," Beca said. "I want to go see the girls and was wondering if I could walk instead of having to use the wheelchair."

"I think that might be okay," Dr. Kepner. "Dr. Edwards and I will walk with you since that was my next stop."

"Great," Beca said. "Are we done here?"

"Dr. Edwards," Dr. Kepner said. "Are we done here?"

"I believe we are," Dr. Edwards said.

Beca stood and she and the two doctors left Beca's room.

"Is it weird that I'm excited to meet these girls?," Dr. Edwards asked. "I mean, they went through so much and, from what I hear, are doing very well. They are my heroes."

"They are all amazing," Beca said.

"Why are they still in the hospital, Dr. Kepner?," Dr. Edwards asked. "I was reading through each of their charts and they all seem to be healthy enough to go home."

"Well," Dr. Kepner said. "Normally, they would have all been sent home by now. But, we were asked by Captain Mayhew to keep them here longer where they could protect them better. They want the girls to be able to go home without a bunch of news cameras in their faces or being besieged by the press everywhere they go. Plus, Dr. Posen wants them close by so she can be available any time they need or want to talk to her."

"I haven't seen a lot of news people around the hospital," Dr. Edwards says.

"The police have been keeping them away," Beca told her. "We've got cars stationed all around the outside to, um, lets just say, deter them. Plus, we have two officers on guard outside their room 24 hours a day."

They reach the girls room and as soon as Beca walks in she hears, "Bec-bec!" She smiles and walks over to see Emily.

"Hey, baby girl," Beca says taking Emily from Chloe.

Emily gives Beca a kiss and Beca starts kissing all over Emily's face, making her giggle. She looks around and everyone is just staring at them with amused smiles on their faces.

"What?," Beca says with a shrug.

"You are just the cutest thing," Chloe says.

"I'm not cute," Beca said. "I'm badass."

"Good morning, ladies," Dr. Kepner says. "This is Dr. Edwards and she is going to be assisting me today during my rounds. I need to do a quick check on you all and we'll be out of your way."

Dr. Kepner and Dr. Edwards start with Ashley. They check her vitals and ask a few questions. They then do the same for Denise, and finally reach Chloe.

"Ms. Beale, you have the cutest daughter," Dr. Edwards tells her. She tickles Emily's tummy causing her to giggle and squirm in Beca's arms.

"I'll just take her over to her grandparents," Beca says. "She's quite the distraction."

"Sorry," Dr. Edwards says as Beca moves away.

"Your blood pressure is much better today," Dr. Kepner told Chloe. "How did you sleep last night? Any nightmares?"

"No nightmares," Chloe said. "We all had a session with Dr. Posen yesterday and were pretty exhausted when we got back to our room. It was the best night's sleep I've had in two years."

"Chloe's blood pressure has been a little high the past couple of days," Dr. Kepner tells Dr. Edwards. "She mentioned she's been having nightmares and some anxiety. I've been monitoring it to see if we would need to start her on medication."

"Isn't that normal considering what she's been through?," Dr. Edwards asked.

"Yes," Dr. Kepner responded. "I took that into consideration that's why I haven't prescribed anything yet."

"Do you think I'll have to be on blood pressure medicine?," Chloe asked.

"Probably not," Dr. Kepner told her. "We'll just keep an eye on it while you're in here to be safe."

"Okay," Chloe says.

"If you need anything just have me or Dr. Edwards paged," Dr. Kepner says.

Chloe nods and the two doctors bid their goodbyes and leave. Beca and Mrs. Beale walk over to Chloe.

"Mama," Emily says reaching for Chloe.

Chloe takes her and sits her on the bed.

"Chloe, dear," Mrs. Beale says quietly. "Beca and I have something to discuss with you."

"What is it?," Chloe asks concerned.

"It's nothing bad," Beca quickly tells her. "But, can we all take a walk to talk about it?"

"Sure," Chloe says. She picks up Emily and the three women tell everyone they're going for a walk.

Once they are out of the room, Beca leads them into the visitor's lounge and sits down.

"I was reading through your files and noticed that Ashley's birthday is coming up," Beca tells Chloe. "It's actually in two days, on Friday. I spoke with your mom and we want to give her a birthday party. You know her better than we do. What do you think?"

"I think that is the sweetest thing I've ever heard," Chloe says smiling at Beca. "I think it will mean the world to her. She didn't talk much about her family but when she did, it was never good. They didn't treat her well, so I seriously doubt they even remembered her birthday. And I'm pretty sure she never had a real birthday party either. I think it's a great idea."

"Great," Mrs. Beale said. "I have some ideas."

The three women discussed several ideas and settled on a surprise party. Beca told them she would pay for whatever they needed. The two Beale women scoffed at that idea.

"I can afford it," Beca said. "I don't tell many people this, but when my grandparents passed away, I inherited everything from them, including their house, which is paid for, so I don't have to pay rent or a mortgage, and I could probably buy this hospital if I wanted to. So, please let me pay for this party."

Chloe and her mother sat there stunned.

"Okay," Mrs. Beale finally says. "You can pay, but I'm making the cake myself. I am quite a good baker."

"She likes German chocolate," Chloe tells her.

"Then German chocolate it will be," Mrs. Beale says. "I'll talk to Chief Bailey and see where we can hold the party. Then Mr. Beale and I will go and order what we need and get some party supplies. I'm going to go grab him now and get started."

"Chloe, can we sit here for a bit and talk," Beca asks as she and Mrs. Beale stand.

"Oh, sure," Chloe says. "Mom, can you take Emily back and ask Denise and Ashley to keep an eye on her for me? "

"Sure, sweetie," Mrs. Beale says taking Emily. She kisses Chloe on the cheek and tells them she'll see them later. She leaves and Chloe sits back down.

"So, what's up?," Chloe asks Beca.

"I've been thinking about when you girls are released from the hospital," Beca said. "And, I was wondering what you thought about me asking Denise and Ashley to move into my house since they don't really have any family left to rely on or anywhere to go. My grandparents raised eight kids in that house and it's huge so there will be room for Ashley's baby, too."

Chloe sat there stunned for the second time that day. She can't believe that Beca is doing so much for them. She couldn't say anything.

"They could have their own rooms so they have privacy," Beca said getting a little nervous since Chloe hasn't said anything yet.

"I could probably help them find a job, too." Beca said. "I don't have any sisters, and was never really close to my dad or his family, except my grandparents, so we can all become each other's family."

Beca sat anxiously. Chloe still hadn't said anything.

"Chloe," Beca said, "please say something."

"I think that's the most selfless thing I've ever heard," Chloe said, tears in her eyes. "I was going to ask my folks about having them move in with us but they really don't have the room. This is the perfect solution. Oh, my God, Beca!"

She pulled Beca into a hug. Beca hugged her back. The pulled back from the hug and stared at each other. Chloe smiled and both girls slowly leaned into each other Beca closed her eyes and-

"Hey, Beca," Jesse said as he entered the room. "Mrs. Beale told me I'd find you in here."

"Oh for the love of God," Beca says pulling away from Chloe.

Chloe had jerked back from Beca as soon as she heard Jesse's voice. Jesse looks at Chloe and then at Beca. Beca is glaring at him.

"Shit," Jesse thinks. "I did it again."

Beca turns to Chloe and sees she is blushing and looking down at the floor.

"Screw it," Beca says and takes Chloe's face in her hands and kisses her.

Chloe is taken a bit by surprised but slowly returns the kiss. She puts her hands on Beca's arms and pulls her in closer.

Jesse stands there awkwardly for a moment but then slowly turns and leaves them alone. He goes back into the girls' room and walks in with a goofy smile on his face.

"Did you find Beca?," Mrs. Beale asks.

"Yes, I did," Jesse said. "I'm just going to wait in here until they finish, um, talking."

"They finally kissed, didn't they?," Denise asked excitedly.

"Yeah, they did," Jesse says with a smile.

"It's about time," Mrs. Beale says. "Did you hear that, Emily? Mama and Bec-bec finally kissed."

Emily giggled and clapped. Everyone chuckled and just then Chloe and Beca walked in. They both were a little flushed and wearing huge smiles of their own.

"Mama iss Bec-bec," Emily said quite loudly.

Beca paled, Chloe blushed, and everyone else just starting laughing.

"Mama iss Bec-bec, Mama iss Bec-bec," Emily kept repeating.

Beca went over and took Emily from Mrs. Beale.

"Okay, let's say something else," Beca said.

"Again. Again. Again," Emily squealed and clapped her hands

"Oh, my God!," Beca said. She looked to Chloe for help but could see by the look in Chloe's eyes, she wasn't going to help her.

"Again, mama iss Bec-bec," Emily said. "Mama iss Bec-bec."

Beca looked at Chloe with a mischievous smile and started walking over to her. Chloe furrowed her brow.

"Beca," Chloe said backing away from Beca, "what are you doing?"

Chloe's back hit the door and Beca stopped right in front of her.

"I'm giving the people what they want," she whispered against Chloe's lips and then kissed her.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but Emily was clapping and the rest of the room cheered. Chloe's face was even redder and Beca was feeling quite pleased with herself.

Everyone finally quieted down and Chloe had taken Emily.

"So, Detective," Mr. Beale, "looks like we may need to have a chat later."

"Yes sir," Beca said. "I believe we just might."

Beca smiled and looked at Chloe. Chloe just rolled her eyes.

Mr. and Mrs. Beale leave, telling everyone they had an appointment. Beca and Jesse decide to head back to Beca's room to talk about whatever Jesse needed her for. Before she left, Chloe called her over to her.

"What's up?" Beca asked when she reached Chloe's side.

"Mama iss Bec-bec," Chloe said before she pressed her lips to Beca's.

"Smartass," Beca said as she pulled out of the kiss.

"I like that I can do that now," Chloe said giving her another quick kiss.

Beca and Jesse leave to head back to Beca's room. Once they arrive Beca sits on the side of her bed while Jesse plops down in the chair next to her.

"We have found a total of five bodies, all female, buried in that housing development," Jesse tells her. "We can tentatively ID all of them because we found purses and IDs buried with them. The coroner will have to make it official. We're notifying the families this afternoon so we can get a DNA sample."

"I guess in a way it's a good thing," Beca said. "Five families will get some closure."

She runs a hand through her hair.

"I found a couple of interesting things in the case files," Beca said. "I still can't believe Bumper didn't think these cases were connected. I mean, look here," she pulls out three of the case files, "all three were last seen at a bar called _Rusty's_ , witnesses say all three were last seen with a tall man with brown hair, and a blonde with a British accent. That's more than enough to consider they may be connected. Then there's the fact that all three were Barden University students. These three files are on Chloe, Denise and Megan. Even Ashley's case fits."

"Well, we already know that Stroma and Hawkins did it," Jesse said. "And that they won't be hurting anyone else. We are giving closure to these five families, and Chloe, Denise and Ashley can move on with their lives without the fear of these guys coming after them again."

"I guess you're right," Beca said.

"Relax, Beca," Jesse said. "You're supposed to be taking it easy. The Captain isn't going to let you back on full duty until he is 100% sure that you are back to 100%."

"I know," Beca said. She sat and looked at the case files. She picked them up and gave them to Jesse. "Put these in the case box to be filed with all the other records."

Jesse takes the files and looks at Beca with a smile.

"So, you and Chloe, huh?," Jesse said. "I knew she was into you."

"I really like her," Beca said. "I'm just worried that she thinks she likes me cause I got Emily back from Hawkins, and I killed Stroma."

"Don't," Jesse said. "Just don't. You always do this. You always find some reason to push girls away. She likes you because you're Beca Effin' Mitchell, badass girl detective. Don't push her away. Give her a chance. I think you two are good for each other."

"Yeah, she is pretty great," she said. "Okay, I'll give it a shot. But not because you said so. It's because I really do kind of love her."

"I knew it!," Jesse said giving Beca a hug. "I am so proud of you. You are giving me my true Hollywood movie ending."

Jesse pretends to wipe a tear.

"Stop it," Beca says laughing at him. "You're such a dork!"

"Love you, too," Jesse said. "I probably should get going."

"Before you go," Beca said. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure," Jesse said. "What do you need?"

Beca is resting in her room, feeling bored, when she gets an idea. She asks the nurse to page Dr. Hunt and Dr. Kepner.

The two doctors come to her room and she tells them her idea. They seem to be on board with it and Dr. Hunt leaves to make the arrangements.

"So, I hear congratulations are in order," Dr. Kepner says. "You and Ms. Beale are a thing now."

"Wow," Beca said. "How do you know about that. It literally just happened a couple of hours ago."

"We're in a hospital," Dr. Kepner tells her. "Gossip is the only thing that keeps us going."

Beca laughs. She then gets a thoughtful look on her face.

"Do you think she likes me because I'm like the 'hero'?," Beca asked. "You know, just a crush kind of thing."

"Beca," Dr. Kepner says throwing out formalities. "I've seen the way she looks at you. That's not just a crush. She looks at you like she finally found the piece that was missing from her life. It's kind of how she looks at Emily. Like she was something that she didn't know she wanted, but now that she has her, she will do anything to keep her. That little girl is the reason she held on for so long. And you're the reason she's going to be able to move on and have a great life with that little girl, and, hopefully, with you."

Before Beca can say anything, Dr. Hunt come back into the room.

"We're all set. Let's go," he said.

Chloe watched as a young man came into the room and started stripping the cot.

"Hey," Chloe said going over to him. "What are you doing?"

"I was told to take the cot out of here," he said.

"Why?," Chloe asked him.

"I don't know, ma'am," he said. He gathered everything and folded the cot so he could wheel it out, and left.

"Why would they take the cot?," Chloe asked Denise and Ashley. "What if Bec-, um Jesse needs a place to sleep?"

Ashley looked up from the game she was playing with Denise. She looked behind Chloe and said, "That's probably why."

Chloe turned and saw a gurney being brought in. Dr. Hunt followed and was helping get the gurney in place. Once it was in place, Dr. Hunt turned and looked at the girls and smiled.

Just then Dr. Kepner walked in with Beca.

"Hey, roomies," Beca calls out.

Chloe, Denise and Ashley all smiled. They all ran over to Beca and gave her a hug.

"Beca," Chloe says with a big smile. "Why didn't you tell us they were moving you in here?"

"It was just decided," Beca told her.

"More like Detective Mitchell demanded," Dr. Kepner says with a laugh.

"Really, April?," Beca said. "I thought we were friends."

"We are, Beca" April says. "Doesn't mean I'm going to lie for you."

"Okay, okay," Beca said. "I did suggest it and Dr. Hunt AND Dr. Kepner thought it was good idea. So, here I am."

"Well," Denise said. "We're glad you're here."

"Welcome back, Beca," Ashley told her.

Denise and Ashley went back to their card game. Chloe and Beca went to Chloe's bed to check on Emily.

"Hey, sleepyhead," Chloe said seeing the young girl stirring. "Look who's here."

Emily lifted her head and a big smile came across her face.

"Bec-bec!," Emily yelled. Beca reached over and picked her up.

"Hey, baby girl," Beca said and kissed her on the cheek.

Beca held Emily tight to her and gave her a hug.

"I love you, baby girl," she whispered in Emily's ear.

"Wuv Bec-bec," Emily said. Chloe's heart melted watching her two girls.

"Wait," Chloe thought. "When did I start calling Beca my girl. Not that I'd mind, but what if she only wants to be with me because of Emily. Or because she thinks I'm broken and need to be fixed. I mean she's beautiful, and smart, and loving, and funny. Why else would she want to be with me?"

Beca watched as Chloe's face ran a gamut of emotions.

"Chlo," she says. "You okay? I can hear you thinking and judging by the look on your face, they're not good thoughts."

"No, I'm fine," Chloe says not looking at Beca.

"Seriously, Chlo," Beca says looking concerned. "What's going on?"

"Do you only want to be with me because you think I'm broken and need to be fixed?," Chloe blurts out.


	12. Chapter 12

"What the hell?," Beca says. "Why would even ask me that?"

"You didn't answer the question," Chloe retorts.

Emily starts crying when Beca and Chloe raise their voices.

"It doesn't deserve to be answered," Beca tells Chloe. "I thought we had something special starting. Guess I was wrong if you could even think about asking me something like that."

Beca thrusts a crying Emily into Chloe's arms and storms out of the room. Chloe tries to comfort Emily and wipe her own tears from her face.

Ashley and Denise look at Chloe with sad eyes. They both walk over to Chloe. Denise takes Emily and comforts her, while Ashley gathers Chloe in a hug.

"I fucked up, didn't I?," Chloe whispers in Ashley's ear.

"Yeah, you did," Ashley responds.

"Why would you even think that about Beca?," Denise asks. "She has never treated any of us like we were victims. Not once has she treated us like we were broken or fragile. Where did that come from?"

"I don't know," Chloe said pulling away from Ashley. "When she kissed me it just felt so right. But then I guess I just got inside my own head. After all the things I did, I couldn't fathom why she would want to be with me."

Denise set Emily down with some toys to play with. She stood up and looked at Chloe.

"Beca doesn't think of what happened to us in terms of what "we" did," Denise tells her. "She always speaks in terms of what was done to us. You know, she told me she thinks we're brave for what we endured and coming out of it without, as she put it, our brains all scrambled. And she thinks you are the bravest of all because of how well adjusted and happy Emily is. She attributes that to you and your strength and perseverence. She talks about you two like the sun rises and sets on you. In no way, does that woman think you are broken and need to be fixed."

"You need to apologize, big time," Ashley tell Chloe. "Because if you don't, the best thing in your life after Emily, is going to walk out of it."

Beca had never been so angry. When she stormed out of the room she didn't know where she was going. She just knew she couldn't be there.

She finally runs out of steam when she exits the hospital. She sat down on a bench and put her head in her hands.

"How could Chloe think like that?," Beca thinks to herself. "Have I treated her like she was broken? Have I treated any of them like that? I think they're all brave for making it through all that happened to them and can still laugh. Emily is such a happy kid and I know that's because Chloe did everything to make sure she would be okay. Where did I screw up?"

"Arrggghh!," Beca says out loud.

"Everything okay over there, Beca?," she hears a voice say.

Beca turns and sees Arizona Robbins walking over to her. Arizona sits down.

"What's going on?," Arizona asks. "Why are you out here by yourself?"

"I had to blow off some steam," Beca told her tears in her eyes..

"Want to talk about it?," Arizona asks putting an arm around Beca's shoulder.

"Not really," Beca said wiping her eyes. "You see, earlier today I kissed Chloe and she kissed me back. We had talked about dating and stuff once she was out of the hospital and I thought the kiss meant we were moving forward. I really think we could be something great, you know?'

"Mmmhmm," Arizona says.

"Then out of the blue," Beca said, "she asks me if I only want to be with her because she's broken and needs to be fixed. Like I want to fix her or something."

"Wow," Arizona says. "That sucks."

"I don't know what to do," Beca said. "I do want to be with her more than anything. But, not if she doesn't trust me enough to know that I love her just because she's her."

"Whoa, you love her?," Arizona said.

"Yeah, I do," Beca said with a small smile. "I know it seems too soon but she's been in my head and in my heart for almost two years. Seeing her in person and getting to know her, just made it all the stronger."

"Sounds to me like maybe she doesn't think she's worthy of your love," Arizona says. "After going through God knows what for the past two years, she's not used to someone liking, I'm sorry, loving her. She was treated like a thing and only used for those guys' perverse sexual gratification, it had nothing to do with love. Just stay with her. Let her know that you love her because of the woman she is. Show her and tell her every day if you have to. She's had to be strong for herself and for Emily for a long time. Now she needs someone to be strong for her. Be her someone strong, Beca."

"Thanks, Arizona," Beca said. "You've given me a lot to think about."

"I'm heading back in," Arizona said. "Want to walk with me."

"I think I'm going to stay out here a little longer," Beca said.

"Okay," Arizona told her. "If you want to talk some more, you know where to find me."

"I know," Beca said with a smile. "I'll just look for the tiny little humans."

Arizona waved as she went back into the hospital. She went straight to the girls room and walked in. Arizona looked around and saw Denise playing with Emily and Chloe pacing back and forth on the other side of the room.

"We need to talk," Arizona said as she walked over to Chloe.

"What's wrong?," Chloe asked. "Oh, my God! Is something wrong with Emily?"

"Emily's fine," Arizona told her. "Calm down. I came to talk about a very upset brunette detective who I just left sitting alone on a bench outside the hospital."

"I know I fucked up, okay?," Chloe told her.

"That's putting it mildly," Arizona told her. "She was crying. I've known Beca for four years and I've only seen her cry once and that was when her grandmother died."

"Beca cried," Chloe said, tears springing to her eyes.

"Yes, she cried," Arizona told her. "That girl loves you. I don't care what you've been through, you had no right to treat her like she was one of them and only wanted to use you to satisfy some sick need to fix you. You need to make this right."

"I want to but I don't know how," Chloe cried. "I hurt her and I don't know how to fix that."

"You'd better figure it out," Arizona told her. "Beca doesn't let people in easily. And I've never seen her happier than she has been in the last couple of days. Start with an apology and work up from there. I'm only giving you a warning this time. Fix it and don't fuck up again."

Chloe nods and wipes the tears from her face.

"Okay," Arizona says. "Arizona Robbins, friend of Beca Mitchell, has said her piece. Now, Dr. Robbins needs to check on the little human called Emily."

Arizona heads over to where Emily is with Denise. She picks her up and walks back over to Chloe.

"I'd like to take some blood," Arizona says. "I know her diet wasn't optimal and I want to check her iron. She is walking fairly well, which is excellent. And she is speaking a few words, correct?"

"Yes," Chloe says. "She says mama, iss for kiss, again, wuv for love, and, um, Bec-bec fo Beca."

"Mama iss Bec-bec," Emily says causing Arizona to laugh.

"Let's hope she does," Arizona says tickling Emily.

"I heard about Emily calling Beca 'Bec-bec'," Arizona said with a smile. "I need to remember to tease Beca about it. It's so cute."

"Should she be saying more?," Chloe asks trying not to think about Beca.

"No, she's pretty much on target for her age" Arizona tells her. "She'll understand and recognize a lot of words when you or someone else says them, but may not say them herself. But, she will. She's just finding her voice."

"Thank you," Chloe says.

"You've doing a great job with her," Arizona said. "Keep up the good work."

Chloe smiled. Arizona tickled Emily and then handed the giggling toddler back to her mother. Arizona bid the girls a good night and left.

"She's a great doctor," Ashley said after Arizona left. "But she is one scary friend."

Chloe and Denise let out a laugh, nodding their heads in agreement.

Beca finally came back inside when the night chill got to her. She didn't immediately go back to her new room but instead went to the cafeteria to get some coffee. When she walked in she noticed the Beales. She started to leave but they saw her and waved her over.

"I'm just going to grab some coffee and I'll be right there," Beca said.

She got some coffee and grabbed a sandwich since she had missed dinner. She greeted everyone as she sat down.

"My sister's an idiot," is the first thing that came out of Charlotte's mouth.

"Charlotte!," her mother admonished.

"Well, she is," Charlotte said. "She's always been like this, even before all this."

"Charlotte," her father said. "This is between Beca and Chloe. We need to stay out of it."

"With all due respect Mr. Beale," Beca said. "You are Chloe's family. You're kind of in it whether you want to be or not. And, if you don't mind, I'd like to hear what Charlotte has to say. I'm hoping I can find something to help me make Chloe understand that my feelings for her are real. That I don't to want be with her to fix her. I want to be with her because I truly do love her."

Mr. and Mrs. Beale looked at Charlotte and told her to go ahead with what she was going to say.

"What you have to understand," Charlotte told Beca, "is that Chloe was always a strong, confident woman. But for some reason these self-esteem issues popped up. She never thought she was good enough. If she got too close to someone she always found a reason to break up with them. Her reasoning being that she broke up with the before they could break up with her. She said she was saving herself from the heartache she knew was coming. She never said anything, but I have a feeling someone she really cared about did or said something to her to make her feel like that."

"Wow," Beca said. "We have lot more in common than I realized. I'm usually the one who pushes people away to avoid being hurt."

"I like you, Beca," Mr. Beale said. "I think you and Chloe would be good together. Just please don't give up on her. She'll apologize and say all the right things, but then she'll get inside her own mind and convince herself that you're going to leave her. Prove to her that you're in it for the long haul. Keep telling her you love her and aren't going anywhere. Hopefully it won't take long, but she'll finally come around."

"That pretty much what someone else told me," Beca said with a small smile. "Thank you all. I'll talk to Chloe. How about we talk about Ashley's party. Do you need me to do anything?"

"I think we're all set," Mrs. Beale said. "I ordered a regular birthday cake and will make a German chocolate for her. We ordered some food from a nearby Italian restaurant that Dr. Kepner recommended. Chief Bailey has given us permission to use a large conference room on the fourth floor. We have decorations and paper goods in the trunk of the car. The party is set to start at 4:00 on Friday and we invited most of the doctors and nurses that have worked with the girls. They've all accepted."

"That's great," Beca said. "I can't believe you got all that done in an afternoon."

"My wife is a force to be reckoned with when she sets her mind to something," Mr. Beale said with a loving smile toward his wife.

"Oh, stop," Mrs. Beale says blushing slightly. "Beca, can you invite Detective Swanson to the party? I was going to when we saw him but we haven't seen him."

"I already told him about it," Beca said. "He's helping me with her present. I just have to tell him the time, but he'll be here."

"Wonderful," Mrs. Beale said. "It's already 9:00, we'd better get back up to the girls. I want to visit with them for a little bit before we head home."

"Mind if I walk with you?," Beca said. "I was moved into their room earlier so now it's my room, too."

"Dear, why don't you and Charlotte go on ahead," Mr. Beale said. "I want to talk to Beca."

"Okay, sweetie," Mr. Beale said. She kissed her husband on the cheek and left with Charlotte.

"So, is this 'the' talk," Beca asked nervously.

"No," Mr. Beale said. "I don't think we need to do that. I know you're good for my daughter even if she is too stubborn to know it yet. I just wanted to thank you. Chloe told us about your offer to ask Denise and Ashley if they want to move into your home. It's very generous of you. The wife and I were going to invite them to live with us. It would be really tight because we don't have a lot of room but we would have figured something out."

"It's like I told Chloe," Beca said. "I've got a huge house and there's plenty of room for them and Ashley's baby. They just feel like family and I want to hold onto that feeling. Plus, I'm hoping that sometime in the future, Chloe and Emily will be moving in."

"That's a wonderful idea," Mr. Beale said. "But first you and Chloe need to patch things up. Like I said, my daughter is stubborn. You may have to swallow your pride and make the first move."

"I'll think of something," Beca said.

The two went back to the girls' room. When they walked in Mrs. Beale was holding Emily, who was giggling and smiling. Denise and Ashley were laying in their beds, reading. Chloe was having what looked to be a very serious conversation with Charlotte.

Mr. Beale walked over to his wife and took Emily. Beca looked at Chloe, who was only standing two feet away with her back to her. Charlotte glanced over and gave her a small smile. Chloe saw this and looked over her shoulder. Beca and Chloe stared at each other, neither moving or saying a word.

"Mama iss Bec-bec," a small voice said and giggled.

Beca smiled and said, "You heard her."

Chloe closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around Beca. Beca hugged her and pulled back.

"Well?," Beca said with a smirk.

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca. Beca kissed back. They finally broke the kiss when Mr. Beale cleared his throat. Beca put her forehead against Chloe's.

"I don't think you're broken," Beca whispered. "I don't want to fix you. I love you. I want to be a part of yours and Emily's life."

"I'm so sorry," Chloe whispered back. "I, I just never thought that someone like you would truly want someone like me. I don't deserve you."

"I love you," Beca said again. "I feel like I don't deserve you. You're so strong and brave. Not to mention, hot and sexy."

Chloe blushed.

"I love you," Beca said. "And I will tell you every single minute of every single day if I have to until you believe me."

Chloe kissed Beca.

"I do believe you," Chloe said. "I love you, too. Besides, I think Emily would actually hate me if Bec-bec wasn't around anymore."

"Note to self," Beca said with a grin. "Stay on Emily's good side."

Chloe laughed and kissed Beca again.

"So," Charlotte said bringing Emily over to Chloe, "I take it all is forgiven and BeChloe is on?"

"What?," Chloe and Beca both ask.

"You two so belong together," Charlotte said with a laugh as she hands Emily to Chloe.

Emily did not like having her blood drawn. Beca and Chloe spent a couple of hours holding her and comforting her. She finally fell asleep just after lunch and Chloe fixed her bed and laid her down.

Beca had asked the girls if they wanted to take a walk and get outside for a bit. Mr. and Mrs. Beale said they would stay in the room and keep an eye on Emily. Jesse had stopped by to visit so he and Lily went with the girls to keep away any press that might be lurking around. The girls were still the big story since they were the only three who lived after being taken by Stroma and Hawkins.

Beca shyly took Chloe's hand and held it while they walked. They found a small area with some benches and sat down to enjoy the fresh air and sunshine.

"Denise, Ashley," Beca called to get the girls attention. "I have something to ask you."

Denise and Ashley looked at Beca with curious looks on their faces. Chloe had a smile on her face because she knew what was coming.

"I, um, was wondering," Beca said. "I was wondering if you would like to move in with me when you get out of the hospital."

Both girls gasped.

"I have a big house and there's plenty of room for you both," Beca said. "There's plenty of room for the baby, too, Ash. You can stay as long as you like. Hell, you can stay forever."

Neither girl has said anything as they try to comprehend what Beca is saying. Beca looks around nervously.

"Um, I never had any sisters or brothers but I feel like you guys are family," Beca continued. "You, Chloe, Emily, the Beales. Even Jesse is like the brother I never wanted."

The girls laugh and Jesse flips Beca off.

"So, girls," Beca said. "What do you say?"

Denise and Ashley looked at each other and then jumped up and ran over to Beca. They both squealed a yes and hugged Beca.

"Need air," Beca gasped. "Seriously, dudes, can't breathe under here."

"Oh my gosh," Ashley said.

She and Denise both pulled back.

"I forgot about your rib," Denise said. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Beca said holding her side. "It only hurts when I'm being crushed."

Jesse and Lily looked on with smiles on their faces. The girls sat and Beca told the girls about the house and that she had already talked to a few people about jobs for them. All they had to do was set up an interview and decide what the wanted to do.

"Don't rush into anything," Beca told them. "Take your time and find something that's right for you."

"I'll want to help with expenses," Denise said.

"Me, too," Ashley said.

"I am more than capable of taking care of anything you might need," Beca said. "You could always help with the housework and cooking dinner. I hate doing housework and can't really cook. Although I can cook breakfast like nobody's business."

The girls talk for a little while longer and then head back to their room. Emily is awake and sees Beca.

"Bec-bec!," Emily cries reaching out for her.

"Hey, baby girl," Beca said taking her. "I see someone is feeling better."

Friday comes and everyone is excited for Ashley's birthday party. No one says anything about it being her birthday since she didn't mention it. They wanted the whole thing to be a big surprise.

Chloe's parents left the girls after lunch and met up with Charlotte to set up the room for the party. Chloe and Beca had enlisted Dr. Posen to help get Ashley to the conference room. Dr. Posen told them she wanted to have another group session to talk about them leaving the hospital.

A little before 4:00 the girls were escorted to the fourth floor conference room for their "session" with Dr. Posen. Denise and Chloe let Ashley go in first. Ashley opened the door and took one step into the room.

"Surprise!"


	13. Chapter 13

**RJRMovieFan: This one's for you (thanks for the critique and idea). Let me know what you think.**

* * *

Ashley let out a squeal, put her hand to her chest, and stepped back. She looked around the room and the tears started falling. She turned to look at Chloe and Denise. The two girls had huge smiles on their faces and moved forward to push Ashley into the room.

"How did," Ashley said through tears. "How di-did you kn-know it was my bir-birth-birthday?"

"I'm a detective," Beca said stepping forward. "I'm paid to know these things."

Ashley looked at her and grabbed her into a hug. She held onto Beca, crying into her shoulder. Beca patted her on the back and looked at Chloe or Denise for help. Beca looked uncomfortable so both girls stepped in and joined the hug.

"Come on girls," Mrs. Beale finally said breaking the group apart. "People are hungry and they can't eat until the birthday girl does."

Mrs. Beale grabbed Ashley and gave her a quick hug. She walked over to the food with her arm around Ashley.

"Oh, my gosh," Ashley said. "Italian food! My favorite. Pizza, lasagna, garlic bread! I don't know where to start."

Everyone had plates of food and were sitting around talking. Dr. Hunt and Dr. Kepner's pagers went off. They book looked at them.

"Duty calls," Dr. Hunt said.

He and Dr. Kepner got up to leave and Dr. Kepner handed Ashley a gift bag.

"What's this?," Ashley asked.

"It's your birthday gift," Dr. Kepner told her. "It's from me, Dr. Hunt, Dr. Robbins, and Dr. Edwards."

Dr. Kepner held the bag closer to Ashley with a 'take it' look. Ashley reached her hand out hesitantly, finally closing it around the bag's handle. Ashley burst into tears and everybody stopped what they were doing to look.

"April," Beca says teasingly. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything," April tells her.

"I'm so-sorry," Ashley said through her tears. "I can't remember the last ti-time I got a present."

"Oh, sweetie," April said hugging Ashley. "You better get used to it. This family of yours seems to be the kind that celebrates everything."

Ashley chuckled as April pulled back from the hug.

"Thank you," Ashley said.

"You're more than welcome," April said with a smile. "I'm sorry but I really have to run."

April leaves and Ashley wipes her face. She is still holding the gift bag when Chloe gently takes it from her.

"We'll put this over with the others," Chloe said.

"There's more?," Ashley said with wide eyes.

"Of course there are," Chloe tells her. "But you can't open them until after we have cake. And we can't have cake until everyone is done eating, so you'd better get to it."

Ashley started eating again. Everyone did finish their food and Mr. and Mrs. Beale got the cakes. Candles were placed on the birthday cake they had ordered. They set the cakes down on the table and everyone gathered around.

"Is that German chocolate cake?," Ashley said seeing the cake Mrs. Beale had made for her.

"I heard it was your favorite," Mrs. Beale tells her.

"You heard right," Ashley said enthusiastically.

Mr. Beale lit all the candles and everyone sang Happy Birthday. Ashley had tears in her eyes again. She closed them for a few seconds and then blew out the candles. Everyone cheered. Mrs. Beale started serving birthday cake to those who wanted it, while Chloe cut the German chocolate cake and handed the first piece to Ashley. Ashley immediately took a bite and hummed with happiness.

"This is sooo good," Ashley said. "Thank you so much, Mrs. Beale."

"You know," Mrs. Beale said. "Mrs. Beale sounds to formal and like we don't know each other. We're family now, so call me Mama B. You too, Denise."

Ashley and Denise both got tears in their eyes. Chloe could be seen wiping her eyes as well.

"This is all just too much," Ashley said. "I don't know how to thank you all."

"You just did," Mama B told her.

Chloe and Beca got the gifts and brought them over to Ashley. Ashley picked up the gift bag that April Kepner had given her. She opened the bag and pulled out a new pair of jeans and a pink short-sleeved button down shirt.

"We figured you needed something new to wear home when you get out of here," Dr. Robbins told her. "Try it on and if something doesn't fit, let me know and I'll exchange it for the right size."

Ashley just looked at the new outfit. Her smile lit up the room.

"Thank you so much," Ashley said going over to Arizona and giving her a hug.

"You're welcome," Arizona said.

Ashley opened her other gifts. Mr. and Mrs. Beale gave her a gift basket with body wash, shampoo, and conditioner. Chloe and Charlotte gave her a $50 gift card for Taco Bell, Ashley's favorite fast food place.

"Taco Bell has gift cards?," Beca asked. "How did I not know this?"

Beca handed Ashley an envelope. She opened it and inside were several gift cards for various baby stores in Barden and Atlanta.

"I figure you're going to need to start getting stuff for the baby," Beca said.

"That's so sweet," Ashley said. "Thank you, Beca."

"I have something else for you, but you'll have to wait until we get to our room," Beca told her.

There was still plenty of food and cake left over so Mrs. Beale opened the conference room door and invited the nurses and anyone else she saw in to eat and have cake. The room was full again with laughter.

Ashley looked around at her gifts and her new family. She was so overwhelmed.

Everyone was finally finished and clean up was a breeze with all those who stayed to help out. Arizona and Beca had just collected up last of the plates and cups and tied up the trash bag. The were getting ready to leave when Dr. Posen asked to speak to them both. Beca told Chloe to go ahead and she'd see her back at their room. Dr. Posen waited until the room had cleared out before she spoke.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?," Dr. Posen asked them.

Both women looked at her with confusion.

"Need some context here, Aubrey," Arizona said.

"I'm talking about the way to two of you dumped all over Chloe Beale," Aubrey said.

"I didn't dump all over Chloe," Beca said. "I was hurt because she asked me if I only wanted to be with her because I wanted to fix her. I got angry because she demanded an answer and I didn't think it warranted one so I left the room. I could have said a lot more, but I didn't. We've talked and we understand each other better."

"You're a detective," Dr. Posen said. "During interrogations you are are trained not to react to things that suspects say, are you not?"

"Yeah," Beca says hesitantly wondering where she was going with this.

"So," Dr. Posen, "why the over-the-top inappropriate reaction to Chloe when she asked you a question? Is that how you react when a suspect turns the tables and asks you a question?"

"Chloe wasn't a suspect asking me a question," Beca said. "She's the woman who told me she loved me and wanted to have a relationship with me. The woman who I also love. Was my reaction over-the-top and inappropriate? I don't think so, but your'e the shrink, so you tell me. Given the circumstances, was it?"

"Maybe I can give you that," Dr. Posen said after careful consideration. "But, I also think you could have handled it better."

"How?," Beca asked. "I really want to know. I was angry and I left. I didn't stay and yell or fight with her. I didn't call her names or belittle her. I got angry and did what I thought was best and that was leave. So, please tell me what I should have done."

Dr. Posen pursed her lips. She knew Beca had a point but her main concern was Chloe.

"I will agree with you to a point," Dr. Posen said. "You did what you thought was best. And you may have done the right thing for you. But my sole priority here is Chloe, and Ashley and Denise. To have them put under any kind of extreme stress could be detrimental and I will not stand by and let that happen. I know you said you talked, but did you apologize to her?"

"Not in those exact words," Beca said.

"Well, then would you be willing to apologize in those exacts words?," Dr. Posen asked.

"Yes," Beca said. "If it will help Chloe, I will."

"Good, please do," Dr. Posen said.

She turned to Arizona and asked, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I was defending a friend," Arizona said. "I found Beca outside crying and Beca doesn't cry. So, yes, I yelled at Chloe."

"Don't you think that was unprofessional of you?," Dr. Posen asked.

"Would you think it was unprofessional if we were across the street in a bar and I yelled at her for making my friend cry?," Arizona asked back.

Dr. Posen thought for a moment before she spoke.

"Probably not," Dr. Posen said honestly. "But that's not what happened, so yes I think it was unprofessional on your part."

Arizona doesn't say anything. She knows there is some truth to what Aubrey said, but she still feels she had the right to defend her friend.

"Neither of you know the extent of what that girl has been through," Dr. Posen said. "I can't get into it with you, but I can tell you that she has been through hell and back several times and to have you yell at her because she voiced a real insecurity is not okay. You're lucky that she's as strong as she is because this could have done some real damage to her mental state. It doesn't matter where that insecurity came from, it's still not okay to do that. She has enough crap to deal with without people who are supposed to be helping her, verbally attacking her."

"You're right," Arizona said. "I don't know all that she has been through. And the hospital wasn't the most appropriate place to yell at her. It was a knee-jerk reaction to seeing a friend hurting. I'll apologize to her."

"Good," Dr. Posen said. "Now that's settled, I'm going home. Beca, could you thank Mr. and Mrs. Beale for inviting me to Ashley's party. It seemed to do her a lot of good."

"I'll tell them," Beca said. "Thanks for coming. And thanks for caring so much about Chloe. I'm sorry you had to deal with me, with us, when you have so much on your plate trying to help her, Denise, and Ashley."

Dr. Posen just smiled. The three women left the conference room. Beca and Arizona headed to Beca's room to apologize to Chloe.

Beca and Arizona entered the room to find Charlotte laying with Emily and the rest of the group, including Jesse, still talking about the party.

"Chloe," Beca called. "Could Arizona and I see you outside for a minute?"

"Sure," Chloe said. "We'll be right back," she said to the group as she followed Beca and Arizona out the door.

Beca lead them to the same visitor's lounge they had used before. No one was in there so they entered and sat down.

"Chloe," Arizona said. "I want to apologize for my behavior yesterday. I truly am sorry for having yelled at you. It was unprofessional and it should not have happened. I let seeing Beca upset get to me and I reacted, badly. I hope you can forgive me."

"Um, wow," Chloe said. "Of course I forgive you. I know you were being a good friend to Beca and I can appreciate that. I also appreciate your apologizing. It means a lot to me."

"Thank you," Arizona said.

Arizona stood and gave Chloe a hug. "I also wanted to tell you that Emily's blood work came back and there were no issues with her iron."

"That's great news," Chloe said with a smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Arizona said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go home. I'll probably see you ladies some time tomorrow."

"Good night," Chloe and Beca call out as Arizona leaves.

"So," Beca said standing. "Now it's my turn. I also want, no. I need to apologize for my behavior yesterday. I got angry and I yelled at you. I should have handled that better. I'm also sorry for storming out. I felt like I needed to get out of there before I lashed out and said something worse."

"Is there something in the water around here?," Chloe said with a small laugh. "Two apologies in a row."

Beca chuckled and moved closer to Chloe.

"I really am sorry, Chloe," Beca said. "The last thing I ever want to do is hurt or upset you."

"Your apology is accepted," Chloe says. "And, I'm sorry, too."

"You already apologized," Beca told her. "You don't need to do it again. But I feel like I should keep apologizing because I was so wrong."

"You can stop apologizing," Chloe said. "I really do love you, Beca Mitchell."

"And, I really do love you, Chloe Beale," Beca said pulling Chloe closer. "And this time, Bec-bec will iss Mama."

Chloe laughed as Beca leaned in and kissed her.

Chloe and Beca walked back into the room hand in hand. Beca went to her bed and asked Denise and Ashley to come over. She pulled three small boxes from under her pillow and handed one to each of the girls.

"I got these for each of you," Beca said. "I hope you like them."

The girls opened their box and in each was a "words of encouragement" bracelet. Each bracelet had the words "courage," "love," "healing," "strength," and "determination," among others. Mr. and Mrs. Beale were looking over Chloe's should at hers.

"I know this sounds kind of cheesy," Beca said scratching the back of her neck. "But, I thought when you get discouraged or bad thoughts creep into your brain, you can look at your bracelet and these words might help to remind you how strong you are. Or something like that."

The three girls circled Beca in a group hug, thanking her. Jesse cleared his throat and the girls all looked at him.

"I'm the one who had to go get them from the store for Beca," Jesse said. "I had to drive over five miles and wait while they boxed them up. It was exhausting," he finishes, wiping his brow.

The girls laughed at him and circled him in a group hug, thanking him. Beca just shook her head and laughed at his crazy antics.

Mr. and Mrs. Beale stood back and watched as the girls talked and laughed with Beca and Jesse. Emily had fallen asleep and Charlotte joined her parents.

"We've become one crazy, mixed up family," Mrs. Beale said. "But I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I feel so blessed," Charlotte said. "Not only did I get my sister back, I got three more."

She looked at Jesse joking around. "And, from the looks of things, maybe a brother, too."

Jesse was saying goodbye to Beca when Captain Mayhew came through the door. Both detectives frowned and went over to the Captain. Before they could say anything, Dr. Kepner and Dr. Hunt came in the room.

"What's going on, Captain?," Beca asked.

"Well, we need to talk to you and the girls about something," Captain Mayhew said. "Also, Ms. Beale's family should hear this."

Everyone was looking at Captain Mayhew with some concern.

"Captain Mayhew," Beca said. "This is Carl and Claire Beale, Charlotte Beale, Chloe Beale, Ashley Matthews, and Denise Hart." Beca points out each one as she says their name.

"Everyone this my boss, Captain Mayhew," Beca says.

Captain Mayhew shakes hands with Mr. Beale.

"It's nice to finally meet all of you," Captain Mayhew says. "Before I get into why I'm here, Dr. Kepner has something to say. Dr. Kepner."

"Thank you, Captain," Dr. Kepner says. "Beca, it looks like you will be getting out of here. You'll have to come back a couple times a week for the next 2-3 weeks to complete your therapy. Other than that, you can go home on Sunday."

"That's good news," Beca said.

"Also," Dr. Kepner continued. "Dr. Hunt and I have determined that you three ladies can go home on Sunday as well."

Everyone was all smiles and started talking over each other in their excitement.

"Excuse me," Captain Mayhew said loud enough to get everyone's attention.

Everyone quieted down and looked at the Captain.

"Thank you," the Captain said. "I understand that Ms. Matthews and Ms. Hart will be living with Mitchell when they leave here. The one thing we are going to ask is that Ms. Beale and her daughter also move into Mitchell's home temporarily. We will be treating it as a safe house and Detectives Mitchell and Swanson will be your protection detail with Officers Altman and Nakamura."

"Did something happen, Captain?," Beca asked. "Chloe and Emily are supposed to move in with Chloe's parents."

"We don't want to alarm you," Captain Mayhew said, "but, there have been some threats against the three ladies. We need to take them seriously until we can investigate them and neutralize the threats."

"This is ridiculous," Beca says. "They haven't done anything wrong."

"I agree," Captain Mayhew says. "A threat was also made against you for killing Stroma. People don't seem to think helping to kill two cops and a nurse, and breaking into a hospital to kidnap three women is reason enough for him to have been killed."

"This is unbelievable," Jesse says.

"Now, I know this is a lot to take in," Captain Mayhew says. "Mitchell's house is on a few acres just on the edge of Barden and no one knows she lives there. It's a large enough house that you ladies and the protection detail can be comfortable. It's our only real choice for now."

"Daddy?," Chloe says going over to her father.

"It will be alright, pumpkin," Mr. Beale says. "I want you and Emily to be safe. So, I think you should do it. I think you should stay at Beca's for a while."

"Will we be able to see them?," Mrs. Beale asks.

"Yes," Captain Mayhew says. "We can provide transport to Beca's whenever you want. Or, as long as she has one of the security detail with her, we can bring her to you."

"I think this is best, honey," Mrs. Beale tells her.

"Okay," Chloe said. "Emily and I will go to Beca's on Sunday with the other girls."

"Thank you, Ms. Beale," Captain Mayhew said. "I know this isn't what you had planned, but we hope to have the issue resolved in a short amount of time."

"I'll work with Dr. Hunt and Dr. Kepner to make arrangements to get you all to Beca's on Sunday," Captain Mayhew said. "Thank you all for being so cooperative."

Captain Mayhew asks Beca and Jesse to step outside. He then tells Altman and Nakamura the new plan. Jesse has a key to Beca's place so he will take a crew with him on Saturday and set up the necessary surveillance around Beca's house.

"Beca," the Captain says. "I know this isn't what you were expecting, but thanks for going along with it. It makes things a lot easier and the girls don't have to be holed up in a hospital for God knows how long."

"It's really not a problem, Captain," Beca tells him.

The Captain and Jesse leave. Beca goes back into the room and sees Chloe crying. Her parents and Charlotte are talking with her quietly and are comforting her. She wants to go to Chloe but she doesn't want to intrude. Instead, she goes over to Ashley and Denise.

"Are you girls, okay?," Beca asks.

"We're doing fine," Denise said. "I mean nothing's changed for us. We're still going to your house. I think Chloe's upset because she wanted to spend some one-on-one time with her family, especially her mom. She would always talk about how she missed her mom the most."

"I think I may have an idea," Beca said and stands up. "Could I get everyone's attention, please?"

Chloe and her family look at her. Chloe wipes her eyes.

"I know you guys were looking forward to having Chloe home and spending time with her and Emily," Beca said looking at Mr. and Mrs. Beale. "Since having Chloe and Emily living at my house is only temporary, why don't you two move in as well. There are six bedrooms. Jesse and Altman can share, Lily and I can share, Denise and Ashley could share, Mr. and Mrs. Beale can have a room, and Chloe and Emily can have a room. The last room can be for Charlotte, so she can spend the night whenever she wants."

Chloe walks over and pulls Beca into a hug. She kisses her on the cheek and remains standing next to her. She looked at her mom and dad, hoping they'd say yes.

"There is a small lake about 50 yards from the house," Beca continued. "There is a nice deck with chairs that my grandma and I used to sit at and have coffee in the morning and a beer sometimes at night. There's also a dock where my grandpa and I used to fish from. There's also plenty of space to have a garden and my granddad's workshop is just off the garage. We can all be together, but still have space enough to be alone if anyone wants or needs to. What do you think?"

Mrs. Beale is smiling and crying. She walks over and grabs Beca into a hug.

"You truly are one of a kind, Beca Mitchell," she says through her tears.

"Can I take that as a yes?," Beca asks with a smile.

* * *

 **Finally, the girls get to go "home." Will things get easier or harder? Will old scares bring new fears? Some time jumps will happen.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, guys and gals! Sorry for the delay in getting the next chapter up. Too many real life dramas to deal with. But, it's all good and I'll be posting regularly again; plus I've started putting some ideas down on paper for a new story and should be starting to post that soon. I'm not abandoning, nor will I quit this story until I've reached a good end. I just might have two stories going at once; which is totally new to me. Happy reading.**

* * *

Beca and the girls discussed going home. They talked until very late into the night before everyone decided to gp to sleep. The girls had been asleep for a couple of hours when something woke Beca. She looked over at Chloe and she was sleeping soundly. Same with Ashley. When she looked over at Denise she noticed that she was thrashing about. Her groans were quiet but Beca still heard them. Beca got up and quietly went to Denise's bed. She gently grabbed Denise's shoulders and shook her calling her name.

"You're okay, Denise," Beca said quietly. "It's okay."

Denise struggled against Beca's hold and Beca let her go. She gently grabbed her by her arms and pulled her up. Denise was now sitting up and Beca called her name a couple of times. Denise opened her mouth and screamed. Altman and Lily both ran into the room, turnin on the lights as they did. Beca held up her hand and stopped them. The two stood at the ready.

Beca looked over at Ashley and Ashley had covered her head with her blanket and started humming. Beca quickly turned and saw Chloe sitting up in bed holding Emily to her chest. Her eyes were wide and she looked scared.

Beca turned back to Denise who was breathing heavily. She started sobbing and Beca gathered Denise in her arms. She hugged Denise who was shaking hard from her sobbing. Beca didn't let go.

Chloe seemed to gather her wits about her and gently laid Emily down. It made her sad that the screaming didn't wake Emily up because she was used to it. Chloe hurried over to Ashley's bed and laid next to her. She pulled her into her and held her. She whispered and murmured to Ashley that it was okay.

Beca noticed that Denise had stopped shaking but was still crying. She pulled back from Denise and found Denise staring at her.

"I'm sorry, Beca," Denise said.

"It's okay," Beca said quietly. "Do you need me to get Dr. Kepner for you? Are you in pain?"

"No," Denise said. "It was just a nightmare."

"Do you want to talk about it?," they heard Chloe ask from Ashley's bed.

"We were still in the house," Denise said. "Tom and Luke were still alive and they both came into our rooms. Luke, he, he," Denise started sobbing again.

"Shh," Beca said. "Luke is dead. He can't hurt you, or anyone else, ever again. If you don't want to talk about it with Chloe, maybe I should get Dr. Posen. You can talk to her."

"Okay," Denise said. "Maybe that's best."

"I'll have a nurse page her," Beca said.

Beca asked Lily to have the nurse page Dr. Posen. She then told Altman and Lily to return to their posts. Beca watched as Denise just looked down at her bed. Chloe was trying to get her to talk about her nightmare.

"Denise," Chloe said. "We've always been able to tell each other our nightmares. We promised we would always help each other through them."

"I can't, Chloe," Denise whispered. "Not with you."

Chloe was taken aback. Denise would always talk to her. What could she have possibly been dreaming that she couldn't tell Chloe?

"Hey, Denise," Ashley said. "Can you tell me?"

Denise shook her head. "I think I just want to talk to Dr. Posen."

Beca went to Denise's side. She looked at all three girls trying to figure out how best to handle this until Dr. Posen got there.

"Denise?," Beca said to get her attention. "Do you want to take a walk with me until Dr. Posen gets here?"

"Okay," Denise said.

Beca looked at Chloe. Chloe looked devastated.

"Hey, Chlo," Beca said taking her hand. "I'm just going to take Denise for a little walk while we wait for Dr. Posen. I think she just needs to get out of the room for a few minutes."

"Okay," Chloe said.

"Chloe," Beca said getting Chloe to look at her. "I love you. And I love how you are so protective of Denise and Ashley. I have a feeling that whatever this is about, she doesn't want to hurt you or scare you. Okay?"

"You're probably right," Chloe said with a small smile. "Thank you."

Chloe kissed Beca on the cheek.

"I'll stay with Ashley and see if I can get her to go back to sleep," Chloe said,

"Good," Beca said. "You should get some sleep, too. Emily will be up and ready for the day before you know it."

"Yes, ma'am," Chloe said with a smile.

"Denise," Beca said, "you ready for that walk?"

Denise nodded her head and she and Beca walked out of the room. Chloe went back to Ashley.

Beca and Denise walked down the hall and around the wing. Beca asked Denise if she wanted to wait for Dr. Posen in the visitor's lounge and she agreed. They entered and sat down. Beca didn't say anything, she just sat quietly, waiting.

"I couldn't tell Chloe about the nightmare," Denise said. "Because it was about Emily."

Beca's eyes widened. She waited for Denise to continue.

"The day we were found," Denise said. "Luke and Tom had an argument. It was bad. Luke made a nasty comment about not being able to wait until Emily turned 16. Tom went ballistic. They actually threw punches. Tom was yelling at Luke and forgot to lock the door or chain Chloe back to the bed. That's why we were saved; because they forgot to lock everything up."

Beca just sat and listened. Denise had tears pouring down her face.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait for Dr. Posen to tell this?," Beca asked.

"No," Denise said. "I suddenly feel like I need to get this out, now."

"Okay," Beca said. "I'm listening."

"In my dream," Denise starts. She takes a deep breath. "In my nightmare, Luke came into the room and he, he" Denise stops.

"He what, Denise?," they hear Dr. Posen ask from the doorway.

Beca starts to get up to leave the two alone but Dr. Posen stops her by putting up her hand.

"You're safe, Denise," Dr. Posen told her walking further into the room. "Please continue. What did Luke do?"

Denise's look was of pure agony. She looked at Dr. Posen and tears flowed down her face.

"He took Emily," Denise said and sobbed. "He took her and went into the last room. Chloe was screaming for him to bring her back. I then heard Emily scream and that's when Beca woke me up. My brain just won't stop thinking about what he could have done to her."

Dr. Posen looked at Beca. She could see that Beca was upset and using all her energy to keep her face neutral for Denise's sake.

"Denise," Dr. Posen said sitting down next to the girl. "Emily is fine. Luke is dead. The dream is as much about you as it is about Emily. I think it stems from you feeling like you don't know where you fit in now that you're no longer being held captive. You're grandma died before you were found, you're moving in with Beca and Ashley. You guys are becoming a family, but yet there's something that makes you feel like you don't belong. Like, maybe you don't deserve to be happy."

"But why would I dream about Luke doing something to Emily?," Denise asked.

"Because it's part of the last bad thing you remember before you were freed," Dr. Posen told her. "Everything that's happened since, has been all good things. You're subconscious mind hasn't totally caught up with everything."

"But, I'm happy," Denise said. "I'm looking forward to moving in with Beca, I love that the Beales have made me a part of their family. I love that Beca, Emily, Chloe, and Ashley are part of my life. Why would I go to such a dark place?"

"Our subconscious has its own way of dealing with things," Dr. Posen says. "You are very aware of all the good that's happening in your life. Your subconscious comes out when you're asleep and still has thoughts buried down in it of the horrors you suffered. I'll be honest with you, I thought this might happen as some point. You're healing. As horrible as the nightmare was, it shows you are getting better."

"That's good, right?," Beca asks looking from Denise to Dr. Posen.

"Yes," Dr. Posen says, "And no. Yes, because it means that Denise is coming to terms with what happened to her and the other girls. No, because it means she will probably have a few more nightmares before it's all over."

"What do I do when I have these nightmares?," Denise asked.

"Exactly what you're doing now," Dr. Posen says. "Tell someone about it. I know you, Chloe, and Ashley, came to trust and talk to each other while being held. Talk to them about it. They know what you've been through and can relate. If the nightmare is about one of them, like this one, talk to the other, or call me. That's what I'm here for."

"I'm here for you, too," Beca said.

"Thanks, Dr. Posen," Denise said. "You too, Beca. I feel much better now."

"I'm glad," Dr. Posen said.

"Should I tell Chloe about the Emily nightmare?," Denise asked.

"Do what you feel comfortable doing," Dr. Posen. "You got it out and told someone about it. You feel better about it, right?"

Denise nodded.

"It might not be necessary to tell her unless it keeps happening," Dr. Posen said. "She feels responsible for you and Ashley because she was in the house the longest. Don't push it and don't worry about it too much. Chloe will understand once she knows the reason you couldn't talk to her."

Denise thanked Dr. Posen. The two girls went back to their room to find Ashley sleeping and Chloe sitting up in her bed. Denise went to her bed and climbed in. Beca went over to check on Chloe and Emily.

"I thought you were going to try and get back to sleep?," Beca asked Chloe.

"I was," Chloe said. "I was worried about Denise."

Beca kissed Chloe on the temple. "She's okay now," Beca told her. "It was just a bad dream. You should get some sleep."

"Okay," Chloe said. She laid down and pulled Emily to her. She closed her eyes and felt Beca give her a soft kiss on her cheek. She drifted off to sleep almost immediately.

Saturday was spent getting everything together to leave the hospital on Sunday. Beca had an extended therapy session and the girls all met with Dr. Posen one last time. Denise decided to tell Chloe and Ashley about her nightmare. She had tears falling down her face by the time she finished.

"That's why you coudn't talk to me about it?," Chloe said with tears in her eyes. "Denise, sweetie, you can tell me anything. Sure it's upsetting, but we don't have to worry about Luke or Tom, ever again. Emily is safe. We're safe. We have Beca, my parents and sister, Dr. Posen, and more importantly, we have each other. We love you. Nothing is going to change that."

Denise and Chloe both stood and hugged each other, tightly. Chloe reached out her hand to Ashley and pulled her into the hug as well. Dr. Posen smiled at the three girls. They still had a ways to go, but they were healing.

After the girls met as a group, Dr. Posen asked to meet with each of them one-on-one. Ashley was first.

"So, Ashley," Dr. Posen said. "How are you feeling after last night?"

"Okay," Ashley said. "Last night when Denise screamed, I felt like I was back in the house. I just found myself balled up on the bed trying to hide under the covers. Chloe was comforting me like she used to do whenever I had a bad dream or was hurt by Tom or Luke. It seemed so real. Until I head Beca's voice. She was trying to calm Denise down and I realized that we were safe when I heard her voice."

"How are you feeling now?," Dr. Posen asked.

Ashley looked at the doctor before answering. She smiled a genuine smile and said, "I actually feel. . .happy. Does that sound weird? I mean, I've only felt like this when I was around my little sister, so I'm not really sure that's the right feeling."

"There is no right or wrong answer," Dr. Posen said. "But, I would say 'happy' is the way you look right now."

"I think I might like Beca," Ashley suddenly blurted out.

"Oh," Dr. Posen said. "Do you mean like you have crush on her?"

"Yeah," Ashley said shyly.

"That's not unusual," Dr. Posen said. "She makes you feel safe and secure. She's a genuinely nice person. You haven't had someone like that in your life, so it's not unusual for you to have these feelings."

"But, Chloe really _like_ likes her," Ashley said. "And Beca really _like_ likes Chloe."

"Are you in love with Beca?," Dr. Posen asked.

"No," she said.

"Is it the same kind of 'like' you feel for Denise and Chloe?," Dr. Posen asked.

Ashley thought for a moment. "Yes," Ashley said with a smile.

"It's perfectly normal," Dr. Posen said, "I know you've not had the best relationship with your family, but these girls have become your family. These feelings you have, are the feelings you would have for your family. That's why you like Beca like you like Denise and Chloe; they're now your family. So, it's totally normal to feel that way."

"Thank you, Dr. Posen," Ashley said. "Am I going to be able to talk to you once we leave the hospital?"

"Yes," Dr. Posen told her. "I'd like to schedule weekly sessions for all you girls for the first few weeks. I'm also available if you just need to talk any time. You'll all have my contact information and I want to you call, no matter how small or insignificant you think the issue may be. You girls are doing really well and I want to make sure it stays that way."

Ashley smiled and stood up. Dr. Posen stood as well. Ashley rushed over and hugged the doctor.

"Thank you so much," Ashley whispered into the doctor's shoulder. "For everything."

"You're welcome," Dr. Posen told her.

Ashley pulled back and left the doctor's office. Dr. Posen saw Denise next and they discussed her nightmare from the night before. Dr. Posen gave her the same assurances she gave Ashley about calling her if she needed to. Denise finished her session and Chloe came in.

"How do you feel, Chloe?," Dr. Posen asked.

"I don't know," Chloe responded honestly. "I'm happy to be leaving the hospital but scared to death of what's out there. I've spent two years locked up in a house without seeing anyone but Denise and Ashley, or Tom and Luke. I don't know how to interact with other people in normal social situations anymore."

"You've been doing just fine with everyone here at the hospital," Dr. Posen said. "Are you worried about Emily?"

"I'll always worry about Emily," Chloe said with small smile. "I'm anxious, I guess. What will I do if I see someone who reminds me of Luke or Tom? I don't want to freak out every time I see some guy with brown hair, or a blonde guy with a British accent."

Chloe wiped a tear from her eye. "I'm being silly," she whispers.

"No, you're not," Dr. Posen told her. "These are real fears and not unusual. You've been doing so much better since being here in the hospital. When you girls first got here, you cowered in fear whenever any man came around. I haven't heard or seen you show that fear lately. Let me ask you this - how do you feel around Detective Swanson?"

"Safe," Chloe said immediately.

"But he has brown hair and brown eyes," Dr. Posen said. "He also looks like he could be an athlete. Do you think of Tom when he's around?"

"No," Chloe said. "But, Beca is always around whenever he is. She's also around most of the time whenever any other male is around us."

"So, she's your, buffer," Dr. Posen said. "When she's around you don't feel anxious about any man hurting you, or Emily."

"She's already shown she will do anything to protect us," Chloe said. "All of us. She's kind to us, and she looks out for us, all of us."

"You really love her, don't you?," Dr. Posen asked.

"Yes, I really do," Chloe said with a smile. "I thought at first I just had feelings for her because she was our protector. But, she is so much more. She's beautiful but doesn't even know how beautiful she really is. She's the kindest person I've ever met. And it's genuine; there is nothing phony about Beca Mitchell. And she's so good to me and Emily. So, yes, I really do love her."

"I would suggest that once you leave the hospital," Dr. Posen said, "you have Beca as your security escort whenever you go anywhere. Once you become more comfortable being out and around other people, then you can have one of the others go with you. I think that will help ease some of your anxiety."

"I'll let Beca know that it's doctor's orders," Chloe said with a cheeky grin. "She has to escort me and Emily everywhere for a little while."

Dr. Posen chuckled at this. She then told Chloe that she wanted to see the girls once a week for the first few weeks for a group and one-on-one sessions. Chloe hugged Dr. Posen and thanked her for everything. Chloe went back to her room.

"Mama," Emily said as soon as she saw Chloe.

Chloe walked over and took Emily from her grandmother. She hugged Emily and kissed her cheek.

"Hey, Em," Chloe said. Chloe looked around.

"Where's Beca?," she asked.

"She's meeting with her Captain and the rest of your 'security' detail to discuss the plan to get all of you out of the hospital and to Beca's," her mother told her.

"I only have few things left to pack," Chloe said. "I'll need what's left for the morning."

"Your dad and I have already taken our stuff to Beca's," her mother said. "Wait until you girls see the house. Wow, is all I can say."

"Really?," Denise asked. "Tell us about it."

Denise and Ashley walked over and sat with Chloe on her bed. Mrs. Beale sat in the chair next to the bed.

"It's even bigger than the Captain described," Mrs. B says. "It's not just a house, it's more like a mini-mansion. There's a long driveway that leads to a 4-car garage, that actually has 4 cars in there. We've only been there for a little over 24 hours and we love the dock and deck by the water. The rooms are all really good size so even if you're sharing a room there is plenty of space. There's even a screened in porch on the back of the house. You girls are going to love living there."

"This is so exciting," Ashley said. "I can't wait for my baby to join this wonderful family."

Everyone nodded in excitement. The girls and Mrs. Beale continued to talk until Emily started getting fussy.

"I think someone's hungry and needs a nap," Chloe said.

She got up and got a jar of food and a bottle for Emily.

"Can I feed her?," Ashley asked. "Kind of like practice for when my little one gets here."

"Sure," Chloe smiled and handed Emily to Ashley. She opened the jar of food and got a spoon.

Once Ashley got situated on the bed with Emily, Chloe moved the table tray over so she could reach the food.

Emily looked at Ashley and then back at her mother.

"Are you hungry, Em?," Ashley asked her.

Emily nodded her head and Ashley started feeding her. Emily clapped her hands and Ashley laughed and smiled at the toddler. After Emily had enough, she started rubbing her eyes.

Chloe pulled the table tray away from the bed and gave Ashley the bottle.

"I usually lay propped up on the pillows and hold Emily with my right arm," Chloe said. "I then just let her drink from the bottle until she falls asleep."

Ashley did as Chloe said and gave Emily the bottle. Emily drank for about five minutes before she was sleeping soundly. Ashley gently pulled the bottle from Emily's mouth and handed it back to Chloe. She gently removed her arm from around Emily and got off the bed. She helped Chloe set up the pillows so Emily wouldn't roll through the side rail.

"Thank you," Ashley said to Chloe.

"You're a natural," Chloe told her with a smile. "You'll be fine - Mom."

Ashley smiled and placed her hand over her stomach. "Mom." She was beginning to like the sound of that.

"I think this is the best plan," Captain Mayhew said. "It's simple and safe."

"I agree," Beca said. "We'll tell the girls and the Beales when we get back to our room. Captain, will you talk to Chief Bailey? I don't want there to be any screw ups."

"No problem," the Captain told her. "I'll see you all tomorrow."


	15. Chapter 15

Sunday morning found all the girls awake early. They were excited about leaving the hospital. Chloe dressed Emily in pink shorts with a shirt that said "baby girl." Chloe wore shorts and a pink shirt to match Emily's outfit. Ashley wore her birthday outfit that the doctors gave her and Denise opted for jean shorts and a plain t-shirt. Beca was dressed in dress slacks, with a button down blouse and blazer. She was dressed up for the press conference that was called for when she left the hospital. This was all a part of the plan to get the girls out of the hospital without the press knowing.

The girls packed the remaining few items they had with them. They were scheduled to leave a little at 10:00 am. They were just sitting around now, waiting until it was time to leave.

Dr. Kepner came into the room and greeted everyone.

"I just need to do one more check on all of you and then you're good to go," Dr. Kepner told.

She walked over to Denise and started checking her vitals - blood pressure, temperature, and oxygen. As she was finishing up, Dr. Robbins walked in and went over to Chloe and Emily.

"I just wanted to see Emily before you guys got out of here," Dr. Robbins said holding her arms out for Emily.

"She's doing fine and doesn't have any problems we need to worry about," Dr. Robbins told Chloe.

Dr. Kepner finishes with Denise and heads over to Beca.

"Let me check you real quick since I know you'll be out of here first," Dr. Kepner told Beca.

Beca sat on the bed and let Dr. Kepner do her thing. Once done, the doctor checked on Ashley and then Chloe.

"Looks like you girls are all set," Dr. Kepner said. "Your discharge papers are ready for Dr. Hunt to sign and someone will bring them to you shortly."

"Thanks for everything Dr. Kepner," Beca said.

The other girls give their thanks as well. Dr. Robbins hands Emily back to Chloe and walks over to Beca.

"I'd better get a dinner invite once you get everyone settled," Dr. Robbins tells Beca.

"Definitely," Beca said and hugs Dr. Robbins.

"You girls all take care," Dr. Robbins says as she leaves the room.

"Are you girls ready?," Beca asks them.

"Yes," they all say in unison.

"The press conference will be starting in a few minutes," Beca said. "I'll be heading down and then ten minutes later you ladies will be escorted out the back."

Jesse, Altman, and Lily came in the room.

"You all set?," Jesse asked Beca.

"Yep," Beca said.

"The Captain is waiting by the doors for you," Jesse said. "The press is all out front waiting for you to leave. We've checked the entire perimeter of the hospital and all the action is out front. Jessica and Stacie are already set up in the ambulance bay. We'll lead the girls down there 10 minutes after you leave."

"Perfect," Beca said.

Beca walked over to Chloe. She gave her a quick hug and kissed Emily on the cheek.

"I'll see you girls at home," Beca said.

Chloe smiled and gave Beca a quick kiss. She couldn't explain the feelings she got when Beca said 'home' but it felt good.

Beca met up with Captain Mayhew and went over a few things before they faced the press. Beca and the Captain walked out of the hospital together.

"Detective Mitchell, how are you feeling?"

"Detective, did Luke Stroma have to die?"

"Detective Michell, over here."

Captain Mayhew stepped up to the bank of microphones and raised his hands to get everyone to settle down.

"Detective Mitchell will answer some questions," the Captain said. "But only a couple. She's been through a lot and would like to go home."

Beca steps up to the mics and glances at her watch. The girls should be on the move now. Beca looks out and points at one of the reporters.

"Detective, how are you feeling?," the reporter asked.

"Pretty good," Beca said. "I've been doing some therapy and can move better than I could a couple of days ago. The doctors and nurses here have been really great and I owe my recovery to them."

"How are the girls holding up?," one reporter shouted out.

"As well as can be expected," Beca said. "They've been through hell. They are also three very strong, confident women and I know they'll be okay. It will take some time but if anyone is going to make it, they will."

Beca looked out at the mass of reporters again. In her peripheral vision she saw the Rescue Squad being driven by Jessica leaving the parking lot. She looked down and smile slightly. She looked back up and pointed at another reporter.

"You should die in hell," a voice yells out. "Luke Stroma did not deserve to die by your hand."

"You're nothing but a murderer," another voice yells.

Beca looked toward the voices and saw a group of about four people with signs saying she should be arrested. That she was a murderer. They all started yelling things at her.

The protesters started to lose some of their steam when the folks around them started yelling at them. Things like Luke was lucky he was already dead and that Detective Mitchell saved the taxpayers a bunch of money.

"Luke Stroma was the scum of the earth," Beca said with a smirk looking right at the person who yelled at her. "I would kill him again if I could. He was a sadist, a rapist, a kidnapper, and a murderer. Go defend someone who deserves it."

The protesters started yelling again and the police officers got everyone calmed down.

"Next question," Beca said ignoring the crowd.

"What's next for the girls, Detective?," a woman reporter asked. "When will they go home?"

"I'm not their doctor," Beca said. "So, I can't answer your second question. What's next? I hope they are left alone so they can heal and get on with their lives. You people standing here need to give them some space. Let them come to grips with what happened without having a mic or a camera shoved in their faces."

Beca stepped back and Captain Mayhew stepped forward.

"That's all for now," the Captain said. "Detective Mitchell will be on medical leave for a couple of weeks so please do not camp out at the station looking for her. She will be heading to an unknown location to rest and recover. Thank you."

Beca was surrounded by four police officers and escorted to a black SUV. She got into the back seat and the officers got in as well. Other officers and cars kept most of the press from following the SUV. The officer driving noticed two cars fall in behind them and mentioned it to the other officers. Beca looked back and turned back to speak with the driver.

"I'm kind of hungry," Beca said. "What do you say we hit the Taco Bell drive thru."

"Yes, ma'am," the driver said with a smile.

He made a turn and headed toward the designated Taco Bell. The two cars followed and both hurried around to the exit to wait for the SUV to pull out. The SUV stopped by the order window and Beca was let out. She thanked the officers and hurried over to her car. The SUV pulled up to the window and got their bags of food and drove off with two cars following them. Beca pulled out of the lot and headed in the opposite direction to go home.

The Rescue Squad had returned to the firehouse and the occupants all got out. The three officers had parked their personal vehicles at the station earlier that day. Jesse took Chloe and Emily in his car; Altman took Denise; and Lily took Ashely. They all thanked Jessica and Stacie before pulling out of the station and heading to Beca's. They each took a different route and kept an eye on vehicles behind them to ensure no one followed them.

Altman and Denise arrive first. Mr. and Mrs. Beale came out of the house to greet them. Moments later Jesse and Lily both pulled into the driveway. Everyone went into the house and Jesse was getting the last of the bags when Beca pulled in. She stopped briefly to let Jesse know she was going to park her car in the garage.

Beca entered the house from the garage and walked into the living room. Mrs. Beale was showing the girls around. Beca walked over to Chloe.

"Bec-bec," Emily said reaching for her.

Beca took Emily and gave Chloe a quick kiss.

"I could get used to coming home to this," Beca said with a big smile.

Chloe matched her smile and put her arm around Beca's waist.

"Let's go upstairs and I'll show everyone their rooms," Beca said.

Beca hurried to the front and walked up the stairs carrying Emily. She stopped when she got to the top and opened the first door on the right and nodded at Jesse who opened the one on the left.

"These two rooms will be for us," Beca said. "Lily and I will be in this room, and Altman and Jesse will be across from us. You will each have one of us as your primary security, with the others acting as secondary. Denise you will be assigned to Altman; Ashley you will be assigned to Jesse; and Chloe, you and Emily will be assigned to me. Lily will be assigned mainly to Mr. and Mrs. Beale and will also be in charge of surveillance around the house."

Beca turns to the girls and leads them to the next set of doors. She opens the one on the right.

"Chloe, you and Emily will be in this room," Beca said. "I'm right next door if you need me. You can come through the connecting bathroom or from the hallway. Denise and Ashley, you'll be here next to Jesse and Altman. There is also a bathroom connecting those rooms. Any questions?"

"No?," Beca said looking around. "Good. Why don't you girls check out your rooms. We'll get your bags and bring them up."

"Can we get some lunch?," Ashley asks. "I'm starving."

"I've got that covered," Mrs. Beale said. "Just come down to the kitchen when you're ready. I've made a big pot of soup and some sandwiches."

"Thank you, Mrs. Beale," Beca said.

"Why don't you call me Mama B," Mrs. Beale said. "That goes for all of you."

"Yes ma'am," Beca says with a smile.

"Everything okay in here?," Beca asks as she entered the room with Chloe's bags.

"Yes," Chloe said. "I can't believe how big these rooms are."

"My grandma raised 8 kids in this house," Beca told her. "From what my grandma told me her mother lived with them for quite a few years so she had 8 kids doubled up in 4 rooms. I've redecorated somewhat and this is just a guest room. A toddler bed is being delivered tomorrow for Emily. I ordered it online. I figure tonight she could just sleep with you."

"It sounds like you thought of everything," Chloe said.

Emily came over to Beca and grabbed her pants leg. Beca bent down and picked Emily up and gave her a quick hug.

"What's up, baby girl?," Beca asked her.

Emily rubbed her eyes and whined. Beca looked at Chloe because she didn't have a clue what was going on.

"She's tired," Chloe told Beca. "Come on, Em. Let's get some lunch and then we can take a nap. Okay?"

"Tay," Emily said. She reached for her mother and Chloe took her from Beca.

"Let's get some lunch," Beca said walking out of the room.

Chloe and Beca were chatting with Mama B when the rest of the group joined them. They all sat around talking and learning a little about each other. Emily was finished and was practically asleep on Chloe's shoulder.

"Want me to put her down for a nap?," Beca asked Chloe.

"No thanks," Chloe said. "I want to lay down for a bit myself. I didn't sleep much last night because I was excited to be leaving the hospital."

"Okay," Beca said standing up.

"You don't have to go with me," Chloe said.

"Actually, I kinda do," Beca said. "I'm your shadow. Where you go, I go. The same goes for each of you," she says waving her hand at the girls.

"Okay, shadow," Chloe says with a smile. "Let's get this munchkin to bed."

Chloe and Beca leave and go to Chloe's bedroom.

"Do you have enough pillows to keep Emily from falling off the bed?," Beca asked trying to hold back a yawn and failing.

"Looks like someone else needs a nap," Chloe said. "Why don't you lay here with us? You can be an extra buffer to help keep Emily from rolling off the bed."

"Would that be appropriate?," Beca asked.

"It's your house," Chloe said with a laugh. "You tell me."

Beca smiled and said okay. Chloe laid Emily in the middle and she and Beca laid on either side of her. Beca was looking at Emily and Chloe was looking at Beca.

"Do you need an extra blanket?," Beca asked.

"We're fine," Chloe told her.

Beca looked at Chloe and smiled. They both got comfortable and fell asleep. Beca woke up after only a few minutes when she heard footsteps on the stairs. She got up and put the pillows on the bed to keep Emily from rolling off. She looked at Chloe sleeping and gently put a stray lock of hair behind her ear. She turned and left the room, quietly closing the door.

Beca went to the temporary surveillance room to see how Lily was doing.

"Hey, Lily," Beca said as she entered. "Everything okay here?"

"Everything is good," Lily says. "All cameras are working. I may need to adjust the one by the front door. It's angled a little weird and I'm not sure we can see the faces of whoever is at the door."

"I'll go and check it out," Beca said. "Call my cell when I'm out there and tell me what I need to do."

"You got it," Lily said.

Beca left and went to stand outside the front door. Lily called her cell and Beca made the adjustments Lily wanted. When Lily was satisfied Beca went back inside. She went to the kitchen and found Mr. and Mrs. Beale having a cup of coffee and chatting.

"How's everything going?," Mr. B asked.

"Everything's good," Beca said. "My guys and I have a conference call with the Captain tonight to see how their investigation is going on the threats."

"That's good," Mama B said. "We were just going through the pantry and refrigerator. The pantry looks good but we need to get some meats and vegetables. We have ten mouths to feed now so we'll definitely need to stock up."

"Make a list of what you think we need," Beca tells her. "I'll have Altman and Lily get everything. Until we know more about the threats, it might be best if we let the girls take it easy today. Everyone still thinks they're in the hospital. If you two go, they'll know something's up if you come out with enough food to feed an army. No no knows about Altman and Lily so they are our best bet.."

"Makes sense," Mama B says.

Before anything else is said, the doorbell rings. Beca jumps up and she hears Jesse and Altman hurrying down the steps.

"It's Charlotte," Lily calls from the surveillance room.

The others stand down. Jesse heads back upstairs and Altman walks over with Beca to answer the door.

"Hey, Charlotte," Beca says.

"Hey, Beca," Charlotte says. "I hope you don't mind that I came prepared to spend the night?"

"No problem," Beca said. "Hey, Altman, can you take Charlotte's bag up to the last room? And when you come back, can you bring Jesse back down with you?"

"Sure thing," Altman says grabbing the bag and heading upstairs.

"Your folks are in the kitchen," Beca tells her. "Just go straight back there."

"Thanks," Charlotte says. "Where's Chloe and Emily?"

"They're taking a nap," Beca tells her. "They should be up in a little bit."

Beca walked back to the surveillance room and asked Lily to come out for a bit. Lily and Beca walked into the kitchen together. They were joined by Jesse and Altman just moments later.

"Altman," Beca says. "I need you and Lily to make a grocery run. Mama B is putting together a list of things we'll need. Jesse and I will hold down the fort."

Denise and Ashley walk into the kitchen and everyone greets them.

"How does it feel to be home?," Mama B asks them.

"We've only been here a couple of hours but it does feel like home," Denise tells her.

"Home," Ashley says with a smile. "A word I never thought I'd enjoy hearing so much. Beca, I can't tell you how much being here means to me. I used to hate the word family, but, you, all of you, have made me love the word so much. I really feel like I'm with family when I'm with you."

Ashley wiped the tears from her eyes. "Stupid pregnancy hormones."

Everyone chuckled and Denise gave her a quick hug.

"We're putting together a grocery list," Mama B tells the two girls. "Anything special you want for your first night in your new home?"

"Could we have some barbecue ribs?," Ashley asks. "I haven't had some good barbecue in a long time."

"That sounds pretty good," Denise said. "With baked beans and corn on the cob. My grandma always made the best baked beans. I know her recipe so I'll make those."

"Oh my God," Ashley said. "That sounds amazing!"

Chloe walks in with Emily.

"What's all the excitement about?," Chloe asks.

Emily reaches for Beca and Beca takes her.

"We're having barbecue ribs for dinner tonight," Beca tells her. "Do you want anything from the grocery store for later? Your moms making a list."

"Yeah," Chloe said. "Can we have get some hot dogs for Emily? And some fruit. Maybe bananas, strawberries, and peaches."

"Absolutely," Beca says kissing Emily on the cheek. "Did you get that grandma?"

After another fifteen minutes, the list was finally complete and Altman and Lily got ready to leave. Beca pulled out her wallet and handed Lily $400.

"We're getting a lot of meats," Beca asked. "This should cover everything. If it's not enough, can you put in whatever is needed to cover it? I'll pay you back later."

"Don't worry about it boss," Lily says. "We got it covered."

Altman and Lily leave. Jesse goes into the surveillance room and checks all the cameras. Beca and the rest are hanging out in the kitchen. Mama B is showing Chloe the pantry just off the kitchen.

"Wow, Beca," Chloe says when they come back to the kitchen. "For someone who doesn't cook, you sure do have a well stocked pantry. And an amazing assortment Pop-Tarts."

"That's my grandma's doing," Beca told her. "She always had a full pantry so that she could feed whoever might stop by. I just kept up the practice. If it weren't for friends who could cook, most of the stuff would have expired by now. And, I like Pop-Tarts."

"You really don't cook?," Chloe asked her.

"I cook a mean breakfast," Beca said. "But that's it. As a matter of fact, how would everyone like pancakes and bacon for breakfast tomorrow?"

Emily started clapping and everyone laughed.

"I think that's a definite yes from Emily," Beca says with a laugh.

Beca heard the doorbell ring. She handed Emily to Chloe and told everyone to stay in the kitchen. She walked over to the surveillance room and Jesse told her it looked like some kind of delivery.

"Cool," Beca said. "I ordered some stuff for everybody."

Beca hurries to the door and opens it.

"Delivery for a Rebecca Mitchell," the guy says.

"That's me," Beca says. "Can you just put it all right here," she tells him indicating the entryway.

"Sure thing," the delivery guys says. "Can you sign here please?," he says handing her a clipboard.

Beca signs and holds the clipboard until the guy has placed four boxes of varying sizes in the entry way. She hands him the clipboard along with $50 and thanks him.

"Hey, everyone," Beca calls out. "Could you all come in here?"

Chloe walks in carrying Emily and sees the boxes. The others followed to see what was going on.

"Beca," Chloe says. "What did you do?"

"I ordered a few things," Beca says with a sheepish grin. "Some things you girls and Emily might need."


	16. Chapter 16

Beca opens the first box. She pulls out an iPhone.

"You got my 14-month old daughter an iPhone?," Chloe asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No," Beca laughed. "This is for you. I got one for Denise and Ashley, too."

Beca pulled out the three phones and handed them to the girls.

"They should be all set up and ready to use," Beca told them. "I'll want you all to put all of our numbers in your phones. Mama B, you and Mr. B should have our numbers as well. Lily will help program anything else we need to add to them."

Denise and Ashley open their boxes and take out their phones. Chloe sits hers down on the table and waits for Beca to open the next box.

"Emily, look what Beca got for you!," Chloe says as Beca pulls out several stuffed animals and toys from the box.

Chloe put Emily down on the floor and Emily was laughing and squealing with every new item placed in front of her. Beca opened the third box and pulled out several child safety gates.

"Since Emily's walking," Bec said, "I thought it best to put these on the stairs and at the doors into the kitchen. She's getting pretty fast and I don't want her getting hurt."

"That's an excellent idea, Beca," Mr. B said. "I'll put these up right now."

Mr. B took a couple of the gates and headed for the stairs. Mama B followed him to help.

"This last box is for you girls," Beca said. "Let's sit down because I wanted to talk to you about something."

The girls all look at each other but sit down and look at Beca. Charlotte gets down on the floor and starts playing with Emily.

"I have what I hope is good news for each of you," Beca said. "I know that you were all taken while attending Barden. I've talked to the Dean of Admissions and he is willing to let you re-enroll for the fall semester if you want to."

The three girls all gasped.

"Beca," Chloe said. "That's great news."

"This is fantastic," Denise said.

Ashley sat quietly with a sad look on her face.

"Ash?," Beca said. "Everything okay with you?"

"It's really great that you did that, Beca," Ashley said quietly. "But I was on scholarship. I'm pretty sure it went away when I did."

"That leads me to the next part of the good news," Beca said. "I am pleased to announce that you three are the first recipients of the _Marjorie Mitchell Scholarship._ The scholarship covers tuition, books, room and board, if needed, and $1,500 a semester for incidental expenses. I created the scholarship to honor my grandma. She paid for me to go to college when I had no one else to do it. Please allow me to carry on her legacy and pay for you three to finish what you started. Will you accept the scholarship?"

The three girls sat stunned. Ashley suddenly jumped up and rushed Beca, knocking her back onto the sofa. She hugged the young Detective and couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

"Thank you," Ashley whispered into Beca's ear.

"You're welcome," Beca said with a huge grin.

Chloe and Denise jumped onto Beca and Ashley, burying Beca in the sofa under their bodies.

"Okay, okay" Beca said gently pushing the girls off her. "Now that that's settled, I have something for each of you. You'll need it for school."

Beca opened the last box and pulled out three more boxes. She handed one to each of the girls. They opened their boxes and found a brand new laptop.

Mama B and Mr. B had come back to the living room when they heard all the squealing. They watched as the girls all turned on their laptops and started playing around with them.

"Mom," Chloe said excitedly. "Beca just told us we all got a scholarship to finish our educations."

"I hope that's okay with you and Mr. B," Beca said.

"It's more than okay with us," Mr. B said. "We were thinking about taking out a second mortgage on the house so we could pay for Chloe to go back to school. You are truly a Godsend."

"Thank you, Beca," Mama B said grabbing her in a big hug. "You don't know what this means to us."

"I think the girls deserve to get their lives back," Beca said. "And helping them finish what they started, is just one of the ways I can help."

The girls all log on to the Barden University website to start looking at registering for classes. It was about 90 minutes later when Jesse called out that Altman and Lily were back from the store. Chloe picked up Emily and everyone else headed out to help bring in the groceries.

Mama B started unloading the bags as soon as they were brought into the kitchen. She separated what was going to be used for dinner that night then started putting everything else away. Beca came in and saw Mama B looking in the refrigerator holding what looked like a large beef roast.

"Everything okay there, Mama B," Beca asked.

"There's not enough space for everything," Mama B says.

"There's a freezer and another refrigerator in the garage," Beca says. "The refrigerator is half full but there should be enough room for some stuff. The freezer is probably empty."

"I'll put things in bags for the refrigerator and freezer," Mama B says. "You and Mr. B can take everything to the garage once I get everything situated."

Thinking ahead, Altman had checked the gas tank on Beca's grill and saw that it needed to be replaced. He carried the new tank in and went out back to connect it to the grill. Mr. B was going to be grillmaster and got the ribs ready. He started them off in the oven.

"These need to come out in an hour," Mr. B told Mama B. "Then I'll sauce them and throw them on the grill to finish them."

"Chloe," Mama B called out. "Could you come in here please?"

"What's up?," Chloe asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"I was wondering if you could make some brownies for dessert," Mama B said.

"I'd love to," Chloe said.

Mama B, Chloe and Denise were getting things ready in the kitchen. Denise put her baked beans together and put them in the oven. Mr. B took the ribs out of the oven and took them outside to the grill. He put sauce on them and threw them on the grill. Mama B had shucked all the corn and put them on the stove in some water. She made a nice spicy compound butter to put on the corn. Chloe had the brownie batter made and in the pan. She was waiting for Denise's baked beans to come out before putting the brownies in the oven.

Everything was coming together for the girls on their first dinner in their new home.

Beca and Ashley were playing with Emily.

"Beca," Ashley said. "I have a question about the scholarship."

"What do you want to know?," Beca asked.

"Will it still be good if I don't use it until next year?," Ashley asked. "I mean the baby is due probably in January and I don't know how going to school and being pregnant is going to work."

"The scholarship is yours to use whenever you want," Beca told her. "There are no time limits on it."

"Then that's what I'd like to do," Ashley said. "The baby will be 6 or 7 months old by the fall semester next year. I think that would be better for me."

"Sounds like a good plan," Beca tells her.

Once the food was ready everyone helped carry everything out to the tables set up in the backyard. Everyone was done eating and were sitting around having a beer and talking except Mama B and Ashley. The two women had started clearing the food and were currently in the kitchen putting the leftovers away.

Beca, Altman, Jesse, and Lily spent 20 minutes on a conference call with Captain Mayhew and Detective Bumper Allen. They had made a pretty big dent in the threats made against the girls and so far nothing has came of them. The Captain said that they were going to wait until the following Monday to announce that the girls were allowed to go home. They aren't going to say where they went, or when, just that they were released from the hospital. This would give the girls a week of privacy (they hope).

The threats against Beca were another story all together. The investigation had uncovered that Luke Stroma's cousin was angry that no one was arrested in her cousin's death. Bumper said they know her name and that she was seen around Atlanta the past few days. They hadn't been able to arrest her yet, but they had every Barden and Atlanta cop on the lookout for her.

"What's her name?," Beca asked. "And can you send us a picture of her?"

"Her name is Amy Wilson," Bumper tells them. "I'm sending all of you what we have on her. Short version, she's blonde, heavy set, and is from Australia. Be careful Mitchell. Her threats about what she would do to you were very descriptive and not something you should take lightly."

"Got it," Beca said.

"Swanson, Altman, and Nakamura," Captain Mayhew said. "Keep an eye on Mitchell. She does not go anywhere without at least one of you with her."

"Captain," Beca starts.

"No, Beca," the Captain says. "That's an order. If she comes after you, anyone with you will be collateral damage as far as she is concerned. For now, you keep a low profile."

"Yes, sir," Beca says.

The group signs off and Beca and her crew went back outside. Beca told everyone what the Captain had said. Everyone looked at Beca with concern.

"Don't worry about me," Beca told them. "I have the best security team around. I"ll be safe, which means you all will be safe as well."

Beca looked at Chloe who was chewing her lip and her brows were furrowed. She walked over and sat next to Chloe.

"Please don't worry, Chloe," Beca told her. "I wouldn't do anything that would put you or Emily, or anyone else in this house, in danger. The cops are looking for this Amy person and I'm sure they'll have her in custody in no time."

Chloe didn't say anything. She just put her head on Beca's shoulder. Beca took Emily from Chloe and started tickling her. Emily's giggles made all the adults smile.

"You're so good with her," Denise told Beca.

"She's a great kid," Beca said. Suddenly Beca crinkled her nose.

"She's not smelling so great though," Beca said. "Phew! Let's get you changed baby girl."

Beca stands to take Emily inside.

"I'll do it," Chloe said reaching for Emily.

"That's okay," Beca said. "You stay here and finish your beer. We'll be fine."

"Okay," Chloe said holding her hands up in surrender. "Yell if you need me."

Beca gave Chloe a quick kiss and went inside with Emily. Beca was in Chloe's room looking for the bag with Emily's diapers and baby wipes.

"Aha!," Beca yells holding up a diaper and the wipes towards Emily. "Found them!"

Emily giggled and rolled around on the bed. Beca hurried over to keep her from rolling off. She laid Emily on her back and took off her shorts. She took off the dirty diaper, cleaned Emily up with a baby wipe, and put on a clean diaper. All the while she was tickling Emily causing her to laugh and giggle.

"You really are good with her," she heard Chloe say from the doorway. "She really likes you."

"Good," Beca said. "Because I really like her. And I really, really like her mom, too. Don't tell anyone but her mom is smokin' hot."

"You're such a dork," Chloe said with a laugh. She walked over to Beca and kissed her.

"I want to put her pajamas on her," Chloe said. "She'll be ready for bed soon."

"Can you find them for me?," Beca said. "I'll put them on her."

Chloe looked in one of the bags and pulled out Emily's pajamas. Beca took them and changed Emily.

"We're going to have to go clothes shopping soon," Beca said. "Get you girls all the essentials. Bras, underwear, some pajamas, shirts, pants, whatever you want or need."

"Can we do that tomorrow?," Chloe asked. "I'd like to get out into the real world for a bit."

"I don't see why not," Beca said. "I'll let the others know and we'll figure out the logistics tonight."

Emily was yawning and rubbing her eyes. Chloe put her in the middle of the bed and laid next to her.

"Can you stay until she falls asleep?," Chloe asked. "Then can we talk?"

"Um, sure," Beca said hesitantly. Whenever you hear 'can we talk?' is doesn't usually end well.

Beca lays next to Emily and rubs her tummy. Emily rolls over and Beca starts rubbing her back. Emily gives a little sigh and settles down. She is asleep within minutes. Beca and Chloe stay where they are for another ten to fifteen minutes to make sure she was truly asleep. Chloe and Beca both quietly get up. Chloe places pillows along both sides to keep Emily from rolling off the bed in her sleep. Beca motions Chloe to follow her. Beca goes through the shared bathroom and leads Chloe into her and Lily's room.

"We can talk in here," Beca said.

Chloe entered the room behind Beca. The room had twin beds and they each sat on one.

"Um, I just wanted to thank you," Chloe said. "What you're doing to Denise and Ashley, and me, with school and the phones and laptops, is just amazing. You didn't have to do all that."

"I wanted to do that for all of you," Beca told her. "I have the means and no one to spend my money on. We feel like so much more than family. I feel like I've known you all my entire life. Denise and Ashley are like sisters to me. And you and Emily. God, you two have managed to bury yourselves in my heart in no time at all. You all mean so much to me. I would give my life for any one of you without hesitation."

"I know," Chloe said wiping a tear from her eye. "I love you, too. I know the girls love you and think of you as family just as much as we do."

"So," Beca said. "Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

"Pretty much," Chloe said. There was more but Chloe wasn't sure if she was ready for that talk yet.

"Good," Beca said. "Now it's my turn. I was wondering, Miss Beale, if you were free on Friday night? I'd love to take you out if you have no other plans."

Chloe smiled. "I have absolutely nothing planned for Friday night. I would love to go out with you. I just have to find a babysitter."

"Don't worry," Beca said with a grin. "I know of several that come highly recommended."

"Now I definitely have to go shopping tomorrow," Chloe said. "I'll have to get a new outfit for my date."

"I'll make a dinner reservation," Beca said. "Do you have a preference on what kind of food."

"I'd love to have some Thai," Chloe said. "I can't remember the last time I had it. Ooh, can we maybe see a movie? I used to love seeing a movie on the big screen."

"Sounds like a plan," Beca said. "Figure out what movie you want to see and I'll make all the arrangements."

Chloe clapped her hands and moved to stand in front of Beca. Beca stood up and Chloe grabbed Beca's face with both hands and kissed her. The kiss started off slow and gentle, but soon became more passionate. Beca finally pulled back and put her arms around Chloe and hugged her.

"Wow," Beca said.

"Yeah," Chloe said. "Wow."

Beca pulled back and was leaning in for another kiss when she heard a noise. She pulled back from Chloe and listened.

"What's wrong?," Chloe asked.

"I thought I heard something," Beca said. "It sounded like Emily."

Beca took Chloe's hand and led her through the adjoining bathroom back to Chloe's room. She let go of Chloe's hand suddenly and rushed to the bed in time to catch Emily before she crawled off the edge.

"Whoa, baby girl," Beca said as she pulled her into her arms.

"Mama?," Emily said looking around.

"I'm here, baby," Chloe said from Beca's side.

Emily reached for Chloe and Beca handed her to Chloe.

"You okay, Em?," Chloe asked rubbing Emily's back.

Emily had a death grip on Chloe's shirt and buried her head in her mama's neck.

"You think she had a bad dream?," Beca asked.

"Yeah," Chloe said. "She can't tell me but I've noticed she becomes very clingy when she's scared of something."

"Hey, Em," Beca says to get her attention.

Emily turns her head slightly to look at Beca.

"How about I sing you a song," Beca says.

Emily nods her head. Still holding Emily, Chloe climbs onto the bed and puts her back against the headboard. Beca sits on the side of the bed so Emily can see her. Beca thinks for a minute and then smiles when she thinks of a song to sing for Emily. She sits it on the bed and starts to sing.

 _Highway run  
Into the midnight sun  
Wheels go round and round  
You're on my mind_

 _Restless hearts  
Sleep alone tonight  
Sending all my love  
along the wire_

Emily smiles at Beca. Chloe sits mesmerized by Beca's singing. Beca reaches out for Emily and Emily goes into Beca's arms. Beca stands up as she continues to sing.

 _They say that the road  
Ain't no place to start a family  
Right down the line  
It's been you and me  
And lovin' a music man  
Ain't always what it's supposed to be  
Oh, girl, you stand by me  
I'm forever yours - Faithfully_

Beca looks down at Emily and sees she's asleep. She looks at Chloe and Chloe is staring back at her. They only break the stare when there is a soft knock on the door. Beca walks over and opens the door to find Mama B standing there. Chloe gets up and joins Beca and her mother.

"I just wanted to say goodnight," Mama B says quietly seeing Emily asleep in Beca's arms.

"She had a bit of a bad dream," Beca says.

"Truth be told," Mama B says. "I stood out here listening to you sing. You have a wonderful voice."

Beca blushes and mumbles a quiet thank you.

"I'd better lay her down," Chloe says gently taking Emily from Beca.

"I'll let you two have some time," Beca said and started out the door.

"Beca, wait," Chloe said quickly.

Beca stopped and turned toward Chloe. Chloe put her hand to Beca's face and leaned in and kissed her.

"Thank you," she whispered pulling back from the kiss.

"Anytime," Beca said with a smile. She turned and left the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

Mama B watched the scene before her with a smile.

"That girl is something else," Mama B says walking over and sitting on the bed.

Chloe is sitting next to Emily, softly rubbing her back.

"She sure is," Chloe says. "I can't believe how much I love her after such a short time knowing her."

"Well," her mother says. "If it helps, your dad and I totally approve of her for you and Emily. She is so good to all of you. We already love her as our own."

"I can't believe Emily and I won't get to see her every day when we move back home," Chloe says with a sad smile.

"Do you want to move back home?," her mother asks. "Be honest with me."

Chloe thinks about the question. She knows what her heart wants but isn't sure how her parents will take it. She's only known Beca for less than two weeks. Then her thoughts jump to two weeks ago when she and Emily were still locked up in that house, scared and not knowing if they would ever be free. And now she's out and in love with the most wonderful person she has ever known. But it has only been less than two weeks.

Mama B watches Chloe's face and can practically see her thoughts. She takes Chloe's hands and Chloe looks at her.

"It's really okay if you want to stay here," Mama B tells her. "We know you'll be well taken care of and loved."

The tears Chloe has been holding in start to fall. She pulls her mother into a hug.

"I want to stay," Chloe says through her tears. "I know I love her, but we haven't really been apart for very long since we were found. What if it's just infatuation? What if she realizes what a mess I really am? What if -"

"Stop, what-iffing," Mama B tells Chloe pulling out of the hug. "During the time you were missing, your dad and I spent the first six months playing the "what-if game." We didn't go out because 'what-if you were found and we missed the call,' or 'what-if Chloe gets away and tries to call us,' or 'what-if we have to plan your-funeral'."

By this point both Beale women have tears in their eyes.

"It took those six months to realize that we were missing out on a lot of living. So, we started having friends over, then we started going out to meet them, and then we slowly worked our way up to actually going on a vacation. That cruise we were was the first trip we had taken in over two years. We love you, Chloe, and we never gave up on you. But, we got rid of the 'what-ifs' and lived our lives. You need to do the same. Live the life you want for you and Emily. Don't worry bout the 'what-ifs.' Trust me, you'll be glad you did."

"Thanks, mom," Chloe said, wiping away the tears.

* * *

 **Song verses used are from** _ **Faithfully**_ **by Journey. I don't own any rights to the song or the group.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chloe sat up thinking about everything her mother had said to her. She was right. Life was too short to worry about what-ifs. She was going to talk to Beca to see how she felt about her and Emily staying in Beca's house once the threats were gone. Chloe settled down to get some sleep. It didn't take long for her to drift off with a smile on her face.

Unbeknownst to Chloe, Beca was having the same thoughts. She didn't want Chloe and Emily to leave. She loved being able to see them every day. But she also knew that Chloe had been looking forward to spending alone time with her mom. She couldn't take that from her. Mama B had told her they only lived like 10 minutes away so she could still see Emily and Chloe a lot. She would just have to let Chloe and Emily go to the Beales knowing they'd all still be a part of their lives. Once Beca made the decision to let things be, she fell asleep. It was fitful, but she did manage to get a couple of hours.

Beca was just plating up the second batch of pancakes when Mama B walked into the kitchen. Altman was sitting at the counter and poured a cup of coffee, handing it to Mama B.

"Thank you, Rodney," Mama B said.

"You're welcome, ma'am," Altman said. "Beca, you and I will be in the surveillance room today. Lily and Jesse will go with the girls on their shopping trip."

"I'm surprised Jesse didn't offer to stay behind," Beca said with a laugh. "He hates shopping."

"He tried," Altman said. "But I beat him two out of three in "rock, paper, scissors." I hate shopping as well."

Beca and Mama B laughed at the two men.

"Mama B," Beca says. "Are you going shopping with the girls?"

"Not this trip," Mama B said. "Mr. B and I want to go check on our house, if that's okay?"

"It's not a problem," Beca said. "Altman can go with you."

"What about you?," Altman said. "We're not supposed to leave you alone."

"Your first priority is the safety of everyone else," Beca told him. "I'll be in the manning the surveillance room. I'll be fine until you get back."

Altman sighs. "Okay," he says.

Beca's head turns toward the kitchen door when she hears the patter of little feet heading that way. She watched as Emily came hurrying into the kitchen with Chloe close behind her.

"Come here, you little munchkin," Chloe said laughing. She grabbed Emily up and held in her the air. Emily giggled.

"Come see your grandma," Mama B said reaching for Emily.

Emily jumped from Chloe's arms into her grandmother's. Mama B started kissing her cheeks and tickling Emily. Beca smiled and was flipping the next batch of pancakes when she felt Chloe's arms around her waist. She turned slightly to look at Chloe.

"Good morning," Beca said.

"Good morning," Chloe responded and kissed the back of Beca's neck. "Hmm, breakfast smells good, babe."

"I made some silver dollar pancakes for Emily," Beca said handing Chloe the plate she had set aside just for Emily.

"That's sweet of you," Chloe said and gave Beca a quick kiss on the lips.

"There's bacon, too," Beca said. "I can make some eggs if anyone wants them."

"Pancakes and bacon are good for us," Mama B said as Mr. B sat down at the counter next to her.

"That's good for me and Emily, too," Chloe said.

Chloe placed the plate of silver dollar pancakes down on the counter and took Emily from her grandmother. She sat down with Emily on her lap.

"Look Em," Chloe said. "Bec-bec made you baby pancakes."

Emily's face lit up. She grabbed for a pancake and Chloe stopped her.

"Let me cut it up first," Chloe said.

She cut the pancakes into smaller pieces for Emily. Beca made a plate for Chloe and placed it in front of her.

"Thank you, babe," Chloe said.

"You're welcome, _babe_ ," Beca said.

"Nope," Chloe said. "You can't use babe on me. I already chose that as my nickname for you. You'll have to choose something original."

"Seriously?," Beca asked with a laugh.

"I can tell you what we used to call Chloe when she was a little girl," Mama B says with a smirk.

"Don't you dare," Chloe yells.

"Now, I definitely have to hear this," Beca said with a laugh.

"Well," Mama B starts before Chloe cuts her off.

"Mom, please don't," she whines.

"Okay, sweetie," her mother says. "I won't. I just think it's adorable is all."

"So, let's see what nickname should I call you?," Beca says tapping her chin with her finger likes she's thinking about it.

"Baby?," Beca says, "No, I call Emily baby girl and baby so that wouldn't sound right."

She thinks a little more. "How about gorgeous, beautiful, hot stuff?," she says wiggling her eyebrows.

"Hot stuff," Emily repeats.

"Hot stuff it is then," Beca says laughing. "What do you think, hot stuff?"

"No," Chloe said. "Please don't. I'll stop with the nickname if you stop."

"But, I like it when you call me babe," Beca said with a pout. "Please don't stop."

Denise walks into the kitchen dressed and ready for their shopping trip.

"What's with the pouty face?," she asks Beca.

"Nothing," Beca responds.

"Mmmmm, pancakes," Denise said. "I could smell them all the way upstairs."

"Where's Ashley?," Chloe asked Denise.

"She was still in the bathroom when I came down," Denise told her.

Denise gets a plate and grabs some pancakes and sits down to eat. Beca's phone pings indicating she had a new text message. Beca reads her text message and furrows her brow.

"Um, would you all excuse me?," Beca said "I'll be right back."

Beca rushes out of the kitchen and she can be heard going upstairs.

"What's that all about?," Mr. B asks no one in particular.

"I don't know," Mama B responds.

Beca hurries upstairs and meets Jesse outside his room.

"What's wrong?," she asks.

"I don't know," Jesse says. "Ashley is really sick. She's throwing up and she won't let me in to check on her."

Jesse runs his hands through his hair. He starts pacing back and forth between his room and Ashley's.

"I'll check on her," Beca said.

Beca goes into Ashley's room and heads to the shared bathroom. She knocks on the door.

"Ashley?," Beca calls to her. "It's Beca. Can I please come in? We just want to make sure you're okay."

Beca can hear the sounds of Ashley throwing up. She then hears the click of the lock being opened. She slowly pushes the door open.

"Hey," Beca says walking over to Ashley.

Ashley is sitting on the floor by the commode. Her face is pale and she's sweaty.

"You okay?," Beca asked pushing damp hair off of Ashley's forehead.

"I guess this is the morning sickness you always hear about," Ashley said.

"Ah," Beca says. "Stay here. I'm going to go get you some crackers and ginger ale. That's what my grandma used to give me when I was throwing up."

"No," Ashley says grabbing Beca's arm. "Please stay with me."

"Okay," Beca says. "I'll get Jesse to get it."

Beca goes into the hallway and tells Jesse what she needs him to get.

"Is she okay?," Jesse asked. "Do we need to take her to the hospital? Is she contagious? Oh my God!"

"Whoa," Beca says trying to calm Jesse. "She's got morning sickness. I need you to go down and get some crackers and ginger ale to help settler her stomach. Don't freak everyone out. She's okay. Got it?"

"Right," Jesse says. "Don't freak out. Get some crackers and ginger ale. Got it."

Jesse rushes off. Beca returns to Ashley's side. Ashley's color is a little better but just as Beca enters, she throws up again. Beca gets a washcloth and wets it with some cold water. She uses it to wipe Ashley's forehead.

Suddenly, Beca hears several people running up the stairs. Chloe and Denise burst into the bathroom first with everyone else not far behind them.

"Is she okay?," Chloe asks concern showing on her face. "Jesse said that Ashley was really sick."

Jesse comes pushing through the group carrying crackers and some ginger ale.

"Dammit, Jesse," Beca says. "I told you not to freak everyone out."

"Sorry," Jesse said. "I panicked."

"Chloe, you and Denise stay," Beca said. "Everyone else, please go back downstairs. Ashley just has some morning sickness. She's fine."

Beca takes the crackers and ginger ale from Jesse. Jesse stands there looking like he is ready to puke himself.

"You can go, too," Beca tells him.

"Oh, right," Jesse says and leaves.

Chloe and Denise help Ashley clean herself up and get her back into bed. Beca opens the crackers and takes out a couple and hands them to Ashley. She also hands her the ginger ale. Ashley slowly sips the ginger ale and nibbles on the crackers.

"You feeling better?," Denise asks Ashley.

"Yeah," Ashley said. "Thanks to Beca."

"You're welcome," Beca said. "I'm sorry Jesse freaked out on you."

Chloe laughed.

"You should have seen him when he came into the kitchen," Chloe said. "He came rushing in and then stopped. He looked at all of us with this crazed look and suddenly blurted out, 'I need crackers and ginger ale. Ashley is puking her guts out.' We thought there was something seriously wrong."

"I was surprised at how fast Chloe and I reacted," Denise said. "She handed Emily to Mama B and we were halfway up the stairs before the others even left the kitchen."

"Well, it's good to know who I can rely on in a crisis," Beca said with a small laugh.

"Do you feel up to going shopping, Ash?," Chloe asked.

"I'm think I just want to stay here and rest," Ashley said. "Although, first I want to eat. I smelled bacon and pancakes. Is there any left?"

"Stay here, little mama," Beca said. "I'll make you a plate and bring it up."

Ashley was eating in her room. Mr. and Mrs. Beale were in their room getting ready. Jesse and Lily were in the surveillance room chatting. Altman was sitting outside drinking his coffee. Charlotte had left earlier to go to class. This left Beca, Chloe, Emily, and Denise in the kitchen.

"Hey, Chlo," Denise said. "I was thinking last night about that money that was sent to us. What do you think about letting Ashley have it for the baby? It could help pay for the medical bills."

"That's a great idea," Chloe said.

"Actually," Beca said. "Ashley's medical expenses from the pregnancy and birth will be taken care of. So is the bill for each of your hospital stay."

"Beca, you didn't," Chloe said.

"No, I didn't," Beca said. "I was going to but the hospital is writing off all the costs. They wanted to make sure that you girls started fresh, with a clean slate and not a humongous hospital bill to worry about. And, they wanted to make sure that Ashley didn't have the extra worry of medical bills on top of her pregnancy."

Chloe and Denise were stunned. Beca looked at them and smiled.

"I put the envelope with the money in my safe," Beca said. "Just let me know what you want to do with it and I'll take care of it."

"Why don't we split it and set up a college fund for Emily and Ashley 2.0?," Denise said.

"I can get on board with that," Chloe said.

"Okay," Beca said. "Let's get you girls on the road for your shopping trip. You ready?"

"Yes," came the reply from both girls.

Everyone gathered their stuff and headed to the cars. Chloe secured Emily in the carseat and she and Denise climbed into the black SUV with Lily and Jesse. Mama and Mr. B went with Altman. Beca gave a quick wave as they drove off. She went back into the house making sure to lock the door. She went upstairs to check on Ashley to find her sleeping. She took Ashley's breakfast dishes and went back downstairs. She washed the dishes and went into the surveillance room to check all the cameras.

As she was sitting there, she thought about something that was needed. She texted Lily and asked her to pick up two baby monitors. She figured that once the toddler bed was delivered Chloe could put Emily down to sleep and still be able to do other things around the house.

It was an hour later and Beca saw two delivery men at the front door. She checked the other cameras and saw a truck from the store were she ordered Emily's toddler bed. She hurried to the door and showed the guys where to set it up. She was excited to see how Emily liked her new bed.

Thirty minutes later Beca sat up straight in her chair. She was sure she saw something or someone on the surveillance camera. She grabbed her laptop and put in the code to see the surveillance cameras. She ran upstairs to Ashley's room with the laptop, constantly watching the screen. There was definitely someone out there. She grabbed her cell phone and sent out a group text to her team that simply said 911. She then quietly woke up Ashley and hurried her into the last room and quietly closed and locked the door. She had Ashley hide behind the bed. Beca heard the garage door open.

"Shit," Beca thought. "Is the door leading from the garage into the house locked?"

She head Ashley start to whimper.

"Ash," Beca said quietly. "I know you're scared but I'm going to need you to try and be as quiet at possible. They have to search the entire house before they get to us. By then, Jesse, Altman and Lily will be here. Okay?"

Ashley nods her head. Beca checks the cameras again and sees that the intruder has made it into the house. She keeps an eye on the cameras and can only see someone dressed all in black making a sweep of the house.

Altman is helping Mr. B carry some boxes into the attic when he hears his phone ping. It's another 10 minutes before he has a chance to check it. He tells Mr. and Mrs. Beale that he has to go and that they need to stay there and make sure to lock all the doors and not let anyone in. He runs out to the SUV and tires screech as he pulls out of the driveway.

Jesse and Lily had seen Beca's text when it first came in. They had already ushered the girls to the car and were almost to Beca's when Altman calls Lily.

"I left the Beales at their house," Altman tells Lily. "I'm on my way to Beca's right now. Take the girls to the Beales' house and one of you stay with them. The other meet me at Beca's as soon as you can."

"We're about 5 minutes from Beca's," Lily tells Altman. "I'm going to get out at the driveway and have Jesse drive the girls to the Beales'. I'll meet you there."

Just then the three phones ping with another text.

 _Intruder has completed sweep of downstairs. On their way upstairs now. Ashley and I are locked in the last room on the right. I'll hold them off but you need to get here fast._

Lily floored it and was at Beca's driveway in less than a minute. She jumped out and Jesse got behind the wheel and sped off.

Denise and Chloe were scared. They both had tears running down their face. Chloe wanted to jump out when Lily did to make sure Beca was okay.

As soon as Beca hit send, she told Ashley to get under the bed and to not come out no matter what. She told her to stay there until either her, Lily, Jesse or Altman came to get her. Ashley did as she was told and hid under the bed. Beca took up a position where she could see the door. She checked the cameras but the only one on that floor was pointing down the stairs. She could see someone sneaking up the stairs. She noticed Lily and Altman rushing into the garage. She watched as they made their way to the kitchen.

She could see the person on the stairs stop and look toward the kitchen.

"Shit," Beca thought. "They heard Altman and Lily."

Beca considered her options. She watched and as the figure on the stairs used the railing to get into a firing position. She saw Altman just about to come out of the kitchen into the hallway, right in the intruder's sight. She didn't hesitate. She ran and opened the door making sure to slam it against the wall.

The intruder jerked their body toward the sound of the door and Altman hit the floor. He saw the dark figure on the stairs.

"Drop the gun and put your hands up," he yelled out.

The intruder ran up the steps and dropped to the floor. They looked at the door at the end of the hall and noticed all the other doors were closed. They quietly got up and quickly ran to the room with the open door.

Lily and Altman made their way quickly to the stairs. They couldn't see the intruder. They slowly made their way up the stairs, popping up and ducking down as they went. The intruder steps into the room Ashley was hiding in. They take a quick look around and determined no one is in there. They look back down the hall toward the stairs. They see Altman near the top of the stairs and they fire a shot at him. He and Lily both duck back down out of sight. The intruder takes a step toward the stairs and stops. They hold their gun up and waits for Altman to show himself again.

"Drop the gun or I will blow your fucking brains out all over this hallway," Beca says from behind the intruder. "Do it now!"

The intruder holds up their hands and Beca grabs the gun.

"Home invasion 101, moron," Beca tells the intruder. "Always look behind the door."

Altman and Lily are coming down the hallway with their guns pointed at the intruder. Beca cuffs the intruder and pulls off their hood. Beca is expecting to see Amy Wilson, but instead she sees a guy with shaggy brown hair.

Altman and Lily take the guy and drag him downstairs. Beca gets Ashley out from under the bed. Ashley is shaken but otherwise okay.

By now, several police cars have arrived at Beca's. The intruder is put into one of the squad cars.

"Who are you?," Altman asks him.

"I want a lawyer," the guy says.

"Fine," Altman says. "Just tell us where we can find Amy Wilson and we'll go easy on you."

The way the guys head shot up told Altman that Wilson was somehow involved in this.

Beca is sitting in the kitchen with Ashley when Captain Mayhew and Bumper come in.

"Are you two okay?," the Captain asks.

"We're fine," Beca said. "I'm not sure how but he was able to open the garage door. We were able to hide and see where he was most of the time. The surveillance cameras did their job."

"I've called Swanson and he's bringing the Beales and the girls back here," Bumper told them. "When Altman searched the guy he found this remote device. Somehow they got the frequency of your garage door opener and that's how he got in. Altman also thinks the guy is working for Amy Wilson."

"Son of a bitch," Beca hissed. "She knows where I live."

A police officer ran into the kitchen.

"Captain," the officer said. "Amy Wilson was spotted about a quarter mile from here. She fled and they are chasing her."

"Give me a radio," the Captain said.

The officer handed the Captain his radio. They listened to the calls coming from the cars chasing Wilson.

"She just turned onto Lincoln."

"We're coming from the other direction. We can cut her off."

"Shit. She just cut down an alley. We still have a visual."

Through the radio Beca could hear the sirens of the police cars, screeching of tires, and then a loud crash.

"She just t-boned an SUV. We're going need an ambulance at Montgomery and Flint."

"Chloe," Beca said and is out the door like a shot.

The police officers all jump out of their cars and cautiously approach Amy Wilson's vehicle. She is slumped against the steering wheel. She starts to stir so an officer pulls open her door and drags her out of the car. He throws her face down on the pavement and handcuffs her.

The other officers go to the SUV and see the driver climbing out. The front seat passenger looks to be breathing but unconscious.

As Beca rushed out of the house she told one of the cops she needed their car. She was just about to get in when Jesse came flying up the driveway. The occupants all started to get out of the vehicle. Beca ran as soon as she saw Chloe. She grabbed Chloe and held onto her.

"I was so worried about you, Beca," Chloe said through tears.

"I was worried about you, too" Beca said. "We were listening to the radio during the chase and when they said the car t-boned an SUV, I, I thought it was you guys."

The others all gathered around Beca and Chloe and joined in a group hug. As they finally pulled away, Beca discretely wiped away her tears. Emily was watching Beca and Chloe and just reached her arms out to them. Beca took her and hugged her. She put her arm around Chloe's waist and they walked into the house.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, guys and gals! In honor of my birthday today, I am giving you two chapters. And also to tell you that I may not post new chapters till the weekend. Got to celebrate my and America's birthdays and writing isn't on the agenda. Enjoy and I'll see you back here in a few days. Happy Independence Day to my American readers!**

* * *

The police finally leave after collecting what evidence they could and getting everyone's statements. Everyone collapses onto the chairs and sofas in the living room. They all looked tired and Beca sat with her head in her hands.

"Does this mean that we can go back home, permanently?," Mr. Beale asks.

Beca's head shoots up and she looks over at Chloe. Chloe is chewing her bottom lip and looking at the floor.

"Yes," Jesse said. "We found out that the group that was heckling Beca at the press conference was part of Amy's little entourage. But, apparently, they didn't want to get busted and have all scattered since Amy was arrested. We don't expect to hear anything more from them. The other threats, the ones against the girls, have all been checked out and we've determined they aren't anything to worry about."

"Detective Mitchell," Altman says causing Beca to look at him. "If you ever need me, or us, again, please don't hesitate. It's been a pleasure working with you."

"Please call me Beca," Beca says. "That goes for you too, Lily. And, thanks, Rod. That means a lot to me."

Emily started getting fussy and reached for Beca. Beca took her and held her close.

"What's wrong baby girl?," Beca asked her. "Are you tired?"

"No," Emily said causing Beca to smile.

"Are you hungry?," Beca asked her.

Emily nodded and squirmed to get down. As soon as her feet hit the floor Emily was heading toward the kitchen. Chloe ran after her. Everyone laughed.

"I could use something to eat," Jesse said.

Everyone else agreed.

"I'll fix us something," Mama B said getting up and following Emily and Chloe.

"Want to help me fix an early dinner?," Mama B asked Chloe as she came into the kitchen.

"Sure," Chloe said.

"Have you talked to Beca about staying here with her," Mama B asked.

"No," Chloe said. "She hasn't said anything about it either. I'm not sure she wants us to."

"Chloe," Mama B says. "Maybe she thinks you don't want to stay. You may need to make the first move here and just ask her."

"I don't know, Mom," Chloe says. "I'd love nothing better to stay. But, I don't want to push Beca either. She might say yes because she doesn't want to hurt my feelings or something."

"Or," Mama B says. "She might say yes because she really wants you to stay."

"I'll think about it," Chloe said. "So, what are we making for dinner."

"I was thinking of baked chicken with mashed potatoes," Mama B said. "And maybe a nice salad. You could get started on that while I get the chickens ready."

"Okay," Chloe said.

Chloe pulls out the ingredients for the salad. She pulls a stool close to the counter and sits Emily on it. She stands behind Emily and reaches around her to start chopping the vegetables for the salad. Emily leans slightly into Chloe and just watches what her mothers is doing.

In the living room everyone is just relaxing and chatting occasionally.

"How are you feeling, Ashley," Jess asks.

"I'm good," Ashley tells him. "It was quite an eventful day. I was scared when that guy was in the house. But having Beca there, I jsut somehow knew everything would be okay."

"That's good," Jesse said with a small smile. "But I was really asking how you felt after your bout of morning sickness."

"Oh, sorry," Ashley says with a giggle. "I'm good there too. The crackers and ginger ale helped a lot. But I was starving after and I haven't eaten since, so, yeah, I'm pretty much starving again."

"Well, you are eating for two now," Denise said.

"I'm so hungry I feel like could be eating for three or four," Ashley said.

Everyone laughed and started talking about food. Beca got up and went into the kitchen to check on dinner's progress.

"Mmmm," Beca said. "Something smells really good."

"It's the baked chicken," Chloe told her.

Beca walked over to Chloe and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She then crouched low enough to get under Chloe's arm and gave Emily a kiss on the cheek as well. As she stood, she reached over and grabbed a cucumber slice and popped it in her mouth.

"Can I help with anything?," Beca asked.

"I don't think so," Mama B said. "Dinner will be ready in about an hour."

"Do we have anything for an appetizer or something?," Beca asked. "Everybody's starving since we haven't eat since earlier this morning. Plus, I think our little mama to be is ready to eat the sofa."

Chloe laughed and asked Beca to watch Emily for a sec. Beca stood next to Emily and put her hand on her back to keep her from falling off the stool. Chloe first went to the refrigerator and pulled out some hummus. She then went into the pantry and came out with a bag of pita chips as well as some salsa and chips.

Chloe walked over and took up her place behind Emily. She handing everything to Beca.

"Here," she said. "This should hold you guys over for a little bit until dinner's ready."

"You're the best," Beca said.

She grabbed everything and gave Chloe a quick kiss. She then left to go back into the living room.

"I have some snacks," Beca said as she walked back to the others.

"I could use a drink," Ashley said getting up.

"No, you sit down," Beca told her. "I'll get it. What would you like? How about the rest of you?"

Beca took the drink orders and headed into the kitchen. She walked over to the refrigerator, stopping briefly to give Chloe another kiss. She got the drinks and with her arms full she headed back to the living room.

Chloe and her mother worked well together in the kitchen. It was something they used to do almost every night Chloe was at home. Well, they used to do it before Chloe went missing. It was nice that they could go back to it with such ease. Dinner was finally ready and everyone headed into the kitchen.

Dinner was quiet affair as everyone was too busy eating to talk. Beca finished her second helping and wiped her mouth.

"That was delicious," Beca said. "You ladies outdid yourselves."

Everyone else was nodding and agreeing.

"Thank you," Mama B said. "I'm going to actually miss cooking for everyone when we go back home."

Beca felt a knot in the pit of her stomach thinking about Chloe and Emily leaving. She looked at Chloe who was busy trying to soothe a fussing Emily.

"Looks like somebody could use a nap," Beca said. "Oh, I almost forgot. I have a surprise for Emily."

Beca reached over and picked Emily up. She looked at Chloe and smiled.

"Want to come see it with us?," Beca asked Chloe.

"Of course," Chloe said. "Excuse us, guys. We'll be back in a few minutes."

Beca and Chloe head upstairs. Beca lets Chloe walk into the room first.

"Oh my god, Emily," Chloe said. "Look what Beca got for you."

Emily squealed and clapped her hands. She squirmed to get down. Beca set her down and Emily immediately toddled over to the bed. She held onto the side railing and climbed up onto the bed. She laid down and put her head on the pillow.

"Wait a minute, baby girl," Beca said. "You're supposed to sleep _under_ the covers."

Beca picked Emily up and pulled the blanket back. She laid Emily back down and pulled the covers over her.

"Do you like it?," Chloe asked Emily.

Emily smiled and nodded. She turned over on her stomach, sighed, and closed her eyes. Chloe stood there for a few minutes to make sure she was really asleep.

"Wait here a sec," Beca told Chloe.

Beca ran our of the room and back downstairs. She spoke to Lily and got the baby monitors she had asked for. She ran back upstairs and found Chloe sitting on the bed.

"I got these so you could leave the room and still be able to hear Emily," Beca told Chloe showing her the baby monitor.

"That's a great idea," Chloe said. "Thanks, Beca."

Beca set up the monitor and gave Chloe the receiver. Chloe turned it on and went out into the hallway. Beca made a small noise and Chloe came in giving her the thumbs up. They both left the room and Beca took Chloe's arm to stop her.

"Chloe, can we talk?," Beca asked.

"Sure," Chloe answered with a smile.

This time, Chloe led Beca into Beca's room and sat down on Beca's bed, pulling Beca down beside her.

"So," Chloe said. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Um," Beca said. "I just, I wanted." Beca takes a deep breath and lets it out.

"I love you, Chloe," Beca said. "I didn't realize how much until I thought that you and Emily had been involved in the crash earlier today. My heart stopped when I heard them say that Amy Wilson had crashed her car into a SUV. And then when I saw you getting out of-"

Tears had starting Beca falling down Beca's face and she couldn't continue.

"Hey," Chloe said wiping the tears and pulling Beca into a hug. "We're okay. I'm right here. And I love you, too."

"It's just," Beca said. "I don't want you and Emily to leave. I want to wake up every morning knowing that I'm going to see you. I want to come home from work and say cheesy shit like, "Honey, I'm home." I want to be there for Emily's first day of school. I want to be there when you officially become Dr. Beale. I just want to be with you."

Chloe hugged Beca tighter.

"I don't want to leave," Chloe whispers in Beca's ear. "I want everything you just said, too."

Beca pulled Chloe even closer.

"I love you," she tells Chloe as she pulls out of the hug.

"I love you, too," Chloe says.

Beca look at Chloe and leans in for a kiss. Chloe quickly closes the distance and smashes their lips together. She kisses Beca hard and Beca kisses Chloe back just as hard. The kiss slows down a bit and Chloe has her hands in Beca's hair. Beca's running her hands up and down Chloe's back. Chloe puts her hands on Beca's shoulders and gently starts pushing Beca down on the bed. Beca stills her hands on Chloe's back and eases her down on the bed with her. The kissing increases in intensity. Chloe now has her hands on the bed, one on each side of Beca's head. Beca's hands are just under the hem of Chloe's shirt, resting on her hips.

Chloe breaks the kiss suddenly and moves away from Beca. Beca lays there trying to get her breathing under control. She finally sits up next to Chloe.

"I'm sorry," Beca said.

"Don't apologize," Chloe said. "That kiss was amazing. I just, I don't want to move too fast regarding the whole sex thing. Is that okay?"

"Definitely," Beca tells her. "We'll move at any pace you're ready for."

"Thanks," Chloe says.

She leans in and gives Beca another kiss. This one lasts for less than a minute. Chloe pulls back and they sits there quietly for a momen.

"So, you really want us to stay?" Chloe asks.

"Absolutely," Beca says quickly. "I figure once everyone is gone, we can figure out who gets what bedroom. I mean, mine is usually the larger master bedroom that your folks have been staying in, but if you want that one, I can take the smaller one across the hall. Denise can take this room so Ashley can have the two rooms across from here for her and the baby. And Emily can stay in the room she's in. OR, Denise can take the smaller master and you can move in here and be next to Emily. You'll share a bathroom and you can quickly get to her in the middle of the night if you need to."

"What about your guest bedrooms?," Chloe said.

"Oh, don't worry about that," Beca said. "The basement is finished and I don't really use it that much. I'll call a contractor and have them add two bedrooms and a full bath down there. That way your folks and Charlotte can stay over for like Christmas Eve and stuff. Plus, it's big enough that there will still be room for parties or for Emily to have her own personal play room."

Chloe just stared at Beca.

"You've really thought about this haven't you?," Chloe asked in awe.

"Yeah," Beca said. "I told you, you girls, including your parents and sister, will always have a place here. I want it to feel like home even if you don't live her full time. I realy mean that."

"You really are one of a kind, Beca Mitchell," Chloe said giving Beca a kiss.

Chloe and Beca checked on Emily before heading back downstairs. Everyone was still sitting around in the kitchen when the two came in.

"Mom, Dad," Chloe said sitting between the two. "I need to tell you something."

"If this is about what I think it's about," Mama B says. "Your dad and I have already discussed it and we are totally on board with it."

Chloe squealed causing Beca to look at her. Chloe hugged both her parents and kissed their cheeks.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Chloe said.

Beca raised an eyebrow at Chloe.

"They're okay with me and Emily staying here," Chloe mouthed to Beca.

Beca smiled. "Yay," she mouthed back.

"Okay," Ashley says. "What's happening between you two right now?"

"Emily and I are staying. We will be living here, too," Chloe says excitedly.

Denise and Ashley both squeal and jump up. Chloe jumps up and the three girls grab each other and start jumping up and down squealing.

Jesse looks at Beca and smiles. She just shrugs and watches the three girls.

"Beca already has a plan for the bedroom situation," Chloe tells the girls. She then proceeds to relay Beca's idea and the two girls are on board with it all.

"As much as I hate to break up the party," Beca says. "And as much as I hate to see any of you leave, I was hoping I could talk you all into staying until the weekend. I mean, you don't have to, it's just that, um, we, um, have so much food that we four girls will never be able to eat it all before it goes bad."

"Oh, totes," Chloe says with a serious look on her face. "That's exactly why you shouldn't leave until the weekend."

Everyone looks at Chloe for a moment before they all, excluding Beca, start laughing. Beca's face turns read.

"Shut up," she tells them.

Chloe laughs again and walks over and give Beca a side hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You're such a dork," she tells her.

"That may be," Beca tells her. "But, you love me anyway."

"Yes, I do," Chloe says pulling Beca into a real hug.

The days go by and everyone is in a routine. Beca has had two PT sessions and has only two more to go according to her therapist. She is doing better than expected. She was going to talk to her Captain after her next session to see when she can start back to work. She loves being home with Chloe and Emily but still itching to get back out there. It is suddenly Friday and Beca is nervous. Tonight is her date with Chloe.

"What am I going to do guys?," Beca asks Jesse and Altman as she paces back and forth in their room. "I want it to be something really special. I don't want it to be cliche or for Chloe to be uncomfortable."

"You're asking the wrong guy," Rod Altman says. "I haven't been on a real date since my wife died. It still feels like I'd be cheating on her."

"That's really sweet, Rod," Beca said.

"We were married for fifteen years," Rod says. "She was, and will always be, the love of my life."

Beca smiles at the man and pats him on the shoulder.

"How about a movie?," Jesse says. "That's always a good first date idea."

"She did mention something about going to a movie," Beca said thinking. "But, what movie?"

"Ask her mom," Jesse suggested.

"That's a good idea," Beca says and rushes out of the room.

"I guess she's done with us," Jesse said with a shrug.

Beca goes down to the kitchen looking for Mama B. She's not there, so she heads back upstairs to check Mama B's bedroom. She wasn't there either. Beca went back downstairs and heard laughing. She went through the kitchen and looked out the back door. She saw Mama B sitting on the deck by the lake, watching Chloe and Emily running around. Beca went out and walked toward them. Emily saw her and started running toward her. Beca grabbed her up and held her up in the air. She started twirling around while Emily was laughing and giggling.

"She sure loves that girl," Mama B said.

"That girl sure loves her, too," Chloe said with a smile.

Beca was holding Emily on her hip and walked over to Chloe. She kissed Chloe on the lips and pulled her close. Emily squirmed to get down.

"I think it's time for a nap," Chloe said reaching for Emily.

"No," Emily said.

"Yes, little missy," Chloe said. "Maybe we can go swimming after your nap."

"Otay," Emily says with a grin.

"Sweet dreams, baby girl," Beca says giving Emily a kiss on her cheek.

"Give your grandma a hug, Em," Mama B said. Chloe took Emily over to her grandmother and got a hug and a kiss.

"I'm going to jump in the shower once I put Emily down," Chloe tells Beca as she starts walking toward the house. "I can't wait for our date tonight."

Beca just smiles at her and waits until she has entered and closed the back door.

"I need your help," Beca says quickly turning to Mama B.

"Whatever with?," Mama B asks her.

"Chloe said she would like to go to a movie on our date," Beca tells her. "I just don't know what she would like. I'm not much of a movie person."

"Calm down, Beca," Mama B tells her. "Chloe will love whatever you decide to do. She just wants to spend some one-on-one time with you. She used to tell me about this little diner near the Barden campus that she absolutely loved. She really loved the food. As for a movie, she likes comedies, especially those romantic ones."

"Ugh," Beca said. "They are the worst. But if that's what Chloe likes, then that's what she'll get. I'll have to go check to see what movie fits. Thanks, Mama B."

Beca starts to walk away. She turns and walks back over to Mama B.

"Um, do you remember the name of the diner?," Beca asks.

"It was something like Rosa's or, no watit, it was Rosie's Diner," Mama B told her.

"Thanks!," Beca yells as she runs off to check on where exactly the diner is and what movie to go see.

Beca is sitting in her room looking up movies, when she hears a knock on the bathroom door. She knows it's Chloe and closes her laptop. She tells Chloe to come on in. Her breath catches in her throat. Chloe is standing there wrapped only in a towel. Beca clears her throat.

"Hey, Chlo," Beca says feeling good that her voice didn't crack.

"Hey," Chloe says. "I was just wondering how I should dress for our date."

"Oh," Beca said. "Super casual."

"Okay," Chloe said. What time will we be leaving?"

"I'll pick you up at 5:30," Beca tells her.

"I'm here already, Beca," Chloe says with a laugh. "Why don't I just meet you downstairs at 5:30?"

"Fine," Beca says. "I need to shower now. Are you done?"

"All yours," Chloe says and goes through the bathroom back to her room.

Beca gets up and grabs her clothes for the evening. She lays everything on her bed and goes into the bathroom. She showers and brushes her teeth. She is back in her room trying to decide if she wants to wear the shirt she laid out when there is a knock on the door. Beca goes to open it and see Jesse standing there holding a dozen yellow roses.

"Jesse," Beca said as he walks into her room. "I'm afraid I can't be with you like that. First, I'm gay, and second, someone else has stolen my heart."

"Ha ha," Jesse says. "Don't be such a smartass. These are for you to give to Chloe. Mama B says these are her favorite flowers."

"Wow, man," Beca said. "That's really nice of you."

"Yeah," Jesse said. "You owe me $75.00."

"And now you're not so nice after all," Beca said with a smirk.

"You can afford it," Jesse told her.

Beca grabbed her wallet and handed Jesse $80.

"Keep the change," Beca said.

"I was planning on it," Jesse said.

"Hey, Jesse," Beca said. "What good romantic comedies are out now? That's what Chloe likes."

"There's one called 'Table 19'," Jesse said. "I hear it's supposed to be pretty good. It has Anna Kendrick in it."

"I so do not look like her," Beca said. Jesse is always telling her she looks just like the actress.

"Yes, you do," Jesse said.

"I'm not having this argument with you," Beca tells him. "I still have to get dressed. Goodbye and thanks."

"No problem, _Anna_ ," Jesse says as he walks out.

Beca just shook her head at smiled. She looked at the outfit she had laid out and decided to change her shirt for a lighter blue one. It kind of reminded her of Chloe's eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

Beca hurried to finish dressing before Chloe. She was going to go outside and ring the bell to pick up Chloe for their date. She thought it would be cute.

Beca threw her favorite black leather jacket on and checked herself in the mirror one last time. She grabbed up the roses Jesse had given her for Chloe and rushed down the stairs. Everyone was sitting in the living room when she stepped off the last step.

"Damn, Beca!," Ashley said. "Looking good."

Beca blushed and said thank you. She heard Chloe's door close and told them not to tell Chloe she was already downstairs. She hurried out the front door, quietly closing it.

Chloe came downstairs carrying Emily. Chloe was wearing light blue skinny jeans with a navy blue v-neck tee. The dark blue made her eyes pop even more than usual. Her hair was hanging down her back. She wore a pair of sandals that were almost the exact color of her shirt.

"Hey, grandma," Chloe said to her mom. "Ready to watch this munchkin?"

"Absolutely," Mama B said coming over to take Emily.

"How do I look?," Chloe asked.

"You look great, Chlo," Denise said.

"You look good," Jesse said.

"Beca said 'super casual'," Chloe said. "I just didn't want to be too casual. You know?"

"You'll be fine," Jesse and Ashley said at the same time.

Jesse gave Ashley a shy smile and Ashley smiled back at him. This did not go unnoticed.

Chloe checked her watch and saw that it was 5:30. She looked at the stairs expecting to see Beca at any minute when the doorbell rang.

"Chloe, could you get the door?," Denise told her. "You're closest."

Chloe walked over to the door and opened it to find Beca standing there, holding a dozen yellow roses. Chloe smiled.

"Hi, can I help you?," Chloe asked with a grin.

"Hi," Beca said. "I'm Beca. I'm here to pick up Chloe. Super hot redhead with a killer smile. Can you tell her I'm here."

"Get in here you dork," Chloe says laughing.

Beca laughs as well.

"These are for you," Beca says handing the roses to Chloe.

"My favorite," Chloe said.

"I'll take them and put them in water for you," Denise says.

"Thanks, Denise," Chloe tells her handing the roses over.

"Ready to go?," Beca asks.

"Yep," Chloe says.

Beca takes her hand and waves good night to everyone and leads Chloe out the door. She walks her over to her cherry red 1968 Ford Mustang and opens the passenger door for her.

Chloe thanks her with a kiss on the cheek.

"You look really nice tonight," Beca tells her as Chloe gets in the car.

"So do you," Chloe says looking Beca up and down.

Beca blushed and closed the door. She hurried around to the driver's side and had to take a breath before she got in the car.

The drive to the diner was about 20 minutes and they talked the whole way. Chloe let out a gasp when Beca pulled into the diner's parking lot.

"Oh my gosh," Chloe exclaimed. "I love this place. I used to come here all the time. How do you know about this place?"

"I'm a detective," Beca said with a smirk. "I'm paid to know these things."

Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"Okay," Beca said. "Your mom told me about it."

Chloe leaned over and gave Beca a kiss on the cheek.

"I love that you brought me here," Chloe said. "They have the best chili cheeseburgers."

"Well, let's go eat," Beca said.

She hurried out of the car and ran around to open Chloe's door. Chloe had already opened the door herself and was just stepping out when Beca got to her. Beca took her hand and helped her the rest of the way out.

"Such chivalry," Chloe said giving Beca a kiss on the cheek.

Beca grabbed Chloe's hand and led her into the diner. It was just like any diner she's seen but Beca liked it. It had a good vibe and the delicious smells was making her stomach rumble.

"Someone's hungry," Chloe said with a laugh.

"Shut up," Beca said blushing slightly. "Let's get a table."

They sat down and a waitress brought them menus and some water. Chloe put her menu down without looking.

"I already know what I want," Chloe said.

Beca looked at her menu and made her decision as well. The waitress came back to take their orders. She looked at Beca first so Beca gave the waitress her order.

"I'll have a chili cheeseburger, fries, and a Banana shake," Beca told her. "Chloe?"

"I'll have the same, only make mine a vanilla shake," Chloe said.

"I'll put these right in," the waitress said taking the menus and leaving the table.

"You're going to love the chili cheeseburger," Chloe tells Beca.

"It sounds really good," Beca said. "But don't fill up too much. We'll probably have something at our next stop."

"You mean there's more?," Chloe asked.

"Yep," Beca says. "And before you ask, I'm not telling you. You'll just have to wait and see."

"You really aren't going to tell me," Chloe says pouting at Beca.

"Okay," Beca said. "First, off, no, I'm not telling you. Second, that pout is way too sexy to be legal."

Chloe laughs. Beca grins at her.

"I'm not telling you," Beca said. "But I think you'll enjoy it."

"Okay," Chloe says. "I'll stop asking."

Chloe looks at her phone. She puts it back in her back pocket

"Everything okay?," Beca asks.

"Yeah," Chloe says with a slight blush. "It's just I have literally not been away from Emily since she was born. This is kind of hard. I mean, what if she needs me? What if my mom doesn't know how she likes to sleep with that pink bunny you gave her?"

"Whoa," Beca said. "Breathe. Okay?"

Chloe takes a deep breath and nods her head.

"Your mom is great with Emily," Beca told her. "Emily loves being with her."

"I know you're right," Chloe says with a sigh. "I'm just nervous about leaving her."

"Call your mom," Beca said.

"What?," Chloe asked.

"Call her," Beca said. "You're not going to have any fun if you're worried about Emily. Call your mom and talk to Emily. Say good night, tell you love her. It'll make you feel better."

"You really don't mind?," Chloe asked.

"I don't," Beca said.

Chloe's face lit up and she pulled out her phone and called her mom. She spoke to Emily and after a few minutes hung up the phone.

"Thank you," Chloe said.

"You're welcome," Beca said with a smile.

"I'm sorry," Chloe said. "It just feels weird being here without her."

"That's my fault," Beca said. "It's our first date and I wanted you all to myself. I've already thought of plenty of dates we can go on and bring Emily with us."

"You think there are going to be other dates?," Chloe says with a smirk.

"Lots more," Beca says with a smile.

"Good," Chloe said.

The waitress brings their food before Beca can say anything else. The girls thank the waitress and dig in. Beca takes a bite of her chili cheeseburger.

"Oh my, God," Beca says. "This is amazing!"

"I know, right?," Chloe says before taking a bite of hers as well.

The two girls eat and chat easily. Beca checks her watch and notices they need to leave in order to make it to the movie before it starts. She gets the waitress's attention and asks for the check. She pays the bill and grabs Chloe's hand as they leave the diner. They get to the movie theater and Chloe gets excited.

"What are we going to see?," Chloe asks as they walk into the theater.

"Something called 'Table 19'," Beca tells her. "Jesse said it's some kind of romantic comedy."

Beca gets their tickets and they head for the concessions stand.

"I know we just ate," Beca said. "But I definitely have to get popcorn and sno-caps."

"Sno-caps?," Chloe asks.

"Yeah," Beca said. "They're dark chocolate with these little white dots of hard candy on them. I like to put them in with the popcorn so you have some sweet with the salty."

"Sounds good," Chloe said. "Can I just share your popcorn? I'm kind of full but I know I'll want some before the movie is over."

"Sure," Beca said as they reach the counter. "I'll have a medium popcorn, a box of sno-caps, a bottled water, and whatever this lovely lady would like to drink."

"I'll have a bottled water as well," Chloe said.

They get their snacks and head to the theater. They find seats and settle in. The coming attractions start and Beca pours some of the sno-caps into the popcorn.

"Can I try a sno-cap?," Chloe asks.

"Of course," Beca says and pours out a couple in Chloe's hand.

Chloe pops the candy into her mouth and Beca hears an "mmmm".

"Good, right?," Beca asks her.

"I like it," Chloe says as she reaches into the popcorn and take a handful, making sure to get some of the candy as well.

The coming attractions end and the movie starts. Beca has more fun watching Chloe watch the movie than she does watching the movie itself. It wasn't bad, but she's just not really into movies. By the time the movie ends, Chloe has her arm wrapped around Beca's and is leaning her head on Beca's shoulder. They start moving as soon as the light come up. Beca takes their trash with her and drops it into the trash container at the door.

"That was so good," Chloe said as they are walking out of the theater.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it might be," Beca said.

The are at the car and Beca opens the door for Chloe and waits until she's settled before closing the door. She gets in and starts the car.

"You know, you look a lot like like Anna Kendrick," Chloe tells Beca as she pulls out of the lot.

"That's what Jesse said," Beca said. "I don't see it."

"Well, she's not very tall," Chloe says. "She's got long wavy brown hair, bluish-grey eyes, and is super hot. So, yeah. You look a lot like her."

Beca blushes and laughs.

"Thank you for tonight," Chloe says. "I'm having a really great time."

"The night's not over yet," Beca said. "Well it's not if you want to stop and get some ice cream."

"I'd love to get ice cream," Chloe said. "I have to admit there are quite a few things that I missed while in that house. Ice cream is near the top of the list."

Beca liked that Chloe didn't break down every time she mentioned her captivity. She knows that all three girls are still holding a lot of fear and anger in. She just hopes that Dr. Posen can break through the barriers they've put up.

"What's your favorite flavor?," Beca asked.

"I don't have just one favorite," Chloe said. "There are just way too many good ones to choose _just_ one."

Beca pulls up to the ice cream parlor and they both exit the car. They walk in and go to the counter to place their orders.

"I'll have a scoop of chocolate almond and a scoop of banana on a cake cone, please," Beca says.

"I'll have a scoop of chocolate chip cookie dough on a waffle cone please," Chloe says.

Beca pays and turns to Chloe.

"Go grab us a table and I'll bring the cones over when they're ready," Beca tells her.

Chloe says okay and give Beca a quick kiss on the cheek before going to get them a table. Beca gets the two cones and walks over to where Chloe is sitting and hands her her cone. She sits in the chair next to Chloe. Chloe licks her cone and hums in approval.

"That is so good," Chloe said taking a small bite.

"Remind me to get some ice cream the next time we need groceries," Beca says with a chuckle.

"I can't wait for Emily to have ice cream," Chloe said. "She's going to love it."

Beca sat there, thinking. She never realized the things that Emily has missed out on even thought she's only 14 months old. What 14 month old has never had ice cream? She thinks about other things Emily hasn't done, like go to the zoo. Beca used to love it when her grandparents took her to the zoo. And the aquarium. This gives Beca a whole new list of places to take Chloe and Emily.

"Beca!," Chloe practically yells.

"What?," Beca said, jumping slightly.

"I've been calling your name for like a minute," Chloe said. "Where'd you go?"

"Sorry," Beca said sheepishly. "I was kind of thinking about all the things that Emily hasn't done that most kids her age have. I want to fix that. What do you think about taking Emily to the zoo tomorrow?"

"You truly are the sweetest thing ever," Chloe says smiling at Beca. "I think the zoo sounds like a great idea."

"We can ask Denise and Ashley if they want to go," Beca said. "Maybe we should ask everyone. Make it a family day."

Chloe smiled and hugged Beca.

"Let's do it," Chloe says excitedly.

Beca and Chloe finish their ice cream and leave the shop. Chloe shivers as the night has gotten a bit cooler. Beca takes off her jacket and places it around Chloe's shoulders. Chloe smiles and takes Beca's hand. She continues to hold Beca's hand in the car on the way home. Beca pulled the mustang into the the garage and shuts off the engine. She looks over at Chloe and Chloe is looking at her.

"I had a really great time," Beca said.

"So did I," Chloe says.

Beca leans over and Chloe meets her halfway. Their lips touch and Chloe puts her arms around Beca's neck. Beca pulls Chloe in closer and deepens the kiss. After a minute Chloe pulls back and gives Beca a couple of quick kisses before she finally pulls away.

"Come on," Beca said. "We'd better go in. Jesse is probably watching us from the surveillance room."

"Oh my, God," Chloe said. "Would he really do that?"

"Yes, he would," Beca said with a laugh. "He'd want to make sure I was treating you right for one thing. And also make sure that, in his words, "I made a move on you." He's intent on getting me laid."

Chloe looks at Beca and pulls her into a hug.

"Don't worry," Chloe whispers. "You will."

Beca's eyes went wide and she couldn't stop the shiver that ran through her. Chloe gave her a quick kiss and got of the car. Beca was still sitting there. Chloe tapped on the window causing Beca to jump and let out a little squeal.

"You coming in or do you plan on spending the night out here?," she asked.

Beca unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car. It took her a second to get her legs to work. She fell back against the car when she saw Chloe give an extra little wiggle as she walked away.

"You are so going to be the death of me," Beca said loud enough for Chloe to hear.

Chloe let out a laugh and went into the house. Beca was close behind. She closed the door and made sure it was locked.

"Sounds like you two had a good time," Mr. Beale says as they came into the kitchen laughing.

"It was amazing," Chloe said. "We went to the diner on campus that I loved so much. Then we went to see a movie. The lead girl in it looks so much like Beca it was weird."

"I told you!," Jesse yells out from the surveillance room.

"And I told you that's where he'd be," Beca said to Chloe, causing her to let out a laugh.

"After the movie we went for ice cream," Chloe said.

"Sounds like you knocked it out of the park, Beca," Mama B said.

"She did," Chloe said.

"We did have a great time," Beca said.

"Well, I'm off to bed," Mr. B said.

"Oh, before you go," Beca said. "We are taking Emily to the zoo tomorrow and wanted to know if all of you wanted to go with us."

"That sounds like fun," Mama B said. "Count us in. I'll put together some food to take with us. The food is always so expensive at those places."

"I'm in," Jesse yelled.

"We can ask the others in the morning," Beca said. "I'm going to call it a night, too."

"I'll walk up with you," Chloe said.

"Come on, honey," Mr. B said to his wife. "We should head up as well."

"I'm just going to make sure eveything's locked up," Beca said.

"I'll help," Chloe said.

The two couples bid each other a good night. Beca double checked the garage door and made sure the back door was locked. She popped in and told Jesse good night. She took Chloe by the hand and headed for the stairs, checking locks and turning out lights along the way.

"Do you mind if I check on Emily with you?," Beca said. "I didn't get a chance to kiss her goodnight."

"Sure," Chloe said as she opened her bedroom door.

Beca followed her in and her heart melted. Emily was on her stomach with her little butt stuck up in the air, holding onto her stuffed pink bunny. Beca quietly went over to Emily and leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight, baby girl," she whispered.

As she stood up she felt Chloe reaching to hug her from behind. She kissed the back of Beca's neck and hugged her tight. Beca just leaned back slightly into Chloe's embrace.

"It's getting late," Beca said. "And I want to get to the zoo early so we can show Emily everything."

"Okay," Chloe says letting go of Beca.

Beca turns and takes Chloe in her arms. She kisses Chloe tenderly and says, "Sweet dreams, Chlo."

"Sweet dreams," Chloe says back.

Beca reluctantly leaves Chloe and goes to her room. She sees Lily is asleep so she quietly gets her pajamas and goes into the bathroom to change. She brushes her teeth and goes into her room. She is just getting ready to climb into bed when there is a soft knock on the door. She opens it to see Chloe standing there.

"Sorry, but you left the bathroom door locked," Chloe said.

"Oh," Beca said. "I'm sorry. Come on in and go through."

"Thanks," Chloe says and quietly enters the room and heads for the bathroom.

Beca grabs her arm and pulls Chloe in for a quick kiss before letting her go. Chloe smiles and goes into the bathroom softly closing the door behind her. Beca stands there for a minute before climbing into bed. She is asleep in minutes with visions of a certain redhead floating through her head.

The next morning brought chaos to the Mitchell house. Everyone, excluding Lily, wanted to go to the zoo and trying to get eight adults and one toddler ready to leave, was liked herding cats. Beca sat in the living room tapping her foot and looking at her watch. She walks over to the stairs and listens to see if anyone is coming.

"Come on guys!," she yells upstairs. "We told Charlotte we'd meet her at the zoo at 9:30 and it's already 9:00."

There were some muffled replies that she couldn't understand. She huffed and sat back down. About 5 minutes later she head a door close and footsteps coming down the stairs. She looked up to see Chloe hurrying down the steps with Emily on her hip.

"Finally," Beca says.

"I'm sorry," Chloe said. "This one decided not to cooperate while I was trying to dress her."

"Is this true, baby girl?," Beca said. "Were you being a little stinker?"

Emily just laughed and giggled. Beca smiled and gave each girl a kiss on the cheek.

"Would it be wrong if the three of us just left now?," Beca asked Chloe.

"We can't do that," Chloe said with a laugh.

"Fine," Beca said. "I'll text Charlotte and tell her we're running behind schedule."

Mama B came out of the kitchen with three backpacks loaded down with food. It was another 15 minutes before everyone else finally made it downstairs. Jesse was the last to come down. The group finally loaded themselves into two black SUVs and headed for the zoo. They found Charlotte patiently waiting for them just outside the entrance.

"Hey, Charlotte," Chloe called out.

"Hey, Chloe," Charlotte replied walking over to the redhead.

Charlotte hugged Chloe and reached for Emily.

"Hey, Emily," Charlotte said kissing the toddler on the cheek.

Beca was pulling out the stroller and popped it open. Charlotte put Emily in and locked the straps in place. Everyone exited the vehicles and they finally made it through the entrance. Emily was clapping her hands and giggling at everything she saw. Beca was explaining to Emily what each animal was as they made their way through the exhibits. The large group had become smaller groups as everyone wandered off to see their favorite animals.

"I'm getting a little hungry," Beca said. "Maybe we should find some place to sit and eat."

"That's a great idea," Chloe said. "I know my mom brought a bunch of stuff from home."

"Let's find a place to sit and I'll group text everyone to meet us here," Beca said.

"Okay," Chloe said.

Chloe walks over to a large grassy area that has some trees and shade.

"How's this?," Chloe asked Beca.

"Perfect," Beca said.

Beca got out her phone and created a group text telling everyone to meet them so they could eat. It took a good 20 minutes for everyone to gather. Altman, Jesse, and Mr. B took the backpacks they were carrying and starting pulling out containers that Mama B had put together. Beca, Denise, and Ashley walked over to a concession stand and got drinks for everyone. They were sitting and chatting when someone called Ashley's' name. Ashley's face paled as she slowly turned to look at the person who had called out to her.

"Ashley!," the woman yells again. "Come give your mama a hug."


	20. Chapter 20

_"Ashley!," the woman yells again. "Come give your mama a hug."_

Beca saw a man with a camera and a woman with a microphone hurrying behind the woman who called out to Ashley. Beca looked at Ashley and saw that she looked pale and scared. Beca jumped up, as did Jesse, and Altman. They made a wall in front Ashley.

Chloe gave Emily to her mom and told her parents to take her way from there. She and Denise then stood next to Ashely, helping to further shield her from her mother.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Matthews," Beca said holding up her hand. "I'm going to have to ask you to stop right there."

"I just want to see my daughter," the woman says.

The man with the camera put the camera on his shoulder and started taping. The woman with the microphone just held the mic out to pick up what was being said.

"She doesn't want to see you," Beca tells the woman.

"I'm her mother," the woman says. "Of course she wants to see me. You're the one keeping her from me. Ashley, do what's right and tell her you want to talk to me."

The woman turns to the news camera, wiping fake tears away. Ashley just looked down at the ground, not bothering to respond to her mother.

"This is what I was talking about," the woman says. "This Detective is keeping my baby girl away from me."

"Your baby girl," Beca said, "is 19 years old and can speak for herself."

Beca turns slightly to look at Ashley.

"Ashley," Beca said. "Do you want to see or speak to your mother?"

Ashley looked at Beca and shook her head and quietly said, "No."

Beca turned back to Ashley's mother, blocking Ashley from her sight.

"Well, there you have it," Beca said. "She doesn't want to see or speak to you. I suggest you be on your way and don't bother Ashley, or us, again."

Ashley's mother glared at Beca and Ashley. She settled her glare on Ashley.

"Ashley, honey," her mother said her voice dripping with sugar. "I know they've done something to you. I promise I'll get you away from them, baby, if it's the last thing I do."

Ashley's face paled even more. Her mother turned back to the camera and wiped more "tears" from her face.

"I finally find my baby girl," her mother said through her 'tears.' "And they've brainwashed her into not wanting to see me."

Beca couldn't take it anymore. She walked over and got in the woman's face.

"We found your daughter almost three weeks ago," Beca told her not caring about the news crew. "Everyone knew where she was for the first two weeks. Where were you? Because I know for a fact you didn't go to the hospital to see her. And, how did you even know she would be here? At the zoo, today."

"It was just a coincidence," Mrs. Matthews says.

"Was it also just a coincidence that you had a news crew with you?," Beca asked.

Beca and Mrs. Matthews both turned to look at the camera man and news woman.

"What did she tell you to get you here?," Beca asked the news woman.

"She said that she used to bring Ashley to the zoo when she was little," the news woman told Beca. "She said that she knew Ashley was going to be here today and wanted to surprise her. My bosses thought it would be a real feel good moment. And, for the record, I have no idea how she knew that Ashley was here."

"Are you paying her for some sort of exclusive on Ashley?," Beca asked.

"Yes," the news woman told Beca. "She said that after their reunion she could get us an exclusive interview with Ashley."

"You're pathetic," Beca said to Mrs. Matthews. "You don't care about Ashley. You only care about your own payday. Ashley is no longer your business. She has a new family and they are taking care of her, like a real family does."

"Fuck you, bitch!," Mrs. Matthews screamed at Beca. She pushed Beca, catching her by surprise, and knocked her down. Beca landed with a thud.

Jesse and Altman reacted quickly and grabbed Mrs. Matthews.

"Ma'am," Altman said. "You are under arrest for assaulting a police officer."

The news woman made sure the camera man was still filming. Mrs. Matthews struggled against Jesse.

"Fuck you, too" Mrs. Matthews yells. She turns toward Ashley and continues screaming.

"You're nothing but a worthless piece of shit anyway, you little bitch! I never wanted you. You owe me. Come over here you stupid twit and give them an interview."

Chloe and Denise hold Ashley as the tears stream down her face. Beca is standing now and gets in Mrs. Matthews' face.

"Say one more word," Beca says so only Mrs. Mathew can hear her. "And I will cut out your fucking tongue."

Mrs. Matthews sees the look on Beca's face and swallows hard. She decides to keep her mouth shut.

Beca steps back and tells Jesse and Altman to watch over Mrs. Matthews. She also asked one of them to call in and have a squad car come take Mrs. Matthews. Beca then sent out a mass text asking her fellow Atlanta offices to come to the zoo if they could. She wanted a human wall around everyone when they walked out. She finally looks a the news woman and walks over to her.

"I have something to say," Beca said.

The news woman nodded her head and turned to face the camera.

"This is Miranda Jimenez reporting to you from the Atlanta zoo where we just witnessed Mrs. Mary Matthews, mother of Ashley Matthews, assault Detective Beca Mitchell. Ashley Matthews, you may remember, is one of the Barden Three who was rescued approximately 3 weeks ago from a home on Chester Street. Miss Matthews had been held captive in that house since she went missing about 6 months ago. Detective Mitchell is the lead detective on the case. Detective, you said you want to say something. Please go ahead."

Ms. Jiminez put the microphone in front of Beca. Beca cleared her throat.

"The three girls that were held captive in that Chester Street house deserved to be left alone," Beca said. "They did not do anything wrong. They are three strong, brave, and awesome women who deserve to be allowed to just live their lives without being put under a microscope."

Beca pauses and looks straight into the camera and says, "Mrs. Mary Matthews was arrested for assaulting me, a police officer who was protecting her daughter from her. We won't hesitate to do the same to anyone, and I mean, anyone, else who may harass, threaten, or harm these girls. I give you my solemn promise on that. That goes for the news media as well."

Beca pushes the microphone out of her face, turns and walks back to Ashley. She checks on the young woman to see if she is okay.

"Where's Emily?," Beca asked Chloe.

"I had my parents take her away from here," Chloe said. "I didn't know what was going to happen and I wanted her safe."

"Call them and have them come back here," Beca said. "We need to pack everything up and get out of here."

Chloe does as Beca asks. She sees her folks coming back about five minutes later. The camera man and Miranda Jiminez are both standing around to get some footage of Mrs. Matthews being placed in the squad car. Beca looks behind the news woman and sees about a dozen Atlanta police officers heading her way.

"Sargent Pierce," Beca said to the lead officer. "I'm glad you guys could make it."

"Don't you worry, Detective," Sargent Pierce said. "We'll get your girls out of here with no problem."

Jesse and Altman turn Mrs. Matthews over to the two officers who would be escorting her to their station. The two men then greet several officers they knew. They helped clean up the area where just 30 minutes earlier they were enjoying a nice lunch. After everything was packed up, the group of officers formed a human barrier around the girls and the Beales. Beca, Jesse, and Altman joined them. The odd looking group made their way to the zoo's exit. Several officers stayed behind to keep folks from leaving until Beca and her group were gone.

Beca drove off with Chloe, Emily, Ashley and Denise in the car. Jesse drove the Beales and Altman rode with Charlotte to makes sure she was able to leave safely as well.

The three vehicles made it to Beca's and everyone entered the house. Chloe and Denise had not left Ashley's side. The escorted her upstairs to her room while the others remained downstairs.

Beca had set Emily down to play with her toys and was pacing back and forth at the foot of the staircase. She wanted to check on Ashley but knew the three girls needed time together.

Upstairs in Ashley and Denise's room, Ashley was laying on her bed with her back to Chloe and Denise.

"Ashley," Denise says quietly as she sat on the bed behind Ashley. "How are you doing?"

Ashley turned over and looked at Denise. She saw that Chloe was sitting on Denise's bed watching.

"This isn't over," Ashley said. "As long as my mother thinks she can get money from this, she'll keep coming back. I just want her to leave me alone."

"Don't worry, Ash," Chloe says. "We'll talk to Beca. I'm sure she can figure out a way to get your mother to stay away. Maybe a restraining order or something like that."

"She won't care," Ashley says harshly. "She only cares about herself and what she can get from other people."

"Ash," Denise said. "We're on your side here. We're just trying to help you."

"I know," Ashley says not looking at either girl.

"I'm sorry, Chloe," Ashley says turning to the redhead. "I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's okay," Chloe said with a small smile.

"I'm just so worried about my sister," Ashley tells them. "I don't even know where she is. My mother and father are the only ones who can tell me. I guess, I, um, I'll need to talk to my mom to find her."

"Beca can do that for you," Chloe said. "She's going to want to talk to her anyway. Remember what Beca said in the car about finding out how you mom knew you were going to be at the zoo. Somebody had to tell her. We know it wasn't any of us."

There was a knock on the door. Chloe answered to find Beca standing outside. She stepped aside and let Beca in.

"Ashley," Beca said. "I'm going to the station to talk to your mother. I want to find out how she knew where you were. Is there anything you can tell me to get her to open up and answer my questions?"

"She's all about herself," Ashley told her. "She'll do whatever it takes to profit off of this. Off of me. She's sneaky and very manipulative. She won't care who she hurts as long as she gets what she wants."

"Okay," Beca said. "Thanks, Ashley. I'll be vigilant."

Beca turns and starts to walk to the door.

"Beca?," Ashley calls out.

Beca stops and turns to face Ashley.

"Yeah?"

"Can you try and find out where my sister is?," Ashley asked. "If she's still alive, I'd like to find her."

"Don't worry," Beca said. "I'll find out for you."

"Thank you," Ashley said.

Beca turns again to leave. Chloe follows her out.

"I'll be right back," Chloe tells Denise and Ashley. She closes the door behind her.

"Wait," Chloe says to Beca. Beca stops and Chloe walks up to her.

"It would really mean a lot to Ashley if you could find her sister," Chloe tells Beca. "From what little Ashley told us, her sister is only 15 and their parents abuse her."

"I'll do everything I can to find her," Beca promised Chloe. "I really have to go. I love you."

"I love you, too," Chloe said giving Beca a kiss. "Be careful."

"Always," Beca said with a smile and walks away.

Chloe goes back into Ashley's room and they continue talking. Beca asks the Beales to keep an eye on Emily while she and Jesse go to the station. The two detectives make it to the station and ask to speak to Mary Matthews. While they were waiting, Sargeant Pierce asked to speak with them. Beca and Jesse followed him into an empty room.

"I know how Mary Matthews knew where her daughter was today," Pierce told them. "Her husband, James Matthews, is sitting in a Barden jail cell with none other than Benjamin Applebaum."

"The guy who was working with Amy Wilson?," Beca asked.

"The one and only," Pierce told her. "It seems that Benji likes to talk. Apparently, he was bragging about breaking into your home. Matthews knew you were part of Ashley's case and got Applebaum to tell him where you live. He passed that info on to Mary Matthews and she sat outside waiting to see Ashley. When you guys drove out, I'm guessing she followed and once she knew where you were going, probably called the news folks to meet her there. That's likely why it took her so long to confront you. She had to find you."

"That bitch!," Beca said.

"Thanks for the info, Pierce," Jesse said. "We still need to talk to Mary Matthews. We're hoping she'll tell us where her other daughter is. Ashley is really worried about her."

"No problem," Pierce said. "And if you need to be 'alone' with Mary Matthews, let me know. I'll send my guys on a coffee break."

Beca chuckled. "Thanks, but I don't think that will be necessary. At least, not this time."

"Good luck," Pierce said, leading the two detectives out.

Beca and Jesse were shown into an interrogation room. Mary Matthews was brought in a few minutes later.

"What the fuck do you want?," Mary growled at Beca.

"I'd be real careful what I said next," Beca told her. "I hold at least the next 3 years of your life in my hands."

Mary just scoffed and glared at Beca.

"Where's your other daughter?," Jesse asked.

Mary laughed. "Like I'm going to tell you."

"You tell us where she is," Beca said. "And, if we find her safe, I'll think about dropping the assault charges against you."

Mary looked skeptically at Beca.

"Why do you care where she is?," Mary asked.

"Because she means something to Ashley," Beca said without elaborating any further.

"What do I get in return if I tell you where she is?," Mary said with a gleam in her eye.

"I just told you," Beca responded. "I'll drop the assault charges and you won't spend the next 3 years in jail."

"That's nothing," Mary scoffs. "If you don't drop the charges, I'll never tell you where Amanda is. Plus, I need something to relieve my pain and suffering."

"Are you trying to bribe us?," Beca asked.

"No," Mary says innocently. "Just trying to get what's owed me for having to deal with those two little bitches."

Beca tensed. Jesse put his hand on her arm to keep her in her seat.

"How much?," Beca asked. "How much to tell us where Amanda is and stay the hell out of both of their lives forever."

Mary smiled.

"Drop the assault charges," Mary said. "And pay me $10,000. I'll tell you where Amanda is and I'll leave them and you alone."

"Okay," Beca said.

"Okay?," Jesse yells. "Are you out of your mind?"

"No, I'm not," Beca said. "But, I have a condition."

"What's the condition?," Mary asked with her brow furrowed.

"You'll get what you deserve," Beca said. "If you tell us where she is AND we find her safe."

"Easiest payday ever," Mary says with a cackle. "She's in a hotel near Barden. The Barden Inn, just off route 20. She's in Room 112."

"How can we be sure she didn't leave?," Beca asked.

"She knows better," Mary said.

"Fine," Beca said. "We'll be back once we've found her."

"Whatever," Mary said. "Just don't leave me waiting long. I got places to be."

Beca and Jesse nodded to the officer standing near the door. She came in an took Mary Matthews backs to her cell. Beca and Jesse left, heading for the hotel to find Amanda Matthews.

"I can't beleive you made that deal with her," Jesse said as they got in the car.

"The only 'deal' I made," Beca said, using the air quotes, "was to make sure that Mary Matthews got what she deserved. It's not my fault that we have different opinions on what it is she deserves."

"You sneaky little devil," Jesse said with a laugh. "Using semantics to get what you want and leaving Mary with nothing."

Beca just smirked and drove off to the Barden Inn. They arrived at the hotel. It was the very definition of flea-bag. They went to the office and asked the man behind the desk about the occupants of Room 112.

"It's a couple and a teenage girl," the man tells them.

"Is there anyone there now?," Beca asks.

"Probably just the girl," the man said. "I seen the man leave a couple of days ago, but I haven't seen him come back. The woman comes and goes, but she's not here right now."

"Thank you," Beca said.

Beca and Jesse walked to the door of Room 112 and knocked. There was no answer.

"Amanda," Beca said. "My name is Detective Beca Mitchell. Ashley sent me to get you. Please open the door."

The door was opened just enough for the girl to look out.

"Where is she?," Amanda asked.

"I'm going to take you to her," Beca told her.

"What about my mom and dad," Amanda said. "They'll be mad and punish me if I'm not here when they get back."

"Don't worry about them," Beca told her. They're both in jail and will be for a while."

The young girl began to cry and opened the door wider. Beca stepped in and took the girl in her arms and comforted her. Beca finally pulled back and looked at Amanda.

"What do you say we get your stuff and go see Ashley," Beca said.

"Yes, please," Amanda said. She ran back into the room and grabbed a small plastic bag, the kind you get from the grocery store.

"This is it," Amanda said as she came back to Beca and Jesse.

"Let's go then," Beca said with a smile.

Jesse drove and Beca sat in the back with Amanda. Amanda was asking all kinds of questions about Ashley and how she was doing.

"She'll be doing much better when she sees you," Beca said with a smile.

Jesse pulls into the driveway of Beca's house. The three get out and Beca turns to Amanda.

"Would you mind staying out here with Jesse for a few minutes?," Beca asked. "I want to find out where Ashley is before you go in. I want you to be a surprise."

"Okay," Amanda says. "I'm so nervous I haven't seen her since she left last year to go to college."

"I promise to be quick," Beca said.

Beca left Jesse and Amanda standing on the porch. She went in and looked around. She saw everyone but Chloe and Ashley in the living room.

"Where's Ashley?," Beca asked no one in particular.

"She and Chloe are in the kitchen," Mrs. Beale said.

"Denise," Beca said. "Could you go in the kitchen and keep Ashley in there for a few minutes?"

"Sure," Denise says. "Why?"

"You'll all see in about five minutes," Beca said. "Okay?"

"Okay," Denise said getting up and walking into the kitchen.

"I'm going outside for just a minute," Beca told the others. "I need you to not react when I come back in."

"Beca, what are you planning?," Charlotte asked.

"Trust me," Beca said. "It's all good."

Beca hurries back outside and returns a moment later with Amanda and Jesse. Charlotte gasps.

"Is that Ashley's sister?," Charlotte asks quietly. The girl was a mini version of Ashley.

"Yes," Beca said.

Beca takes Amanda by the hand and leads her toward the kitchen. She puts her finger to her lips telling Amanda to stay quiet. Charlotte picks up Emily and follows the others closely behind Beca and Amanda.

Beca steps into the kitchen. Chloe sees her and rushes over to give her a hug. She lets out a loud gasp when she sees Amanda behind Beca.

"Oh my God," Chloe exclaims.

Ashley and Denise both look up hearing Chloe. Both look on in confusion.

"What's going on?," Ashley asks.

Beca doesn't say a word. She just takes Amanda's hand and brings her all the way into the kitchen.

Ashley stares at Amanda and Amanda gives her a small smile. The two girls rush toward each other and when they meet, they grab each other and hold on for dear life.

Everyone is watching the reunion, several wiping tears from their eyes.

"I can't believe you actually found her," Chloe whispers to Beca, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Everyone stands quietly by, waiting for the two sisters to break apart. Ashley finally pulls back and pushes a stray lock of hair from Amanda's face.

"I promise you will never have to deal with them again," Ashley said. "I'll do whatever I have to to make sure of that."

Amanda sniffed and hugged Ashley again.

"Amanda," Beca said.

Amanda pulled back and looked over at Beca.

"This is Ashley's home," Beca said. "It's your home, too, if you want it to be."

"Seriously?," Amanda asks.

"Yes, seriously," Beca tells her.

Ashley lets Amanda go and they both go over and practically tackle Beca to the floor.

"Thank you, so much, Beca," Ashley says through her tears.

"You're welcome," Beca tells her.

Ashley and Amanda both pull back from Beca. Chloe grabs them both into a hug.

"I'm Chloe," she tells Amanda.

Chloe pulls back and introduces her parents, Charlotte, and Emily to Amanda. She then introduces Denise, Altman, and Lily.

"Do they all live here?" Amanda whispers to Ashley.

"For now," Ashley says with a laugh. "After tomorrow, it will just be me, Denise, Beca, Chloe, and of course little Emily. And you."

"Wow," Amanda says. "How much will I have to pay to stay here?"

"You don't have to pay anything," Beca assures her.

Amanda doesn't say anything. She looks at Beca, then looks at the floor.

"What will I have to do to be able to stay here?," Amanda asked quietly.


	21. Chapter 21

Beca's blood began to boil. What the hell did her parents to do her? Or worse, make her do. Tears came to Beca's eyes. She walked over to Amanda and lifted the girls head.

"You are safe here, Amanda," Beca said. "You do not have to pay anything or do anything to stay here. This is your home for as long as you want. No strings. I promise you will be safe and you will never have to see or talk to you those people again. Do you understand?"

Everyone watched the scene unfold. Each angry at what they imagined the Matthews' did to both of their daughters. Amanda wiped the tears from her face and gave Beca a real smile.

"Yes," Amanda said and grabbed Beca around the waist and hugged her.

Beca hugged Amanda back and kissed her on temple. She pulled back and gave Amanda a smile.

"I'm hungry," Beca said. "Who's cooking tonight?"

"I am," Mama B said. "I have something special planned for our last night here. Chloe, Denise? Would you two mind helping me with dinner?"

"Sure," Denise said without hesitation.

"I'm in," Chloe said. "But, first I need to talk to Beca."

Chloe grabs Beca's hand and leads her out of the kitchen. Beca gives a quick, "we'll be back," as she is pulled by Chloe. Chloe walks through the living room, up the stairs and into her bedroom. As soon as Beca clears the door she finds herself being pushed against it. Chloe's lips are on hers before she even has time to think about it. It takes her a couple of seconds before she starts kissing Chloe back. They break apart when breathing becomes an issue.

"Holy shit," Beca says breathing heavily. "Not that I'm complaining, because I am most definitely not, but what was that for?"

"For being the most wonderful human being on the planet," Chloe said leaning back in for another kiss.

"Chloe. Chlo?," Beca said trying to get Chloe to stop for a minute.

Chloe pulls back and looks at Beca.

"The way you were so authoritative just now," Chloe said. "And how you showed such compassion and kindness to Amanda. It was so hot."

"Maybe you're just horny," Beca said without thinking.

Beca sucked in a breath. She gulped and looked at Chloe.

"I didn't," Beca stammered out. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by that."

"That's okay," Chloe said with a smirk. "But, I think you're right."

Chloe gave Beca another quick kiss and pulled away from her. Beca just stood there with her back against the door and a dazed look on her face. Chloe laughed.

"Babe," Chloe said. "You're going to have to move so I can go help my mom with dinner."

"What?," Beca asked. "Oh, yeah. Right. Dinner. Help your mom. Okay."

Beca didn't move. Chloe stood there with a smirk on her face and looked at Beca.

"Oh, right," Beca said and pulled herself away from the door.

Beca opened the door and slowly followed Chloe out. She took a couple of deep breaths before she made her way down the stairs. The two made it back to the kitchen to see everyone still milling about talking to Amanda.

"Okay, anyone who isn't helping me cook, get out," Mama B said.

Everyone but Chloe and Denise left the kitchen. Beca walked over to Denise.

"Hey," Beca said. "Would you mind sleeping in my room tonight? I figure that way Ashley and Amanda can be together. Lily told me she was going back to her place after dinner."

"Sure," Denise said.

"We'll figure out the new bedroom situation after everyone is gone tomorrow," Beca said. "I have some ideas that will still allow everyone to have their own rooms."

"Sounds good to me," Denise said.

Beca went over to Ashley and Amanda and told them of the sleeping arrangements for the night. Amanda thanked Beca again. Beca's phone rang and she excused herself to take the call.

"Hey, Pierce," Beca said. "What's up?"

"We have one mad woman on our hands here," Pierce said with a laugh. "She's claiming that you told her you were going to drop the assault charges against her and that you owe her some money."

Beca chuckled. "Actually, I told her I would see that she gets what she deserves. And, I think she deserves to spend at least the next 3 years in jail and to lose both her daughters."

"I figured it was something like that," Pierce said. "I'm going to check our laws and see if I can charge he with disturbing the peace. She has got one shrill voice and won't shut up."

"Want me to come down there?," Beca asked.

"No," Pierce replied. "Just wanted to let you know. She's been screeching something about suing you. Not sure, but I have a feeling she'll find someone to take that case. Just be careful."

"Thanks," Beca said and hung up.

Beca shakes her head. The audacity of that woman. After the way she treated her two daughters, she deserves to rot in jail. Beca goes back to the living room. She gets down on the floor to play with Emily.

It was a little over an hour later when Chloe asked Beca for some help. Beca went into the kitchen and was asked to put the extra leaf in the dining room table so everyone could sit together. Beca did as asked and Chloe and Denise set the table. Beca helped so they finished quickly. Then Chloe and Denise brought in a two big pans of lasagna, a large bowl of salad, and some garlic bread. Mama B called everyone to dinner. They all hurried in and took a seat around the table.

Chloe poured water and iced tea for everyone before joining the group. Mama B passed around the salad and everyone helped themselves to the lasagna and garlic bread. Beca noticed that Amanda hadn't put anything on her plate yet and was just looking down at it. Beca picked up her plate that was already filled with food and walked around to where Amanda was sitting. She picked up Amanda's empty plate and placed the full plate in front of her. She then walked back, took her seat, and started filling her plate.

Everyone watched this but no one said a word. They didn't want to embarrass or upset Amanda. They just continued eating and talking like nothing happened. Amanda looked around and noticed that no one said anything about her full plate, or about what Beca did. She smiled slightly and started eating. She was going like living here.

Chloe smiled at Beca and mouthed "so hot." Beca blushed and was paying very close attention to the food on her plate. She heard Chloe let out a breathy laugh.

Dinner was done and Beca and Charlotte volunteered for clean up duty. Beca was rinsing dishes and putting them in the dishwasher while Charlotte was putting what little was leftover away. They chatted while cleaning up.

"How are classes going?," Beca asked Charlotte.

"Good," Charlotte responded. "I only have two more finals and then I'm done for the semester. I am so ready for the summer break."

"You know you're welcome to come hang out here any time," Beca told her. "You can swim in the lake, or take the jet ski out. Or just do nothing. I'm sure the girls would love having you over."

"Thanks, Beca," Charlotte said. "My sister is lucky to have found you."

"I feel like I'm the lucky one," Beca said. "I not only found the person who is, I believe, my soul mate, but I gained a real family as well."

"I'm happy for you and Chloe," Charlotte told her. "I know my mom and dad love you. I'm glad you're part of the family."

"Thanks," Beca tells her. "Listen, I don't want to overstep here, but if you find you need help with your tuition, or books, or anything for school, let me know. I'd be happy to help you out."

"Wow," Charlotte said. "Thanks. I know my mom and dad have been struggling but they still managed to pay for my first year so I didn't have to go the student loan route. I was going to get a student loan this year to keep them from having to stretch themselves too thin. I think I'd like to take you up on your offer. Only, I don't want to tell my mom and dad. They already feel like you've spent way too much helping Chloe and the girls. I'll just tell them I got a loan, if that's okay with you."

"That's fine," Beca said. "I don't want to make them feel like I'm throwing my money around to show them up. I just have so much. My grandparents were very well off and taught me that you should always help those who are less fortunate. So, do whatever you need to do. I'll back you up."

"Thanks," Charlotte said. "You don't know what a load off my shoulders this is."

Beca and Charlotte finish cleaning up in the kitchen and head to the living room. Charlotte grabs her purse and walks over to her mom and dad.

"I'm going to head out," Charlotte said. "I have a final tomorrow and I need to get some studying in."

"Good night, sweetheart," Mr. B tells Charlotte. "We'll see you on Thursday to clean out your dorm room."

"Night, baby," Mama B tells her, giving her a hug.

"Thanks you guys," Charlotte says. "I love you."

"We love you, too," Mr. B says.

Charlotte walks over to Chloe who is holding Emily and tickling her.

"Good night, you two," Charlotte says giving Emily a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later."

"We'll walk you out to your car," Chloe says.

Chloe walks out with Charlotte. Beca walks over to where Denise, Amanda, and Ashley are quietly chatting.

"Hey, Amanda," Beca said. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great," Amanda says. "Denise and Ash were just telling me all the things you've done for them. Thank you for taking such good care of my sister."

"She's my sister, too, you know," Beca says with a smile. "Just family helping family."

Denise and Ashley grin and jump on Beca. Beca pretends to hate it and they all end up laughing.

"You guys are nuts," Beca tells them.

Chloe comes in. She laughs when she sees Beca being held on either side by Denise and Ashley. She hands Emily to her mother and hurries over and joins the group hug, her knees jamming into Beca's thighs.

"Hey," Beca shouts. "Boney knees, Beale. Boney knees."

"My knees are not boney," Chloe says indignantly. "They are just right."

"Whatever you say, Beale," Beca says with a laugh.

Chloe gets up and Ashley and Denise pull back from Beca. Amanda yawns and stretches.

"You getting tired, Amanda?," Beca asked.

"Yeah," Amanda says. "I've been up since about five this morning. I'm so ready for bed."

"Come on," Ashley tells her. "I'll show you where you're sleeping tonight."

Ashley leads Amanda to the stairs.

"I'll get your bag from the car," Beca tells Amanda walking over to the door. "I'll bring it up for you."

"Thanks, Beca," Amanda calls down to Beca.

Beca gets Amanda's bag and brings it in the house.

"That's all?," Chloe asked.

"Yep," Beca said. "This is it."

"I see another shopping trip in the very near future," Chloe says with a huge smile. "And this time, Detective Mitchell, you are coming with us."

"Yuck," Beca said.

Chloe puts her arms around Beca's shoulders, looks at her and pouts.

"Really, babe," Chloe whispers getting closer to Beca. "You don't want to go shopping with me? To watch me try on clothes. I could use a new bikini or two."

Beca gulped and looked at Chloe. Chloe looked back with a smirk on her face.

"I hate you," Beca said.

"No, you don't," Chloe said. "You love me, 'cause I'm awesome."

Beca just shakes her head and laughs.

"I'm going to take this up to Amanda," Beca says. "I'll tell her about the shopping trip."

Beca came back down a few minutes later. She goes over to Chloe and Denise.

"Amanda finally agreed to the shopping trip," Beca said. "I mean she barely had one outfit in that bag of hers. I thought maybe we could go on Tuesday or Wednesday, if that's okay with you two."

"Why not tomorrow or Monday?," Chloe asked.

"Well, I figure everyone would want to hang out for a bit tomorrow," Beca said. "You know, since your folks, Jesse, and Altman will be moving back to their own places at some point tomorrow. And I have a physical therapy session on Monday, and want to go talk to my Captain after."

"Oh," Chloe said. "Then let's do Tuesday. Amanda really does need some clothes. In the meantime, she's about your size, maybe you can find her something to wear until we go shopping."

"I'll check for some stuff in the morning," Beca said. "Amanda and Ashley were both tired and getting ready for bed when I went up."

"Speaking of bed," Chloe said. "I think I'd better get the munchkin to bed. She's being awfully quiet and I can see she's really tired."

"Need some help?," Beca asked.

"Nope," Chloe said. "I'll take care of it."

"Can I put her down?," Mama B asks. "I won't get the chance for a little while and I want to take advantage while I can."

"Okay, mom," Chloe said.

Chloe walks over to her mother and gives Emily a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you, munchkin," Chloe tells Emily.

"Wuv you, mama," Emily says.

Beca walks over and give Emily a small hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, baby girl," Beca tells her.

"Wuv you, Bec-bec," Emily says and yawns.

"Night night, baby," Beca says as Mama B takes Emily and heads upstairs.

"I think I'm going to go help tuck Emily in," Mr B says and heads upstairs.

"You girls want something to drink?," Beca asked Denise and Chloe. "I think I have some wine. Or beer if you prefer."

"Beer sounds good," Denise tells her.

"Me, too, please," Chloe says.

Beca goes into the kitchen and comes back with three beers. She hands one to each of the girls and pops the top on hers. She takes a drink.

"Ahh," Beca says. "Cold and refreshing."

The three girls sit and chat about the summer and different day trips to take with Emily. Mama B and Mr. B come back downstairs about 15 minutes later.

"She fell asleep in about 5 minutes," Mama B told the girls. "I just wanted to make sure she was really asleep before we left her."

"Thanks, mom," Chloe said.

"That looks good," Mr. B said eying the beer. "Want one, dear?"

"Yes, thank you, honey," Mama B says.

Mr. B goes to the kitchen to get their beers.

"How long have you guys been married?," Beca asked.

"Twenty-five years this July 3rd," Mama B answered.

"Wow," Beca said. "I hope I'm as in love after twenty-five years as you guys are."

"As long as you have patience and forgiveness in your heart," Mama B says. "You will be."

Mr. B comes back into the living room and all the girls watch him as he opens the beer for Mama B before handing it to her.

"What?," he asks. "Why are you all looking at me like that?"

Beca smiles. "I was just admiring how in love you two are."

"I've got the greatest wife in the world," Mr. B tells her. "It's not that hard to love her like I do."

"Oh stop," Mama B says blushing and smacking Mr. B on the arm.

"I speak the truth," Papa B says and sips her beer.

"Well," Beca says. "As far as I'm concerned, you guys are goals."

"I'll drink to that," Denise says holding up her beer towards Beca in a toast.

Beca taps her can against Denise's and takes a sip. The beers are finished and Mama B and Mr. B decide to call it a night. They head upstairs for bed. Denise soon follows leaving Chloe and Beca alone.

"I think I'm going to go to bed, too," Beca said.

"Me, too," Chloe says.

"I need to make sure everything is locked up," Beca said. "So, I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay," Chloe says. "Good night."

"Good night, Chlo," Beca says. "Hey, are we okay? I mean, I don't want you to be mad at me because of what I said, you know, about being horny. I am totally on board with taking things slow. I don't know why I said it, it just slipped out. I'm sorry if it came off weird."

"Beca, it's fine," Chloe said. "You've been very patient and I do appreciate that. I'm not sure when I'll be or sex, but, believe me, when I am you'll be the first to know."

Beca smiled and gave Chloe a quick kiss.

"Thank you," Beca said. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Chloe said.

Chloe gave Beca another quick kiss and headed upstairs to her room. Beca checked to make sure everything was locked up. She stopped by the surveillance room to speak to Jesse. Beca told Jesse about the called from Sargeant Pierce and both had a good laugh. They chatted about everyone going back to their own places the next day.

Upstairs, Chloe had put on her pajamas and was in the shared bathroom brushing her teeth. She looked in the mirror. "I still look pretty good," she thought. She finished brushing her teeth and walked back into her room. She checked on Emily and laid down in her bed.

"I wonder how long Beca is willing to wait for me to be ready for sex," Chloe thought. "Sex is a big part of any relationship. It shouldn't be that hard. Beca is not Luke or Tom. She means so much more to me. I don't want it to be sex just for sex's sake. I want Beca to make love to me. Her kisses are so hot, I don't know how I've been able to restrain myself from going any further. Maybe I'm scared. Scared that I'll think about Luke or Tom when I'm with her. I love her so much and I want to be everything she wants or needs. She's so caring about my feelings. I know she'll be tender and gentle."

Chloe furrowed her brow. "I want Beca," Chloe thought. "I want her in every way that you want someone who loves you and who you love. Now, I just need to figure out how to get past the heavy petting sessions we've had lately and go for the home run. Oh God, did I really just think that. Whatever. I don't want it to be a really big deal. I want it to just happen naturally. Next time we're making out, I'll let it go farther than before."

Chloe smiled as she thought of her plan to seduce Beca Mitchell. She fell asleep with the smile still on her face.

Beca completed her nightly ritual of locking up and headed up to bed. She quietly entered her room and saw that Denise was already asleep. She got her pajamas and went into the bathroom to change. She brushed her teeth and looked at herself in the mirror. She still felt bad about what she said to Chloe.

"I know Chloe said it was okay and even joked about it," Beca thought. "I know I'm more than ready to move our relationship to the next level. I mean Chloe is beautiful and amazing. Who wouldn't want to be with her in every way. I'll just have to be patient. Chloe will be ready when she's ready and not a minute before."

Beca turned off the bathroom light before opening the door. She quietly went to her bed and crawled under the covers. She thought about Chloe in the next room and smiled. It so going to be worth the wait was the last thought that went through Beca's mind before she went to sleep.

Beca woke a few hours later. She had heard what sounded like a door closing. She sat up and listened. She could hear someone going down the stairs. She sat for a moment, not sure if she should get up and check to see who it was.

"Maybe someone's sick," Beca thought.

She decided to check it out and quietly got out of bed and left her room. She quietly walked down the stairs and saw the kitchen light on. She heard someone moving around the kitchen. She walked in seeing Amanda at the counter pouring cereal in a bowl. Amanda jumped off the stool, knocking it over, when she saw Beca. Her eyes wide with fright.

"Whoa," Beca said. "It's okay. I heard a noise and was just coming down to check on it."

"I, I, I'm sorry," Amanda said. "I was, um, hungry."

"That's okay," Beca said. "I could use a little something myself."

Amanda had not moved. Beca walked over and put the stool upright. She went to the cupboard and got herself a bowl. She sat at the counter and poured cereal in her bowl.

"Lucky Charms," Beca said. "Good choice. These are my favorite."

She reached over and grabbed the milk and poured some on her cereal. She then poured some over the cereal Amanda had poured for herself. She set the milk down and looked at Amanda. Amanda looked down at the floor and started walking over to the closet where Beca kept the mop and cleaning supplied. Amanda had reached for the door knob.

"What are you doing?," Beca asked looking confused. This caused Amanda to stop.

"I got food without permission," Amanda said quietly. "I need to be punished."

"Fuck," Beca said throwing her spoon across the room.

Amanda flinched but did not move. Beca stood up and walked over to Amanda. She lifted Amanda's head so she could look at Beca. Amanda was crying and had a scared look in her eyes. Beca's heart was breaking.

"Amanda," Beca said quietly. "In this house, if you are hungry, you eat. If you are thirsty, you drink. You are welcome to anything that is here. It is as much yours as it is anyone else's."

Amanda's tears fell faster. Beca just pulled Amanda to her and held her.

"What the fuck did those people do to you?," Beca mumbled.


	22. Chapter 22

Ashley woke up around 9:00 the next morning and didn't see Amanda in her bed. She panicked a little but then realized that Amanda was probably downstairs. Ashley smiled and got ready for the day. At about the same time, Chloe was getting Emily up. She got the both of them ready and then knocked gently on Beca and Denise's door. Denise answered and told Chloe that Beca wasn't there. She must have already gone downstairs. Chloe took Emily and they headed downstairs to see where Beca was. Chloe had a suspicion Beca was planning a big breakfast for everyone since it was the last day they would all be in the house together. She was going to miss her parents not being there but she knew that it was time for everyone to go back to some sort of normalcy.

"Are you hungry, Em?," Chloe asked the toddler as they walked downstairs. "I bet Bec-Bec has something special planned for us."

Emily giggled and nodded her head. Chloe had reached the bottom of the stairs and was turning toward the kitchen when she stopped suddenly.

"What in the world?," Chloe murmured to herself.

Beca was sitting on the couch with Amanda wrapped in her arms. Both were sleeping and it looked like Amanda had been crying. Chloe quietly walked over and called Beca's name.

"Beca," Chloe called again quietly.

She reached over and lightly shook Beca's shoulder. Beca's eyes shot open. She looked up at Chloe and saw a look of concern on her face. She then looked down at Amanda and frowned. She gently moved Amanda and laid her down on the sofa. She looked at Chloe and nodded her head toward the kitchen. Chloe looked back at Amanda and then turned and followed Beca.

Beca was clearing away the bowls of cereal from the counter. Chloe could see the tension in her and could tell she was angry. She took Emily over to Beca.

"Hey, Em," Chloe said. "I think Bec-Bec needs a hug."

Emily reached for Beca. Beca couldn't help herself, she smiled and pulled Emily to her.

"Good morning, baby girl," Beca whispered kissing the toddler on her head.

Emily reached up and patted Beca's cheek.

"Bec-Bec!," Emily squealed. "Wuv you, Bec-Bec!"

"I love you, too, Emily," Beca said giving her another hug.

Chloe reached to take Emily from Beca. She put her in her high chair and placed some Cheerios on the tray. Once she was sure Emily was settled she walked back over to Beca.

"Want to talk about it?," Chloe asked quietly.

Beca nodded. She then proceeded to tell Chloe about what happened with Amanda early this morning.

"She told me that her mother would put her in the closet for days," Beca said anger rising. "All because she was hungry and got something to eat. She told me some other stuff that I,-"

Beca stopped and ran her hands through her hair. Chloe pulled Beca to her and held her.

"She cried so hard," Beca whispered. "I didn't know what else to do so I just held her. I finally managed to get her to calm down and I guess we fell asleep."

"Oh, babe," Chloe said. "You did exactly what she needed you to do."

"I just wish I could do more," Beca cried. "We can't handle this alone. I'm going to call Dr. Posen and see if she would be willing to work with Amanda. I want her to feel safe around here."

"I think her seeing Dr. Posen is a good idea," Chloe tells Beca. "She certainly has helped me, us. As a matter of fact, we all have an appointment to see Dr. Posen on Wednesday. Maybe we could get Amanda an appointment with her too."

"I'll call Dr. Posen and see what she can do," Beca said wiping her tears.

"I love you," Chloe said, still holding onto Beca.

"I love you, too," Beca said. She pulled back and gave Chloe a quick kiss.

"I'd better get started on breakfast," Beca said.

"Need any help?," Chloe asked.

"Sure," Beca said. "I want to make some frittatas. Can you dice some onions and peppers?"

"You got it," Chloe said.

Beca went to the fridge and got out eggs, milk, and cheese. Chloe grabbed some onions and peppers from the bowl on the counter.

"Do you want bacon or sausage in them?," Beca asked. "How about some potatoes?"

"Bacon and potatoes sound good," Chloe told her.

Beca got the bacon and grabbed some potatoes. She put the bacon on a sheet pan and popped it in the oven. She got the potatoes cut up and into a frying pan. She started the coffee and gave the potatoes a stir. She walked over behind Chloe and put her arms around Chloe's waist. She laid her chin on Chloe's shoulder and looked over at Emily.

"I'm so glad you two came into my life," Beca whispered in Chloe's ear.

Chloe shivered as Beca's breath wafted over her ear. She turned in Beca's arms.

"We are so glad you came into ours," Chloe whispered back.

She leaned in and gave her a kiss. It was only quick peck but it morphed into a full make-out kind of kiss. They only pulled apart when they heard someone clearing their throat. Beca looked over Chloe's shoulder to see Mama B and Mr. B standing there.

"Good morning, you two," Mr. B said with a chuckle.

"Sorry, not sorry," Beca said with a laugh.

Chloe gently slapped her arm. The two older Beales went over to Emily and kissed her cheeks. They then went over to the counter and sat down.

"What are you making, Beca?," Mama B asked.

"Frittatas," Beca said.

Beca got a big bowl down from the cupboard and started putting everything together for the frittata. She mixed the eggs and milk together and added the bacon she chopped. Chloe had finished chopping the onions and peppers and Beca scooped them up and added them to the pan with the potatoes. Once the potatoes and vegetables were done and cooled a bit, she threw them in the egg mixtures and then divided it all into three pans and put them in the oven.

Jesse and Altman came into the kitchen greeting everyone. The both got coffee and sat at the counter.

"I'll go set the dining room table," Chloe said.

Denise walked in and greeted everyone.

"Something smells good, Beca," Denise said.

"I'm making frittatas," Beca said. "Is Ashley up yet?"

"She's in the living room talking to Amanda," Denise said.

Denise went to help Chloe set the table. Beca decided to put out some fruit so she sliced up some cantaloupe and oranges. She put the fruit on a tray and added some grapes.

In the living room Ashley sat holding Amanda. Amanda had told her what had happened earlier with Beca.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you," Ashley told Amanda.

"It's not your fault," Amanda said.

"It feels like it is," Ashley told her. "If I had been there, they would have left you alone."

"And you would have been the one locked in the closet," Amanda said. "I'm just glad we're back together again without them. Beca said I can stay here for as long as I want. She even said that she would find a way to make sure that I don't have to go back to mom and dad. Do you think she can really do that?"

"If anyone can, Beca can," Ashley said with a smile.

"Good," Amanda said. "Because I like it here. Beca makes me feel safe."

"She makes us all feel safe," Ashley told her. "Something smells good. Want to go see what's cooking?"

"Yeah," Amanda says getting up.

The two girls walk into the kitchen just as Beca was placing the grapes on the tray. Amanda walks over to Beca and shyly gives her a hug. Beca hugs her back.

"Are you okay?," Beca whispers to her.

"I'm better than okay," Amanda tells her. "Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome," Beca said.

Amanda pulls out of the hug and walks over to play with Emily. Ashley walks over to Beca and pulls her into a hug. Beca accepts this hug as well.

"Thank you," Ashley tells her with tears in her eyes. "Amanda told me what happened. Just, thank you for making her feel safe."

"Um, no thanks necessary," Beca said. "But, you're welcome."

"What's up with those two?," Denise asked Chloe.

Chloe filled Denise in on what Beca told her.

"That's fucked up," Denise said.

"Beca put in a call to Dr Posen," Chloe told her. "She wants to see if she'll take on Amanda to try and help her."

"That's a great idea," Denise says. "I hope she can make time for Amanda."

The two girls finish setting the table. Beca makes another pot of coffee and starts pulling out cartons of juice and puts them on the table.

"Why don't you all go sit down and I'll bring in the frittatas," Beca told everyone. "They should be done."

Everyone gets up and starts heading to the dining room. Altman grabs Emily's high chair and carries it in. Emily squeals and giggles. Chloe thanks Altman and everyone sits down and starts pouring their juice choices.

"Chloe?," Beca calls out. "Can you come here for a minute?"

"What do you need, babe?," Chloe asks.

"Besides you and Emily?," Beca says with a cheeky grin. "Nothing."

"You're such a dork," Chloe says with a laugh.

She gives Beca a quick kiss. Beca smiles at her.

"Can you carry these trivets in for me?," Beca asks. "The pans are hot and I don't want to sit them directly on the table."

Chloe takes the trivets and comes back to get the coffee pot. She grabs a couple of cups and goes back into the dining room. Beca takes the frittatas out of the oven and sprinkles some extra cheese on them and takes them into the dining room. She sits next to Chloe and Emily.

"Dig in," Beca said.

Everyone starting plating the frittatas and fruit. The table got quiet as everyone ate. As Beca finished her food she looked around the table.

"I think we should have a family dinner every Sunday," Beca blurted out. "I'm going to miss having all of you here every day."

"I think a Sunday family dinner would be lovely," Mama B said. "The girls and I can take turns cooking."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Jesse said. "At least I'll have one decent meal a week. You ladies have spoiled me."

Everyone laughed at Jesse's comment.

"Play your cards right," Beca told him. "And I might just get you a dinner invite during the week."

Before Jesse could respond, Beca's phone rang. She pulled it out and looked at the caller ID.

"I have to take this," Beca said apologetically and stood up.

She answered the call as she walked out of the dining room. The others started talking and making plans for next Sunday's dinner.

"Thanks for calling me back, Dr. Posen," Beca said into the phone.

"Are the girls okay?," Dr. Posen asked. "When my service said you called I got worried."

"They're all fine," Beca said. "I called to see if you could take on Ashley's sister, Amanda. We just got her away from her abusive parents. I think she needs your help."

"Can you tell me a little about her?," Dr. Posen asked.

Beca then told how she found Amanda and everything she had said and done since Beca brought her home. Dr. Posen was quiet for a long moment.

"I want to do something a little unorthodox," Dr. Posen finally says to Beca. "I want to see Amanda in a setting outside of my office. Is there some way I can come to your house and just observe her?"

"What if you came to dinner?," Beca asked. "We can even do it today if you're free."

Dr. Posen is quiet on the other end of the phone.

"I'm sorry, you're probably busy," Beca said. "I just want to help her. We can do it whenever it's good for you. I'll pay whatever your regular rates are. Just, please, say you'll help her."

"Detective," Dr. Posen said. "Dinner tonight is fine. I just need to reschedule my plans with my girlfriend."

"Bring her," Beca said. "Unless you think that's a bad idea. If you want to, please bring her."

"That sounds good," she tells Beca. "What time should we be there? Can we bring anything?"

"Let's say 6:00," Beca told her. "And, no, you don't have to bring anything. I'll take care of it all. Do you have any food allergies I should worry about?"

"No, anything is fine," Dr. Posen said. "We'll see you at 6:00."

"Thank you so much, Doc," Beca said. "This means a lot to me."

Beca went into the kitchen where everyone was helping to clean up from breakfast.

"I invited Dr. Posen and her girlfriend over for dinner tonight," Beca told Chloe.

"Girlfriend?," Chloe asks.

"Yeah," Beca said. "It kind of surprised me too."

"Who is Dr. Posen?," Amanda asked.

"Um, she's a psychiatrist helping me on a case," Beca said.

"Oh," Amanda said.

"She's also the doctor we've been seeing," Ashley told her. "She's really helped us a lot"

"Cool," Amanda says.

Beca lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She thought for sure that Amanda was going to ask more questions and she did not want to outright lie to her. It was bad enough she didn't tell her that she was the "case" Dr. Posen was helping her with.

"I guess I should get going," Jesse said. "I need to pick up Oscar from my mom's before I go home."

"Who's Oscar?," Ashley asked.

"My dog," Jesse said. "When I was assigned to stay here my folks took him in. Which means it's going to take a month to get him un-spoiled."

Everyone laughed. Jesse grabbed his bags and headed for the door.

"Whoa," Chloe said. "Where do you think you're going? We need to give you a proper goodbye."

Chloe pulled Jesse into a hug causing him to drop his two bags.

"Thank you so much for everything," Chloe said with a tear in her eye. "We'll never be able to repay you for keeping us safe."

"It's the job," Jesse said. "But, you're welcome."

"Promise me that when Beca gets back on duty," Chloe whispered. "Promise me you'll protect her as well as you protected us."

"I promise," Jesse said. "You don't even have to ask."

Chloe pulled back and Denise pulled him into a hug. She thanked him and let him go. Mama B hugged him and told him to be careful. Beca gave him a fist bump and told him she'd see him soon.

Jesse looked at Ashley and smiled. Ashley walked over and gave him a hug.

"Please be careful," Ashley told him.

"I will," Jesse said. "Um, do you think you could walk me out to my car?"

"Sure," Ashley said with a smile.

Jesse picked up his bags and he and Ashley went out the front door.

"They are so going to get together," Beca said with a smile.

Altman came downstairs carrying his bags.

"Guess it's time for me to head out as well," Altman said.

He placed his bags by the door and went through the hugs and goodbyes.

"Could you wait just a minute until Ashley comes back in?," Beca asked him.

"Okay," Altman said looking confused.

"We think Jesse is asking Ashley out," Beca told him.

"Oh," Altman said. "It's about time."

Beca and Chloe laughed. Just then Ashley walked back in. Everyone looked at her and her cheeks turned red.

"What?," she asked.

"Altman's leaving and he waited to say goodbye to you," Beca said with a smile.

"Oh," Ashley said. She pulled Altman into a hug and thanked him.

Altman pulled out of the hug and told everyone he'd see them on Sunday. He picked up his bags and left.

"Well?," Denise said to Ashley.

"Well, what?," Ashley asked.

"Come on, Ash," Denise said. "Did he ask you out?"

"Oh, that," Ashley says. "Yes, he did."

"Yes!," Beca shouts. "I'm happy for you both."

"I said no," Ashley told them.

"What? No," Beca said. "Ashley he's a great guy. He'll treat you right, I swear."

"I said no, at first," Ashley said with a small smile. "I told him all my reasons for saying no and he shot them all down. He also told me that at some point I have to trust someone, so why not start with him. He said we could take things slow and he didn't care that I was pregnant. He really wants to get to know me better. Then, I said yes."

"That's so great," Chloe and Denise said.

The girls all talked about Ashley's date with Jesse. Mama B and Mr. B finally decided it was time for them to head home as well.

Ashley and Denise hugged them both and took Amanda with them into the kitchen. Mama B grabbed Beca into a hug.

"I know I'm leaving our girls in good hands," Mama whispered to Beca. "Just keep doing what you're doing and keep them safe."

"No worries," Beca whispers back. "I'd die before I let anything happen to them."

Mama B finally let Beca go and Mr. B gave her a quick hug. Beca took Emily from Chloe so she could say her goodbyes. Chloe and her mother had tears in their eyes as they hugged.

"I love you guys, so much," Chloe said through her tears.

"We love you, too," her mother said. "We love Emily, too. She's a sweetheart and you're a wonderful mom."

Chloe cried a little harder and hugged her mother tighter. Her father joined in and hugged the two women. Chloe pulled back and reached for Emily.

"Come here, munchkin," Chloe said. "Say goodby to grandma and grandpa. They are going home to their house."

Emily looked at the older couple and smiled. The two grandparents took turns hugging and kissing Emily. Emily giggled and kissed them back.

Chloe took Emily and gave her parents another quick hug. Mr. B and Beca grabbed their bags and took them to the car. Chloe and her mom followed closely behind.

"We'll see you on Sunday," Mama B said. "Maybe even before."

"You're welcome anytime," Beca reassured them.

The elder Beales got in their car and drove off. Chloe took Emily's hand and waved at them as they disappeared down the driveway. Beca hugged Chloe and wiped her tears. She doesn't say anything just gently leads her back into the house.

Ashley, Denise, and Amanda had cleared the table and were doing the dishes when Beca and Chloe walked into the kitchen.

"What should we have for dinner tonight?," Denise asked.

"How about a roast?," Beca asked. "With roasted potatoes and carrots."

"That sounds good," Chloe said.

"I think we need more potatoes," Ashley said. "Let me check to see if we need anything else."

Ashley checked the refrigerator and pantry.

"Looks like we need potatoes, onions, and stuff to make an nice salad," she told them.

"I'll make a run to the grocery store," Beca said. "Do we need anything else while I'm at it?"

"I'll make a list," Chloe said.

The girls discussed what else was needed and a list was made. Beca took the list and went off to the store.

While Beca was gone, Chloe and Denise stripped all the beds and put clean linens on them. They knew that they would be switching rooms around and wanted everything to be ready before they laid down to sleep for the night.

Ashley found a vacuum and started vacuuming all the rooms. Amanda kept Emily occupied and out of the way. The girls cleaned all the bedrooms and bathrooms on the second floor. By the time they were finishing up, Beca was back from the store.

Beca dropped all the grocery bags on the counter and started emptying them. The other girls came in and started putting the groceries away. Beca held onto two of the bags and wouldn't let the girls touch them.

"Chlo," Beca called out. "Would you come over here, please?"

Chloe walked over to Beca with a questioning look on her face.

"What did you do?," Chloe asked Beca.

Beca just laughed and started emptying the two bags and placing the contents on the counter in front of her.

"Oh, my God," Chloe said. "You got ice cream."

"Yep," Beca said. "I thought this would be the perfect time to give Emily her first taste. I wasn't sure what she'd like so I bought like six different flavors. I figured someone would eat them."

Chloe started looking at the flavors.

"Banana, mint chocolate chip," Chloe said reading off the first two she picked up. "Vanilla, strawberry, chocolate swirl, and rocky road."

"I'm all for ice cream for lunch," Beca said. "Who's with me?"

The other girls all laugh and start grabbing bowls and spoons. Beca got Emily's high chair and brought it to the counter.

"What do you think Emily will like?," Beca asks Chloe.

"I'd say either vanilla or banana," Chloe said. "Or maybe strawberry. I don't think she's had chocolate yet, so that might be good. What do you think?"

"She hasn't tasted chocolate yet?," Beca asked in disbelief. "I think we should give her some chocolate swirl. It has two of the basic flavors, vanilla and chocolate."

"Sounds good," Chloe said. She took a small spoonful of the chocolate swirl and put it in a bowl.

"Wait!," Beca said. "I want to get a video of Emily trying out ice cream for the first time."

Beca pulls out her phone and gets to the video app. She lets Chloe knows she's ready and Chloe puts the ice cream on the tray in front of Emily. Beca moves in closer to catch everything Emily does. Emily looks at the ice cream and then at Chloe.

"Here, Em," Chloe says, taking the spoon and putting it into the bowl. "Try this. I think you're going to love it."

Emily grabs the spoon in one hand and puts her other hand into the ice cream. She pulls her had back and looks at Chloe. She puts hand back into the ice cream and grabs some. She puts the ice cream to her mouth, sticking her hand in as well. Her face lights up when she tastes the ice cream. Beca is laughing and continues to video the scene.

Emily grabs another handful and waves both hands around excitedly.

"Hey!," Beca yells and starts laughing.

Chloe and the girls look over at Beca. They start laughing as well. Beca's face and camera are now splattered with some of Emily's ice cream that flew out of her hand when she started waving them around. And Beca got it all on video. Life is good.


	23. Chapter 23

**WARNING: SOME LIGHT SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER. (I don't usually write it but it just felt needed here. Be kind.)**

* * *

At precisely 6:00 there was a knock on the door. Beca got up to answer it.

"Stacie?," Beca asked seeing the young EMT standing in the doorway. "What are you doing here?"

"I was invited," Stacie says with a laugh.

Beca just looks at her. Just then Dr. Posen walks up and puts her arm around Stacie.

"Oh," Beca said with a smile. "Do come in, Stacie. Dr. Posen."

"Beca," Dr. Posen said. "Please, call me Aubrey."

"Of course," Beca says leading the couple into the kitchen.

"Hi, Dr. Posen," Denise calls out.

"Everyone, please call me Aubrey," Aubrey tells them. "And this is Stacie, my girlfriend."

"Nice to see you again, Stacie," Chloe tells her. "Aubrey. Stacie. This is Amanda, Ashley's sister. She just recently joined our happy little family."

"Nice to meet you, Amanda," Aubrey says.

"Nice to meet you, too, Dr. Posen," Amanda says.

"Call me Aubrey," Aubrey tells her.

Amanda just smiles shyly.

"And, I'm Stacie," Stacie says reaching out her hand to Amanda. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Amanda shyly takes Stacie's hand and gives it a quick shake before going over and standing next to Beca. Beca puts her arm around Amanda's shoulder and gives her a little squeeze.

"Can I get you all something to drink?," Beca asks. "We have wine, beer, juice, soda, and water."

"I'm off tomorrow," Stacie said. "And, she's driving, so I'll have some wine."

"I'll just have a diet cola," Aubrey said.

Beca gets the wine and diet soda.

"Why don't you go sit in the dining room," Chloe tells them. "Dinner's ready and we'll bring it in shortly."

Beca leads Aubrey, Stacie, and Amanda into the dining room and they all sit.

"Amanda," Beca says. "What would you like to drink?"

"I'll just have water, please," Amanda responds quietly.

"Excuse me ladies," Beca said getting up to get more drinks.

Beca returns a moment later carrying Emily and her high chair. She sets the high chair at the end of the table and gets Emily situated. Ashley brings in water and a bowl of salad. She sets the water in front of Amanda and places the salad in the middle of the table. She sits next to Amanda.

"So, Amanda," Aubrey says. "How old are you?"

"I just turned 15 in March," Amanda says.

"That puts you in the 9th grade, right?," Aubrey says trying to engage with the young girl.

"I, um," Amanda looks at Ashley and then at Beca. She then puts her head down and stares at her empty plate. "I missed a lot of school last year so I'm not sure."

Chloe and Denise bring in the rest of the food and place everything on the table. They each take a seat.

"You could take a test," Stacie said. "It can determine what grade level you should be in. I had to do that when we moved back to the States from Holland when I was thirteen."

"You lived in Holland?," Beca asked.

"Yeah," Stacie said. "My dad was stationed there for five years."

"Do you speak Dutch?," Ashley asked.

"No," Stacie said with a chuckle. "I went to a US run school and we lived on base. I never really needed to know how."

Aubrey kept her eye on Amanda. The young girl had not initiated any conversation and only spoke when directly asked a question.

"Hey, Amanda," Beca said. "Don't hog all the salad. The rest of us might want some."

Amanda's head popped up and she looked scared. Aubrey noticed this.

"Wait your turn, Beca," Aubrey said with a laugh. "Amanda hasn't even had a chance to get some yet. Go ahead, Amanda."

Amanda swallowed and gave Aubrey a small smile. She took the salad and placed a small amount on her plate. Once she did that Aubrey took the tongs and got herself some salad. She then passed the bowl to Stacie.

Chloe watched all this. She noticed how Amanda just stared down at her plate.

"Amanda," Chloe said. "Pass you plate and I'll give you some roast and vegetables."

Amanda did as she was told. Chloe put the food on the plate and passed it back to Amanda.

"This is too much," Amanda said. "I can't eat all this."

"Well, just eat what you can," Chloe said.

Chloe turned to look at Beca.

"Don't look at me like that, Beale," Beca said laughing. "Ice cream for lunch was a great idea. At least she didn't eat so much that she threw up, like I did."

"You shouldn't have washed it all down with lemonade," Denise said and shivered at the thought.

"You're the one who bought the ice cream in the first place," Chloe told Beca with a mock frown. "So, it's all your fault."

Amanda jumped up knocking her chair over.

"No," Amanda yelled. "Be-, Beca didn't do anything wrong. It was me. I'm the one who ate too much ice cream. I promise not to do again. Don't punish Beca, punish me."

Everyone sat in stunned silence. They all watched as tears fell down Amanda's face. Chloe immediately stood up and went to the young girl.

"It's okay, sweetie," Chloe said holding the girl. "I'm not mad at Beca or you. I was just teasing with Beca. No one is going to be punished. Not you, not Beca, no one. Okay?"

"I'm sorry," Amanda whispers through her tears.

Chloe hugs Amanda and wipes the tears from her face. She sets Amanda's chair upright and lets her sit down. Everyone goes back to eating. Aubrey and Beca both watch closely to make sure Amanda has calmed down. Everyone remained silent for a few minutes.

"You had ice cream for lunch?," Stacie asked finally breaking the silence. "Beca, can you adopt me?"

Everyone laughed and even Amanda managed a small smile. She slowly started eating what was on her plate.

Everyone continued eating and chit chatting. Aubrey was able to get Amanda to answer a few questions while they ate.

"So, Amanda," Aubrey said. "Being the newest addition to the household, how are you liking it here?"

"I love it here," Amanda said her face lighting up forgetting all about her earlier outburst. "I get to be with my sister, actually sisters now. They all have welcomed me like I was one of their own. Beca said she was going to try and make sure that I don't have to live with my parents anymore."

"That's nice," Aubrey said.

Just then Emily giggled. Amanda looked at her and smiled a genuine smile.

"Plus," Amanda continued. "I get to play with Emily all the time. She's really a lot of fun and she makes me laugh."

Everyone finished eating. Chloe got up and started clearing the table.

"I made pie for dessert," Chloe said. "You have your choice of apple or cherry."

"I can't have dessert," Amanda said quietly. "I didn't eat all my dinner."

"Nonsense," Chloe said. "I put too much food on there so it's not your fault. I say you can have dessert if you want it."

Amanda sat quietly for a moment. Her eyes suddenly lit up.

"Can I help with dessert?," Amanda asked.

"Sure," Chloe said. "Come on."

Amanda grabbed some of the dirty dishes and followed Chloe into the kitchen. Denise, Ashley, and Beca collected up the rest and took everything into the kitchen.

"You guys go sit back down," Chloe told them. "Amanda and I will bring dessert in. Ask Aubrey and Stacie if they want coffee."

"I'll have some coffee," Beca said. She came back a moment later and said that Aubrey wanted coffee as well. Beca went back to the dining room.

"Chloe," Amanda said. "Can I give Beca her dessert and drink?"

"Sure, sweetie," Chloe said. "She wanted the apple pie and coffee."

"Okay," Amanda said and laughed. "But first, I have a special dessert I want to give her."

Chloe looked over to see what Amanda was talking about and let out a laugh.

"Go for it," Chloe said.

Amanda put together Beca's special dessert and carried it into the dining room. Chloe was right behind her. Beca was busy with Emily when Amanda came in.

"Here you go, Beca," Amanda said with a smile. "I brought you a special dessert."

Beca smiled and looked down at what Amanda had placed in front of her. There was a dish of ice cream and a glass of lemonade. Amanda grinned as Beca's eyes flew open wide and everyone started laughing.

"That was just mean," Beca said looking at Amanda.

"I think you meant funny," Denise laughed and high-fived Amanda.

Aubrey was taking this all in. She smiled and laughed at Amanda's joke on Beca. Dessert was finished and everyone was sitting in the living room chatting.

"Hey," Chloe said. "Can we watch a movie? I want Emily to see 'Frozen'."

"I love that movie," Aubrey says. "I hope you don't mind if I sing along to it."

"I believe it's the law that you have to sing along," Chloe says with a laugh.

Beca sets up the movie and everyone settles down to watch. True to her word, Aubrey sang almost every song. But so did Chloe, Ashley, Denise, and Stacie. Chloe tried to get Beca to join in but she managed to avoid it.

Emily sat on Beca's lap with her eyes glued to the movie. She only looked away when Chloe would come over to her and sing directly to her. The movie was over and Beca asked Aubrey if they could talk about the case before she left. Aubrey agreed and the two women went to Beca's office.

"Do you think you can help Amanda?," Beca asked.

"I see major signs of anxiety in her," Aubrey said. "One minute she's fine and acting like a typical 15-year-old. The next she's apologizing for something or is expecting to be punished. Do you know if she's had a physical? She seems to be underweight for someone her age and height. I'm sure Arizona wouldn't mind giving her a check-up and offer some advice."

"I have physical therapy tomorrow at the hospital," Beca tells her. "I'll talk to Arizona then."

"Good," Aubrey says. "Now, I can't legally see Amanda without her parent's consent. She is under age and they are still her legal guardians. Whatever you're planning to do to keep her away from her parents, you'd better do it soon. She needs some consistency and structure. From what I observed, she did most things when she was told to do them, not when most people would have just done them. You and Chloe did the right thing by not making her outburst a bigger deal than it was. Chloe comforting and reassuring her was good. You and Chloe joking about the ice cream for lunch did cause a reaction I was not expecting. But she did turn it around and pulled a joke on you. She just needs love, kindness, and structure. I would love to be able to sit her down and talk to her one on one, but not until she is under someone other than her parent's supervision."

"Wow," Beca said. "Okay. I just need to find a lawyer and get things started to make Ashley or me her legal guardian. I think once the judge hears about the way Amanda has been treated by her parents, it will be happen."

"I know a few lawyers," Aubrey said. "Several of them have experience helping people obtain legal guardianship and will be able to help."

Aubrey pulls out her phone and grabs a pen and paper. She writes down several names and numbers.

"Just tell them I recommended them," Aubrey said. "One of them should be able to help you."

"Thanks, Doc," Beca said. "You don't know how much this means to me."

"You're doing great with these girls, Beca," Aubrey said. "They talk about you all the time in our sessions. You've been good for them."

Beca blushes and mutters a quiet "Thank you."

Aubrey gets up and the two walk back out to the living room.

"So," Beca said. "You and Stacie."

"Yep," Aubrey said. "Me and Stacie."

"Stacie told me she was seeing someone," Beca said. "She never said who it was. You look good together."

"Thank you," Aubrey said. "When I told Stacie we were invited to dinner here she jumped at the chance. She said it had been ages since she was over."

"I know," Beca said. "I feel bad. I just didn't think the girls were ready to hang out with people they didn't know."

"I think they're over that," Aubrey said with a laugh.

"You're right," Beca said. "Maybe we'll have a 'thank you' cookout soon for everyone who helped since the girls were found."

"That sounds like fun," Aubrey said.

"What sounds like fun?," Chloe asked as they entered the living room.

"I was just saying we should have a 'thank you' barbecue for everyone who has helped you girls," Beca said.

"That's a great idea," Denise said.

"Just let me know the details when you get it together," Aubrey said. "Stacie and I will make sure we're there."

"You got it," Beca said.

"Babe," Stacie says walking up to Aubrey. "We should probably go. You have to work tomorrow."

"Okay," Aubrey says. "Thanks for a lovely evening. Dinner was delicious."

"Thank those four for dinner," Beca said. "They did all the cooking."

"You're welcome," Chloe said.

Aubrey and Stacie leave with promises that they'll do it again soon.

"I'm going to put Emily to bed," Chloe said.

"Wait," Beca said. "We never discussed the new bedroom arrangements."

"Can we do it tomorrow?," Chloe asked. "Em's practically asleep now and I don't want to keep her up."

"Okay," Beca said. "I have my last physical therapy session tomorrow. Plus, I have a meeting with my Captain to talk about returning to work. So we can figure it out when I get home."

"Okay," Chloe said. "Come on, Em. Let's get you to bed. Give Bec-Bec a kiss goodnight."

Beca kissed Emily on the cheek and wished her 'sweet dreams.'

"Can I help you?," Amanda asked Chloe.

"Emily would love that," Chloe said.

Amanda and Chloe head upstairs to put Emily to bed.

"Ashley," Beca said. "Can I talk to you?"

"I'll just go up to our room," Denise said.

"You don't have to leave," Beca told her. "This is about Amanda and since we all live together, you should hear this, too."

"Okay," Denise says.

The girls sit down and Beca looks at Ashley.

"Aubrey can't legally see Amanda without your parent's permission," Beca said. "She suggested that we start immediately on getting one of us appointed as her legal guardian. She also gave me numbers to several lawyers who could help expedite that."

"Should we call them tomorrow?," Ashley asked. "I can do that while you're at your appointments."

"That's fine," Beca said. "The big question now is - do you want to be her legal guardian?"

"Would you hate me if I said no?," Ashley asks quietly. "Don't get me wrong. I love my sister. It's just that I have so many of my own things to work through, I don't think I could help her like she needs to be helped. I know I'm being selfish-"

"You are not being selfish," Beca interrupts her. "You're being realistic. I would be happy to petition the court to become Amanda's legal guardian if that's okay with you."

"It's more than okay with me," Ashley tells her.

"Then it's settled," Beca said.

"What's settled?," Amanda asks coming into the living room.

"I have something to ask you," Beca said. "Ashley and I were just talking and if it's alright with you, I want to petition the courts to become your legal guardian. What do you say?"

Amanda looked at Beca and tears came to her eyes. She jumped up and hugged Beca.

"Thank you," Amanda said. "I say, yes!"

Beca smiles and hugs Amanda.

"Okay," Beca says. "I have to get up early tomorrow so I think I'm going to get ready for bed. Denise, you have the room to yourself. I'm moving back into the Master bedroom tonight."

"Okay," Denise said with a grin. "But, I'm going to miss your snoring."

"I do not snore!," Beca says.

"Keep telling yourself that," Denise says with a laugh.

"Whatever," Beca says with an eye roll. "Good night, ladies."

Chloe gets up and walks with Beca upstairs. They head to the Master bedroom and go in. Beca takes a look around and notices that everything is cleaned.

"Did you do this?," Beca asks Chloe.

"We all did," Chloe tells her. "We changed all the sheets, put clean towels in the bathrooms, and vacuumed."

"Wow," Beca said. "Thanks!"

Beca puts her arms around Chloe and pulls her into a kiss. The kissing becomes heated. Chloe moans and Beca pulls her closer.

"Beca, I-"

"Mama!," Emily's voice comes over the baby monitor.

"I need to go check on Emily," Chloe says trying to control her breathing.

"Want me to come with you?," Beca asks.

"No," Chloe said. "It sounds like she may be having a bad dream. You need to get to sleep. I'll see you in the morning before you leave."

Chloe gives Beca a quick kiss and hurries out of the room. Beca sighs and decides to shower before getting into bed. Once she's ready for bed she decides to check on Emily. She walks down to Chloe's room and peeks in. A smile came to her face when she saw Chloe had fallen asleep with Emily wrapped up in her arms. Beca quietly goes over to the bed and pulls a blanket up over them. She kisses the top of Emily's head and leaves, softly closing the door behind her.

Beca goes back to her room and climbs into bed. She sets her phone alarm and gets comfortable. She was asleep in no time.

Beca isn't sure how long she's been asleep but something is creeping into her subconscious leaving her somewhere between sleep and wakefulness. Something that feels really good. Something like kisses on her neck and shoulders. She turns over seeking out the kisses.

"If this is a dream, I don't ever want to wake up," Beca whispers just before her lips are pulled into a searing kiss.

"Oh, God," Beca mumbles.

"It's actually Chloe," Chloe says with a laugh.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this," Beca says. "Because I truly am. But, what are you doing here, in my bed?"

"I could tell you," Chloe whispers. "But, I'd rather show you."

With that, Chloe kisses Beca and pushes her onto her back. Chloe then straddles Beca without breaking the kiss. She breaks the kiss only to start trailing kisses across Beca's jaw and down her neck. She pulls back and looks at Beca. They are both breathing hard and Beca has a goofy grin on her face. She puts her hands on Chloe's thighs and sits up to grab Chloe in another passion filled kiss.

Beca has her arms around Chloe's waist. Chloe's hands are in Beca's hair. Beca swipes her tongue along Chloe's bottom lip, seeking entry. Chloe moans and Beca uses the opportunity to slip her tongue into Chloe's mouth. Beca's hands move slowly up Chloe's sides and back down again. She then goes under the hem of Chloe's shirt and looks at Chloe for permission. Chloe slowly nods and Beca pulls Chloe's shirt off. Beca inhales sharply seeing Chloe's naked chest right in front of her.

"You are so fucking beautiful," Beca moans and pulls Chloe to her for another kiss.

This time, Beca breaks the kiss to continue placing kisses along Chloe's jaw and down her neck. She descends lower taking Chloe's nipple into her mouth. Chloe holds the back of Beca's head and moans as Beca continues sucking and licking her breast. Beca moves to the other breast and gives it the same amount of attention.

"This needs to come off," Chloe says reaching for Beca's shirt.

Beca helps get her shirt off and it is thrown somewhere in the room. Chloe pushes her back and kisses her on the mouth. She then kisses Beca's chin and continues with wet, open mouthed kisses down Beca's neck until she reaches Beca's chest. She uses her mouth on one and a hand on the other. This elicits some sexy moans from Beca. Chloe smiles and uses her teeth to lightly bite and pull on Beca's nipple. Chloe lets out a squeal as Beca suddenly flips them over so she is now hovering over Chloe. She kisses Chloe with tenderness and again starts kissing down her neck. She nips at Chloe's clavicle and soothes it with her tongue. She then spends a little more time on Chloe's breasts. Chloe is writhing beneath her, wanting more.

Beca smiles and kisses Chloe's chest between her breasts. She then moves slowly down to where Chloe wants and needs her most. Beca reaches Chloe's belly button and licks around and back up towards Chloe's chest. A chest that is moving up and down rapidly as Chloe lets herself enjoy the slow torture that Beca is administering to her.

Beca kisses over to Chloe's hip - first one side and then the other.

"Oh, God," Chloe moans. "Beca, please?"

Beca looks up at Chloe and smiles. She kisses down to the top of Chloe's pajama shorts and uses a finger to run her fingers along the hem left to right and back again. Chloe's hips buck up seeking relief. Beca slowly uses two fingers to start pulling the shorts down on the right side. Beca kisses the spot and then using the same two fingers slowly pulls the other side down. By this point, Chloe can't stand it anymore. She reaches down and slightly lifts herself off the bed and pulls her pajama shorts and underwear down exposing herself to Beca.

Beca chuckles and pulls the clothing the rest of the way off of Chloe and tosses them aside. She leans down and starts kissing Chloe's right leg up and around Chloe's center. Chloe again bucks her hips and grabs Beca's head, trying to get it where she needs it. Beca manages to kiss down Chloe's left leg and starts back up again. Chloe is writhing and squirming so much that Beca decides to end her torture. Beca looks at Chloe one last time and leans in -

"Help me!," a voice suddenly screams out.


	24. Chapter 24

"Shit!," Chloe moans.

"What the fuck?," Beca yells jumping up from the bed.

She starts to run toward the sound.

"Babe!," Chloe calls out, also jumping out of bed. "Your shirt."

"Shit," Beca says scrambling to find her shirt.

"Get away from me!," a voice that sounds like Amanda screams.

Beca hears a thud. She quickly finds her shirt and is putting it back on as she hurries out of the room followed by Chloe.

"You check on Emily," Beca tells Chloe as they run down the hall.

Chloe opens the door to her room and sees that Emily has slept through the screaming. Beca rushes into Amanda's room to find Denise kneeling next to Ashley on the floor.

"She shoved me when I tried to grab her," Ashley said.

"Are you okay?," Beca asked.

Ashley nods her head. Amanda screams again and Beca rushes over to her bed. She goes to grab Amanda when she lashes out and her fist connects with Beca's cheek. Beca falls back onto the floor, slightly dazed. Chloe runs in just as Beca falls and runs over to her.

"Are you alright?," she asks Beca.

Beca shakes off the fog and sits up. She rubs her cheek and Chloe helps her up.

"I'm okay," Beca said.

Beca looks at Amanda and she is thrashing about. Beca looks at Ashley and Denise who are both still on the floor. She goes over and helps Ashley up. Denise stands as well. Chloe, Denise, and Ashley are looking at Beca. Beca sighs and goes over to Amanda and cautiously sits down and tries to stop Amanda from hurting herself with all her thrashing around. She manages to get some control over Amanda. Just as she thinks Amanda has calmed down she suddenly sits upright, head butting Beca knocking her to the floor again.

"Shit," Beca says.

Chloe and Denise are by her side instantly. They both help Beca up. Beca again shakes her head trying to clear the fog that is enveloping her brain. She decides to take another tact and climbs on the bed behind Amanda and wraps her arms around her. She holds her tight.

"Amanda," Beca says soothingly in Amanda's ear. "It's okay. You're safe. It's Beca. Ashley, Denise, and Chloe are here too. You're safe. Just open your eyes and you'll see that you're safe. No one is going to hurt you."

Amanda starts whimpering and breathing hard, like she can't catch her breath. Her eyes suddenly fly open and she starts to fight the arms that are around her.

"Shhh," Beca says holding on tight. "It's just me. It's Beca. You're safe. I won't let anything happen to you. Okay?"

Amanda's breathing starts to slow down. Her eyes look around and she sees Ashley, Denise, and Chloe looking at her.

"I'm going to let go now," Beca said quietly. "It's okay. You're okay."

"Don't let go," Amanda pleads.

"Okay, okay," Beca said, holding Amanda closer to her. "I won't let go until you want me to."

Beca puts her chin on Amanda's shoulder. Chloe moves slowly and sits down on the side of the bed. She turns Amanda's face so she's looking at her.

"Do you want to tell us about it?," Chloe asked gently.

"No, yes," Amanda said. "I don't know."

Ashley walks over and kneels by the bed. Amanda looks over at her.

"Was it about mom and dad?," Ashley asks.

Amanda looks away but nods her head.

"You now they're both still in jail?," Beca said. "They can't hurt you here. I promise you that."

Amanda starts to cry. Beca continues to hold her. Everyone just sits quietly waiting for Amanda to calm down. Amanda lets out a few sniffles and again looks around at the three girls she can see.

"I'm sorry," Amanda says. "I didn't mean to wake everyone up."

"It's okay, sweetie," Chloe tells her. "We've all done it. We have nightmares too. It can't be helped after going through something traumatic."

"Yeah," Denise said. "I have to admit though, since moving in here, I don't have them as much. Just a few bad dreams here and there. But, I haven't woken up screaming since I was in the hospital."

"You know," Ashley said. "Come to think of it. Neither have I. You wanna know why?"

Amanda looks at Ashley.

"Why?"

"Because I know I'm safe here," Ashley tells her. "I know that Beca, Chloe, and Denise are here to help me and keep me safe. We're all going to do the same for you."

"She's right," Beca said.

Chloe gives Amanda a small smile and nods her head in agreement.

"Amanda," Denise said. "If you want, you can sleep in my room with me. Ashley needs her rest and I don't mind if you want to stay up and talk or something."

"Really?," Amanda asks.

"Yeah," Denise says. "Really. That's what sisters are for."

Amanda smiles at Denise and says, "Thank you."

Ashley grabs Amanda's hand and gives it a squeeze. Chloe gives Amanda a quick hug letting her know that everything is okay.

"You can let me go, now," Amanda tells Beca.

Beca slowly release Amanda and leans back. Beca moves so she is now sitting with her legs over the edge of the mattress. Amanda does the same.

"Do you think I should talk to someone?," Amanda asks looking down at the floor. "You know, like a psychiatrist or something."

Beca looks at Chloe and then at Ashley.

"That might not be a bad idea," Beca says.

"Yeah," Denise said. "Aubrey, Dr. Posen, has helped the three of us. Sometimes it's good to talk to someone who isn't family."

"Do you think Dr. Posen will help me?," Amanda asks. "She seems really nice."

"Um," Beca said. "About that. I asked her, but she can't without your parents permission since you're underage. But, I'm going to talk to her when I'm at the hospital to see if there is a loophole to get around it. I'm going to do everything I can to be your legal guardian, but until then I think you need some outside help. I'll talk to Dr. Posen and we'll figure it out. As long as that's okay with you and Ashley."

"It's fine with me," Ashley tells Beca.

"Me, too," Amanda says.

"Good," Beca says. "Now, I think we should all try and get back to sleep."

Beca stands and so do the rest of the girls. Ashley hugs Amanda and kisses her temple.

"Are you going to stay in here or go over to Denise's room?," Ashley asks Amanda.

"If it's okay with Denise," Amanda says. "I'd like to sleep in her room."

"I'm more than okay with it," Denise tells her with a smile. "Come on, roomie. Let's go."

Amanda smiles and she and Denise head for the door. Ashley bids everyone a good night as they leave. Beca and Chloe watch as Denise and Amanda enter Denise's room and close the door.

"Well, um, I guess I'll, uh, say good night then," Beca says turning to Chloe.

"Or," Chloe says. "We can finish what we started."

"As much as I'd love that," Beca says. "The two times we tried to do. . . that, we were interrupted by a nightmare. I think that the world is against us tonight."

"Or," Chloe says stepping into Beca's personal space. "The third time could be the charm."

Beca looks at Chloe. Chloe looks back at Beca.

"Let's go," Beca said grabbing Chloe's hand and pulling her down the hallway to her room.

As soon as they enter Beca's room Chloe starts stripping off her clothes. Chloe grabs Beca and helps her pull her shirt and sleep shorts off. She pushes Beca onto the bed and straddles Beca. Beca flips Chloe over and looks at Chloe.

"Now, where exactly was I?," Beca asks her with a smirk.

Beca's alarm wakes her the next morning. Beca fumbles for the phone to turn off the alarm when she sees Chloe sitting up wiping tears from her face. She looks down at the bed and avoids looking at Beca.

"Oh, God," Beca thinks. "She's regretting last night. I knew we should have waited. Dammit!"

"Hey?," Beca said quietly. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Chloe says through her tears.

"I'm sorry," Beca said. "I shoudn't have let my hormone take over. I should have taken it slow. I'm sorry if I pushed you when you weren't ready."

"Oh, no, Beca," Chloe said pulling Beca into a hug. "I'm just overwhelmed. I haven't had any intimacy in over two years. You were perfect. Last night was perfect. These are actually happy tears."

"Happy tears?," Beca asked.

"Yeah," Chloe tells her. "I mean, I was really afraid that, um, when I was, when I had sex again, that I would freak out because it would remind me of being in the house. I was afraid I was going to just go through the motions and not enjoy it. But, you were, God, Beca. You were so patient and it was sooooo good. I'm just so happy. I love you, Beca."

"I love you, too," Beca said still hugging Chloe.

"Thank you," Chloe said hugging Beca tighter and kissing her on the neck. "Thank you making love to me and not just fucking me."

Beca smiled. She knew what Chloe was saying.

"I will neve 'just fuck' you," Beca tells Chloe. "And as much as I'd love of a repeat of last night, I really need to shower and get dressed."

Chloe pulled back and finally looked at Beca.

"Oh, my God, Beca," Chloe said. "Your face."

Beca jumped up and looked in the mirror.

"Shit," Beca said seeing the bruises that were on her cheek and forehead. "Amanda really packs a wallop."

Chloe bit back her laugh.

"Well, if it helps," Chloe said. "It makes you look really badass."

"Shut up," Beca says checking out her bruises.

Just then a sound came from Emily's monitor letting Chloe know that Emily was waking up.

"Duty calls," Beca said. "For both of us."

Chloe give Beca a quick peck on the lips. Beca pulls her into a quick hug. Chloe slowly and reluctantly lets Beca go. Beca heads into the bathroom to shower and Chloe goes to get Emily.

Emily smiles when she see Chloe enter the room.

"Mama," Emily squeals.

"Good morning, my little munchkin," Chloe says picking Emily up.

Chloe gets Emily changed. She then grabs an outfit for herself and picks Emily up.

"Let's go see if Aunt Denise is up yet. Mama needs to take a shower."

Chloe carries Emily through the adjoining bathroom dropping her clothes on the counter. She softly knocks on Denise's door. Amanda answers the door.

"Good morning, Amanda," Chloe says. "How are you doing this morning?"

"Better," Amanda says with a smile. "Hey, Em."

Emily giggles and smiles at Amanda.

"Ma-da," Emily squeals.

"Did she just try to say my name?," Amanda asks with a smile.

"I think she did," Chloe says. "Emily. Who's that?" Chloe points at Amanda.

"Ma-da," Emily says and smiles.

"Hey, what about me?," Denise says coming into Emily's view.

"Can you say good morning to Denise?," Chloe asks emphasizing Denise's name to see if Emily will repeat it.

"Nise," Emily says.

Denise laughs. "At least it's better than what she calls Ashley."

"What does she call Ashley?," Amanda asked.

"Ass-ley?," Emily says looking around.

Amanda laughs and says "Oh."

"Yeah, when she first tried to say Ashley's name," Chloe said with a laugh. "She would call her 'Ass.' It took a little bit of work but we finally got her to add the 'ley' to it."

"That is so cute," Amanda says tickling Emily's stomach.

"Can I get one of you guys to watch Emily while I take a shower?," Chloe asks the two girls.

"I've love to," Amanda says. She reaches for Emily who lets her take her.

"Can I take her downstairs?," Amanda asks.

"Sure," Chloe says. "I shouldn't be more than 20 minutes."

Amanda takes Emily and heads out the door to the hallway. Denise looks at Chloe and a slow smile spreads over her face.

"What?," Chloe asks.

"Someone got laid last night," Denise says with a smirk.

Chloe blushes. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Chloe turns and closes the bathroom door. She can hear Denise's laugh through the closed door and can't help but smile.

Beca is dressed and hurries downstairs to the kitchen. She sees Amanda sitting at the counter holding Emily.

"Where's Chloe?," Beca asks as she sets up the coffee pot.

"Shower," Amanda says.

"How are you doing?," Beca asks.

"I'm really good," Amanda says. "Denise and I talked for a little bit when we went to her room. She was very calming. I fell asleep and slept better than I have in a long, long time."

"I'm glad to hear it," Beca said.

The coffee has started brewing so Beca swapped out the pot for her cup. When there was enough coffee in her cup she swapped the pot back in. She added her cream and sugar and took a sip.

"Ahh," Beca sighed with a smile.

Emily started squirming in Amanda's arms and reached for Beca. Beca walked over and took Emily.

"Beca!," Amanda yells. "Your face."

"It's nothing," Beca said.

"I'm so sorry," Amanda says tears coming to her eyes.

"Don't worry about it," Beca said. "It doesn't even hurt."

Amanda wiped her eyes.

"I'm still really sorry I did that to you," Amanda said.

"It's okay, really," Beca tells her.

Emily is babbling and looking at Beca.

"I'm sorry, baby girl," Beca said. "I can't play with you this morning. I really need to go. But, we can play later, okay?"

Emily put her head on Beca's shoulder and looked over at Amanda with a smile.

"Yes," Amanda said with a laugh. "I'll play with you."

Amanda took Emily and put her down. Emily took off for the living room followed closely by Amanda.

Beca laughed and poured her coffee into a to go cup and grabbed her keys and her bag. She popped her head into the living to let Amanda know she was leaving.

"Amanda," Beca said. "Tell Chloe and the other girls, that if they want to go out anywhere, just take whatever car they want. The keys are on the hook by the door leading to the garage."

"I will," Amanda says.

Beca hurries out to the garage and hops into her Mustang. She gets to the hospital with only a few minutes to spare. She hurries to the PT room and spots Mark her therapist.

"Hey, Beca," Mark calls out. "Ready for your last-. Whoa! What the hell happened to you?"

"It's fine," Beca tells him. "Just got too close to someone having a nightmare. Can we just get started please."

Mark spends the next two hours putting Beca through her exercises. Beca gets through them easily and Mark finally calls an end to it.

"You are ready to get back out there," Mark tells her. "I don't see any hesitation or muscle tightness when you move. Your range of motion is at 100%."

"Thanks," Beca says. "I feel really good. Thanks so much for everything. I'll be honest, when we first started I thought it would take a really long time to feel this good."

"Well, you worked hard," Mark said. "I could see the determination from day one. Just keep doing the exercises and you shouldn't have any problems."

"I will," Beca said. "Well, I better go. I have to see someone before I leave the hospital."

"Good luck," Mark tells her.

Beca goes into the locker room and takes a quick shower. She dresses in the clothes she had in her bag and goes looking for Aubrey. She arrives at the Doc's office and asks if she is free. The receptionist places a call and Aubrey opens the door to her office.

"Detective Mitchell," Aubrey says. "What can I-"

Aubrey stops and looks at Beca's face.

"Do you have a minute?," Beca asked. "It's about Amanda."

"Come on in," Aubrey says stepping aside to allow Beca to enter.

"So, want to tell me what that's all about?," Aubrey asks waving a hand around Beca's face.

Beca tells her about Amanda's nightmare and getting punched and headbutted while trying to comfort her. Beca also asked Aubrey if there was a loophole they could use so that Aubrey could talk to Amanda without her parent's permission.

"Wow," Aubrey says. "First, do you want an ice pack or something for your face?"

"Um, yeah," Beca said wincing. "It's really kind of sore."

Aubrey asks her receptionist to bring in an ice pack. The receptionist comes in and is rolling the ice pack in her hands. She wraps the pack in a small towel and hands it to Beca who places it on her cheek.

"Thanks," Beca says as the receptionist is leaving.

"No problem," she says as she closes the door.

"Better?," Aubrey asks.

"Yes, thank you," Beca says.

"Okay, second," Aubrey tells Beca. "I'm going out on a limb here but I think I know a way I can help Amanda that doesn't require her parent's permission."

"What is it?," Beca asks.

"Would you consider us friends?," Aubrey asks.

"Um, yeah, I guess so," Beca says confused.

"And as friends, we can talk to each other," Aubrey says. "About whatever we want. Right?"

"Yeah," Beca says with a smile, catching on to what Aubrey was getting at.

"So, if you were to invite me to your house," Aubrey says. "We would probably talk. And I would of course talk to any of my other friends who were there as well."

"Aubrey," Beca says. "Would you and Stacie like to come to dinner tomorrow night? I'm sure the girls would love to see you two again."

"We'd love to," Aubrey says.

"Great," Beca says. She gets up and walks to the door and opens it. "Is 6:00 good for you?"

"Stacie gets off at 4:00," Aubrey said. "So, 6:00 should work."

"Okay," Beca says. "See you then."

Beca goes to the Peds Ward to look for Arizona to see about getting Amanda a physical. Arizona is off so Beca sends her a text asking if she was free to come to dinner on Tuesday. Beca figured if Arizona was there it would be more like a gathering of friends and Aubrey would be able to talk to Amanda freely.

Beca left the hospital and realized it was already 1:00 and she hadn't eaten anything. She grabbed some taco bell and headed to the station to meet with Captain Mayhew. The meeting went better than she anticipated and she was going to be fully reinstated starting the following Monday. While there, the Captain handed her a couple of files and asked if she could look them over and see if she found anything that would help them find a suspect. Beca took the files and starting going through them. She gave him her initial assessment on two of the cases. She had been there a little over three hours and promised she'd read the other two files and get back to him in a day or two.

By the time Beca left the station it was close to 5:00. She pulled out her phone and called Chloe.

"Hey, babe," Chloe said as she answered the phone

"Hey," Beca said back. "I'm just leaving the station and wondered if anyone started dinner yet?"

"No," Chloe said. "We were just talking about what to have."

"Good," Beca said. "I was going to see if you guys wanted Chinese. I can pick it up on the way home."

"Hold on," Chloe said.

Beca could hear murmurings in the background. She assumed Chloe was asking the girls if they wanted Chinese.

"The girls all say yes to Chinese," Chloe said. "I'll text you what everyone wants."

"Great," Beca said. "I should be home in about an hour."

"Okay," Chloe said. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Beca said and hung up the phone.

Beca stopped at her favorite Chinese takeout joint and placed her order. It was close to 6:00 when she pulled into the garage. She grabbed all the bags and entered the house. Chloe was standing just inside the door and grabbed her into a fiery kiss.

"Wow," Beca said as the kiss ended. "Can I expect this kind of greeting every time I come home?"

"If you play your cards right," Chloe says with a smirk.

Chloe grabs a couple of the bags and Beca follows her into the kitchen. Denise and Ashley's eyes widen when they see the bruising on Beca's face. Chloe had told them about it so they wouldn't be shocked when they saw her.

The counter is already set so Beca and Chloe start pulling out containers and handing everyone their food. They all sat down and started eating.

"Oh, before I forget," Beca said. "I invited Aubrey and Stacie, and Arizona, to dinner tomorrow night. Aubrey and I think we found a way that Aubrey can help Amanda without breaking any laws."

"How are we going to do that?," Amanda asks.

"Well," Beca said. "You and Aubrey are just starting up a friendship and friends talk, like all the time, about whatever. So, if you and Aubrey are talking, and you happen to talk about some of the things that happened to you with your parents, as a friend, she can offer you some advice."

"That actually sounds like it might work," Ashley says.

"Yeah," Amanda says. "It sounds pretty simple."

"Good," Beca said.

Beca's phone pings indicating she has a text message. Beca looks at it and smiles.

"Arizona says she in for dinner tomorrow night, too," Beca tells the girls. "I can make spaghetti with meatballs. We can have a salad and garlic bread to go with it."

"I thought you said you couldn't cook," Chloe said.

"Well, I can't really," Beca said. "But my grandmother loved spaghetti so I learned how to make her favorite spaghetti with meatballs."

"You are just full of surprises," Chloe said leaning over to give Beca a kiss.

"Speaking of surprises," Beca said. "Captain Mayhew says I can start back on full duty starting on Monday."

The girls all congratulated Beca. Beca was thanking them when her phone rang. Just as she answered the phone the doorbell rang.

"I'll get the door," Chloe calls out and starts walking out of the kitchen.

"What's up, Captain?," Beca asked answering the phone.

"Wilson escaped," her Captain said. "We think she's heading to you. Jesse and Lily are on their way. Stay inside and be vigilant."

"Fuck," Beca said dropping her phone and rushing out of the kitchen. "Chloe, don't open the door!"

* * *

 **Please don't hate me. I'll have a new chapter (or maybe 2) up by Monday.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry everyone (especially skyeze.10). I promised I'd have 2 chapters up on Monday and it's now Tuesday. But, good news, I am actually putting up 3 chapters. Yay me! Some drama in Chapter 25, with lots of fluff in Chapers 26 and 27. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **"Fuck," Beca said dropping her phone and rushing out of the kitchen. "Chloe, don't open the door!"**_

Chloe was just reaching for the door handle when she heard Beca yell. She stopped immediately. Beca came running in and pulled Chloe away from the door.

"Beca?," they heard Rod Altman's voice coming through the door. "It's Altman."

Beca opened the door and ushered Altman in. She took a quick look around outside before closing it.

"I got a message from dispatch to come here ASAP," Altman said. "Something about Amy Wilson escaping."

"What?," Chloe gasps.

"Come into the kitchen," Beca says and heads that way.

Chloe and Altman follow. Emily and Amanda are both whimpering. Ashley is holding Amanda trying to calm her down. Chloe takes Emily from Denise and does the same.

"I'm sorry I scared everyone," Beca said. "But that was the Captain on the phone. He told me that Amy Wilson escaped and was most likely heading here. I thought it might be her at the door."

"I'm going to set up in the surveillance room," Altman said. "Are the codes still the same?"

"Yeah," Beca said.

Beca runs her hands through her hair and sighs.

"This is bullshit," Beca says quietly.

The doorbell rings. Beca tenses and starts walking out of the kitchen. Altman calls out that Jess and Lily are here. Beca opens the door and a shot rings out. Jesse is shoved into Beca causing them both to fall on the floor. Another shot rings out and Lily falls inside. Beca scrambles out from under Jesse and drags Lily away from the door and slams it. She checks Lily and sees blood coming from a wound on her leg.

"I'm okay," Lily says. "We need to get everyone in a safe place."

"Jesse," Beca says taking control. "You carry Lily down to the basement. I'll get the girls."

Jesse does what Beca says. Beca runs into the kitchen and is engulfed in a hug by Chloe. Beca hugs her back quickly and pulls away.

"We need to get your girls downstairs," Beca said. "It's the safest place right now."

Beca takes Emily and leads the girls down the stairs. They pass Jesse as he heads back upstairs. Chloe immediately runs over to Lily. She checks her out and asks Beca if she can get some towels and a first aid kit. Beca runs upstairs and grabs what Chloe needs. She brings them to Chloe and tells the girls to stay there until she came back for them.

Beca finds Jesse and Altman in the surveillance room watching the monitors.

"It sounded like the shots came from the left," Jesse said. "We haven't seen any movement yet."

"How's Lily?," Altman asked.

"Chloe's looking after her," Beca said. "There's a lot of blood, but I don't think it's too serious."

Beca goes to a cabinet in the surveillance room and punches a code. She opens the door and pulls out two glocks, a police sniper rifle, and some hand held police radios. She hands the rifle and one of the radios to Altman.

"Reinforcements are on the way," Altman told Beca and Jesse. "They should be here in 5 minutes."

"Rod," Beca said. "I want you to go up top. Use the Master Bedroom. There's a window that looks out over the yard and the woods. Let us know what you see. Use the rifle if you have to. Jesse will stay here and let us know when or if there is any movement."

"What are you going to do?," Jesse asked.

"I'm going to check on Lily and the girls," Beca said. "I'll be back."

Altman heads upstairs to the Master Bedroom. The curtains are partially opened so he army crawls over to the window. He checks the rifle and carefully lifts his head so his eyes clear the window sill. He quickly scans the area as far as he can before ducking back down. He stays down as low as he can and slowly lifts the window open a few inches. He does the same with the screen. He does another quick scan and sees some movement. He brings the rifle up and looks through the scope. He sees Amy Wilson and a male crouched down in the woods.

"Beca, Jesse," Altman says into the radio. "I have two subjects hiding in the woods. One of them is definitely Amy Wilson."

"Let me know if they start moving," Beca said.

Beca was still in the basement with the girls. She looked around at them.

"Thanks for taking care of Lily," Beca told Chloe. "Now I need you girls to just stay here. Hide wherever you can."

Lily stands up and checks her weapon.

"Don't worry Beca," Lily tells her. "I'll protect them, you go do what you have to do."

Beca nodded and started to go back upstairs. Chloe grabbed her and pulled her to her.

"Be careful," Chloe whispered. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Beca said and let Chloe go.

Beca hurried upstairs and checked the monitors. She notices something on the monitor facing the back yard.

"Is that someone coming in from the lake?," Beca says pointing to the monitor.

"Looks like it," Jesse says.

"I'll take care of it," Beca says and hurries out.

Beca goes to the back door and looks out quickly. She sees a man crouched and moving toward the house.

"Shit," Beca says.

She gets on the radio. "Jesse," she says. "Let me know when this guy is about 10 yards from the door. Altman you be ready as well. If those two in the woods pop up when they hear gunshots, take them out."

"Roger that," Altman says.

"Okay, Beca," Jesse says. "He's about 30 yards out. He's up and running. Shit! Now, Beca, now!"

Beca pulls open the back door and takes a stance, firing two shots in succession at the intruder. Both bullets find their mark and the suspect falls back. Beca hears a rifle shot and then several gunshots from her right. She takes the guys gun and sees that he is not moving. She quickly runs to the end of the house and looks around the corner. She jerks back when she hears more shots. She hears sirens that sound close.

Her radio crackles. "Beca," she hears Altman say. "Wilson is heading toward the lake. She's out of my sight line. The other is down."

About that time Beca sees Amy Wilson running for all she's worth toward the lake. Amy runs past Beca but doesn't see her. Beca runs at her and tackles her to the ground. Amy's gun goes flying out of her hand. Beca gets up quickly and Amy uses her legs to sweep Beca off her feet. Beca lands on her back and Amy scrambles on top of Beca, straddling her hips. Amy punches Beca twice before Beca is able to throw the first punch. Beca bucks her hips causing Amy to fall to the side. Beca scrambles out from under Amy and looks for her gun. Amy throws herself at Beca, grabbing her around the waist and bringing them both down to the ground. Beca hits the ground hard and gets the wind knocked out of her. Amy uses this to her advantage and goes over and grabs her gun. She walks over to Beca and stops about 2 feet away. Beca looks up at her and sees the gun pointed at her head. She lays her head down with a thud. Amy wipes some blood from her mouth and smiles.

"This is for Luke," Amy says.

A shot rings out. Beca flinches and closes her eyes. It took her a second to realize that she was not shot. She lifts her head and sees Amy laying on the ground. She turns slightly to find Jesse running out the back door with his gun in his hand. Jesse keeps his gun on Amy as he walks over to her. He quickly kicks the gun away and checks for a pulse. Jesse looks at Beca and shakes his head. Amy Wilson is dead.

Jesse walks over to Beca just as they hear what sounds like several police cars screeching to a halt in front of the house.

"I'm sorry, Beca," Jesse said helping her up. "I was coming out to help when Chloe came charging upstairs. It took everything Lily and I had to get her back downstairs. I got to the back door just as Wilson pointed the gun at you."

"Thanks, man," Beca said. "I owe you big time."

As a precaution, Beca and Jesse put cuffs on Amy and the guy Beca shot. Officers come from both sides of the house with guns at the ready.

"Stand down," Beca says. "They're both dead."

"There's another one over in the woods," Altman says as he comes out the back door.

Two officers head towards the woods. The other officers holster their guns and stand over the two dead bodies awaiting further instructions.

"I need to go check on the girls," Beca says.

Jesse and Altman follow Beca into the house.

"Lily, it's Beca," Beca hollers down stairs before heading down.

She sees Lily stand down and the girls all run over to Beca, Jesse, and Altman. Chloe throws herself at Beca while keeping a grip on Emily. Ashley walks over to Jesse and hugs him. Jesse's eyes widen in surprise, but then a smile spreads across his face.

"I'm glad you're okay," Ashley whispers to him.

"I had to be," Jesse tells her pulling back from the hug. "We have a date, remember?"

Ashley smiles and kisses him on the cheek.

Beca is hugging Chloe and Emily. She pulls back and places her hands on Chloe's face, using her thumbs to wipe away her tears.

"I love you," Beca tells Chloe.

"Wuv you, Bec-Bec," Emily says and gives Beca a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

Chloe laughs.

"What she said," Chloe tells Beca as she leans in for a kiss.

Everyone heads back upstairs and Beca leads them into the living room. She didn't want them to see the two dead bodies that were laying in the back yard. Captain Mayhew comes through the door.

"Is everyone okay?," the Captain asks.

"Lily needs stitches," Chloe says.

The Captain goes to the front door and yells out that they need a Paramedic. Stacie and Jessica come rushing in with their equipment. The Captain points to Lily and they walk over to her.

"It's not bad," Lily says. "But I do probably need stitches."

"It looks like it's bandaged well," Jessica said. "We'll let the doctors take care of it. Can you walk okay?"

"Yeah," Lily says.

"She's my partner," Altman says. "I'm going with her."

"Thanks, Lily," Beca said getting up and going over to her. "Thanks, Rod. Anything you need, you just let me know. That goes for both of you. And I mean, anything!"

"Yes, ma'am," Lily says with a salute.

Altman smiles and nods his head at Beca. Jessica leads Lily out the door with Altman following behind.

"Beca," Stacie says going over to her and looking at her face. "It looks like someone used you for a punching bag. Maybe we should get you checked out as well."

"I'm good," Beca said.

"You should probably go, Beca," Chloe told her. "That cut may need stitches."

"What cut?," Beca asks putting her fingers to her face. "Ow!"

"That cut," Stacie says with a smile.

"I can't leave," Beca said. "Someone needs to be here with the girls."

"I'll be here," Jesse said. "I'll grab a couple of the guys to stick around."

"Well?," Stacie asks.

"Fine," Beca says. "I'll go."

Stacie escorts Beca out to the ambulance. Jessica drives and Stacie cleans the cut on Beca's face.

"Yep," Stacie says. "You'll probably need two or three stitches."

It was just after midnight when Beca finally got home. Arizona dropped her off so she wouldn't have to take a cab. She greeted the officer that was standing at the front door. She thanked him for sticking around. She entered the house and leaned her back against the door. She was exhausted.

"Rough day?," Jesse said with a smile.

"Something like that," Beca replied. "Is everyone in bed?"

"Actually," Jesse said and stepped back to look in the living room.

Beca stepped closer to see what Jesse was looking at. The scene before her brought a smile to her face. Ashley was leaning on the arm of the sofa with Amanda practically laying on top of her. Denise was in the chair with her legs hanging over of the arms. Chloe was laying against the other end of the sofa with her arm wrapped around Emily, who was laying in front of her.

"I'd leave them there," Beca said. "But they'd all be sore in the morning. That is not the most comfortable sofa to sleep on. I know from experience."

Jesse laughed and the pair went over and gently woke the girls up.

"Beca," Chloe says in a sleepy voice. "I'm glad you're home."

"Why don't you take Emily and go to bed," Beca says. "I need to debrief with Jesse and I'll check on you when I come up."

"M'kay," Chloe says kissing Beca on the cheek. "Love you."

"I love you, too," Beca tells her.

The other girls slowly get up and all welcome Beca home. They head to bed as well. Beca grabs a couple of bottles of water before meeting Jesse in the surveillance room.

"I just want to say thanks again for this afternoon," Beca said. "I really thought I was a goner when I was staring up at the barrel of that gun."

"We're partners," Jesse said. "It's what we do for each other."

Beca just smiled and punched him on the arm.

"I love you, too," Jesse said with a grin.

Beca just rolled her eyes. Beca yawned and said she was going to head to bed. Jesse said he'd see her in the morning.

Beca slowly made her way upstairs. Her whole body ached from being thrown around by Amy. She tapped lightly on Chloe's door but there was no answer. Beca slowly opened the door to check on Chloe and Emily, but the room was empty. She went into her room to find both girls asleep on her bed. She quietly changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed snuggling up behind Chloe. Chloe shifted a little and sighed but didn't wake up. Beca threw her arm over Chloe and rested her hand on top of Chloe's that was holding Emily.

"I could so get used to this," Beca sighed and fell asleep.

The next morning, Ashley, Amanda, and Denise were up and sitting around the kitchen counter with Jesse.

"Jesse, you look exhausted," Ashley said. "Why don't you go up and get some sleep. There's plenty of beds you can use."

"That sounds good," Jesse said. "Have Beca wake me if she needs me."

"We will," Ashley tells him.

Jesse leaves and Ashley turns to the other girls.

"Let's make breakfast," Ashley says to them.

"Sounds good," Denise says. "What should we make?"

"Pancakes," Amanda says. "I love pancakes. So does Beca. Right?"

"Pancakes it is," Ashley says.

The three girls work together and have stacks of pancakes, bacon, and eggs all done.

"I'll go get Beca," Denise says. "I'll check on Chloe and Emily, too."

Denise heads upstairs and stops at Chloe's room. She taps on the door but doesn't get an answer. She figures they're still sleeping and decided to leave them be for now. She walks down the hall to Beca's room. The door is open and she smiles at the what she see. She pulls out her phone and snaps a couple of pictures. She quietly closes the door and goes back downstairs.

Beca hears the soft click of the door and opens her eyes. She moves and lets out a groan.

"Ouch," she says.

"Babe?," Chloe says waking up when she hears Beca's groan. "Are you okay?"

"No," Beca mumbles. "My body feels like I've been run over by a Mack truck."

"You saw Amy Wilson," Chloe said. "So, you basically were."

"Ha ha," Beca says sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, babe," Chloe says.

She carefully turns over and gives Beca a hug. She gives her several kisses on her neck. Chloe feels Emily stirring so she turns back over and sits up.

"Mmmm," Chloe says as she picks up Emily. "I smell pancakes."

"An-cakes," Emily squeals and claps her hands.

"Let's go get some breakfast," Chloe says excitedly.

"Oh, God," Beca groans.

"Come on, grumpy pants," Chloe says. "You'll feel better once you've had something to eat."

"Okay, okay," Beca says with a pout.

She rolls over to the edge of the bed and slowly stands up. Chloe and Emily wait for her by the door. Beca catches up to them and gives them both a kiss.

Denise, Ashley, and Amanda were huddled around Denise's phone oohing and aahing over the pictures Denise took.

"You guys look so cute," Amanda gushes.

"What are you talking about?," Beca grumbles.

"She's talking about this," Denise says holding out her phone showing Beca and Chloe the pictures she took.

"Oh, my gosh," Chloe exclaimed. "Send those to me."

"You got it," Denise said and sends the pics to Chloe's phone.

Chloe's phone pings and she opens it.

"Look, Em," Chloe said showing Emily the picture. "That's you, mama, and Bec-Bec."

"I need food," Beca says laying her head on the counter. "And coffee. Not necessarily in that order."

"Here you go," Ashley says putting a cup of coffee and a plate of food in front of Beca.

"Bless you," Beca says looking up.

"Here you go, Chlo," Ashley said giving Chloe a plate of food.

"And, for our little Miss Emily," Ashley says. "Baby pancakes just like Bec-Bec makes."

Emily squealed and started grabbing for the pancakes. Chloe stopped her and cut them up into bite size pieces.

"Hey, Amanda," Beca says between mouthfuls of food. "I know I said we'd go shopping for you today, but I'm really sore. I was hoping we could postpone it to tomorrow. Emily and I will take you shopping while the rest of the girls are at their appointment with Aubrey. Is that okay with you?"

"I'm fine with that," Amanda said.

"Bless you," Beca said.

Everyone finished eating and Beca excused herself.

"I'm going to go stand under a nice hot shower," Beca said. "Come get me if there is an emergency."

Beca gets up and moves slowly toward the door.

"Oh," Beca said turning to face the girls. "Thanks to whoever made breakfast. It was great."

She turned and headed upstairs. Chloe watched her leave with a concerned look on her face. Chloe finishes her breakfast and puts her plate in the sink. Emily is finished so she cleans her up and puts her plate in the sink as well.

"Can you guys keep an eye on Emily?," Chloe asked. "I want to check on Beca. She didn't look so good."

"We got her," Denise said. "You take care of Beca."

"Thanks," Chloe says.

She kisses Emily on the cheek and goes to Beca's room. She smiles when she walks in the door. Beca is laying across the bed with her shirt bunched up under her arms. Beca senses her.

"I couldn't get my shirt off," was all Beca said.

"Let me run you a hot bath," Chloe said. "Then I'll help you get undressed."

"Okay," Beca said.

Chloe goes into the bathroom and turns on the water. She uses her hand to make sure the water is hot, but not too hot. She throws in the plug and goes back to Beca. She manages to get Beca to sit up and she gently pulls Beca's shirt off. She then lays Beca back on the bed and takes off her pajama shorts and underwear.

"If I wasn't so sore," Beca said. "This would be going in a whole other direction."

Chloe laughs. "Rain check?"

"Definitely," Beca said.

Chloe threw Beca's hair into a pony-tail and helped her stand. She walked Beca into the bathroom and shut off the water. She helped Beca ease into the tub. Beca leaned back and closed her eyes.

"Ahhhhh," Beca said, causing Chloe to smile.

"I'll be in the bedroom if you need me," Chloe said.

Beca just nodded. Chloe laid on the bed thumbing through a book she found on Beca's night stand. It looked interesting so she started reading it.

"Chlo?," Beca calls out about 20 minutes later.

Chloe gets up and goes into the bathroom.

"Yeah?," she says.

"The water has cooled down a lot," Beca says. "Can you help me out of the tub?"

Chloe doesn't say anything. She just reaches in and pulls out the plug so the water will start draining. Then she takes Beca's arm and slowly starts pulling her up. She helps Beca step out of the tub and grabs her a towel.

"I actually feel much better," Beca said drying herself with the towel.

She wraps the towel around herself and goes into the bedroom. She pulls out some clothes to put on and only needs Chloe's help with her shirt. Once she's dressed, she and Chloe head downstairs.

"I'm going to double check to see if we have everything we need for dinner tonight," Beca says as she heads into the kitchen.

"Need some help?," Chloe asks.

"Sure," Beca says and Chloe follows.

Beca asks Chloe to check the pantry for a few of the items she will need for her meatballs. Chloe does that while Beca checks the refrigerator. Chloe brings out everything Beca asked her to check for.

"Pantry items are all good," Chloe said, setting everything on the counter.

"Thanks," Beca said. "We have everything we need so we're good to go."

She pulls Chloe over to her and pushes her lightly against the counter. She puts her hands on her waist and kisses her. Chloe leans into the kiss and they start making out. Chloe finally pulls back slightly out of breath.

"Wow," Chloe said. "That bath really did wonders for you."

"Yeah," Beca says. "Next time, you'll have to join me."

Chloe pulls Beca closer and starts kissing her again.

"Ow," Beca says pulling back and putting her hand to where her stitches are. "Son of a-"

"Child in the room," they hear Denise say with a laugh.


	26. Chapter 26

Beca kicks everyone out of the kitchen after lunch so she can make her meatballs and sauce for dinner. She likes to let the sauce simmer for a few hours so the flavors all come together. The meatballs are a labor of love as she hand rolls them and bakes them in the oven. They will be dropped into the sauce about 30 minutes before they eat so the flavor of the meatballs and the sauce can marry. This is how her grandma always did it, so this is how Beca does it.

Beca is pulling out all the ingredients when Chloe and Denise come into the kitchen.

"I told everyone to stay out of the kitchen," Beca says.

"Even me?," Chloe asks with a pout.

"Yes," Beca says with a smile. "Even you."

Denise laughs as Chloe huffs and crosses her arms over her chest.

"We'll be out of your hair in just a minute," Denise said. "We have something to ask you."

"What is it?," Beca asks.

"None of us have a driver's license," Denise said. "Well, we did, but we don't have the actual license to use if we want to drive. They should still be valid. I guess what we want to know is, can you take us to the MVA so we can get a replacement for our driver's licenses?"

"Do you both have GA licenses?," Beca asked.

"I do, or did" Denise said.

"Mine was from Florida," Chloe said. "I was only going to school here so I didn't change it."

"Oh," Beca said. "Denise, I don't think you'll have a problem getting a new one. Just go online to the GA MVA website and request one. Chloe, you'll probably have to do the same to get a new one issued from Florida. Once you get it though, I'd suggest you transfer it to GA since you'll be living here. If that doesn't work, I'll call a friend of mine at the MVA and see what we can do. Okay?"

"Thanks, Beca," Denise said.

"Yeah," Chloe says going over to Beca for a kiss. "Thanks, babe."

"You're both welcome," Beca said. "Now, get out of my kitchen."

"Bossy," Chloe whispers to Beca. "I like it. It's hot."

Beca blushes slightly.

"Get out of here," Beca says pushing Chloe toward the door.

"I'm going, I'm going," Chloe says with laugh and leaves the kitchen.

Each one of the girls found a reason to come into the kitchen while Beca was cooking. Beca would stop them as soon as they had a foot inside the kitchen.

"What do you need?," she would ask each one.

Beca would get them whatever it was they needed and then push them back out of the kitchen. She would laugh after each had been banished. The meatballs were done and were cooling on the side counter. She had just stirred the sauce when she heard a little giggle.

Beca turned and made her way around the big counter to find Emily staring up at her. Emily giggled and clapped her hands.

"Bec-Bec!," Emily squealed.

"Baby girl," Beca squealed back.

Beca picked Emily up and raised her up in the air. Emily was laughing and giggling. Beca twirled her around causing more giggles.

Beca stopped when she saw Chloe in the doorway with her camera out.

"You don't play fair, Beale," Beca said walking over to Chloe with Emily on her hip. "Using your child for your own selfish gains."

"I guess I'll just have to use my womanly wiles to get your secret meatball recipe," Chloe said kissing Beca on the cheek.

Beca laughed and handed Emily over to Chloe.

"The meatballs are done so you're all allowed back in the kitchen," Beca said. "I just have to add the meatballs in the sauce and drop the pasta into the water. Then I'm going to go change into something a little more presentable for our guests."

"Do you need me to do anything?," Chloe asked.

"No," Beca said. "The garlic bread is ready. It just needs to go in the oven for 10 minutes and I'll do that when I get back. If you don't mind, could you keep an eye on the pasta?"

"I don't mind at all," Chloe said. "Now, go get changed. Stacie, Aubrey, and Arizona will be here any minute."

"Oh, and Jesse," Beca said. "I invited him to come too."

Beca went upstairs to change. She was just finishing up when she heard the doorbell ring. She saw Denise greeting Stacie and Aubrey as she came down the stairs. She said a quick hello and went into the kitchen to finish dinner. She threw the bread in the oven. Gave the meatballs and sauce a quick stir and checked the pasta. Everything was perfect. She pulled the large bowl of salad she had made out and put it on the dining room table. She checked the pasta again and it was perfectly al dente. She drained the pasta. She went to the China cabinet and pulled out her grandmother's two large bowls and poured the pasta in one and the meatballs and sauce in the other. She tossed just enough olive oil in the pasta to keep it from becoming a big lump. The bowls were huge so she had to make two trips into the dining room to get them on the table. She knew that Arizona and Jesse had arrived since she heard the doorbell ring twice while she was getting everything together.

Beca wiped her hands and went out to greet their guests. Beca told everyone that dinner was ready. They headed for the dining room and Beca went to the kitchen to get the garlic bread. She cut the loaves into pieces and placed them on a platter.

"I came to get drinks," Chloe said. "What would you like?"

"I'll have some wine," Beca said. "Do you need some help?"

"Yes, please," Chloe said.

"Let me put this on the table and I'll be right back," Beca said.

Beca came back and helped get the drinks. Chloe carried a tray with the wine and 5 glasses. Beca carried a tray with water and sodas for those not having wine.

"This looks good, Beca," Arizona said. "I love your spaghetti and meatballs."

"So do I," Stacie said. "This is by far THE best thing you make."

"Saturdays when we didn't have to work," Jesse said. "I would beg her to make her spaghetti and meatballs. I even offered to pay her. I usually ended up with breakfast for dinner. Don't get me wrong, it was good. But it wasn't as good as this."

"Now, I can't wait to taste it," Chloe said. "She banished us from the kitchen while she cooked."

Everyone laughed. Aubrey took a bite of her spaghetti, making sure to get a bit of meatball and sauce on the fork.

"Oh, my God," Aubrey said swallowing. "This is fantastic!"

"Told you," Stacie said.

Chloe smiled and took a bite. Her eyes widened and she looked at Beca.

"Beca!," Chloe said. "You really could sell this. This is amazing."

Everyone else joined in giving Beca accolades for the meal. Beca blushed under all the attention but felt a sense of pride.

Everyone finished eating. They were just relaxing and chatting. Beca looked over at Emily and started laughing. Chloe looked to see what Beca was laughing about and couldn't help but laugh as well. Emily had spaghetti sauce all over her face, in her hair and had both hands full of spaghetti trying to get both hands in her mouth at the same time.

"This is one for the memory book," Beca laughed as she took a couple of pictures with her phone.

"I guess you like spaghetti," Chloe said with a laugh. "Or do you just like Bec-Bec's spaghetti?"

"Bec-Bec's ghetti," Emily said looking at her mother and smiling a spaghetti smile.

Beca leaned over to kiss Emily on the cheek. Emily grabbed Beca's face with both her hands, smearing spaghetti sauce all over Beca.

"I think you're done," Chloe said taking Emily's plate away. "Let's go get you cleaned up."

"I'll do it," Beca said. "I have to clean my face, too."

Beca takes Emily out of her high chair and looks down at it.

"Leave that," Beca tells Chloe. "I'll clean it when I come back down."

"Thanks, babe," Chloe tells her.

Beca turns to see seven pairs of eyes just staring at her, smiling.

"What?," Beca says. "Do I have something on my face?"

Everyone laughs.

"No," Stacie says. "Well, actually yes. It's just that you guys are so cute together."

"Not cute," Beca says.

"Don't say it in front of Emily," Chloe cuts in. "She's starting to repeat everything she hears."

"Badass," Beca mouths to Stacie and laughs.

"See," Stacie says. "Cute."

Beca shakes her head and carries Emily out of the dining room. She heads upstairs to her bathroom, stopping in Chloe's room to get Emily something clean to wear.

"Now that Beca's gone," Jesse says. "We can talk about her birthday."

"Her birthday's coming up?," Chloe asks.

"Yep, it's July 3rd," Jesse says.

"And she hasn't really celebrated it since her grandmother died," Arizona says.

"We should throw her a party," Ashley says.

"She'll hate that," Stacie said. "Let's do it!"

"Let's convince her to have her Annual July 4th barbecue," Arizona said. "It's been awhile since her last one. She's got family now. I bet she'll go for it. We can surprise her by making it a birthday party."

"I don't know guys," Chloe says a little worried. "Beca doesn't seem like the type to take surprises well."

"She isn't," Arizona said. "But it's the only way we'll be able to have a party for her."

"Now we just have to convince her to do the barbecue," Jesse said and looked at Chloe.

"Yeah," Arizona said also looking at Chloe. "Someone is going to have to suggest it."

"I wonder who has enough influence over her to talk her into it?" Stacie says also looking at Chloe.

At this point, everyone is looking at Chloe.

"What?," Chloe says uncomfortably. "I don't have any influence over Beca."

Every eyebrow in the room raised. Chloe squirmed under the scrutiny.

"Fine," Chloe said. "I'll talk to her."

"Yes," Stacie says.

"We'll help with everything once she agrees," Aubrey said.

"IF," Chloe said.

"Hey," Denise says. "Didn't your dad says your folks' anniversary is July 3rd?"

"Yeah," Chloe said. "This year is their 25th anniversary."

"Just tell Beca it's for them," Denise said.

"I like that idea," Stacie said.

"Yeah," Arizona says. "You can tell her you want it to be a surprise so you want to do it on the fourth. By having a barbecue so your parents won't suspect anything."

"It sounds good," Chloe said. "We just have to get Beca to agree to it."

"Get Beca to agree to what?," Beca asked as she and Emily came back into the room.

"Um, well, we," Chloe stammered.

"Chloe was just telling us how her parent's 25th Anniversary is on July 3rd," Denise said. "We were thinking we should have a surprise party for them."

"Yeah," Ashley chimes in. "Only we'd disguise it as a July 4th barbecue so they won't suspect anything."

"Wow," Beca said sitting down. "I haven't had a July 4th barbecue since my grandmother died."

Everyone stayed quiet while watching Beca.

"I love your folks," Beca says. "Let's do it."

Everyone cheers with excitement. Beca just smiles and shakes her head.

"I've heard your July 4th barbecue is epic," Jesse said.

"It is," Stacie and Arizona say simultaneously.

"Wow," Beca says. "Out of everyone here, Stacie and Arizona are the only ones who have been to one of my July 4th barbecues. Your mom and dad will love it. We've only got like three weeks. We're going to need to start planning now."

"We'll all help," Stacie says.

"Yeah, Becs," Arizona said. "You do the actual barbecue planning and we'll do the party planning."

"I'll talk to Charlotte and find out who their friends are," Chloe said. "We'll take care of the invites."

"Aubrey and I will handle the cake," Stacie said.

"I'll take care of party decorations," Arizona says.

"We four girls can help with the cooking," Denise says getting nods from Chloe, Ashley and Amanda.

"You'll just need to do sides dishes like, baked beans, potato salad, pasta salad, that sort of thing" Beca says. "I always have the meats catered by these two awesome barbecue guys. They bring these two huge portable grills and cook all the meats. I'd better call them now so we can get them."

Beca pulls out her phone and looks through her contacts.

"I'm actually excited about this," Beca says as she waits for her call to be answered.

"Hello," a voice answers.

"Bubba?," Beca says. "It's Beca Mitchell."

"Holy shit," Bubba says. "Is this really you? How are you?"

"I'm good," Beca said. "I know this is short notice, but are you guys free to do some barbecuing on July 4th?"

"No shit?," Bubba says.

"No, sh-, uh crap," Beca says looking down at Emily. "Can you do it?"

"For you," Bubba says. "Hell yeah!"

"Seriously?," Beca says.

"Seriously," Bubba says. Beca hears another voice in the background. "It's Beca Mitchell," she hears Bubba say.

"BECA!," a voice yells into the phone.

"Mike," Beca says. "It's good to hear your voice."

"So, you're doing 4th of July again?," Mike asks.

"That's the plan," Beca says.

"You're booked," Mike says. "How many people are we feeding?"

"Um, hang on a sec," Beca says.

"How many people do we think we'll have?," Beca asks the people around the table.

"Well," Arizona says. "Depends on who you were planning to invite."

"Everyone at this table, of course," Beca says. "Plus about a dozen more from the hospital, plus their spouses or significant others. Maybe another 20 from the Department. Plus, whoever is coming from the Beales side."

"Why don't you just tell them a hundred people," Jesse said. "We can always add or subtract more once we know for sure."

"We're looking at maybe one hundred," Beca says into the phone. "We can let you know for sure in a week or so."

"Let us know for sure no later than a week before," Mike tells her. "We have to put in the meat order from our source."

"You got it," Beca says. "And, Mike."

"Yeah?," Mike says.

"It'll be great to see you and Bubba again," Beca says.

"Right back at 'ya, Beca," Mike says and hangs up.

"We're all set," Beca says.

Everyone starts talking about the barbecue. Chloe takes Emily up and puts her to bed around 9:30. About a hour later their guests are all gone and the girls are cleaning up from dinner.

"Babe," Chloe said. "That really was an amazing dinner."

"Thanks," Beca said. "I'm glad you like it. Although, I can't take all the credit. It's my grandmother's recipe."

Everything has been washed and put away and Ashley and Amanda head up to bed. Denise is watching TV in the living room. Beca and Chloe are at the kitchen counter talking.

"Thanks for doing the barbecue for my folks," Chloe says. "I know they'll love it."

"Anything for family," Beca said.

Chloe gave her a kiss and said she was heading up to bed.

"I'll go up with you," Beca said.

She grabbed Chloe's hand and left the kitchen, turning off the lights as she went. They said good night to Denise and headed upstairs. Beca pulled Chloe to a stop right outside her bedroom door.

"Think Emily would mind if I stole her cuddle buddy for the night?," Beca asked as she pulled Chloe to her.

"I don't think she'll mind," Chloe says taking Beca's hand and walking towards Beca's room.

"Don't you want to get some pajamas?," Beca asked.

"I won't need them," Chloe said with a smile.

Beca woke the next morning with a big smile on her face. Although the smile left as quickly as it came.

"Ow," she mumbled.

She had almost forgotten about the stitches. She cuddled up closer to Chloe and kissed her on her shoulder.

"Good morning, beautiful," Beca said as Chloe stirred.

"Good morning," Chloe said turning to Beca with a smile.

Beca kissed Chloe and things started heating up. Beca was kissing Chloe's neck when they both stopped.

"Mama?," Emily's little voice called out.

"Shit," Chloe said. "I forgot the monitor last night."

She and Beca both jumped up grabbing whatever they could find to put on.

Beca jerked the door open to find Emily standing there. Emily smiled when she saw Beca.

"Good morning, baby girl," Beca said.

"How's my little munchkin?," Chloe said going around Beca and picking Emily up.

"Mama," Emily says and puts her hands on either side of Chloe's face. "Wuv you."

"I love you, too, baby," Chloe said kissing Emily. "We need to get everyone up. It's past eight and we have an appointment with Aubrey at 9:30."

"You get Emily and yourself ready," Beca said. "I'll make sure the others are up."

Chloe took Emily into their room and Beca went to check on the other girls. She first knocked on Ashley and Amanda's room. They were already up and dressed. Beca knocked on Denise's door and there was no answer. She opened the door and Denise wasn't there. Beca went downstairs and found Denise asleep on the couch. She gently shook her to wake her up. Denise stretched and thanked Beca. She went upstairs to get dressed.

Beca went into the kitchen and decided to just make some bacon, scrambled eggs, and toast for the girls. She was just finishing up the bacon when all the girls came into the kitchen.

Chloe handed Emily to Denise and walked over and kissed Beca. She reached into the cupboard and got plates and cups for everyone. Beca put the food on the counter and made Emily a plate with scrambled eggs. She took Emily from Denise and sat down on the stool with Emily on her lap. She fed Emily so she wouldn't make a mess. She finished her food and told Chloe she needed to get dressed. She hurried and by the time she got back the girls had cleaned up.

The girls all piled into the SUV and Beca drove off towards the hospital. Chloe, Denise, and Ashley got out. Chloe went to the driver's side door and Beca rolled down the window.

"We should be about two and half hours today," Chloe told Beca. "That should be plenty of time for shopping. If we get done sooner I'll text you. Maybe we can go out to lunch after."

"Sounds like a plan," Beca tells her. "Do you need anything while we're out?"

"I can't think of anything," Chloe said. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Beca says giving her a quick kiss.

"See you later," Chloe says. "Bye, Em. Bye, Amanda."

Amanda gives her small wave and Beca drives off. Beca pulls into the mall and they all get out of the car. She takes Emily's hand and they start walking.

"Do you know all your sizes?," Beca asks Amanda.

"Yeah," Amanda says.

"Okay," Beca says. "Let's do this."

They had been shopping for over an hour and Amanda had only picked out one shirt to buy. Beca would hold up various items of clothing and Amanda would check out the price tag before saying no. Beca finally had enough and sat Amanda down.

"Amanda," Beca said. "Look at me please."

Amanda looked at Beca.

"Thank you," Beca said. "I need you to do two things for me, okay?"

"What two things?," Amanda asks.

"First, I want you to stop looking at the price tags," Beca said. "Second, just have fun. We're shopping for goodness sakes. Girls love that sh- crap. As your soon to be guardian, it is my job to provide for you. Let me."

Amanda sighed and looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry, Beca," Amanda said. "I'm not used to this. Having someone give me something just to give it to me."

"Well, get used to it," Beca said. "Now, let's try another store and we'd better come out of there with lots of cute girly stuff. Okay?"

"I don't do cute or girly," Amanda said with a smirk.

"I have never felt prouder than I do at this moment," Beca said pretending to wipe a tear from her eye.

"Shut up," Amanda said giving her a shove.

The trio walks away with Beca and Amanda laughing. They come to a store that Amanda says she wants to look in. As soon as Beca walked in she started laughing.

"I have an idea," Beca said.

Beca walked around and fond what she was looking for. She got the right sizes and went to the checkout. Amanda added a few things she liked and they grabbed the bags and left the store.

"We need to go shoe shopping to complete the outfit," Beca said.

Beca found what she wanted and got Amanda two additional pairs of shoes. She also picked up some socks.

"The only thing left are bras and underwear," Amanda said. "Can we just get those from Target?"

"Sure," Beca said and off they went to Target.

They purchased what Amanda needed. They made one more stop before all three were ready to go pick up Chloe, Ashley, and Denise.

When they arrived back at the hospital, Beca texted Chloe to let her know they were waiting outside. The three girls exit the hospital with Denise in the lead. Denise looks around trying to find Beca.

"What the hell?," Denise says and stops suddenly causing Chloe and Ashley to run into her.

"Denise!," Chloe squeals.

Denise just points at what caused her to stop so suddenly.

"Oh, my God!," Chloe exclaims.


	27. Chapter 27

_"What the hell?," Denise says and stops suddenly causing Chloe and Ashley to run into her._

 _"Denise!," Chloe squeals._

 _Denise just points at what caused her to stop so suddenly._

 _"Oh, my God!," Chloe exclaims._

All three girls start laughing. There before them are Beca and Amanda standing on either side of Emily. All three are wearing identical Ray Ban sunglasses, black skinny jeans, a blue and black checked shirts with the sleeves rolled to the elbows, unbuttoned and showing a black tank underneath, and black sk8-hi vans.

The girls start walking towards the car. Beca pulls her sunglasses down and looks over the top at them.

"Hey there, pretty ladies," Beca says with a smirk. "Need a ride?"

Emily and Amanda stand next to Beca with huge smiles on their faces. Ashley and Denise comment on how cute they all look.

"Not cute," Emily says crossing her arms.

Chloe gasps expecting to hear Emily say 'badass.' She lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding when Emily started giggling. Chloe picks up Emily and gives her a kiss. She then leans over and kisses Beca.

"You're such a dork," Chloe says.

"Yeah," Beca says. "But you love it."

"Yes, I do," Chloe says giving Beca another kiss.

"So, ladies, how about pizza for lunch?," Beca asks the group.

"Yes!" they all cheer.

Beca drives to their favorite pizza joint and they all go inside. Several people look at Beca carrying Emily and smile. They sit in a booth with Beca and Chloe on one side with Emily in between, and Ashley, Amanda, and Denise on the other.

The waitress comes by and smiles at Emily.

"Your mommy and you look so cute," she tells the toddler.

"Not cute," Emily says.

The woman smiles a little confused. Chloe whispers to her about Beca's penchant for saying the same thing only adding badass at the end of it.

"That's just too cute," the waitress says with a chuckle. "What can I get you to drink."

The girls place their drink orders and the waitress leaves. They start discussing the pizza toppings they want.

"Emily and I can share a cheese pizza," Beca says.

"I like pepperoni," Ashley and Amanda say.

"We'll share then," Ashley says.

"How about you, Denise?," Beca asks.

"You're going to think it's weird," Denise says.

"Let me guess," Chloe says. "Ham and pineapple?"

"How'd you know?," Denise asked surprised.

"I love it," Chloe tells her. "My friends used to tease me all the time about how weird it was."

"Sounds gross to me," Beca said.

"You're not the one going to eat it," Chloe said. "Denise and I will share an awesome ham and pineapple pizza."

Denise smiles and nods her head. The waitress brings their drinks.

"What else can I get you?," The waitress asks.

"We'll have one medium cheese for me and the munchkin here," Beca says. She points to Ashley and Amanda and says, "Those two will be sharing a medium pepperoni. And, I can't believe I'm saying this, these two will share a medium ham and pineapple. Gross."

The waitress laughs. "We call it 'Hawaiian' and it's very popular."

"Ha," Chloe says to Beca.

"Still gross no matter what you call it," Beca says.

The waitress leaves and the girls start chatting. Emily rubs her eyes and leans against Beca.

"Getting tired, baby girl?," Beca asks looking at Emily.

"Up, mommy," Emily says putting her arms up toward Beca.

The whole table goes quiet and Beca sits there stunned.

"Did Emily just call me 'mommy'?," Beca whispered.

"Yeah," Chloe whispers back. "She did."

"Mommy, up," Emily whines still holding her arms up to Beca.

Beca picks her up and holds her close. Tears form in Beca's eyes. The three girls on the other side of the table all have smiles on their faces.

"Baby girl," Beca says quietly to the toddler. "I'm Bec-Bec, not mommy."

"Mommy," Emily says again burrowing into Beca and closing her eyes.

Beca looks over at Chloe who is just watching the whole scene with tears in her eyes.

"What do I do?," Beca asks Chloe.

"What do you want to do?," Chloe says through her tears.

Beca just sat there not knowing what to do. She loved Emily with everything she had. She could understand why Emily would call her mommy after hearing the waitress say it. But, does she really know what it means? Is she just repeating what she heard or does she really see me like she sees Chloe?

"You're over thinking it, babe," Chloe tells Beca. "How did you feel when she called you mommy?"

Beca thought for a minute and smiled.

"It felt. . . right," Beca said looking at Chloe.

"Then I don't see a problem," Chloe said trying to rein in her tears.

The waitress comes to the table with plates and napkins. She sees Beca and Chloe both with tears on their cheeks.

"Is everything okay?," she asks.

"Everything's fine," Beca tells her grabbing Chloe's hand. "We're just having an emotional moment with our daughter."

Chloe lets out a small sob and more tears flow. The waitress nods and walks away.

"Our daughter?," Chloe said through her tears.

"Yeah," Beca said. "If that's okay with you?"

Chloe leans over and kisses Beca.

"It's more than okay with me," Chloe said.

"I can't wait to show the others our badass Beca Mitchell turning into a total softie because of one little word," Denise says with a grin.

Beca looks over and sees Denise and Ashley both with their cameras up, videotaping everything.

"I so hate you both right now," Beca said with a groan.

Chloe wipes her tears and laughs along with the other girls. She has never been so happy. The waitress brings two of the pizzas to the table and sets them down.

"I'll be righ back with the Hawaiian," she says as she walks away.

"Baby girl?," Beca says gently shaking Emily. "Wake up. Pizza's here."

Emily stirs a bit and settles back down on Beca. Beca shakes her again.

"I think it's hopeless," Beca says. "She is down for the count."

"I'll hold her so you can eat," Chloe says.

"That's okay," Beca tells her with a smile. "We're good."

The waitress comes back with the Hawaiian and puts it between Chloe and Denise.

"Is there anything else I can get you?," she asks.

"I think we could all use a refill on drinks," Beca says.

The other girls all nod and the waitress goes to get the drinks.

Beca grabs a slice of pizza and takes a bite. She can't believe how great her life is. A beautiful girlfriend, a 'daughter', and a real family.

When they get home, Beca carries Emily into the house and up to her bed. She grabs the monitor and turns it on. She goes back downstairs. She sees Denise, Ashley, and Amanda in the living room discussing what to watch on TV.

"Where's Chloe?," she asks.

"Kitchen," Amanda replies.

Beca heads into the kitchen to find Chloe sitting at the counter staring out the window. Beca gets a bottle of water and sits next to Chloe.

"Penny for your thoughts," Beca says.

"It's nothing," Chloe says.

"It doesn't sound like it's nothing," Beca says. "What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

"It's just," Chloe says and sighs. "I'm so happy. I know that sounds weird, but I mean, just two months ago I was seriously thinking there was only one way I was ever getting out of that house and it wasn't good. Now look at me. I've got a daughter and a girlfriend, both of whom I love more than anything in this world. An extended family that I adore. I just feel like I'm going to wake up one day still in that house and find out it was all just a dream."

Chloe starts to cry and Beca stands up and puts her arms around her from the back. She leans her head on Chloe's shoulder.

"I love you," Beca says. "Trust me, this is not a dream. God wouldn't be that cruel."

Chloe chuckles and wipes at her tears. She leans back against Beca feeling safe and loved.

"I love you, too, you know?," Chloe said. "Plus, we have a daughter together now so you're kind of stuck with me."

"I'm okay with that," Beca said kissing Chloe's cheek. "You know if we have a daughter together, we should probably be married."

Chloe jerked away from Beca and turned to face her.

"What are you saying?," Chloe asked. "Are you asking me to marry to you?"

"If I were," Beca asked. "Would you say yes?"

"Without hesitation," Chloe says. "But, it's kind of soon don't you think?"

"You're right," Beca says. "Just know that I will be asking for real in the future."

"You'd better," Chloe says.

The two girls kiss and start making out when they hear Emily on the monitor. They break apart.

"I'll go," Chloe says.

"We'll both go," Beca says.

Beca and Chloe enter Emily's room and she smiles at both of them. They stay and play with Emily for a bit before they all head back downstairs.

"Just ask him," Denise says to Ashley. "I'm pretty sure Beca and Chloe would do it."

"Beca and Chloe would do what?," Beca asks setting Emily down on the floor.

Emily runs over to Amanda and jumps on her lap.

"Ashley is nervous about her date with Jesse Friday night," Denise said. "I suggested that maybe you guys could double with them to make things easier."

"I was going to ask Chloe if she wanted to go out with me on Friday, anyway," Beca says. "So as long as she says yes, I'm in."

"I'd love to go out with you on Friday," Chloe tells Beca. "And I think a double date would be fun. It will take a lot of pressure off of Ashley."

"Want me to ask Jesse about it?," Beca asks Ashley.

"Would you mind?," Ashley asks.

"Not at all," Beca says. "But, if he suggests a movie, you're on your own. That guy is obsessed with them and never shuts up about the musical score and how he would do it better. It's a pain."

"He just said dinner," Ashley tells her.

Beca nods her head and pulls out her phone. She finds Jesse's name in her contacts and calls him.

"Hey, Beca," Jesse answered. "Or should I start calling you 'Mommy'?"

Beca pulls the phone away from her mouth. "You girls sent out that video?"

"Yep," Denise said. "To everyone who's number we had."

Beca puts the phone back up and says, "Call me that again and be prepared to suffer the consequences."

"Okay, okay," Jesse says with a small laugh. "What's up?"

"I wanted to know if you would be okay with Chloe and me crashing your date with Ashley?," Beca says.

"Let me guess," Jesse said. "Ashley is nervous."

"Yep," Beca said.

"I'm good with a double date," Jesse said. "I already made a reservation at Aria's for 6:30. I'll just change it from two to four. Does that work for you?"

"Sounds good," Beca said. "Do you want to drive or should I?"

"If you're bringing the Mustang," Jesse said. "You can drive."

"Okay, we'll pick you up around 6:00," Beca said. "It should only take about 20 minutes to get there."

"Great," Jesse said. "Tell Ashley I'm looking forward to seeing her."

"Will do," Beca said. "Good night."

Jesse bids Beca a good night and they hang up.

"Jesse is cool with the double date," Beca says. "We're going to Aria's. I hope that's okay."

"Wow," Chloe said. "Fancy."

"Sounds good to me," Ashley said.

"Oh, we need new dresses," Chloe said clapping her hand in excitement. "We can go shopping tomorrow."

"We can't go tomorrow," Beca said. "We're supposed to help your parents move Charlotte out of her dorm, remember?"

"Oh, shoot," Chloe said. "I forgot about that."

"We can go Friday morning," Beca said. "We can all go if you want."

"I'm going to call my mom to see if she'll watch Emily for us on Friday," Chloe said. "She hasn't seen her and I'm sure they'll both have fun."

"You mean while we're on our date?," Beca asked.

"No," Chloe said. "For the whole day. And overnight."

Chloe walked over to Beca and grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her close.

"I have plans for after our date," Chloe whispered in Beca's ear. "And I don't want to be interrupted."

Beca gulped and her cheeks reddened. Chloe pulled back and gave Beca a kiss on the cheek. She laughed as she walked away. She got her phone and called her mother.

"Hello," Mama B answered.

"Hey, mom," Chloe said.

"Hey, Chlo," Mama B said. "How are you? Everything okay?"

"Everything is great," Chloe says. "I was wondering if you could watch Emily for us on Friday. Like all day and let her spend the night."

"I'd love to," Mama B says excitedly. "What are you girls up to?"

"Well, Ashley has a date with Jesse," Chloe tells her. "She's a little nervous so she asked me and Beca to double with them. Jesse made reservations at a really nice restaurant so we need to shop for something nice to wear. And since we'll probably be home late, I thought it best if we just planned for Emily to spend the night."

"Sounds like you have a good day and night planned," Mama B says. "What time will you be dropping her off?"

"I figure we'd be there around about 9:00 or 9:30," Chloe says looking at Beca for confirmation.

Beca nods to let her know that works.

"Perfect," Mama B says. "I'll see you girls then. We love you!"

"Love you, too," Chloe says. "And thanks!"

Chloe hangs up the phone and sees Beca shaking her head.

"What?," Chloe asks.

"Lying to your mother," Beca said. "I am shocked."

"I did not lie to her," Chloe said. "I just left out some things."

"You know your mom is a smart woman," Beca says. "I'm sure she's already figured out what's going to happen after our date."

"So?," Chloe says.

"So," Beca says. "I don't want to broadcast to your parents," Beca lowers her voice at this point, "that we're having sex."

"You are so cute," Chloe says and kisses Beca on the cheek. "I'm sure they've already figured that out."

The next morning Beca and Chloe meet Chloe's parents at Charlotte's dorm. Beca would not meet their eyes. She spoke only when spoken to.

"What's wrong with Beca today?," Mama B asked Chloe.

"She's just embarrassed," Chloe said.

"Embarrassed?," Mama B asked. "About what?"

"I told her that you guys probably figured out we were having sex," Chloe tells her.

Mama B lets out a loud laugh.

"Oh, my God," Mama B says trying to catch her breath. "She is so cute,"

"I know, right?," Chloe says with a smile.

"You know I'm standing right here, right?," Beca says.

"We know," Chloe says and laughs.

Mama B grabs Beca in a hug.

"You know we love you," Mama B says. "And, we know you love Chloe. We also know that when two people love each other, they show it, physically."

"Oh, God," Beca groans. "Please stop talking."

Chloe and her mother laugh as Mama B lets Beca go. Charlotte and Mr. B come out of the dorm each carrying a few items.

"This is everything," Charlotte tells them. "We're ready to go."

Chloe and Beca get in Beca's truck and follow Mr. B back to the Beales' house. They unload everything and are saying goodbye.

"Charlotte," Chloe says. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure," Charlotte says. "Let's go to my room."

Chloe and Charlotte leave their parents and Beca alone in the living room.

"Oh, hey, I almost forgot," Beca said. "We're having a 4th of July barbecue at the house. You guys are invited."

"That sounds wonderful," Mama B says.

"Yeah," Mr. B says. "Count us in."

"Great," Beca says. "And, I haven't talked to Chloe about this, but I'd like to take you out to dinner for your anniversary. I remember you said it was on July 3."

"That's not necessary," Mr. B said.

Chloe and Charlotte were coming down the stairs when Chloe heard Beca talking to her parents. She stopped Charlotte and put a finger to her lips. They stood there listening.

"I want to," Beca said. "You guys have welcomed me into your family without any hesitation. You will never know how much that means to me. My own parents were never there for me. They were never home, and when they were all they did was fight. I would always sneak away and go to my grandparents. My parents never cared enough to notice I wasn't there. They finally divorced when I was 12 years old. My dad moved away and married someone else. He never tried to contact me, not even on my birthday. The only time I heard from him was when my grandmother died."

Beca stopped for a moment and wiped a tear from her cheek. Mama B and Mr. B didn't say anything. They just let her talk.

"My mom never got over the divorce and killed herself when I was 13. My grandparents took me in and raised me. You remind me a lot of my grandmother, Mama B. She had a way about her that made people just want to be around her. She was so caring and loving."

"Thank you, dear," Mama B said quietly. "I sense you have more to say, so, please continue."

"My grandpa invested his money in several stocks and made a huge killing in the stock market," Beca continued. "When he died, he left my grandmother with a lot of money. A lot. My grandmother died two years after my grandfather. They said she died from old age, but I think it was from a broken heart. She missed my grandpa so much. I was twenty-one, and it had only been two years since my grandpa died, and I still wasn't over his death when she died. I finally heard from my dad and I was so excited. I thought he wanted to be there for me since my grandparents, his parents, were now dead. But he didn't come for me, he came for my inheritance. I was actually ready to give my dad a part of the inheritance, but he didn't want a part of it, he wanted it all. I didn't realize how much it was at the time, but he apparently knew. I had to drag myself out of my grief and fight him. I couldn't let him destroy everything my grandparents worked for. So, I pushed back and won, and became a multi-millionaire in the process. Even in death, just like in life, my grandparents made sure I'd be taken care of. I'm going to do the same for my family."

Beca stopped and took a breath. She looked over at the elder Beales. Mama B had a lone tear falling down her cheek. Mr. B looked a little glassy eyed.

"Oh, my God," Beca said. "I'm so sorry. I don't know where all that came from. I'm sorry."

"No, Beca," Mama B said. "Don't apologize. That was beautiful. Your grandparents would be so proud of the brave and caring woman you are today."

Beca smiled and wiped another tear from her cheek. Chloe and Charlotte were sitting on the steps and wiping their own tears away.

"You can come down now, Chloe," Beca said with a small laugh.

Chloe and Charlotte stood and came down the stairs into the living room. Chloe immediately sat down next to Beca and pulled her into her arms. No one said anything for a few minutes. Chloe finally pulled back from Beca.

"I'm sorry about your parents," Chloe said. "But, I'm glad your grandparents were there for you."

"Me too," Beca said with a sad smile. "I want you to meet them. I want to take Emily when she's older and can understand. I just know they would have loved you both as much as I do."

"I'd love to meet them," Chloe said.

"I told your folks about the July 4th barbecue," Beca said changing the subject before she started crying again. "I also said we would take them out to dinner for their anniversary. You're invited to dinner and the barbecue as well, Charlotte."

"That sounds like fun," Charlotte said. "I'm in for both."

"So, Mr. B," Beca said looking at the man. "I hear your a lover of a really good steak."

"You heard right," Mr. B said.

"Have you ever been to 'Bones'?," Beca asked.

"I've heard of it," Mr. B said. "But it's a bit pricey for us."

"Don't worry about that," Beca said. "I'm taking you there to celebrate being married to your beautiful wife for 25 years. I want no arguments."

"You won't get any from me," Mr. B says with a laugh. "I hear they have a wine list as long as my arm."

"Oh, yeah," Beca said. "And the prime rib is melt in your mouth delicious. You're going to love it."

"You're making me hungry," Mr. B said.

"Oh my," Mama B said. "Look at the time. I'm going to start dinner. You girls want to stay?"

"We would," Chloe said. "But I promised Denise we'd be back for dinner."

"Okay," Mama B said. "Are we still on for Sunday dinner?"

"Definitely," Beca said quickly. "I'm looking forward to it."

Beca and Chloe say their goodbyes and leave. Beca reaches to open the door for Chloe when she is suddenly pushed up against the truck with Chloe attacking her lips. Beca pulls Chloe closer by the hips and kisses Chloe back. Beca moans a couple of times. They finally break apart, both breathing heavy.

"Were you moaning because the kiss was that good," Chloe says with a smirk. "Or because of your stitches?"

"Both," Beca says with a big smile. "Ow! Fucking stitches."

* * *

 **So there you have it. Three whole chapters. Coming soon - double date, Beca goes back to work, "meeting" Beca's grandparents, applying for legal guardianship, anniversary dinner, 4th of July (Beca's surprise party) barbecue, and what's up with the almost proposal? In case you haven't figured it out, this is going to be so, so many chapters long with some time jumps to keep things interesting. More fluff and drama heading your way. Hope you continue the ride with me.**


	28. Chapter 28

Chloe was woken by Emily trying to climb up on her bed. She watched with her eyes half opened trying not to laugh at her efforts. Emily's face was scrunched up in concentration before she finally managed to pull herself up using the sheets as leverage. Chloe bit her lip to keep from laughing and pretended to be asleep.

Emily sat on the bed looking at her mother. She crawled over to her and laid beside her with her face mere inches from Chloe's.

"Mama?," Emily called out quietly.

Chloe didn't move. Emily moved her face a little closer to Chloe's. She reached one hand up and put it on Chloe's cheek.

"Mama?," Emily called a little louder patting Chloe's cheek.

Chloe couldn't hold in the smile any longer and opened her eyes.

"Good morning, my heart," Chloe said reaching to grab Emily into a hug.

Emily squealed and Chloe peppered her face with kisses. Chloe stopped and just held Emily to her. Emily pulled back from Chloe and placed both hands on the Chloe's cheeks.

"Mommy?," Emily asked.

"You want to wake up Bec-Bec?," Chloe asks her.

"No, Bec-Bec," Emily said. "Mommy."

"Let's get changed and then we'll go see Mommy Bec-Bec," Chloe says with a smile.

Emily smiles and claps her hands. Chloe gets up and gets herself and Emily dressed for the day. She then packs an overnight bag for Emily's stay at her grandparents.

"You're going to have so much fun with grandma and grandpa today," Chloe tells Emily as she's packing her bag. "And Aunt Charlotte, too."

Chloe takes Emily's hand and walks down the hall to Beca's room. She looks down at Emily and Emily looks up at Chloe.

"Can you knock?," Chloe asks.

Emily looks at her confused so Chloe takes her hand and shows Emily what to do. Emily smacks on the door a couple of times.

"Mommy!," Emily yells. "Mommy! 'ake up!"

Beca opens the door with a small growl. She looks down at Emily.

"Who's knocking on my door so early this morning?," Beca asks with a mock frown.

Emily just giggles as she throws herself against Beca's leg. Beca smiles and picks Emily up. She tickles Emily's stomach and kisses her on the cheek.

"Good morning, baby girl," Beca says.

Emily puts her hands on Beca's face, much like she did her mother's, and pats her cheeks.

"Emily, be careful," Chloe says grabbing Emily's little hand. "Beca's got an owie."

"It's okay," Beca said. "It doesn't hurt so much today. I can actually brush my teeth and smile without wincing."

She moves Emily to her side and gives Chloe a kiss.

"Good morning," Beca says.

"Good morning," Chloe says. "We need to get a move on. I told my mom we'd have Emily there between 9:00 and 9:30 and I want give her breakfast first."

"Okay," Beca said. "Let's go make breakfast."

Beca puts Emily down and takes her hand. They walk behind Chloe and head downstairs to the kitchen. Beca puts Emily in her high chair and gets out the ingredients to make a simple breakfast of scrambled eggs, sausage links, and toast.

Denise, Ashley, and Amanda come into the kitchen together and wish everyone a good morning. Amanda goes over to Emily and gives the toddler a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning, sunshine," Amanda says.

"Ma-da," Emily says and claps her hands.

Amanda smiles and sits on a stool next to Emily.

"Can I help with anything?," Denise asks Beca.

"You can man the toaster," Beca replies.

"I'm on it," Denise says.

She goes over to the toaster just as the first batch pops up. She quickly adds some butter and puts them on a plate. She puts four more slices of bread in the toaster.

Chloe gets down plates and pours coffee for everyone. Beca takes a sip of her coffee.

"Ahh," Beca moans in appreciation of the hot beverage.

Chloe puts orange juice in Emily's sippy cup and gives it to her. Emily takes a sip.

"Ahh," Emily mimics Beca.

Beca smiles and starts plating the eggs and sausage and handing them to the girls. Denise butters the last of the toast and puts the plate on the counter. Beca gives Emily a small plate of scrambled eggs she let cool. She sat down at the counter next to Chloe and began eating.

"Denise," Beca said getting the girls attention. "Are you and Amanda coming shopping with us?"

"I am," Denise said.

"I wasn't going to," Amanda said. "But since everyone else is going, I will too. There is no way I'm staying in this big house all by myself."

Breakfast is done and the kitchen is cleaned. The girls gather everything they need and head to the SUV. Beca drives to the Beales. The girls all want to say hello to Mama B and Mr. B, so they all get out of the car. Chloe takes Emily and carries her in. Beca removes the car seat and takes in just in case the Beales need it. The girls stay for a few minutes catching up and finally say their goodbyes.

Chloe and Beca are the last to leave. Chloe grabs Emily and gives her a hug.

"You be good for grandma," Chloe tells Emily. "We'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

"Wuv you, mama," Emily says and kisses Chloe on the cheek.

Emily turns to Beca and says, "Wuv you, mommy."

"I love you, too, baby girl," Beca says and kisses Emily.

Mama B smiles at this.

"I almost forgot out the video Denise sent," Mama B says. "That was the sweetest thing I've ever seen. You big softie."

Beca blushes and gives Mama B a small smile.

"Only for her," Beca says.

Chloe clears her throat and raises an eyebrow at Beca.

"Sorry, " Beca says. "Only for her, AND Chloe."

"Better," Chloe says with a laugh and gives Beca a quick kiss.

Chloe hands Emily off to her mother. She and Beca wave one more time and head out to the car. Beca heads to the Lenox Square Mall as Chloe and Ashley talk about what they hope to find. Beca parked and shut off the engine. She turned look at Chloe and Ashley.

"Okay," Beca said. "Let's get this out of the way. I don't want either of you to look at price tags or worry about how much something costs. It's on me."

She put up her hand as soon as she saw Chloe and Ashley open their mouths.

"No," Beca said. "You girls have been doing so much around house that I want to show my appreciation. Just say thank you and we're good. Got it?"

"Got it," Chloe and Ashley say in unison.

"That goes for you two as well," Beca said looking at Denise and Amanda. "If you need or just want something, get it. Understood?"

Denise and Amanda just nod their heads.

"Good," Beca says. "Let's get this show on the road."

The girls check out several stores - Ann Taylor, Neiman Marcus, Prada, etc. Ashley and Chloe find dresses in each store and try several on. Ashley finds a dress and shoes at Neiman Marcus and Beca buys them for her. It was while they were in Ann Taylor that Chloe sees what she considered to be the 'perfect dress.' She made Amanda take Beca away from her so she couldn't see the dress. Beca balks but allows Amanda to take her away from Chloe.

Beca and Amanda decide to wander around the mall staying close to Ann Taylor. Beca is looking in Bloomingdale's when she spots a dress that she likes (unbelievable, I know). She drags Amanda into the store and Beca asks to see the dress in her size. The saleswoman gets the dress and shows Beca to the dressing room. Beca puts the dress on and steps outside the dressing room.

"Wow," Amanda says. "You look stunning."

Beca smooths down the dress.

"You think so?," Beca asks.

"Absolutely," Amanda says. "Chloe will be floored if you wear that tonight."

"I have other dresses in my closet you know," Beca said.

"But, their not this dress," Amanda tells her.

A woman carrying several items of clothing comes around the corner and stops short when she sees Beca.

"Wow," the woman says. "You look hot!"

"Um, thanks?" Beca says.

"I'm Lisa," the woman says walking close to Beca. "Maybe you'd like to wear that dress out to dinner with me."

"Um, what?," Beca says blushing. "I, my, can't. . ."

"She has a girlfriend," Amanda says laughing at Beca stammering. "I don't think she'd like it too much if Beca went out with someone else."

"Too bad," the woman says and looks Beca up and down. "We could have had so much fun."

The woman walks by Beca, running her hand down Beca's arm before entering one of the dressing rooms. Beca watches her go.

"Did she really just ask me out?," Beca whispered to Amanda.

"Yep," Amanda said.

"I am so buying this dress," Beca said with a smirk.

At Amanda's urging, Beca looked for shoes to go with the dress. She found a pair that looked really good and had a low heel, which Beca preferred. They made the purchase and Beca had Amanda carry the bag and not to say anything to Chloe.

Denise texted Beca letting her know they were ready to check out. Beca and Amanda met the girls and Beca paid for their purchases. Chloe wanted to go to Victoria's Secret before they left the mall.

"Seriously?," Beca said with a smile.

"Yep," Chloe said. "And you can't see what I buy there until later."

"Damn," Beca said. "You have cruel streak in you."

All the girls, except Beca and Amanda, found something they liked in Victoria's Secret. After checking out, they decided to get some lunch before heading home. They decided on Panera since they had to pass it on the way to the parking lot.

Once they arrived home, the girls all took their purchases to their rooms. Amanda took Beca's bag up to her room and waited until she heard Chloe going back downstairs. She hurried to Beca's room and knocked softly on the door. Beca opened the door and took the bag from her. She thanked Amanda and put her dress and shoes in her closet for later.

The girls all gathered in the living to watch a movie.

"Before we start the movie," Beca said. "We never did figure out the new bedroom situation."

"What did you have in mind?," Chloe asked.

"Well," Beca said. "I thought maybe you and Emily could share the Jr Master Bedroom, Ashley and Denise can stay where they are, Amanda could move into Chloe and Emily's old room, and the room next to Ashley can be for the baby when she or he arrives."

"I can live with that," Denise said.

"Sounds good to me," Amanda says and Ashley and Chloe agree.

"Good," Beca says. "We can move Emily's bed into your new room tomorrow. I'll be glad to spring for you to make any changes you want for your room. Hold on for a sec."

Beca gets up and retrieves her laptop. She turns it on and pulls up a furniture website.

"We can start looking now and order whatever you want for your new rooms," Beca said. "Ashley we can do baby furniture shopping later since we have time."

Ashley starts to cry. Beca looks at Chloe and Denise unsure of what to do.

"Stupid pregnancy hormones," Ashley says through her tears. "Just thinking about my baby makes me happy and scared and nervous, all at the same time."

The girls all assure Ashley that it's perfectly normal and she should let it out. Ashley calms herself down and they continue looking at bedroom furniture.

"I'd like a queen size bed," Denise said. "I like the dresser and night stand that are in my room. Do you think we can find a bed frame that matches them?"

"Let's look," Beca said.

She types in queen size bed with frame in the search area of the website. Several pictures pop up and Denise points to one.

"That looks like the right color and style," Denise said. "I like that."

Beca clicks add to cart. She then searches for sheets and Denise picks a few sets she likes. Ashley, like Denise, opted for a queen size bed. She looked for something that matched the other furniture in her room as well. Amanda wanted to keep the twin beds and furniture that were already in the room.

Chloe was still undecided about what she wanted and asked Beca if she could decide later. Beca of course said yes and clicked checkout on the website. She put in all the payment information and scheduled delivery for Tuesday.

Once that was done the girls settled on a movie and got comfortable. It was almost 4:30 when the movie ended and Beca suggested they should start getting ready for their dates.

All three girls showered. Ashley opted to blow dry her hair so it laid straight down her back. Chloe lightly blow dried her hair and let the natural curls form a frame around her face. Beca blew out her hair and once dressed was planning on putting it into a loose bun that laid against her neck.

Ashley had opted for the basic 'little black dress.' Nothing fancy and it did look good on her. She threw a white jacket over it and finished the look with a pair of black and white pumps. She wore light makeup and was ready to go.

Chloe's dress was a white perforated lace halter dress that hit just above the knees. She decided to make it a little "edgy" by donning Beca's black leather jacket as well. She finished her look with polished black leather block heel shoes with ankle strap and adjustable buckle. She added a black leather shoulder bag and she, too, was ready to go.

Chloe met Ashley coming out of her room. They complimented each other and were heading downstairs when they met Denise hurrying upstairs.

"Beca's having a minor crisis," Denise said as she passed the two girls.

Denise hurried down the hall to Beca's room. Ashley and Chloe looked at each other and smiled. They continued downstairs to wait for Beca.

Denise entered Beca's room to see what was wrong.

"I can't cover these bruises," Beca said. "I need some help."

"I can fix it," Denise said and grabbed Beca's makeup.

Ten minutes later Beca looked in the mirror.

"Damn," Beca said. "This looks amazing. Thank you, so much."

"No problem," Denise said. "Do you need anything else?"

"No thanks," Beca said. "I'm good."

"I saw Chloe and Ashely when I was coming up," Denise said. "Be prepared to be wowed."

"Chloe always wows me," Beca said with a smile.

Denise smiles and says she'll see Beca downstairs and leaves. Beca gets her dress and manages to get it on without screwing up her makeup. Beca is wearing a coral mock neck, sleeveless, sheer front yoke, dress with all over lace, two button closure at neck back. The back was open and showed off her tattoos that Chloe loves.

Beca is ready to go and grabs her phone. She texts Jesse that they are leaving the house in 5 minutes. He immediately texts back that he's ready. Beca puts her phone in her clutch and makes sure she has her wallet and keys. She checks herself in the mirror one last time, takes a deep breath and heads downstairs to Chloe.

Beca makes her way quietly down the stairs. She sees Amanda first, who lets out a wolf whistle causing the rest of the girls to look up. Chloe's eyes widen and she suddenly seems to forgotten how to breathe. Beca caught her eye and they stare at each other as Beca makes her way down the last few steps and stands in front of Chloe.

"Wow," Beca says looking Chloe up and down. "You look amazing."

"So do you," Chloe manages to choke out.

Beca looks over at Ashley.

"You look great, Ash," Beca tells her.

"Thank you," Ashley says. "You look great, too."

"I was wondering where my black leather jacket went," Beca said.

"Oh," Chloe said. "I didn't think you'd mind. Do you want it?"

"No," Beca said. "It looks much better on you."

Beca turns to Denise and Amanda.

"No wild parties while we're gone," she says with a grin. "And, thanks again Denise for the help."

"You're welcome," Denise said.

"Ready, ladies?," Beca asks Chloe and Ashley.

They both nod their heads and Beca takes Chloe's hand and leads them to the garage. The get to Jesse's house and he comes out. Beca can tell Ashley is nervous but smiles at the adoring smile that Ashley is sporting when she sees Jesse.

They get to Aria's and are shown to their table. Jesse and Beca both pull out and hold the chairs for their lady. Beca is rewarded with a kiss on the cheek before Chloe sits down.

"Thank you," Ashley says to Jesse.

The waiter comes around and asks if they would like to order drinks. Beca asks for a bottle of their house red for the table and Ashley asks for water. The waiter leaves and they look at the menu.

"I've only been her once before," Beca told Chloe. "The food was really good. I can't decide what I want."

"They have a six-course tasting menu," Jesse suggested. "It says the whole table has to get it, but it would let us try a little bit of everything."

"That sounds good," Ashley said. "I'm having hard time deciding, too."

"I'm in," Chloe said.

"Let's do it," Beca said.

The sommelier brings the wine to the table. The waiter appears with three wine glasses and a glass of ice water. The sommelier opens the wine and pours a small amount into a glass and hands it to Jesse. He hands the glass to Beca.

"She ordered it and will decide if it is right for the table," Jesse tells him.

"Very good, sir," the sommelier says to Jesse. He turns to Beca and says, "My sincerest apologies, madam. I meant no disrespect."

"It's quite alright," Beca tells him.

She takes the wine glass and swirls the liquid around. She puts the glass up to the light and tilts the glass slightly. She then puts the glass to her lips and takes a small sip. She swirls it around in her mouth and then swallows.

"This is quite nice," she tells the sommelier. "Thank you."

The sommelier nods his head and proceeds to pour the wine into the glasses. The sommelier places the bottle on the table, gives a slight bow, and leaves.

"How do you now so much about wine?," Ashley asked.

"I don't know anything about wine," Beca says with a laugh. "I just know what I like."

Chloe picks up her wine glass and holds it up.

"Here's to new relationships and fresh starts," Chloe said.

"Here, here," the three others said and clinked their glasses.

The waiter comes by and Jesse orders for the table. Jesse and Ashley keep shooting shy glances at each other. Beca and Chloe both notice this.

"So, Ashley," Beca says trying to start a conversation. "I know you're planning to wait a year to go back to school, but what are you going to study?"

"I was just a Freshman when I, um," Ashley stopped and looked down at the table.

"It's okay, Ashley," Jesse tells her. "We're all friends here."

"I was taking all general classes," Ashley said. "I didn't really know what I wanted to do. I still don't, that's why I was more than happy to take the year off to figure it out."

"That's a good plan actually," Jesse said. "I got my degree in music because I wanted to score movies. I never even thought about becoming a cop, but here I am."

Jesse and Ashley began talking and Beca leans over to Chloe.

"I think they'll be really good together," Beca whispers.

"I do, too," Chloe whispers.

The waiter brings the first course and everyone digs in. Conversation flows freely and Beca is glad to see Ashley and Chloe having such a good time.

After dessert, Beca excuses herself to go to the restroom. She finds their waiter and gets their check. She hands him her credit card and waits for him to bring her back the receipt. She adds a hefty tip to the bill and signs it. She returns to the table and asks if they're ready to go.

"I haven't gotten the check yet," Jesse says.

"It's taken care of," Beca tells him. "Let's go."

"Beca," Jesse says.

"We're having a wonderful time," Beca said. "Don't spoil it by trying to argue with me. Chloe and I crashed your date, it's the least I could do."

"Thank you," Jesse says.

The two couples head out to Beca's car. Beca said she knew a place in Barden they could go dancing and wanted to know if everyone wanted to do that. Chloe was all for it, but Ashley said she was tired and could they just drop her off at home.

"Beca," Jesse said. "Why don't you take me to my house and I'll drive Ashley home." Jesse looks at Ashley and says, "If that's okay with you?"

"I'd like that," Ashley said.

"Okay," Beca said and heads toward Jesse's house.

She pulls up to Jesse's and he and Ashley exit the car. Chloe and Beca bid the two a good night and drive off. Jesse helps Ashley into his car and he drives her home. He jumps out and opens the door for her. He takes her hand as he walks her to the door.

"I had a really nice time," Jesse tells her.

"Me, too," Ashley says shyly.

"I'd like to take you out again," Jesse said. "That is, if you want."

"I'd love to," Ashley says with a smile.

"Good," Jesse said. "We'll talk more about it at Sunday dinner."

Ashley nods and suddenly kisses Jesse. It was just a quick kiss but it left Jesse's lips tingling. He smiled as he saw a small blush creep up on Ashley's face.

"I'll see you later," Jesse tells her and watches as she goes into the house.

As he was walking back to his car, he raised a fist in the air, and if it was possible, his smile was even bigger.


	29. Chapter 29

**Warning: Light smut ahead. Just thought you should know.**

* * *

Beca takes Chloe to a small bar that has a band. The music is slow and geared to couples who want a nice, romantic night out. The couple is sitting at a table with their drinks looking around.

"This is nice," Chloe said. "How long has it been here."

"Not long," Beca said. "Arizona mentioned it to me. She brought a date here and they loved it. This place doesn't care what kind of couple you are. They just wanted to have a nice place where you could dance and enjoy each other's company."

"So," Chloe says looking at Beca. "Shall we dance?"

"We shall," Beca says as she stands and hold out her hand to Chloe.

Chloe takes Beca's hand and allows her to lead her onto the dance floor. They've been dancing off and on for about an hour when Chloe puts her head on Beca's shoulder and gives her a light kiss on the neck. Beca shivers from the touch.

"I like how you react to my kisses," Chloe says looking at Beca.

"I like your kisses," Beca tells her as she leans in for a real kiss.

Chloe kisses her back. After about a minute Chloe ends the kiss.

"Take me home," Chloe whispers.

"Yes, ma'am," Beca says.

She leads Chloe back to the table and takes care of the tab. She practically drags Chloe out to the car and drives home. Beca pulls the car into the garage and turns off the engine. She looks over at Chloe and they both lean in for a kiss. The kiss gets heated quickly and Beca pulls back with a chuckle.

"What's so funny?," Chloe asks.

"I was just remembering the last time we were in this position," Beca said.

"Oh, yeah," Chloe said. "I believe I told you that you would be getting laid."

"Yep," Beca said. "You did tell me that."

"So," Chloe said. "Why are we still sitting here?"

She jumped out of the car and headed for the door. Beca sat there for a second and got out as well. Chloe entered the house and Beca was close behind. As soon as Beca closed the door Chloe had her pushed up against it. She kissed Beca, hard, causing Beca's head to hit the door.

"Sorry," Chloe said pulling out of the kiss.

"Let's take this upstairs," Beca tells her.

Chloe bites her lip and takes Beca's hand. She leads Beca through the house and upstairs to Beca's room. Beca walks to the middle of the floor and stops and turns around when she hears Chloe whisper her name. Chloe softly closes the door and takes off her jacket. She reaches behind her and unzips her dress. Beca stands in the middle of the room, mesmerized while watching Chloe undress.

Chloe slides the dress down her shoulders and carefully steps out of it. She stands there looking at Beca whose eyes are almost black from desire. Chloe is now standing before Beca wearing a lace teddy that left very little to the imagination. It was ivory colored and plunged down to the waist in the front, barely covering Chloe's breasts. Chloe put one hand on the dresser for balance, and bent to remove her shoes. This gave Beca a perfect view of the teddy's lacy thong that split Chloe's ass. Beca stopped breathing. Chloe turned back to Beca and slowly walked toward her, stopping with barely an inch of space between them.

"Like what you see?," Chloe whispered in Beca's ear.

Beca just nods. Chloe starts kissing Beca just below the ear and works her way along her jaw until she reaches her lips. She then gives Beca a kiss that heats her up from her head to her toes. Chloe puts her arms around Beca's neck and Beca's hands find their way to Chloe's ass. She gives a squeeze and pulls Chloe closer to her. Chloe moans into the kiss. They finally pull out of the kiss when breathing becomes an issue.

"Holy shit," Beca whispers while trying to catch her breath.

"I think you're wearing too many clothes," Chloe whispers as she reaches around to unbutton the choker collar of Beca's dress.

As soon as the buttons are undone Chloe steps back slightly to allow the dress to fall from Beca's shoulders. Chloe's breath hitches as Beca's bare chest is exposed to her. She reaches up with both hands and give Beca's breast a gentle squeeze. This shakes Beca out of her dazed state and she guides her hands off of Chloe's ass to the backs of her thighs and lifts her. Chloe puts her arms around Beca's neck and her legs around her waist. Beca carries Chloe to the bed and gently lays her down, using her left hand to keep her from crashing down on Chloe.

She leans down and kisses Chloe. Beca gently moves Chloe's legs from around her waist and pulls back. Chloe moans at the loss of contact. Beca smiles and kisses her lightly before standing up to fully remove her dress and shoes. She takes offer her underwear and leans back down onto Chloe. She gently grabs Chloe's left leg just above the back of the knee and places it around her waist. She slowly runs her hand up the outside of Chloe's thigh. She doesn't stop moving her hand upward until her thumb skims Chloe's breast. Chloe whimpers and pulls Beca into a kiss. Beca uses her thumb to circle Chloe's nipple as she gently squeezes her breast from the side. She pulls back from the kiss and leans down and takes Chloe's nipple into her mouth. She user her tongue to draw circles around the nipple before taking it lightly between her teeth and pulling back. Chloe moans and puts her hands in Beca's hair. Beca goes back up and kisses Chloe.

"This needs to come off," Beca says fingering the lacey teddy.

Beca pulls Chloe up to stand. She takes her hands and pulls the straps slowly down Chloe's arms, placing kisses across Chloe's clavicle. She moves to Chloe's breasts and takes her time going from one to the other, slowly licking around the nipple and then lightly pulling the nipple with her teeth.

"God, Beca," Chloe whimpers.

Beca continues to slowly remove the teddy, placing kisses on every part of Chloe's skin that is exposed to her. Beca is on her knees and Chloe is lifting each leg so Beca can finally throw the teddy off to the side. Beca stays on her knees and kisses Chloe's leg just inside the knee. She then starts kissing up Chloe's thigh and Chloe spreads her legs to accommodate Beca.

Beca looks up at Chloe and Chloe is biting her lip with her head tilted slightly back. She has one hand on the bed post and the other fisted in Beca's hair. Beca can see her chest rising and falling quickly with every breath she takes. Beca smiles and blows a bit of air toward Chloe's center causing a very loud moan to escape the redhead's lips.

Beca kisses her way back up Chloe's body to kiss her lips. She pushes Chloe back until her knees hit the bed and she lays her down. Beca doesn't waste any more time and and kneels again between Chloe's legs. She lifts Chloe's legs up over her shoulders and, using her mouth and tongue, she finally gives Chloe what she wants.

Quite a while later, Beca and Chloe fall back on the bed, trying to catch their breath as they both come down from their latest orgasm.

"I can't feel my legs," Beca says trying to catch her breath.

"Neither can I," Chloe says. "And, you're welcome."

Chloe leans over to give Beca a quick kiss. Beca smiles and pulls Chloe to her. Chloe puts her head on Beca's chest and throws her arm over her waist. They both lay their quietly.

"I love you," Chloe tells Beca.

"I love you, too," Beca said.

It didn't take long before they both drifted off to sleep. Beca woke with a smile on her face and Chloe in her arms. She reached for her phone to check the time and saw that it was already 10:45. She gently shook Chloe.

"Noooo," Chloe said. "I'm too comfortable to get up."

"Come on, Chlo," Beca said. "We told your folks we'd pick Emily up at Noon and it's almost 11:00."

"Can't you get her by yourself?," Chloe mumbles.

"I could," Beca said. "But then you'd miss out on lunch with your two favorite girls and a visit to the Aquarium."

"You're taking us to the Aquarium?," Chloe asked looking up at Beca.

"I was going to surprise you with it," Beca said.

"I'm sorry," Chloe said and gave Beca a quick kiss. "I didn't mean to ruin the surprise."

"That's okay," Beca says. "Want to join me in a shower?"

"Yes," Chloe said. "But, just to shower. My legs still feel like jello and I may need you to hold me up."

Beca laughed and got up to go into the bathroom. She started the shower and Chloe joined her. They showered quickly and got out and blow dried their hair. They both dress in jeans and short-sleeved button-down shirts. Beca's of course was a blue and black checked flannel, while Chloe's was light blue. They both threw on a pair of vans and headed out. Denise and Amanda were in the living room when they came down the stairs together.

"How was the date?," Denise asked.

"It was wonderful," Chloe said. "Dinner was fantastic and then Beca and I went dancing."

"Where's Ashley?," Beca asked.

"Still sleeping," Amanda said. "I checked on her a little while ago and she was fine."

"Good," Beca said. "We're going to pick up Emily and have a family date. We'll probably be late so don't worry about us for dinner. Call if you need anything."

"Okay," Denise said. "Have a good time."

Beca and Chloe left and drove to the Beales'. As soon as Mrs. Beale opened the door Emily was squealing, "Mama!"

Chloe grabbed Emily up and peppered her face with kisses.

"I missed you," Chloe told Emily.

Beca gave Emily a kiss on the cheek and Emily smiled.

"I missed you, too, baby girl," Beca said.

"Did you have a nice time last night," Mama B asked the girls.

"It was wonderful," Chloe said. "We went to Aria's for dinner and then Beca and I went dancing. It was a perfect night."

"I won't embarrass poor Beca now," Mama B said with a wink to Chloe. "You can just give me the details later of what happened _after_ you got home."

Beca's eyes widened and her face turned red. Her mouth opened and closed but no words came out.

"You're so easy, babe," Chloe said and she and her mother laughed.

Mr. B walked out then carrying Emily's carseat and overnight bag. He hands everything to Beca and asked how their night was. Beca blushes and Chloe and Mama B laugh again.

"It was great, dad," Chloe says. "Actually, it was perfect."

"Good," Mr. B said and kissed his daughter and granddaughter on the cheek. "I guess we'll see you tomorrow night at dinner."

Mr. B goes back into the house.

"Do I need to bring anything?," Mama B asked.

"No thanks," Beca said. "The girls are cooking. Although, I don't know what they're planning."

"It's a surprise," Chloe said. "I think you'll like it."

"Okay," Mama B says. "Let me know if you think of anything I can bring or do."

"Don't worry," Chloe says. "Just bring yourself and your appetite."

"Will do," Mama B says as she take Emily from Chloe. "Goodbye, my sweetheart."

Mama B hugs Emily and gives her a kiss.

"Bye, gam-ma," Emily says. "Wuv you."

"Love you, too," Mama B says giving her another kiss before handing her back to Chloe.

Beca puts the carseat in the car and makes sure it is secure. She then takes Emily from Chloe and buckles her in.

"Where should we go for lunch?," Beca asks Chloe.

"Can we go to a diner or somewhere we can get breakfast or lunch?," Chloe asked.

"Sure," Beca says. "I know just the place."

They get in the car and Beca drives to a 24-hour diner. At the diner, Beca grabs Emily's overnight bag and Chloe gets her out of the car. As they walk to the entrance of the diner, Beca and Chloe are each holding Emily's hand and lifting and swinging her every few steps causing Emily to giggle. They enter the diner and Beca asks for a table and a high chair. Beca picks up Emily as they are led to their table and places her in the high chair provided. She and Chloe sit down and start looking at the menu.

"I think I'm going to get just the pancakes," Chloe said. "How about you, Em? Do you want pancakes for lunch?"

"An-cakes," Emily said and squealed.

"I would take that as a yes," Beca said with a laugh. "I think I'm going to go with a cheeseburger and fries. Oh, and a chocolate shake."

"Mmm, that sounds good," Chloe said. "Will you share your chocolate shake with me?"

"No, dude," Beca said. "Get your own."

"Please?" Chloe said pouting.

"I told you that pout should be illegal," Beca said. "Fine. I'll share, but only because it's you."

"And because you love me," Chloe said with a smile.

"Chloe?," a voice close to the table says.

Beca looks up at the person that belongs to the voice. She sees a rather attractive blonde in a waitress uniform standing there.

"Megan?," Beca hears Chloe say.

Chloe stands and hugs the woman. The woman pulls back and takes Chloe's face in her hands and starts kissing her, on the lips. Chloe pushes the woman away.

"What the hell, Megan?," Chloe says.

"Come on, Chloe," Megan says. "It's been over two years. You can't still be mad at me?"

"There's a reason we broke up," Chloe says. "I moved on five minutes after I caught you with that girl."

"You'll come back," Megan says arrogantly. "You always do."

"Not this time," Chloe says. "I have a girlfriend. Someone I truly love and who loves only me. Someone who accepts Emily as if she were her own."

"Who's Emily?," Megan asks.

"This is Emily," Chloe said pointing at Emily. "My daughter."

"You have a kid?," Megan said. "When did you start liking dick."

Chloe paled and Beca stood and got between the two.

"I suggest you go do whatever it is your'e supposed to be doing," Beca tells Megan. "And leave Chloe alone."

"Who the fuck are you?," Megan asks.

"Watch your language," Beca said. "And, I'm the girlfriend."

"Don't get used to that title," Megan said. "She'll come back to me. Like I said. She always does."

"I don't know if you're arrogant," Beca said. "Or just plain stupid. But, I can guarantee Chloe will not be coming back to you."

"We'll see," Megan says with a smirk.

"I guess your just plain stupid then," Beca says turning to Chloe.

Megan's face is flush with anger. Beca picks up Emily and grabs their stuff.

"Let's go, Chloe," Beca said.

"Yes, please," Chloe said taking Beca's hand.

Megan grabs Chloe's arm and tightens her grip causing Chloe to yelp in pain.

"Get your fucking hands off my girlfriend," Beca tells Megan. "What is your problem?"

Megan lets go of Chloe and turns to Beca. Beca didn't know what this bitch might do so she quickly hands Emily to Chloe

"Back off, bitch," Megan says.

"I am a Barden Police Detective," Beca tells her. "Keep harassing Chloe, and I will arrest you."

"Why don't you just leave us alone," Megan says. "This does not concern you."

"Anything to do with Chloe or Emily," Beca says getting in Megan's face. "Concerns me. Now, back off. Don't make me tell you again."

"Tough talk, bitch," Megan says with a sneer. "Hiding behind a badge."

"Beca, she's not worth it," Chloe says pulling Beca's arm causing her to step back.

Beca nods her head and grabs Chloe's hand again. This time they make it out the door. Beca opens the car door for Chloe before putting Emily in her carseat. Beca climbs behind the wheel of the car.

"What did I ever see in her?," Chloe asks. "She's always been nothing but a bully and a control freak."

"Are you okay?," Beca asks her looking at her.

"Yeah," Chloe says. "Can we just go home?"

"No aquarium?," Beca asks. "Don't let Megan ruin our day."

"You're right," Chloe said. "Let's go to the aquarium."

Beca leans over and kisses Chloe. Chloe smiles and kisses her back.

"I love you," Chloe says.

"I love you, too," Beca tells her.

"I'm also still hungry," Chloe said.

Beca laughed.

"How about we go through a drive through?," Beca suggested.

"Sounds good," Chloe said.

At the aquarium, Emily spends practically the entire time clapping and giggling at everything. She doesn't know where to look. Beca is almost as excited as Emily. She's carrying Emily and pointing out different things for her to see. They watched the dolphin show and Emily was mesmerized. Chloe practically drains her phone's battery taking pictures of how cute the two were together. It was getting late and Emily was getting tired. They decide to visit the gift shop before they left. Beca found a stuffed dolphin and bought it for Emily.

They finally make it to the car and head home. Chloe was sitting in the backseat with Emily. Emily falls asleep clutching the dolphin Beca bought her. Chloe takes a picture and sends it to Beca's phone. Beca's phone pings and she asks Chloe to check it for her to make sure it wasn't something important.

"That's okay," Chloe says. "I already know what it is."

Beca smiles knowing that Chloe probably sent her a picture of Emily.

"Are you hungry?," Beca asked.

"Yeah," Chloe said. "I should probably try and wake up Emily so she can eat."

"Let's go to the Pancake House," Beca said. "You two never did get your pancakes this morning"

"I love you," Chloe said.

"Only because I buy you pancakes," Beca said.

"That's not the only reason," Chloe said. "But it is the number one reason."

Beca laughed and pulled into the parking lot of the pancake house. Chloe got Emily to wake up, but the toddler didn't like it.

"Come on, Em," Chloe said. "Mommy's going to buy us pancakes."

Emily's eyes lit up and she practically jumped into Chloe's arms. Chloe started to get out of the car when Emily pulled away and turned back to the car seat. Chloe knew what she wanted and grabbed Emily's stuffed dolphin. Emily grabbed onto it and hugged it to her.

Beca was standing outside the car waiting and smiled when she saw Emily with the stuffed toy. Beca reached out for Emily and Emily immediately went into her arms. Beca kissed her temple and reached out her hand to Chloe. Chloe took it and they walked into the restaurant.

"Do you want to take a look around and make sure there aren't any exes working here that I need to worry about?," Beca asked Chloe with a smile.

Chloe just glared at her.

"Too soon?," Beca asked laughing.

"You're such a dork," Chloe said laughing.

They are seated and a waitress comes over.

"Ancakes," Emily says and smiles at the waitress.

"Well, I know what this one wants," the waitress says smiling. "What can I get for you ladies?"

"I'll have the pancake breakfast with bacon, please," Chloe orders. "Oh, and coffee."

"I'll have the same," Beca says. "And, the little one likes the silver dollar pancakes."

"Could we get some milk for her as well?," Chloe asks.

"Got it," the waitress says. "Your order will be out in just a bit."

"Thank you," Chloe says.

Chloe and Beca talk about some of the things they saw at the aquarium. Beca would say something to Emily about the dolphins and Emily would squeal and giggle. The waitress came back with their drinks.

"She is just about the cutest thing I've seen," the waitress says.

"Not cute," Emily says and crosses her arms across her little chest.

Beca and Chloe laugh.

"She gets that from her," Chloe says pointing at Beca. "She's also just about the cutest thing I've ever seen-"

"Not cute," Beca says and crosses her arms across her chest.

"See," Chloe says as she and the waitress laugh.

The waitress walks away. Emily starts drinking the milk the waitress bought her. The food arrives and they all dig in. Beca cuts up Emily's pancakes and put just a little syrup on them for her. Emily dives in with both hands. Once they were all done, Beca used a baby wipe to clean Emily's sticky hands.

Chloe is sitting with her arm on the table and her chin in her hand. She watches Beca taking care of Emily. She loves how much Beca loved Emily. She loves how much Emily loved Beca. She was just sitting there with a goofy grin on her face, watching her two favorite girls.

The waitress refills their coffee cups and lays the bill on the table.

"Bye, cutie," she says waving at Emily. Emily giggles and waves back.

Beca pulls some cash out to cover the bill and tip. She lays the money on the table and takes a sip of her coffee. Emily lets out a cry and Beca looks over. She had dropped her dolphin and was trying to climb out of the chair to get it.

"Whoa, baby girl," Beca said holding Emily in her seat. "I'll get it."

Beca reaches down and picks up the dolphin. She gives it a quick wipe with her hand before handing it back to Emily. Beca smiles and looks over at Chloe.

"Chloe?," Beca asked. "Hey."

Beca lightly shakes Chloe's arm and Chloe finally looks at Beca.

"Hey," Beca said. "I called your name like three times. Are you okay? Where'd you go?"

"Marry me."


	30. Chapter 30

**This chapter is all about the fluff. Just wanted to make people feel good. Hope it does. Enjoy!**

* * *

Denise made the girls a nice baked chicken caesar salad for dinner. They had spent the day hanging out on the dock and taking the jet ski out. As she sat eating her salad, she looked at Ashley and Amanda and thought about how lucky she was to be where she is. Denise never had any sisters or brothers and she was kind of lonely when she was younger. Being raised by her grandmother she didn't get to do a lot of the things that most kids her age did and she often played alone. She wasn't complaining, because her grandmother loved her and gave her everything she needed. But, now, she had sisters - four of them to be exact. They were her family and she would do anything for any one of them.

"I wonder how Beca and Chloe are doing on their family date?," Denise asked. "They look so cute together."

"I know," Ashley said. "I hope I find someone who takes to my little one the way Beca took to Emily. She is such a good mom to her."

"I think you may have already found that someone," Denise says with a little grin. "Someone who would make a great father. Someone who's kind, caring, and protective. And he's not bad to look at either."

"Stop it," she said blushing.

"Hey," Amanda says. "I just realized if you marry Jesse he'll be my brother-in-law. Cool."

"Will you two stop," Ashley said. "We've only been on one date."

"Yeah," Denise said. "That's true. But didn't you say he asked you on another? I see this going somewhere, like maybe to a church, filled with your friends and family."

Denise and Amanda laughed when Ashley blushed again.

"He really is a great guy," Ashley said. "And he already knows about, you know, everything, and still wants to get to know me. I can't wait to see where this goes."

* * *

Beca just stared at Chloe.

"What did you say?," Beca asked.

"Marry me," Chloe repeated.

"Wasn't is less than a week ago you said it was too soon?," Beca asked with a smile.

"Marry me," Chloe said again moving to sit next to Beca.

"Why the sudden change of heart?," Beca asked.

"Marry me," Chloe said leaning in to kiss Beca on the cheek.

"I seem to recall saying I would ask you," Beca said.

"Marry me," Chloe whispered leaning in so her lips were barely touching Beca's.

"Yes," Beca says closing the small distance between their lips.

The kiss is sweet and full of love.

"I love you," Beca says pulling back from Chloe.

"I love you, too," Chloe said.

"So, we're engaged?," Beca asked Chloe.

"Yes, we're engaged," Chloe said.

"This calls for a celebration," Beca says.

"What did you have in mind?," Chloe asked putting her arms around Beca's neck.

"I don't know yet," Beca said. "But, it's going to be epic."

Emily starts babbling and Beca and Chloe both turn to look at her. Beca reaches over and pulls her out of her high chair.

"Did you hear that, baby girl," Beca said holding Emily so she could look at her. "Mama and Bec-Bec are getting married. That means I really will be your mommy."

"Mommy!," Emily squeals and gives Beca wet kiss on the cheek.

Chloe just smiles adoringly as Beca tickles Emily's stomach causing more laughs and giggles to erupt from the toddler.

The waitress brings the check and Beca hands her some cash and tells her to keep the change. They gather their belongings and Beca puts Emily down and takes her hand. The happy little family heads out to the car and everyone gets settled in before Beca pulls off, headed for home.

"What made you change your mind about getting married now?," Beca asked Chloe taking her hand.

"You'll think it's corny," Chloe said with a light blush.

"Probably," Beca says with a small laugh. "But, tell me anyway."

"I guess it was a combination of everything," Chloe said. "You wanting to be there when Emily experienced new things for the first time, like the zoo and the aquarium, and ice cream. You standing up to Megan for me and not letting it ruin our family day. And, then there's all the little things that you do. I love how you can make Emily laugh, how you comfort her when she's upset. You do all that for me, too. I just love how you love both us unconditionally. I was watching you taking care of Emily at the pancake house, and I started thinking about us, and how great a mom you are. And then I thought about us having kids and a life together. I couldn't wait for us to have that and it dawned on me that I there was no good reason why we shouldn't get married sooner rather than later. I was surprised when the words 'marry me' came out of m mouth, but, it just felt right. I knew that I wanted to marry you and soon. I know you're the one for me."

Beca wiped at a tear that fell down her cheek.

"Wow," Beca says clearing her throat. "That's so beautiful and so cheesy at the same time."

"Just like you," Chloe said with a chuckle.

"Hey," Beca said teasingly. "We were having moment. Way to ruin it, Beale."

"I can't wait to tell my folks," Chloe said.

"We need to get engagement rings first," Beca said. "It's not official without the rings."

"Okay," Chloe said. "We'll wait until we have rings. Just don't make me wait too long, Mitchell."

"Don't worry," Beca said. "I won't."

Beca and Chloe finished the ride home in comfortable silence. Beca was still holding Chloe's hand when they pulled into the garage. Beca gently got Emily out of her carseat trying not to wake her. Chloe reached and grabbed Emily's stuffed dolphin.

The two entered the house and found the other girls watching TV.

"How was your family date?," Denise asked.

"Wonderful," Chloe said. "We went to the aquarium. I'll show you the pictures in a bit. I'm going to put Emily to bed and put on my pajamas. I'll be back down in a few minutes."

Chloe takes Emily from Beca and heads upstairs.

"How about you, Beca," Amanda asked. "Want to get changed and join us for a "Friends" marathon?"

"That actually sounds like fun," Beca says. "I'll be back in a few.

Beca gets changed and comes down to find Chloe already sitting with the girls waiting for her.

"I saved you a seat," Chloe said patting the sofa next to her.

Beca sat down and Chloe immediately snuggled into her side. Beca put her arm around Chloe's shoulders and kissed her on the temple. The girls made it through four episodes before Ashley and Amanda called it a night.

Beca, Chloe, and Denise decided they weren't ready for bed yet and stayed downstairs just chatting.

"So," Denise said. "We were teasing Ashley tonight about Jesse. I think she really has it bad for him. I hope he likes her as much she likes him. I think she'll be devastated if he doesn't."

"Jessie is my best friend," Beca said. "And, you didn't hear his from me, he's got it bad for her, too."

"That's good to hear," Denise said. "We all deserve a happy ending."

"What about you, Denise?," Chloe asked. "What do you see as your happy ending?"

"I want to get a degree in psychology," Denise said. "I want to help people like Dr. Posen does. She's been such a big help to me, to all of us, I just want to do that for people. I kind of figure I'll be able to relate to some of my patients."

"Wow," Beca said. "That's impressive. Don't worry about the costs. Your scholarship should cover everything you need. And, if it doesn't, I will. For however long it takes."

"That means a lot to me, Beca," Denise said. "I promise to make you proud."

"Dr. Hart," Chloe said. "Has a nice ring to it."

Denise smiled and said, "And of course I'll be looking for my Beca. Although, it will be a Ben or a Bob for me."

Beca and Chloe laughed.

"She definitely is my happy ending," Chloe said and kissed Beca on the cheek.

"Well," Denise said. "I have some cooking to do tomorrow so I'm going to hit the sheets. Good night."

"Good night, Denise," Chloe said. "Sleep well."

"Good night," Beca said.

"So," Chloe said once Denise was out of sight. "Want to make out?"

"You never need to ask," Beca responds leaning in to kiss Chloe.

The two go at it or a few minutes when Beca pulls back.

"Hold that thought," Beca said. "I'll be right back."

Beca runs upstairs and comes back down about 10 minutes later.

"I was beginning to think I was going to have to continue without you," Chloe said with a smirk.

"I, uh, that's," Beca stammered and then blushed.

"You're so easy," Chloe said with a laugh and kissed Beca.

"Ha, ha," Beca said. "I need to do something."

Beca kneeled in front of Chloe.

"I said it wasn't official until we had rings," Beca said. "Well, I'd like to make it official. Chloe, I fell in love with you before I ever actually met you. Then when I did meet you, my heart just soared because you were everything and more than I could have ever hoped for. I love you, and I love Emily, so much."

Beca put her hand out and was holding a small box. She flipped open the lid and turned it toward Chloe. Chloe gasped and put a hand over her mouth.

"Will you, Chloe Anne Beale," Beca said. "Do me the honor of allowing me to become your wife and Emily's mother?"

"Yes," Chloe said through her tears. "The answer will always be yes."

Beca took the ring out of the box and slipped it on Chloe's finger. It was a perfect fit.

"It belonged to my grandmother," Beca said. "She gave it to me before she died and said I was to give it to the woman who captured my heart."

Chloe grabbed Beca into a hug and kissed her. Beca pulled back and looked at Chloe with a smile.

"Can we tell your folks, now?," Beca asked. "I know it's late but I don't think they'd mind if we called."

"I've got a better idea," Chloe said.

Chloe pulled out her phone and took a picture of her left hand.

"I can't believe how well it fits," Chloe said looking at the ring on her hand.

She then sent the photo to her mother.

"Now we wait," Chloe said.

"How long do you think-" Beca was interrupted by the ringing of Chloe's phone.

"About thirty seconds," Chloe says with a laugh.

Chloe answers the phone and puts it on speaker.

"Chloe Anne Beale," her mother yells into the phone. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yep," Chloe said with a smile. "Beca and I are engaged. We're getting married."

Her mother squeals.

"I'm so happy for you, baby," Mama B says. "You two belong together."

"Thanks, Mama B," Beca says.

"What's all the excitement?," Mr. B can be heard asking through the phone.

"Beca and Chloe are engaged," Mama B tells him.

"Seriously?," Mr. B says. "Congratulations, pumpkin!"

"Thanks, Daddy," Chloe says with a huge smile on her face. "I can't wait for you to walk me down the aisle so I can marry Beca."

"Beca?," Mama B said.

"Yes, ma'am," Beca said.

"Do you have a date in mind?," Mama B asked.

"We haven't discussed it yet," Beca said. "We can talk more tomorrow after we tell the girls."

"The girls don't know yet?," Mama B asked.

"Nope," Chloe said. "It literally just happened before I sent the picture. The girls are all in bed. You're the first, after us, to know."

"You can tell me all about how she proposed tomorrow," Mama B said. "We love you girls."

"Love you girls," Mr. B said. "Congratulations again to both of you."

"Thanks," Chloe and Beca say before hanging up.

"If I'm dreaming," Chloe said looking at the ring again. "I don't ever want to wake up."

"Let's go to bed," Beca said. "We have a busy day tomorrow."

"Okay," Chloe says and walks toward the stairs.

"Hey," Beca says stopping Chloe. "Since we're engaged now, do you think that you, maybe, might, um, want to move into my, our, my room and make it ours?"

"You're so cute when you ramble," Chloe said with a smile. "I've already been planning in my head how I'm going to rearrange _our_ room. Oh, and I'll need some space in the closet and a drawer or two in the dresser."

Beca shakes her head and smiles. She takes Chloe by the hand and leads her upstair to their room.

"I want to check on Emily first," Chloe said before stopping at Emily's door and opening it.

Beca peeked in over Chloe's shoulder and let out a small laugh. Emily was in her usual position with her little tush up in the air and her arm around her new stuffed dolphin. They quietly close the door and walk across the hall.

Once inside the bedroom Chloe and Beca began to undress. They are both down to their bra and panties when Chloe walks over to Beca and puts her arms around Beca's neck.

"I seem to remember something about celebrating our engagement," Chloe said and kisses Beca.

"I seem to recall that as well," Beca said putting her hands on Chloe's waist and pulling her closer.

"I've made love to my girlfriend in this room," Chloe says kissing Beca's neck. "Tonight I want to make love to my fiance. Will you make love to your fiance tonight?"

"Yes," Beca says with a smirk. "The answer will always be yes."

The next morning the newly engaged couple are awakened by Emily. Beca finds something to put on and falls back on the bed. Chloe gets up and throws on a shirt and some sweat pants before going into Emily's room. She changes Emily and puts her down. Emily takes off for Beca and Chloe's room calling out "Mommy!"

Beca hears her and pretends to be asleep. Chloe lifts Emily up onto the bed and Emily walks over to Beca and falls across her stomach.

"Oompf," Beca says. "Good morning, baby girl."

Emily leans over and gives Beca an open mouthed wet kiss on her chin.

"Yuck, Em," Beca said wiping her chin.

Emily and Chloe both laugh.

"Let's go make breakfast," Beca said. "Before Denise kick us out of the kitchen."

Beca picks up Emily and carries her over her shoulder downstairs. Emily is squealing and giggling the whole way. Once in the kitchen, Chloe takes Emily and Beca starts gathering the items for breakfast.

"What would you like?," Beca asked Chloe.

"How about just some bacon and eggs," Chloe said.

"How about bacon, egg, and cheese biscuits?," Beca suggested.

"Mmm, that sounds better," Chloe said.

"Sandwich biscuits it is then," Beca said.

Beca made the biscuit dough and placed the biscuits on a baking sheet. She put those in the oven and started on the bacon and eggs. The bacon was ready and Beca cut the strips in half to fit evenly on the biscuits. She was just pulling the biscuits out of the oven when Ashley, Amanda, and Denise came in.

"Something smells really good," Amanda says.

"Beca's making homemade biscuits," Chloe tells her.

The girls all sit at the counter waiting for everything to be done. Chloe starts pouring juice and setting the glasses in front of the girls.

"What the hell?," Denise exclaims grabbing Chloe's left hand. "That was not there when I went to bed last night."

Chloe laughed.

"It happened right after you went to bed," Chloe said. "I actually asked Beca first. She made it official with the ring."

"Technically," Beca said. "I asked you last week. You then asked me today, and then I made it official with the ring."

"You didn't really ask last week," Chloe said. "You mentioned it. I actually _asked_ you."

"Still counts," Beca said.

"No it doesn't," Chloe said.

"Oh, my God," Denise cut in. "You two sound like an old married couple already."

The girls all laugh and Ashley gets up and hugs Beca then Chloe.

"Congratulations, you guys," Ashley told them. "I'm so happy for you."

"This is great news," Amanda says. "You'll have to tell us the story of how you proposed."

Beca finished making breakfast and everyone sat down to eat and listen to their proposal story. Beca jumping in first to tell how she brought up the topic last week. Chloe then cut off Beca to tell them them how she just blurted out 'marry me' while they were at the pancake house. And finished with Beca down on one knee putting the ring on her finger.

"Oh, my God," Denise said. "That is so romantic. I am so happy for you both."

"We'll be talking more about it at dinner," Beca said. "Per Mama B's instructions."

"Speaking of dinner," Denise said. "You have about 20 minutes to finish up breakfast, and then you are banished from the kitchen until it's time to eat."

Beca helps the girls clean up after breakfast and then takes Emily out to the park. Beca pushed Emily on the swings and went down the slide with her. It was hard to tell who enjoyed their time more. Beca realizes they have been gone for almost 3 hours so she takes Emily home. It was perfect timing because Emily started getting fussy and tired when they were halfway home.

"Oh, my God," Beca said as she entered the house. "Something smells amazing."

She takes Emily into the kitchen to find Chloe. Emily is yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Are you ready for a nap, my little munchkin?," Chloe asks Emily taking her from Beca.

"I was going to put her down for one," Beca said. "But, I wasn't sure if you wanted her to eat before I did."

"I don't think she'll stay awake long enough," Chloe said.

"Okay, then," Beca said. "I'll take her up."

Beca kisses Chloe, and takes Emily from her. She heads upstairs to put Emily down for a nap. Beca goes into Emily's room and changes her diaper before putting her into bed. She carefully removes Emily's shoes and socks. Emily grabs her dolphin and gets comfortable. Beca sits cross legged on the floor next to Emily's bed. She softly sings "Do You Want to Build A Snowman" as Emily drifts off to sleep.

Beca just stares at Emily for a few minutes. She reaches over and gently brushes the hair from Emily's face.

"I love you so much, baby girl," Beca whispered, lightly caressing Emily's forehead. "I am so glad you and your mama came into my life. I am so excited to be your forever mommy, and I promise you that, as long as their is breath in my body, I will always be here for you. I promise that I will never let anyone hurt you. And if, God forbid, I screw things up and your mama doesn't want to be with me anymore, I will make sure that you will always be taken care of. I give you my solemn word on that."

Beca wipes a tear from her eye.

Chloe, standing outside Emily's room, wiped tears from her eyes as well. She had come to make sure Emily went to sleep without causing Beca any trouble and pulled out her phone to record when Beca started to sing. She didn't know she was going to capture Beca's little speech as well. She quickly and quietly went back down to the kitchen.

"Everything okay, Chlo?," Denise asked as Chloe came back into the kitchen.

"Yeah," Chloe said wiping away a tear. "I just saw the sweetest thing when I went to check on Beca and Emily. It just was very emotional."

"What happened?," Denise asked.

"I got it on video," Chloe said. "Come see."

Denise, Ashley, and Amanda all gathered around Chloe and watched the video. They all had tears in their eyes as they watched.

"Oh, my gosh," Amanda said wiping her eyes.

"Yeah," Chloe said sniffling and wiping her eyes again. "I know,".

Beca walks into the kitchen.

"What's going on, Chlo?," Beca asks when she hears Chloe sniffling and sees the girls all gathered around her. "Are you okay?"

"Awwwww," Denise and Ashley both say looking at Beca.

"I'm fine," Chloe says. "I was just showing them the video I took of you singing to Emily."

"When did you take a video of me singing to Emily?," Beca asks curiously.

"Hey," Chloe said. "You are supposed to be banished from the kitchen while we cook."

"But, I'm hungry and want a snack," Beca whined. "Plus, it smells sooooo good in here. We're having Mexican, rgiht? It smells better than Taco Bell."

"Go into the living room," Chloe says laughing. "I'll bring you a snack."

Chloe pushes Beca out of the kitchen.

"Fine," Beca said.

Ashley and Denise both started singing "Do You Want To Build A Snowman" as Beca leaves the kitchen. Beca's eyes get wide and she turns around to Chloe.

"What else is on that video?," Beca asks so onlk.

"I'm sorry," Chloe said biting her lip. "I didn't know you were going to go all mushy Beca and I kept taping. I got it all."

Beca sighed and pulled Chloe into a hug.

"I meant every word of it," Beca whispered.

"I know," Chloe said. "That's what makes it even more special. I can't wait to show it Emily when she's older."


	31. Chapter 31

Everyone was there for the Sunday family dinner. Jesse, Lily, and Altman were congratulating Beca and Chloe on their engagement and Chloe was showing off her engagement ring.

"Dinner's ready," Denise called out from the kitchen.

"Finally," Beca said. "They've have me drooling all day over the smells coming from the kitchen."

Everyone is chuckling at Beca as they make their way to the dining room. Chloe grabs her mom's arm and stops her.

"Did you bring it?," Chloe asked.

"Yes," Mama B said and handed Chloe a small box.

"Thank you," Chloe said giving her mom a hug.

"Let's go eat," Mama B says.

Chloe and her mother enter the dining room and take their seats. Denise and Amanda bring in the last of the food and sit down as well.

"This all looks fantastic," Jesse says eyeing the plates and bowls of food. "Mexican is my favorite."

"Well, it's no Taco Bell," Denise says with a smirk. "But I think you'll like it. One of my best friends in high school was Mexican and her mom used to let us help cook all the time. I went online and found a bunch of the same recipes she used to make."

Everyone was pretty much finished eating, except for Beca. She was piling her fourth helping onto her plate as everyone sat and watched her.

"What?," she said.

"Where do you put it all?," Amanda asked her.

"I have a great metabolism," Beca said taking a bite of her enchilada.

"Well, I hope you have some room for dessert," Denise said. "I made flan."

"I love flan," Mama B said. "You'll have to teach me how to make it."

"I'd love to," Denise told her.

Denise and Ashley went to bring out the dessert. The flan was in individual ramekins. Beca took two, one for her and one for Emily.

"So, Beca," Lily said. "You haven't told us how you proposed to Chloe."

"I actually proposed first," Chloe said.

"I brought getting engaged up first," Beca said.

"We are not listening to this argument again," Ashley said cutting in. "Just tell them what you told us. Sheesh."

"Okay, okay," Beca said. "Well, I actually brought it up last week, but Chloe said it was too soon."

"And, then," Chloe said. "I realized that Beca was the one. So, I just said 'marry me' while we were sitting in the diner yesterday."

"I, of course, said yes," Beca said.

"She also said," Chloe said. "It wasn't official until we had rings. She then totally surprised me last night by proposing with her grandmother's engagement ring."

"And, she, of course, said yes," Beca ended with a smile.

Everyone awwed over the story. Chloe sat chewing on her lip with a furrowed brow.

"What's wrong, Chloe?," Altman asked. "Having second thoughts already?"

Everyone laughed except for Beca seeing the look on Chloe's face.

"Seriously, Chlo," Beca said concerned. "What's going on?"

"You gave me a ring," Chloe said. "Which means I'm engaged to you. This ring let's everyone know that I'm taken. Right?"

"Yeah," Beca said not sure where Chloe was going with this.

Chloe gets up and walks over to Beca. She leans in and gives her a quick kiss.

"We need to let folks know," Chloe says. "That you're taken as well. So," Chloe gets down on one knee.

"What are you doing?," Beca asks with a smile.

"Rebeca Cooke Mitchell," Chloe began with a smile. She pulls out the box her mother gave her and opens it showing an engagement ring. "Will you accept this ring as a token of my love and become Emily's mommy and my wife forever and ever?"

Beca looks down at Chloe, eyes shimmering with tears. She leans over to Emily.

"What do you think, baby girl?," Beca asks flashing a teasing grin at Chloe. "Should I say yes?"

"Yes," Emily says.

"You heard her," Beca turns to Chloe. "Yes. The answer will always be yes."

Chloe squeals and pulls Beca up with her into a hug. She puts the ring on Beca's finger and gives her a kiss.

"Now," Chloe said. "Everyone will know that you are off the market."

"You are such a dork," Beca says with a laugh and kisses Chloe again

The family all start congratulating the couple all over again. Beca takes Emily out of the high chair and puts her arm around Chloe. Everyone has their phones out taking pictures of the happy family.

The excitement dies down some and they sit down for dessert. After dinner everyone is in the living room talking about the engagement and wedding.

"Have you picked a date yet?," Mama B asked.

"We haven't really talked about it," Beca said. "But, my grandparents were married for 55 years when my grandpa died. I was hoping we could get married on their wedding anniversary. Kind of my way of honoring their memory."

"That's beautiful, Becs," Chloe said. "What is their anniversary date."

"September 5," Beca said. "I know it's really soon, but I looked up the date and it's on a Tuesday this year. I thought we could go to the courthouse with our family and get married. Then have a huge reception with all of our friends and other family the following weekend."

Everyone just looks at her.

"You know what," Beca said. "Never mind. It was a silly idea. I mean you'll be back in school by then, and you want your dad to walk you down the aisle. You pick a date."

Chloe looked at Beca with a smile. "I think I'd like to get married on September 5," she said.

"Really?," Beca asked in a whisper.

"Really," Chloe said and took Beca's face in her hands and kissed her putting all the love she could into that one kiss.

They finally broke apart when Jesse cleared his throat.

"Looks like you two are getting married on September 5," Mama B said.

"In case you were wondering," Beca said. "The family that we want at the courthouse with us when we get married, is every single person in this room. We couldn't do it if you all weren't there with us."

"Charlotte," Chloe said looking at her sister. "Will you be my maid of honor?"

Charlotte walked over and hugged Chloe. "I'd love to," she told her.

Beca looked around at her family and couldn't help smiling. She stopped when she got to Jesse and saw the look on his face.

"What?," Beca asked looking at him.

"Don't you have something to ask someone?," Jesse said.

Beca just looked at him confused.

"I think he wants you to ask him to be your maid of honor," Chloe whispered with a laugh.

"Dude, no," Beca said. "He's a guy."

"Then ask him to be your best man," Chloe said.

"Oh," Beca said trying to hold back a smile. "So, I'm the groom in this now?"

"Definitely," Chloe said laughing. "I'm too girly and will want to wear a dress. And you're so not, and will want to wear pants. So ask him."

"Fine," Beca says with a heavy sigh. "Jesse, will you be my best man?"

"What?," Jesse says throwing his hand over his heart. "Me? Why, I'd be honored."

"Whatever, nerd," Beca said.

Everyone by now was laughing at their antics.

"Mama B," Beca said getting her attention. "Would you bake our wedding cake?"

"I'd love to," Mama B said. Hhow many people do you think you'll have for the reception?"

"Um," Beca said. "Probably about the same number as I'll have at the 4th of July party. I'd say around 50 or so. How about you, Chlo?"

"The people on your list are probably the same ones I'd have," Chloe told her. "Add a few more just in case and I'd say no more than 75."

"I know a great caterer," Mr. B said. "I'll give them a call tomorrow for you. They'll make an appointment for you to go for a taste testing and select your menu."

"You had me at taste test," Beca says with a laugh.

"My cousin owns a liquor store," Altman says. "He can order whatever alcohol you want from his distributor."

"You're hired," Chloe said. "I can't believe how fast this is all coming together."

"You'll need to shop for wedding bands," Mama B said.

"Yeah," Beca said. "I may need to get this ring sized a little as well. It's a little loose."

"We'll wrap some tape around it so it fits better," Chloe said. "Just until you can get it resized. I wasn't kidding when I said I wanted to make sure everyone knew you were off the market."

"Yes, ma'am," Beca said with a smile. "Once it's resized, I don't plan on ever taking it off."

"Looks like our little munchkin is ready for bed," Chloe says.

Beca looks over and sees Emily has fallen asleep in her grandmothe's arms. Beca gets up and goes over to get Emily.

"I'll take her up," she told Chloe.

Chloe gets up and kisses Emily on her head.

"Good night, sweet girl," Chloe says. She gives Beca a kiss and says, "Thanks, babe."

Beca takes Emily upstairs.

"Are you going to follow and capture another heartwarming moment with badass Beca Mitchell?," Denise asks with a laugh.

"No," Chloe said. "She got a little upset with me last time."

"I need to see this," Mama B says.

"I really shouldn't," Chloe says.

After a moment she pulls out her phone and pulls up the video. The ones who hadn't seen it gather around and watch the video. Mama B is wiping a tear from her cheek.

"I can't think of anyone better for you and Emily," Mama B said to Chloe. "You hit the jackpot with that one."

"You ever leave that girl," Mr. B said with a chuckle. "And I may have to disown you."

"No chance of that happening," Chloe said with a laugh. "I have no doubt she is my forever girl."

"It's getting late," Jesse said. "And I have work in the morning. Thank you, ladies, for another wonderful meal."

Everyone bid Jesse a good night. Ashley walked Jesse to the door and gave him a quick good night kiss. Beca was coming down the steps and saw. She put her hand to her eyes and walked by them.

"I saw nothing," Beca said with a grin.

Beca walked into the living room to find Altman and Lily saying their goodbyes. She thanked them for coming and they left as well.

"I hate to be a party pooper," Beca said. "But, tomorrow's my first day back on the job so I'm going to call it a night. Mama B, Mr. B always great to see you. Don't forget our dinner date for your anniversary. I made reservations for 6:30."

"Are you kidding," Mr. B said. "I've been thinking about that steak you promised since you mentioned it. I hope I can last for the next 8 days."

Beca laughed and Chloe walked upstairs with her. They checked on Emily and Chloe kissed Beca good night before heading back downstairs. Beca put on her pajamas and laid in the bed. She was excited and nervous about going back to work and sleep was evading her.

She was still lying there an hour later when Chloe came into the room.

"I thought you'd be asleep," Chloe said.

"Just to wound up about tomorrow," Beca said.

Chloe quickly got ready for bed and climbed under the covers. She laid on Beca and gave her a deep kiss.

"Maybe I can help you relax," Chloe whispered as she leaned down to kiss Beca again.

A little while later, Beca fell back trying to regain her breath.

"That was," Beca pants. "Oh, my God."

Chloe was in the same predicament as she tried to regain her breath.

"We just keep getting better and better at that," Chloe says with a laugh.

"Well," Beca says, her breathing slowing down some. "They do say practice makes perfect."

Chloe turns to face Beca. She leans over for a kiss and snuggles up to Beca's side and lays her head on her chest.

"Think you're ready to go to sleep now?," Chloe asks. "Or do we need to practice some more."

Beca lets out laugh.

"I'm good," Beca said. "You?"

"I'm better than good," Chloe says and kisses Beca again. "Good night. I love you."

"I love you, too," Beca says.

The two get comfortable and fall asleep in no time. When her alarm goes off the next morning, Beca immediately turns it off so as not to wake Chloe. Chloe stirs but doesn't wake up and Beca lets out a little sigh of relief. She manages to slip out of bed without disturbing Chloe. She gathers her clothes and goes into the bathroom to shower and get ready. Thirty minutes later she comes out, dressed and ready to go.

Beca looks at Chloe and smiles. Chloe has laying on her side clutching Beca's pillow to her. She walks over and gently places a kiss on Chloe's cheek. She goes to her closet and gets down her gun safe. She unlocks it and gets out her gun. She checks it and makes sure the safety is on before placing it in the holster she wears on her left hip. She quietly leaves the room after another quick kiss to Chloe's cheek.

Beca checks on Emily before she goes down to the kitchen. She makes coffe and throws something together for breakfast. When she looks in the refrigerator for the cream she sees a container with leftovers from the night before. On top is a note.

 _Thought you might want to take your lunch. Love you! - Chloe_

She put the container in her bag and tucked the note away in her wallet. She smiled as she finished her coffee and washed out her cup. She cleaned up her mess and grabbed her bag. She left the house and headed for the station.

Beca had been at work for about 2 hours when she got a text message from Chloe.

 _Chloe: I missed seeing ur face this morning. Hope ur having a gr8 day! We love you._

Next came the picture of Chloe holding Emily, both wearing big smiles. Beca responded to the text and put her phone in her pocket. She coudn't help the smile that woudn't leave her face.

"What's up with you, smiley?," Beca asked with a laugh.

"I'm just happy," Beca said. "I never thought I could ever be this happy."

"I'm glad," Jesse said with sincerity. "You deserve it."

"Swanson, Mitchell," Captain Mayhew calls. "My office."

"Yes sir," Beca says getting up and following Jesse into the Captain's office.

"We have a call about an armed robbery at the diner on Applewood," the Captain told them. "Several people shot. The robber got away with about $15 thou from the safe. You're up."

"Yes sir," Jesse says.

The two detectives get into their car and drive over to the diner.

"Chloe and I were just here on Saturday," Beca said as they get out of the car. "This is where we ran into Chloe's ex."

"Yikes," Jesse said as they entered the diner.

The two detectives looked around the diner from the door. They carefully walked over to where a police officer was talking to a waitress.

"Great," Beca said. "That's Chloe's ex."

"I cant take this," Jesse said.

"No," Beca said quickly. "I'm not going to let her keep me from doing my job. Come on. Let's get this over with."

Beca and Jesse walk over to Megan and Officer Charles.

"What have we got, Officer?," Beca asks as she reaches the two.

"This is Megan Riley," Officer Charles tells Beca and Jesse. "She's a waitress here and she was just coming on duty when the robbery happened."

"Oh, look," Megan says with a sneer. "It's Chloe's soon to be ex-girlfriend."

"Do you have anything useful to tell us about the robbery?" Jesse asks.

Megan just looked at Beca for a moment. Beca stared back and didn't say a word.

"It was a white guy," Megan finally responds to Jesse. "I think he was driving an old Ford. There was one out back when I came in. The motor was still running. I thought somebody just came in to get cigarettes or something."

"Was there anything about this guy that stood out to you?," Beca asked. "Tattoos? Scars? Anything?"

"Nothing I saw," Megan replied.

"Well, thank you, Miss Riley," Jesse said. "If you think of anything else, please give us a call."

"Give Chloe my best," Megan says as Beca starts to walk away. "Tell her she knows where to find me when she finally dumps your sorry ass."

Beca stops and squares her shoulders. Jesse looks at her.

"Beca," he said. "She's not worth it."

"It's okay, Jesse," Beca says and turns with a smirk.

She calmly walks back over to where Megan is standing.

"You know you were right about one thing," Beca said to Megan. "Chloe is no longer my girlfriend."

Megan smirked and said, "I knew she wouldn't be for long. She should be coming through those doors for me in about 2 days, tops."

"No, I don't think so," Beca said with an evil grin. "Chloe is no longer my girlfriend. She's my fiance."

Megan's smirk drops from her face. She looks at Beca to see if she was messing with her. Beca just looked back at her with her left hand held high so Megan could see her ring. Megan swallowed and looked around before looking back at Beca.

"Engagement's can be broken," Megan said half-heartedly.

"True," Beca said. "But, don't count on it."

Beca gets closer to Megan so the words she says next are only heard by her.

"Chloe is marrying me," Beca said quietly. "And if you so much as look at her wrong when you see her, I will bury you. I'm a cop. I know plenty of people who will get rid of you for nothing more than a cheap bottle of booze. So, stay away from us, especially Chloe. Got it?"

Beca stepped back slightly.

"I said," Beca looked Megan in the eye. "Got it?"

Megan just nodded her head. Beca stepped back and spoke at a normal volume.

"Thank you so much for your assistance, Miss Riley," Beca said and walked away.

Beca was quiet as they headed back to the station.

"The owner is going to send us the security tape footage," Jesse said. "We should have it by tomorrow morning."

"Okay," Beca said.

"What did you say to her back there?," Jesse asked.

"I just told her that Chloe and I were engaged," Beca responded.

"And?," Jesse prodded.

"And," Beca said. "I told her that if she bothered Chloe again I knew someone who would take her out for a cheap bottle of booze."

Jesse started laughing.

"Oh, my God," Jesse said still laughing. "That's why she looked like she'd seen a ghost. You totally freaked her out. You really are a badass Detective Mitchell. I bet you did that thing where you looked her in the eye without blinking, didn't you? I don't know why but that look scares the shit out of me. "

"I will neither confirm nor deny that any such look took place," Beca said and then grinned.

The rest of Beca's afternoon went by quickly and it was time to go home.

"Later, nerd," Beca said as she grabbed her stuff.

"Hey," Jesse said. "We usually get a beer or something before we go home."

"Sorry, Jesse," Beca said. "I have someone, two someones, waiting for me at home and I miss them. See you tomorrow."

Beca was out of there like a shot. She practically ran to her car and jumped in. She even sang along to the radio on the drive home. When she finally pulled into the driveway, she had the biggest smile on her face. She turned the car off, grabbed her stuff, and ran to the door. She opened the door and before she could utter a word, she had two arms wrapped around her neck and two legs wrapped around her waist. Her face was being peppered with kisses before her lips were smashed against Chloe's. Beca kissed her back while smiling into the kiss.

Beca finally pulled back and looked at Chloe.

"Honey, I'm home," Beca said with a grin.

Chloe kissed her again and said, "We missed you."

"I missed you, too," Beca said. She gave Chloe a quick kiss and held onto her until she got both legs back on the ground.

Beca looked down when she felt two little hands wrap around her leg. She reached down and picked Emily up and started peppering kisses on her face.

"I missed you," Beca said.

"Issed you," Emily said smiling.

Beca carried Emily on her hip and had her other arm around Chloe as they continued into the kitchen.

"Hey, Beca," Ashley said. "How was your first day back at work?"

"It was good," Beca said. "I sure missed you guys, though."

"All of us?," Denise asked with a teasing grin.

"Yes, all of you," Beca said with a grin of her own.

"Go wash up," Chloe told Beca. "Dinner's just about ready."

Beca put Emily in her high chair and gave Chloe a quick kiss before going to wash up. The girls were all sitting at the counter when Beca walked back into the kitchen. She walked over to Chloe and put one arm around her back and the other on Chloe's waist. She then tilted her back, like when you dip someone while dancing, and kissed her. The other girls were yelling and catcalling until Beca sat Chloe back upright.

"Not that I'm complaining," Chloe said with a grin. "But, what was that for?"

"For being an awesome fiance," Beca said. "And making my lunch for me. The guys were mad because they thought I went to Taco Bell and didn't bring them anything."

Everyone laughed.

The rest of the week went by quickly with no major events. Beca and Chloe had their Friday night date and Beca was looking forward to sleeping in on Saturday. Emily and the rest of the girls had other ideas. Beca woke to the sound of loud talking and Emily laughing and squealing. Yes, she would have liked to have slept longer, but she woke up smiling even with all the noise going on. She rolled out of bed and went into the bathroom. After a quick shower, she brushed her teeth and got dressed.

She followed the noise and found everyone in the kitchen.

"Hey, babe," Chloe said give Beca a quick kiss.

"Good morning," Beca said. "What's will all the yelling and noise?"

"Sorry," Denise said. "We started talking about the 4th of July and got carried away. We need to go to the grocery store and get a bunch of stuff for it."

"Cool," Beca said. "Let me grab a bowl of cereal and then I'll be ready to go."

"No," Denise, Ashley, and Chloe all said.

Beca looked at them confused.

"What we mean," Chloe said quickly. "Is that someone needs to stay here with Emily. She's being kind of fussy and I don't want to take her out."

"Don't you need me to drive you?," Beca asked.

"No we don't," Denise said. "I picked up my new license yesterday. I'm now a legal driver in the State of Georgia."

"Me, too," Chloe said. "I got my Florida license and changed it over to a Georgia one."

"Oh, okay," Beca said.

"Can we use your truck?," Chloe asked.

"Of course," Beca said.

"Good," Chloe said and gives Beca a quick kiss. "We won't be too long. Just a few hours."

The girls leave and Beca is left alone. With Emily.


	32. Chapter 32

"Looks like it's just you and me, kid," Beca says looking at Emily. "What do you want to do?"

"Snowman," Emily says and claps.

"You want to watch 'Frozen' again?," Beca asked.

"Yes," Emily says.

"Can't we do something else?," Beca asked. "Like get a root canal?"

"No," Emily says.

"Fine" Beca says with a heavy sigh. "Let me clean up from breakfast and we'll watch snowman."

Emily just claps and giggles. Beca cleans up the breakfast dishes and takes Emily into the living room. She puts in the DVD of 'Frozen' and sits on the sofa. Emily climbs onto her lap and sits with her back leaning against Beca's chest. As soon as the singing starts, Emily is looking at Beca.

"Nope, no way," Beca said. "I'm not singing."

Emily's bottom lip pokes out and tears come to her eyes.

"Oh, my God," Beca says with a laugh. "Your mother has taught you well."

Suddenly, Beca is now singing along to every song, much to Emily's delight. The movie finally ends and Emily looks at Beca.

"What?," Beca asks.

"Snowman," Emily says.

"We just watched it," Beca said. "Let's do something else."

"No," Emily says and crosses her arms over her chest. "Snowman."

"Okay, now you're being me," Beca said with a laugh. "One more time and then we'll go to the park. Okay?"

"Kay," Emily says.

Beca starts the movie again and looks down to see Emily giving her that look. Beca knew what that look meant and as soon as the first sounds of music started, she was singing along, again.

Chloe was driving Beca's truck and the girls were excited. They were going shopping to find something for Beca for her birthday. Ashley and Chloe had agreed to take some money out of the college funds they created for Emily and Ashley's baby to buy her something nice. They didn't want to spend Beca's money on her own birthday present.

"Can we stop at Taco Bell?," Denise asked. "We can get her a gift card from there. Remember how she was surprised when Ashley got one?"

"Oh, yeah," Ashley said. "That's a good idea."

"I want to buy a picture frame," Chloe said. "And put a picture of me, Beca, and Emily in it for her. One of the ones from dinner last Sunday. I also have a very special surprise that my folks are helping me with."

"You should get a frame that says 'Family', on it," Amanda said. "I saw some at Target when we were there."

"That's a great idea," Chloe said. "Thanks, Amanda."

Chloe's phone pings indicating she had a text message.

"Denise," Chloe said. "Could you check that? It's got to be from Beca."

Chloe told Denise her passcode and Denise looked at the message and laughed.

"It is from Beca," Denise told her. "It says, 'don't forge we need ice cream.' And, need is in all caps."

Chloe and the girls laughed.

"I wonder how she's doing with Emily?," Chloe asked. "This is the first time she's been alone with her for more than a few minutes."

"I'm sure she's fine," Denise said. "Although, I wish we had a camera to see how softie Beca Mitchell is handling Emily."

"Don't you mean," Ashley says with a smile. "How Emily is handling Beca."

The girls all laugh again. They all know how Emily has Beca wrapped around her little finger. The girls have been shopping for a while when Chloe gets a text from Beca telling her she was taking Emily to the park. Chloe texted back and said they should be home in a couple of hours.

Beca looks at the text from Chloe.

"They've been gone for hours already," Beca thinks. "What in the world are they shopping for?"

Beca takes Emily to the nearby park. She pushes Emily on the swings and slides down the slide with her. Beca is sitting on a bench watching Emily play in the sand box when two women sit on the bench.

"Which one is yours?," one of the women asks.

"The little redhead," Beca says. "Her name is Emily."

"She's adorable," the women says. "Mine's Tyler, the little blonde playing next to her."

"You're Detective Mitchell, aren't you?," the second woman asks.

"Yes, I am," Beca says. "And, please, it's Beca."

"I recognize you from the news," the woman says. "I'm Sandy Martin and this is Terrie Tucker."

"Nice to meet you both," Beca says.

"We just want to say how great it is that those girls were rescued," Sandy says. "We pray for them every night. Hoping they are doing well."

"They are," Beca said with a smile.

"You keep in touch with them?," Terrie asked.

"I see them every day," Beca said.

Sandy looked at Beca and then at Emily.

"Oh, my gosh," Sandy said. "That's the little girl that was found with them. It's a miracle they were found. And, that little one is truly a blessing."

"That she is," Beca says with a smile.

"Please let those girls know," Terrie said. "That we are still praying for them and only wish the best for them."

"I'll be sure to do that," Beca tells her. "And, thank you. I know they'll appreciate it."

"I don't mean to be nosey," Sandy says. "But, why are you here with Emily?"

"Well," Beca said. "I'm engaged to her mom."

Beca proceeds to tell them about Chloe and their fast paced romance. Ending with them becoming engaged.

"That's the most romantic story I've ever heard," Terrie says. "Congratulations! I wish you both much joy and happiness."

"Thank you," Beca says.

"It's so wonderful," Sandy said. "I've got goose bumps just thinking about how special it all is."

Beca chuckled and said thank you. The ladies sit and chat for a bit more when Beca gets a text from Amanda telling her they would be home soon.

"Well, ladies," Beca says. "I need to get Emily home. It was a pleasure meeting you. Maybe we'll see you again some time."

"Take care," Sandy says. "And keep taking care of that precious little bundle. It's obvious you and your fiance are doing something right with her. She's such a happy child."

Beca thanks the women again and gets Emily. She brushes off as much of the sand as she can. They walk home and get there before the girls arrive. Beca cleans Emily up and changes her. She and Emily are walking down the steps when she hears the girls coming in from the garage. She picks Emily up and hurries to the kitchen. Emily squeals as soon as she sees Chloe. Chloe puts down the bags she was carrying and takes her from Beca.

"I missed you," Chloe says peppering Emily's face with kisses.

"What about me?," Beca asks with a pout.

"I missed you, too," Chloe says and gives Beca a kiss.

"Good," Beca says. "I'll go help bring in the groceries."

"That's okay," Ashley says. "We're all done."

It takes no time to put the groceries away with all the girls helping.

"What do you guys want for dinner?," Denise asks.

"No," Beca said. "You all cook all the time and you'll be cooking for the next few days. Tonight, we go out."

"Sounds good to me," Denise said.

"Where should we go?," Beca asked. "We can do pizza. Or Chinese."

"We can have those delivered," Ashley says. "Let's go somewhere different."

"Can we go to the diner?," Chloe asked Beca. "The one where we got the pancakes."

"Sounds good," Beca asked. "Come on, girls. We're going to the diner for dinner."

Beca pulls into the diner parking lot and parks. Everyone gets out of the car and heads into the diner. Beca is carrying Emily.

"Chloe," Beca says. "Emily left her dolphin in the car. You girls go ahead. I'll get it and meet you inside."

Chloe leads the way and enters the diner.

"We need a table for 5," Chloe told the hostess. "And a high chair."

"Right this way," the hostess says and leads them to a table. "I'll have the high chair brought right over."

"Thank you," Chloe says.

The girls sit down and a young man brings over a high chair. Beca puts Emily in it and gives her the stuffed dolphin to play with.

"I remember this little cutie," the waitress says when she arrives at the table. "Welcome back. Can I get you ladies something to drink?"

The girls order their drinks and start looking at the menu.

"Em," Chloe says looking at Emily. "Do you want pancakes?"

"Ancakes!," Emily squeals and claps.

"Okay," Chloe laughs. "That's pancakes for Emily. What are you going to get, babe?"

The girls all place their orders. Beca tells them about her encounter with the two women at the park.

"I can't believe it's been less than 3 months," Ashley says. "It feels like a lifetime ago."

"We were lucky," Denise said. "We had Beca and Jesse. And the Beales. And the doctors and nurses at the hospital. They all took care of us, took us in, and loved us. I couldn't have asked for a better outcome to a shi-, sorry, crappy situation."

"Have you thought about what we would be doing," Ashley said. "If we all had some place else to go back to? Would we be friends? Would we still be a part of each other's lives?"

"I don't even want to imagine that," Denise said. "I mean, yeah, it would have been nice to get to see my grandma, but you guys are family. I can't not have you in my life. I love you guys."

"We love you, too," Ashley said and gave her a hug.

"Wuv you, Nise," Emily says.

"Awww," Denise said. "I love you, too, Emily. You are just too cute."

"Not cute," Emily says crossing her arms over her chest. "Badass!"

Ashley and Chloe's mouths drop open. Beca and Denise bite their lips to keep from laughing. Amanda does laugh. Chloe sends Amanda a glare and takes Emily out of her high chair and holds her so she can see her face.

"Emily!," Chloe says. "That's not nice to say."

"Mommy?," Emily says looking at Beca with confusion.

"Yes, mommy says it," Chloe said sending a glare to Beca. "But, she shoudn't say it either."

Beca by now is looking down at the table, body shaking from quietly laughing. She composes herself and looks at Emily with a serious look on her face.

"Mama's right, Em," Beca said. "I shouldn't say that word and I promise I won't say it, or any other bad words, anymore. So, you shouldn't say that either. Okay?"

"Kay," Emily says and smiles.

Emily reaches for Beca. Beca takes her and gives her a hug. She places the toddler back in the high chair. She turns to Chloe.

"I'm sorry, Chlo," Beca said. "I swear I've only said it in front her, like, twice."

"I know, babe," Chloe said giving Beca a quick kiss. "This just means we are all really going to have to watch what we say around her. I really don't want our 16-month old dropping eff bombs."

Beca chuckled. "I promise, I'll watch what I say," Beca told her. "Especially around Emily."

The food arrives and the girl dig in. They finish dinner and head home.

"Hey, Chloe," Denise said. "Do you know what your mom is making for dinner tomorrow night?"

"I think she said something about pork chops and rice," Chloe said. "She didn't want to go too heavy since we'll be eating like pigs for the next few days."

"Sounds good," Beca said. "I guess you girls will be spending Monday cooking for the barbecue?"

"Yeah," Ashley said. "Mama B is coming over to help. We have so many sides planned. And desserts, too."

"I can't wait," Denise said. "If I wasn't so excited about becoming a psychologist, I think I'd like to be a cook or chef. I really enjoy cooking."

"I'd definitely eat at any place you were cooking," Beca said.

It's time for Sunday dinner and Mama B, Chloe, and Denise are setting the food on the table. Everyone sits down and starts to eat.

"Denise," Jesse said. "I know this isn't appropriate to ask a woman, but how old are you?"

"I'm 21," Denise says with a chuckle. "I'll be 22 in November."

"How about you, Chloe?," Jesse asked.

"I'll be 24 in December," Chloe said.

"I know Ashley just turned 19," Jesse said. "And, Amanda, you turned 15 in March, is it?"

"Yeah," Amanda said. "March 27. How about you? How old are you?"

"I'm 25," Jesse said. "Same age as Beca."

"I'm not 25 yet," Beca said.

"Oh," Chloe said. "When will you be 25?"

"Um," Beca said. "Funny thing about that."

"Tomorrow," Jesse says.

Beca glares at him.

"What?," Jesse asked.

"So, yeah," Beca said. "My birthday is tomorrow. And I don't really celebrate it so let's just drop it."

"But, Beca," Chloe said. "It's your first birthday with us. We have to do something."

Beca looks around the table and sees everyone staring at her.

"Fine," Beca said. "We can have a cake or something. But, that's it. Understand?"

"Yay," Chloe says clapping her hands. "Mom can you help us make Beca a cake?"

"I'd love to," Mama B said. "We can have it for dessert after we get back from our anniversary dinner."

"That's perfect," Chloe said.

The rest of dinner passes without too much excitement. After dinner, Beca asks if she can speak to Jesse, alone.

"What's up?," Jesse asks as he follows Beca into her home office.

Beca slapped Jesse on the back of the head when he walked past her.

"Ow!," Jesse says rubbing the back of his head.

"Why did you have to bring up my birthday?," Beca asked.

"Sorry," Jesse said. "I was just curious how old all the girls were. It was just natural your birthday would come up."

"I guess," Beca said.

Beca and Jesse join the rest of the family in the living room. Altman and Lily are the first to leave, followed by Jesse and then Chloe's folks. The girls all head to bed, knowing they were going to have a busy day the next day.

"Beca?," Chloe whispers.

Chloe kisses Beca's shoulder and whispers her name again. Beca slowly opens her eyes and sees it is still dark.

"Hmm?," Beca asks. "Everything okay, Chlo?"

"Everything's perfect," Chloe says and kisses Beca. "Happy Birthday, babe."

Beca smiles and kisses Chloe. Chloe deepens the kiss and straddles Beca's hips without losing contact with Beca's lips. Chloe pulls back from the kiss and sits up. She pulls her shirt off and leans back down to kiss Beca. She grabs the bottom of Beca's shirt.

"This need to come off, now," Chloe said.

Beca sits up and lets Chloe pull her shirt off.

"What's got you so hot, so early in the morning?," Beca asked.

"Birthday sex," is all Chloe says.

"Best start to a birthday, ever," Beca says grabbing Chloe and flipping her onto her back.

Beca groans when her phone alarm goes off. She quickly turns it off and looks at Chloe. She smiles when she sees the gorgeous redhead looking back at her.

"Birthday sex is great," Chloe said. "But, shower birthday sex is even better."

She jumps up and heads for the bathroom. Beca is still laying in the bed with a stunned expression on her face. She gets out of the bed and stretches.

"Are you coming?," Chloe asked looking back at Beca with a grin.

"Not yet," Beca said walking over to Chloe. "But, I will be soon."

Chloe laughed and walked into the bathroom followed closely by Beca. After their joint shower, Beca gets dressed and Chloe climbs back into bed. Beca kisses her goodbye and says she'll be home early so she can change for dinner.

Beca walks into the station with a smile and is actually humming. Jesse meets up with her and they walk to their desks.

"You so had birthday sex this morning," Jesse whispers to Beca.

"Shut up," Beca says throwing a paper clip at him. "That's none of your business. And, it was twice."

Jesse laughed as Beca just grinned at him.

"I'm so happy you and Chloe found each other," Jesse said. "You deserve to be happy."

"She does make me happy," Beca said. "So, what's up with you and Ashley?"

"It's all good," Jesse said with a smile. "I really like her. I was little freaked out at first, about the baby and all. But, I'm not freaked out any more. We're taking it slow and see what happens."

"You're my best friend," Beca said. "But, if you hurt her, I will end you."

"Yes, ma'am," Jesse said. "You have nothing to worry about."

"Good," Beca said. "So, where are we on the diner robbery."

"The security footage was no help," Jesse said. "It's like the guy knew exactly where the cameras were and we can't get a good look at his face."

"I want to look at them," Beca said.

Beca and Jesse spent the next hour going over the diner security tapes. Jesse was right, the guy seemed to know where the cameras were and managed to avoid getting his face on tape.

"Wait," Beca said. "Go back."

The technician stopped the tape and went back.

"Stop," Beca said. "Can you enlarge this area right here?"

The technician enlarged the area Beca pointed to.

"Is that a face?," Jesse asked.

"Can you enhance it any?" Beca asked.

The technician did some things on the control panel and the face that was reflected off the toaster became clearer.

"That looks like Jeff Michaels," Beca said.

"I think you're right," Jesse said. "Good job. Let's go visit Mr. Michaels."

Beca and Jesse find Jeff Michaels. Before they could even ask him anything, he started confessing to the robbery. Jesse put the cuffs on him and read him his rights. Michaels writes down his confession and Jesse and Beca go tell their Captain.

"Good work," Captain Mayhew said. "Jesse, could you give us a minute?"

"Yes sir," Jesse said.

Jesse leaves and the Captain tells Beca to have a seat. Beca sits down.

"I know you have lot to do for the barbecue tomorrow," Captain Mayhew says. "And, I know today is your birthday. So, why don't you get out of here early. Go celebrate your birthday with your family and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thank you, sir," Beca said getting up.

"Oh," Captain Mayhew said. "My wife wants to know if we can bring anything."

"Not a thing," Beca said. "We got it all covered. Thanks!"

"Fine," Captain Mayhew said. "Now, get out of here before I change my mind."

"Thank you, sir," Beca said and hurried out of the Captain's office.

"Later, loser," Beca said as she grabbed her jacket. "See you tomorrow."

"Hey," Jesse said. "Where are you going?"

"Home," Beca said.

"Mitchell!," Captain Mayhew yelled from his office door.

"Damn," Beca muttered. "So close."

She turns to face the Captain.

"Yes, sir?," Beca says.

"Take Swanson with you," the Captain tells her. "He's useless without you."

"Hey!," Jesse says.

Beca and the Captain laugh. Beca grabs Jesse by the arm.

"Let's go," Beca tells him.

"Can I come to your house?," Jesse asked as they walked out to their cars. "I'd like to see Ashley."

"Sure," Beca said. "I'll see you there."

Chloe squealed in surprise when Beca and Jesse walked into the house.

"What are you doing home already?," Chloe asked, kissing Beca.

"We closed the diner robbery case," Beca said. "The Captain gave us the rest of the day to ourselves."

"Mommy!," Emily squeals seeing Beca.

"Baby girl," Beca says picking her up.

"Can you say happy birthday to mommy?," Chloe asks Emily.

"Pee day!," Emily says causing Beca and Chloe to laugh.

"Close enough," Beca says. "I love you!"

"Wuv you," Emily tells her and kisses Beca on the cheek.

"Hey, Mama B," Beca said. "Happy anniversary!"

"Thank you, sweetie," Mama B said. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks," Beca says with a smile. "Where's Mr. B?"

"He didn't want to be in the way," Mama B said. "So he decided to stay home."

"I was thinking," Beca said sitting at the counter with Emily. "Why don't you spend the night here tonight. We're coming back here for cake after dinner and it just makes sense for you to stay."

"That's a great idea," Chloe said. "Beca and I can sleep in Emily's room and you can have ours."

"Are you sure?," Mama B asks.

"Of course," Beca said.

"I'll call Carl and let him know the new plan," Mama B said.

The next couple of hours pass with Beca trying to steal samples of all the food that the girls were preparing. Beca changed the sheets on her and Chloe's bed. By 4:00 everything they could do, was done. Mama B headed home to change for dinner and told Beca they would be back before 6:00.

After her mom left, Chloe went up to take a shower. Before she left the kitchen, she looked at Beca.

"Shouldn't you come up and start getting ready, too," Chloe asked innocently.

"I'll be up in a minute," Beca said.

"Don't be too long," Chloe said with a seductive wink and wiggled her ass as she walked out of the kitchen.

Beca swallowed hard and blushed. She put Emily in her high chair and asked the girls to keep an eye on her. Beca hurried up to their room and found Chloe standing by the bathroom door in nothing but a towel. Beca walked over to her, looking her up and down.

"Since we're sharing a room with Emily tonight," Chloe says leaning into Beca. "I thought one more round of birthday sex was in order."

Chloe laughed as Beca started stripping. Once her clothes were off, she grabbed Chloe's towel and let it fall to the floor. She put her hands on Chloe's hips and pulled her into a kiss. She slowly started pushing Chloe backward, into the bathroom.

"Best. Birthday. Ever!"


	33. Chapter 33

Mama B and Mr. B arrived at 5:45 and Denise lets them in.

"Are Beca and Chloe ready?," Mama B asked.

"I'll go let them know you're here," Denise said.

Denise goes upstairs and knocks lightly on Beca and Chloe's door. Chloe answers and Denise tells her that her folks are downstairs.

"Thanks," Chloe said. "We'll be right down."

Denise goes back downstairs.

"Chloe said they'll be right down."

Mama B and Denise start talking about the food they would be making the next day. Denise told Mama B she got more ingredients to make flan and would show her how to make it.

"That would be wonderful, dear," Mama B told her.

Just then they heard Beca and Chloe coming down the stairs.

"Wow," Mr. B said. "I'm going to be the envy of every man that sees me with these four beautiful women."

"You're such a charmer," Mama B said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, Dad," Charlotte said.

"Are we ready to go?," Beca asks.

"I want to say good night to Emily," Chloe says.

Just then the tiny ball of energy came running into the living room with Amanda chasing behind her. She ran straight to Chloe, who bent down to scoop her up.

"Mama," Emily says. "Wuv you."

"I love you, too," Chloe says kissing Emily on the cheek.

"Mommy," Emily says leaning toward Beca.

"I love you, baby girl," Beca says. "Be good for Denise and Amanda."

"Good night, Emily," Mama B says kissing her on the forehead.

Amanda takes Emily and Beca leads everyone outside. Mama B gasps when she sees a limo pull up.

"Beca?," Mama B says.

"It's for us," Beca said. "We're celebrating your anniversary. There must be wine or champagne. I would never drive after drinking, so I'm letting someone else do the driving for us."

"You had me at champagne," Mama B said getting into the limo.

Chloe gives Beca a kiss before she gets in the limo. The driver gets them to the restaurant about 25 minutes later. Once inside, the group is immediately shown to their table.

"This place is gorgeous," Mama B says. "I can't thank you enough for this Beca."

"It's my pleasure," Beca said. "Now, we have a tough decision. Wine or champagne?"

"Champagne," Mama B says quickly.

Charlotte and Chloe both laugh at their mother.

"Mr. B?," Beca says. "You in for champagne?"

"Only one glass," Mr. B says. "I want a nice cold beer with my steak."

"A man after my own heart," Beca says. "Chloe, you want champagne or something else?"

"I'm with my dad on this one," Chloe said. "Champagne now, beer with my dinner."

"Charlotte?," Beca asked.

"I'm not 21 yet," Charlotte says. "So, I'll just have iced tea."

The waiter comes over to take their drink orders. Beca orders four glasses of champagne and an iced tea. The waiter leaves and everyone starts looking at the menu.

"I'm getting the prime rib," Mr. B said. "Beca said it was melt in your mouth good."

"That does sound good," Mama B says. I can't decide between that and a nice sirloin."

"Why don't you order the sirloin, sweetheart?," Mr. B said. "Then we can share and you can have both."

"You're such a sweetheart," Mama B says kissing Mr. P.

"That right there," Beca says twirling her finger between Mr. and Mrs. Beale. "Goals."

The waiter bring the first round of drinks and Beca tells him they need a few more minutes. Beca raises her glass and the others follow suit.

"To Mama and Papa B," Beca says. "Happy 25th Anniversary!"

"Hear, hear," Charlotte and Chloe says.

They all clink glasses and drink. They go back to perusing the menu and everyone makes their decisions. The waiter returns and everyone gives their order, including a beer for Mr. Beale, Chloe, and Beca. Mrs. Beale is sticking with champagne.

The food arrives and everyone digs in.

"Oh, my gosh," Mr. P exclaims. "Beca, you were so right about this prime rib."

Mr. Beale cuts a piece and stabs it with his fork. He holds the fork to his wife's lips.

"You have to try this," Mr. B says.

Mama B takes the bite and moans.

"Oh, my gosh," she says.

Everyone finished their meal and Beca pulls and envelope out of her clutch.

"Happy Anniversary," she says handing the envelope to Mr. Beale.

"Beca," Mama B says. "You didn't have to get us a gift. Dinner is more than enough."

"It wasn't just me," Beca said. "It's also from Chloe and Charlotte. Go ahead. Open it."

Mr. Beale opens the envelope as Mrs. Beale leans over to see what's inside. Both gasp.

"Beca!," Mama B said. "This is too much."

"Nonsense," Beca said. "Chloe told me how you couldn't afford to go on a honeymoon when you got married. So, we decided to send you on one."

"To Hawaii?," Mr. B asks.

"Yep," Beca said. "Chloe told me that's where you've always wanted to go so it was a no brainer. Everything is included. Airfare, lodging, food, everything. All you have to do is show up."

Chloe and Charlotte smile at their parents. Tears come to Mrs. Beale's eyes, and although he'll deny it, Mr. Beale teared up as well.

"Girls," Mr. B said discretely wiping his eyes. "I don't know what to say."

"Just say thank you," Chloe tells him with tears in her eyes. "We love you."

Mr. and Mrs. Beale get up and hug each of the girls, thanking them for the wonderful gift.

"You can't keep spoiling us like this, Beca," Mama B said.

"You deserve it," Beca said with a smile. "Your family and I love you guys."

"We love you, too," Mama B said

"I hate to break up this lovefest," Chloe said with a laugh. "But, it's after 8:00 and we still have a cake to eat. Plus, Emily has a birthday present for you. I want to make sure she can give it to you before she goes to bed."

"I definitely want to see Emily before she goes to sleep," Beca said. "Let me take care of the check and I'll meet you outside. The limo should be there."

"Okay," Chloe said.

The Beale Family walked out of the restaurant together and Beca took care of the bill. She left a hefty tip for the waiter. Everyone was quiet on the way home. It was close to 9:00 by the time they entered the house.

"Mama! Mommy!," Emily squealed running over to Chloe and Beca.

Beca scooped up the toddler and twirled her around causing Emily to giggle. She gave Emily kisses on her cheeks and handed her over to Chloe. Chloe kissed her.

"Ready to give Mommy her present?," Chloe asked.

"Cake," Emily said.

"Yes," Chloe said with a laugh. "We're going to have cake, too."

"Yay," Emily said clapping.

"Come into the kitchen," Denise said. "We have everything set up."

Everyone headed into the kitchen. There was a cake with chocolate frosting sitting on the counter with dessert plates and forks next to it. There were also presents.

"Guys," Beca said. "You didn't have to get me presents."

"Of course we had to get you presents," Denise said. "It's your birthday."

"Beca," Mama B said. "Why don't you open your presents while I cut the cake."

"Okay," Beca said.

Beca sat at the counter and the girls put her presents in front of her. Beca picks up the first gift. It was a card that held a Taco Bell gift card that fell out when Beca opened it.

"Thanks, Ashley," Beca said. "I love it."

Beca opened the next card and it too held a Taco Bell gift card.

"Thanks, Denise," Beca said with a laugh. "You guys know me so well."

"This one is from me," Amanda said handing Beca. "I hope you like it."

Beca opened the gift and gasped. She looked at Amanda.

"Amanda?," Beca said. "Did you draw this?"

Amanda shyly nodded her head. Chloe stood behind Beca and looked over her shoulder to see the gift. It was a framed pencil drawing that had Beca in the middle holding Emily, with Chloe and Denise on one side, and Ashley and Amanda on the other.

"Oh, my God," Chloe said. "Amanda, this is amazing."

Beca wraps Amanda in a hug.

"Thank you," Beca said through her tears. "This truly is a wonderful gift."

"Told you," Ashley said to Amanda with a smile. "She wasn't going to give it to you. She thought it was terrible and lame."

"Are you serious?," Beca said looking at the younger girl. "It's amazing. You should be very proud. And I will be very proud to have it hanging up for everyone to see. Thank you."

Amanda blushed and looked down at the floor. Chloe could sense that Amanda was getting uncomfortable from all the attention.

"It's going to be tough to top that," Chloe said with a laugh. "But, I'm going to try."

Chloe picked up Emily before handing Beca a letter sized plain brown envelope.

"This is from me," Chloe said standing in front of Beca. "And Emily."

Beca looked at the envelope and gave Chloe a curious look. She opened the flap and pulled out some papers. She looked at the first page and her eyes shot up to Chloe.

"Seriously?," Beca whispered looking at Chloe.

"Seriously," Chloe whispered back. "It's all official."

Tears ran unabated down Beca's face. She stood there just looking at the paper. The other girls all knew what Beca was holding and had tears in their eyes at Beca's reaction. Beca put her arms around Chloe and Emily and just held them as she cried.

"No cwy, Mommy," Emily said patting Beca's cheek.

Beca laughed and pulled back from the hug.

"This is happy crying, baby girl," Beca said as she wiped at her tears.

Beca looked at Chloe.

"How?," Beca asked. "How were you able to do this?"

"I went down to the Vital Records office to get a birth certificate for Emily since she didn't have one," Chloe said wiping at her tears. "I had to fill out some paperwork and submitted it. We all, including Jesse and Arizona, had to explain the 'special circumstances' regarding Emily's birth. Once we finished telling the story, they just approved everything and rushed it through without question. Charlotte picked it up for me this morning. You and I are legally Emily's parents."

"You gave her my last name?," Beca said.

"Well," Chloe said. "It only seemed right since my last name will become Mitchell on September 5th."

"You're going to take my name when we get married?," Beca asked as more tears fell.

"Of course, silly," Chloe said, kissing Beca. "I can't wait to be Mrs. Chloe Mitchell."

"This is all," Beca said. "I'm so. I, I don't know what to say."

"Just say thank you," Chloe said. "And kiss me."

"Thank you," Beca said and kissed Chloe.

The rest of the family were wiping their tears and cheering.

"We're definitely framing this," Beca said with a laugh.

"Cake!," Emily says with a squeal.

Everyone laughs and finally sits down to have cake. The smile never leaves Beca's face. Emily practically falls asleep eating her cake. Chloe picks her up and says she's going to get her cleaned up and put her to bed.

"I'll help," Beca said.

Denise and Ashley tell Mama B and Mr. B to go relax in the living room while they cleaned up. The joined them when they were finished. Chloe and Beca are in Emily's room. Chloe has cleaned Emily and dressed her for bed. She puts Emily in her bed and hands Emily her stuffed dolphin. She kisses Emily on the cheek.

"Love you, munchkin," Chloe tells her. "Sweet dreams."

"Sing," Emily says.

"You want me to sing you a song?," Chloe asks.

"No," Emily says. "Mommy."

"You heard her, Becs," Chloe says turning to Beca with a smile. "Sing."

"Okay, okay," Beca said.

She sits down on the floor next to Emily's bed and starts singing.

 _In my daughter's eyes I am a hero  
I am strong and wise and I know no fear  
But the truth is plain to see  
She was sent to rescue me  
I see who I wanna be  
In my daughter's eyes_

Chloe holds her hand in front of her mouth and has tears falling from her eyes.

 _In my daughter's eyes everyone is equal  
_ _Darkness turns to light and the world is at peace  
_ _This miracle God gave to me gives me strength when I am weak  
_ _I find reason to believe  
_ _In my daughter's eyes_

 _And when she wraps her hand around my finger  
Oh, it puts a smile in my heart  
Everything becomes a little clearer  
I realize what life is all about  
It's hangin' on when our heart  
Has had enough  
It's givin' more when you feel like givin' up  
I've seen the light  
It's in my daughter's eyes_

 _In my daughter's eyes  
I can see the future  
A reflection of who I am and what will be  
Though she'll grow and someday leave  
Maybe raise a family  
When I'm gone I hope you see  
How happy she made me  
For I'll be there  
In my daughter's eyes._

"I love you, baby girl," Beca whispers and kisses Emily's forehead.

"That was beautiful, Beca," Chloe whispers wiping her eyes.

"It seemed to fit," Beca said wiping at her own tears. "This has been the best birthday, hell, the best day, I've ever had. And I owe it all to you and Emily."

Beca gets up and pulls Chloe to her. She gives Chloe a sweet, loving kiss.

"I love you," Beca says.

"I love you," Chloe says.

The two stand holding each other for a few minutes.

"We'd better get back downstairs," Beca said.

"Okay," Chloe says and gives Beca one last kiss.

The couple head back downstairs.

"Amanda this is beautiful," they hear Mama B say as they enter the living room.

"What's going on?," Chloe asks.

"Amanda made us a drawing for our anniversary," Mama B said.

She held up the drawing to show Chloe. It showed the older Beales holding Emily with their two daughters standing next to them.

"This is beautiful, Amanda," Chloe tells her. "We are going shopping for some art supplies. I think Aunt Amanda should paint a mural for her soon to be niece or nephew."

"That's a great idea," Ashley says excitedly. "Will you? Please?"

"I'd love to," Amanda says with a smile.

"Before I forget," Beca said. "My lawyer told me that we go to Court on Thursday to, hopefully, finalize the Petition for Guardianship I filed for Amanda. It would be great if all of you could be there."

"Definitely," Mr. B said.

Everyone else agreed they'd be there. It had been an emotional day and everyone decided to get to bed. Tomorrow was the big 4th of July barbecue and they still had lot to do before their guests arrived.

Beca and Chloe were getting ready for bed. Beca puts her arms around Chloe and kisses her.

"Thank you for today," Beca said.

"You're welcome, babe," Chloe said.

"After the way it started off," Beca said with a grin. "I didn't think it could get any better, but it did."

"I have one more gift for you," Chloe said.

"You mean to tell me," Beca said. "That giving me 3 rounds of mind blowing birthday sex and a daughter aren't enough?"

Chloe laughed.

"No," she said handing Beca a package.

Beca opened the package and smiled. It was a framed picture of the two of them with Emily. The frame was silver and said "My Family" along the top edge.

"Thank you," Beca said. "I really feel like the luckiest person on the planet right now. I love you."

"I love you, too," Chloe said.

The girls kissed one more time and climbed into bed. Beca pulled Chloe into the little spoon position and kissed her shoulder.

"Good night, my love," Beca said softly.

"Good night, my heart,' Chloe said.

Beca woke up the next morning to the smell of muffins baking. She stretched and kissed Chloe's shoulder.

"Hey," Beca said. "Time to wake up."

"Five more minutes," Chloe mumbled.

"Okay," Beca said. "I'm going to shower so you get another 20 minutes and then you'll have to get up."

"M'kay," Chloe mumbled and buried her head in her pillow.

Beca chuckles and gets up. She gathers her things and goes to take her shower. She comes out about 20 minutes later and finds Chloe and Emily lying on the bed. Emily is giggling as Chloe tickles her tummy. Beca leans over and kisses both her girls.

"Good morning, my loves," Beca says to them.

"Morning, babe," Chloe says.

"Why don't you go take your shower," Beca says to Chloe. "And I'll get this one dressed. We'll meet you downstairs when you're done."

"Okay," Chloe says jumping up from the bed.

Chloe gathered her things and kissed Beca before going into the bathroom. Beca picked up Emily and went to the bathroom door. She knocked gently.

"Hey, Chlo," Beca said. "I forgot we need to brush our teeth."

Chloe opened the door wearing a towel and said, "Come on in."

Beca set Emily on the counter and got their toothbrushes. She put a tiny dot of Emily's toothpaste on her toothbrush helped her brush her teeth. She then proceeded to brush her own. Once done she and Emily kissed Chloe on the cheek and left the bathroom.

Beca changed Emily and put on the outfit that they had bought especially for today. It was the same outfit that Beca was wearing, and the same that Chloe would be wearing as well. Beca pulled up Emily's white shorts and put on her tank top. The tank had an American flag on the front. Beca grabbed Emily's sunscreen and carried her downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Oh don't you two look cute," Mama B said.

"Not cute," Emily said crossing her arms over her chest. "Bad-"

Beca put her hand over Emily's mouth.

"We don't say that word, remember?," Beca told her.

Mama B was biting her lip to hold back her laugh.

"Don't encourage her," Beca said.

"I'm sorry," Mama B said with a chuckle. "It was adorable."

"Chloe will kill me if she says it again," Beca said.

Beca put Emily in her high chair and grabbed two cups from the cupboard. She poured herself some coffee.

"I smelled muffins," Beca said.

"I made blueberry and banana walnut," Mama B said. "I figured it would be easier since we have so much to do before the barbecue starts."

"I love banana walnut," Beca said grabbing one and biting into it. "Oh, my God. This is so good."

She give Mama B a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you," Beca tells her. "And thank you for the cake last night."

"Oh, pooh," Mama B says. "No thanks needed. I was happy to do it."

Beca got a muffin and broke it up for Emily. She put the muffin on Emily's tray and poured some milk into her sippy cup. Chloe came into the kitchen carrying three hats.

"You forgot the hats," Chloe said. "They complete the outfit."

"Thanks," Beca said giving Chloe a kiss and taking her hat and putting it on.

The hats were white with a red, white, and blue striped USA on them. Chloe sat hers and Emily's on the counter and got some coffee.

"What do we need to do, foodwise?," Chloe said.

"There's not much left to do really," Mama B said. "We just need to put together a pasta salad and a veggie tray. Cook Denise's baked beans and make some cookies and brownies."

"I'll get the stuff for the cookies and brownies," Chloe said as she grabbed a muffin.

The doorbell rings and Beca goes to answer the door.

"It's probably the tables and chairs I rented," she says as she leaves the kitchen.

Beca shows the guys where to set up the tables and chairs. She comes back in and grabs Mr. B and Amanda to help set up the yard. Mr. B helps put ice and drinks in the coolers around the yard, while Amanda puts table cloths on the tables. Beca goes inside and gets the cups, plates, napkins, and eating utensils. She places some at each table.

A little after 2:00 Bubba and Mike pull their trucks around and set up the two grills. They greet Beca with bear hugs and smiles. They get the grill fires started and unpack the meats. They throw the ribs on the grill since they'll take longer to cook. A little after 3:00, Beca looks around and everything is ready outside. She goes inside to check on the food. Chloe has two more batches of brownies finishing up in the oven. Once those come out, Denise will put in her baked beans to cook.

At 3:30 the doorbell rings and Beca goes to answer. She opens it to find Jesse and Altman.

"Hey, guys," Beca says. "Come on in. You can help take some of the food outside."

The guys follow Beca to the kitchen.

"We're going to start taking food out and putting it on the tables," Beca says.

Beca shows Altman and Jesse what needs to go out and where to put everything. It doesn't take long for the the three to get everything done.

Beca writes a note that says "Door's open. Come on in and head out back through the kitchen" and puts it on the front door. She grabs Emily and Chloe on her way through the kitchen.

"I left that table there for the anniversary cake," Beca tells Chloe pointing out a table off to the side. "Plus, any presents people may bring."

"Thanks, babe," Chloe said. "But we're going to need another table next to it."

"Why?," Beca asked.

"Don't ask questions," Chloe said. "Just know that it's needed."

"Fine," Beca said. "I'll get Jesse and Altman to grab one of the extra tables."

"Perfect," Chloe said. "And thank you. I'm going to have everyone come out now. That way we'll all be together to greet the guests."

"Okay," Beca said. "Do you need me to do anything?"

"Just keep an eye on our daughter," Chloe said and went inside.

A few minutes later, Mama B, Ashley, and Denise came outside bringing the cookies and brownies. Beca showed them where to put them.

A few minutes later Jessica and her boyfriend came outside.

"Beca," Jessica called out. "Chloe needs you in the kitchen."

"Okay, thanks," Beca said.

Beca took Emily over to Mama B and went to see what Chloe needed. While Beca was in the house, Stacie and Aubrey come around from the side of the house and put the Beales' anniversary cake and Beca's birthday cake on the appropriate table. Arizona adds some balloons and a few other decorations to the tables with the help of her date.

"Hey, babe," her date says. "Where's the bathroom?"

"I'll show you," Arizona says and leads her into the house.

Beca has Chloe against the counter, kissing her when they hear the screen door slam.

"Get a room, you two," Arizona says when she sees them.

Beca looks over to make a smartass comment when she suddenly freezes.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

* * *

 **The song Beca sings to Emily is "In My Daughter's Eyes" sung by Martin McBride. I don't own rights or anything to the song or Martina McBride. Just thought it was perfect the story.**


	34. Chapter 34

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!," Beca says when she sees who comes in behind Arizona.

"What?," Chloe says turning around. "Oh, shit."

"What's going on?," Arizona says. "Is something wrong?

"Is she with you?," Beca asks.

"Yes," Arizona says. "This is Megan, the girl I was telling you about."

"I didn't come to cause any trouble," Megan says. "I swear."

"Then why did you come?," Beca spits out.

"Beca," Chloe says putting her hand on Beca's arm to calm her down. "Let's hear what she has to say."

"Someone want to clue me in on what's going on here," Arizona says looking from Megan to Beca and Chloe.

"Chloe and I used to date," Megan said. "And when I saw her a few weeks ago, I was a total bitch to her and Beca."

"That's putting it mildly," Beca says sarcastically.

"I'm really sorry," Megan says with tears in her eyes. "I've been seeing a therapist to help me with my control and anger issues. I was having a bad day and when I saw Chloe. I, I thought she came to see me to get back together. Then when she rejected me, I lashed out. I can't apologize enough for what I said."

Beca's body relaxed while listening to Megan's apology. She could sense Megan's sincerity.

"I'm doing better," Megan said. "I've been seeing my therapist a couple of times a week and he's shown me some things to do so I don't let my anger get the better of me."

"Why didn't you tell me all this before?," Arizona asked her.

"I didn't know we were coming here when you invited me," Megan said. "It wasn't until you mentioned Beca's name in the car that I realized it was her party. I was going to say something, but I was afraid you'd take me back home and I wanted the chance to apologize and explain."

Chloe looked at Beca. Beca sighed, took Chloe's hand and walked over to Megan.

"Chloe is the one you should be directing your apology to," Beca said stepping aside so that Chloe was standing in front of Megan.

"I'm sorry, Chloe," Megan said. "I'm sorry for my words and actions at the diner. And I am truly sorry for the way I treated you when we were dating. I know I have a lot to make up for, but I hope that we can be friends. I really like Arizona, a lot. And since she's a friend of Beca's it will be hard to avoid seeing each other."

"Beca?," Chloe says looking at her fiance.

"She seem sincere, Chlo," Beca said. "And she's right. If she's seeing Arizona, we'll probably be seeing her more as well."

"Okay," Chloe said. "I accept your apology. But, if I find out that you dating Arizona is in any way a ploy, I will hurt you."

Beca looks at Chloe and laughs.

"What she said," Beca says.

"Thank you," Megan says letting out the breath she'd been holding. "Now, I seriously need to use the bathroom."

"It's through here," Arizona said leading Megan out of the kitchen.

"Wow," Beca said. "I guess the Barden lesbian pool is even smaller than I thought."

"I feel like I'm living an L Word episode," Chloe said. "Did you and Arizona ever. . .you know?"

"We went on one date," Beca said. "We didn't really connect that way. We realized we would be better as friends."

"Good," Chloe said. "I have enough trouble dealing with my ex, I don't know if I could handle having to deal with yours, too."

Beca laughed. Arizona came back into the kitchen.

"Guys, I'm really sorry," Arizona said. "I didn't know anything about all that stuff that went down with you and Megan."

"It's okay," Chloe and Beca both say.

"I will be keeping my eye on her though," Beca said. "She does seem sincere, but I've seen how she can be."

"We've only been out a couple of times," Arizona said. "But, I really like her. She's been really great so far. I've seen her get upset but it wasn't anything major. I think her therapist is really helping her."

"I'm happy for you, Arizona," Chloe said. "Megan can be very sweet most of the time. I think you guys will be fine."

Megan comes back to the kitchen and walks over to Arizona. Denise comes in the back door and gives a look to Chloe.

"We should probably head outside," Chloe said. "Come on, babe."

Chloe takes Beca's hand and leads her outside. As soon as Beca is out the door, the party goers yell "Surprise."

"What the?," Beca says. "What's going on? I thought we were surprising your parents."

"It is," Chloe told her. "But it's also a surprise birthday party for you."

"Wow," Beca said. "I don't know what to say. This is. Wow. Thank you."

Beca pulls Chloe into a hug.

"Is this okay?," Chloe whispers.

"It's perfect," Beca says with a smile.

Chloe pulls back from the hug and smiles at Beca. Everyone comes over to wish Beca a Happy Birthday. She thanks everyone and then gets everyone's attention.

"Hey everybody," Beca says when everyone has gathered around. "I just want to thank you all for being here today. I haven't had one of these barbecues in a long time and I realize now how much I missed them. I have an announcement I'd like to make before we eat. For those of you who don't know, this is Chloe."

Beca pulls Chloe closer to her.

"Chloe and I are engaged," Beca says.

Everyone starts cheering and clapping for the couple.

"Thank you," Beca says getting their attention again. "Getting engaged to Chloe was the best gift I could have ever received. At least it was until yesterday."

A few chuckles could be heard. Chloe looked at Beca with a raised eyebrow as Beca walked over and took Emily from Mama B.

"Yesterday," Beca said walking back over to stand next to Chloe. "I became a mom and I have the birth certificate to prove it."

Beca turns so Emily is facing the crowd and grabs Chloe's hand.

"I'd like to introduce you to Emily Beale Mitchell, my daughter," Beca says. Chloe squeezes Beca's hand and gives her a look. "Sorry. Our daughter."

Everyone laughs and starts clapping. Phones are taking pictures and recording the special moment. Chloe puts her free hand on Beca's arm and leans ino her. Beca kisses her on the top of her head. Emily kisses Beca on the cheek. Several 'awws' are heard.

"Okay," Beca says. "Enough of the sentimental stuff. Let's eat!"

Folks head to the tables to start getting their food. A few stop to congratulate Beca and Chloe and coo over Emily.

"I'm so happy for you guys," Stacie says hugging them both. "When's the big day?"

"September 5th," Chloe said. "We're going to the courthouse to have a quick ceremony. But, don't worry, we're planning a big reception the following Saturday, so all of you, keep that date open."

"We definitely will," Aubrey said. "Congratulations to you both."

"Congratulations, Chloe," Megan says.

She goes to give Chloe a hug but pulls back unsure if she should. Chloe looks at Beca and she shrugs and nods her head. So, Chloe gives Megan a quick hug.

"Thank you," Chloe says. "I hope you and Arizona can make it."

"I think that can be arranged," Arizona said.

She hugged Beca and Chloe. Soon, the couple was left alone with Emily.

"I'm going to fix Emily a plate," Chloe said.

"No," Beca said. "You take Emily and find a place to sit. I'll bring you both a plate."

Beca hands Emily over to Chloe.

"Anything special you want?," Beca asks.

"I'd definitely like some ribs and some chicken," Chloe said. "And a little bit of everything else."

"You got it," Beca said. "I'll be right back."

Beca goes over to the grills.

"Hey, Bubba," Beca says. "I need a couple of ribs and a small breast. And I need a hot dog, no bun."

"You got it," Bubba says and puts the meats on the plates Beca is holding. "Congratulations by the way."

"Thanks," Beca says with a smile. "You guys are going to stay and watch the fireworks with us, right?"

"Absolutely," Mike says. "Wouldn't miss it."

Beca goes to the table and puts a few additional things on the plates for her girls. She takes them over to where Chloe is sitting with Jesse, Ashley, and Amanda. She puts the plates down in front of Chloe. Chloe grabs Beca's shirt and brings her down for a kiss.

"Thanks, babe," Chloe says.

"You're welcome," Beca says. "Save my seat. I'm going to fix my plate and be right back."

"Can you grab us some water on your way back?," Chloe asks.

"Yes, ma'am," Beca says and walks away.

Chloe cuts up Emily's hot dog and helps her eat, taking bites of her own food in between. She looks up and sees Denise talking to a young guy.

"Who's that talking to Denise?," Chloe asks.

"That's Captain Mayhew's son," Jesse tells her.

"They seem to be enjoying each other's company," Chloe says.

"He's a good kid," Jesse says. "He's going into his senior year at MIT. I think he's studying electrical engineering."

"Cute and smart," Chloe said. "Wonder if he's single."

The party winds down and some people head home. There are about 20 people who hang around to watch the fireworks from Beca's yard. Jesse, Altman, and Mr. Beale move some extra chairs to the dock so everyone has a clear view of the spot over the lake where the fireworks are set off.

Everyone is chatting in small groups waiting for the fireworks to start. Beca is sitting on a blanket with Chloe sitting in between her legs with her back to Beca. Emily is directly in front of Chloe. Ashley and Jesse are sharing the blanket, sitting side by side next to Beca.

Emily stands up and moves over to Ashley's lap.

"Man-da?," Emily asks.

"I think Amanda's getting something to drink," Ashley tells her.

"Here I am," Amanda says walking over. "I bought a couple bottles of water if anyone wants one."

"Me, please," Ashley says taking the offered bottle.

"May I have one?," Chloe asks.

"Of course," Amanda says handing a bottle to Chloe. "Anyone else?"

No one wants the water so Amanda sits them beside her on the dock. She has taken up a spot on the blanket at the other's feet. Emily toddles over to her and plops down on her lap and puts her hands on Amanda's cheeks.

"Wuv you, Man-da," Emily says.

"I love you, too, Emily," Amanda says with a big smile.

Suddenly there's a loud bang that startles Emily. She looks around to see what the noise was. Amanda turns her around and points to the fireworks shooting in the sky.

Emily's little mouth forms an "O" and her eyes light up. Beca has her phone out and is recording Emily watching the fireworks. After capturing a couple of minutes, Beca puts her phone away. She puts her arms around Chloe's waist and pulls her closer.

About halfway through the display, Amanda whispers Chloe's name. Chloe looks over at her and Amanda looks down at Emily. Emily is holding onto Amanda's shirt, sound asleep.

"I swear that girl can sleep through anything," Chloe says with a laugh. "I'd better put her to bed."

"That's okay," Amanda says. "She's fine. I don't want you to miss the fireworks."

"Are you sure?," Chloe asks.

"Positive," Amanda says and kisses the top of Emily's head.

The fireworks ends in a massive explosion of color and sound. When the last bit of color evaporates into the sky, everyone starts exclaiming how great they were this year.

Chloe gets up and takes a still sleeping Emily from Amanda.

"I'm going to take her up and put her to bed," Chloe tells Beca. "I'll be right back to say good night to everyone."

"Okay," Beca says.

Chloe walks toward the house while everyone else is clearing any last remnants of the party. Chloe comes back down and helps.

"Hey, Chloe," Jesse says. "Any of those brownies left? I could go for a little pick me up."

Chloe pulls out a container where the brownies were put to keep them fresh.

"Here you go," Chloe says.

Jesse grabs a brownie and so does Ashley, Amanda, Denise, and Arizona.

"These are so good," Arizona says.

It's almost 11:00 when the last guest leaves. All the girls make their way up to their rooms and bid each other a good night. Chloe and Beca check on Emily and got to their bedroom.

"I am so tired," Beca mumbles.

"It was a long day," Chloe says. "Come on, let's put our pajamas on and go to bed."

Beca gets herself up and goes into the bathroom.

"Shoot," she says. "I left my toothbrush in the other bathroom."

She exits her bathroom and tells Chloe she's going to get their toothbrushes. Chloe changes into her pajamas while Beca is gone. Beca comes back and hands Chloe her toothbrush. Both girls go into the bathroom and brush their teeth. When they come back out, Chloe climbs into bed and Beca changes into her pajamas.

"I can't believe how many gift cards I got to Taco Bell today," Beca says with a laugh. "I think I'll leave them at work and use them for the guys."

"That's sweet," Chloe says and yawns.

Beca makes sure her alarm is set and plugs her phone into charge. She climbs into bed and clicks off the lamp. She reaches for Chloe and pulls her close. Chloe puts her head on Beca's chest and her arm across her waist. Both were asleep in less than a minute.

Beca wakes with a start at the sound of her alarm. She quickly shuts it off so it doesn't disturb Chloe. She quietly eases out of bed; Chloe doesn't stir. Beca takes a shower and dresses for her day. When she's ready she heads down to the kitchen to make coffee. While the coffee is brewing she starts to pull out some of the leftovers. She leaves a little behind so the girls won't have to cook dinner. She puts several coolers in the back of the truck and then makes several trips from the kitchen to the garage to put the leftovers in the coolers. She was taking them to the station for everyone who couldn't make it to her house.

She makes one last trip into the house and leaves a note for the girls letting them know the rental company would be picking up the tables and chairs some time after noon. She also left an envelope with a tip for the guys.

Beca pours some coffee into a to-go cup and leaves. When she gets to the station she see Jesse and two other officers in the parking lot.

"Hey guys!," Beca calls out getting their attention. "Can you give me hand over here."

The three men walk over and Beca tells them about the coolers. They each grab one and carry it into the station. Jesse and one of other officers goes back out to the truck and brings in the last two coolers. Beca leaves everthing in the coolers to be taken out around lunch time.

"Mitchell!," Captain Mayhew yells out as she makes her way to her desk.

Beca changes course and goes into the Captain's office.

"Yeah, Captain," Beca says from the doorway.

"My wife and I wanted to thank you again for the invite yesterday," the Captain says.

"I'm glad you were able to make it, sir," Beca tells. "Sir, just a reminder. I'm out tomorrow. Got that court thing."

"I remember," the Captain says. "I hope all goes well for you."

"Thank you, sir," Beca says. "There will be leftovers from yesterday in the break room around noon."

"Thanks," the Captain says. "Dismissed."

Beca leaves and goes to her desk. She is busy with paperwork since it is a fairly quiet day. Several of the officers who were at the barbecue the day before stop by her desk to thank her. She tells them there will be leftovers available at lunch. At around 11:30 Beca gets up and stretches.

"Come on, loser," Beca says to Jesse. "Help me put out the food."

Jesse follows Beca into the kitchen to get the food. They manage to get everything organized and set out. Beca laid out plates and eating utensils. She went to the door to the break room and yelled out, "Food's ready."

Several officers made a beeline for the break room. Every time one of the containers was emptied, Beca would take it and wash it before packing it away. By 1:00 all the food was gone. Beca washed and packed up the remaining containers and had the guys put the coolers back in her truck. It was finally 4:00 and Beca headed home. She pulled into the garage and sat for a minute. She got out of the truck and started unloading the coolers. She placed them one by one near the door so they could be emptied and the containers taken straight into the kitchen.

Chloe came out gave her a quick kiss.

"I was wondering what you were doing," Chloe said. "I heard you pull in a little while ago and was eagerly waiting for you to come through the door."

"Sorry," Beca said giving her a hug. "I didn't want to leave it until later because I knew I'd be too tired."

"Here," Chloe said taking some of the containers from Beca. "I'll help."

They both grabbed as much as they could safely carry and took everything into the kitchen. They made two more trips before they had everything.

"They've already been washed," Beca told Chloe. "They just need to be put away."

"Why don't you go change into something comfortable," Chloe said. "I'll put everything away."

"Okay," Beca said. "Wait. Where is everybody."

"Living room," Chloe says. "Watching 'Frozen'."

Beca just shook her head and smiled. She left the kitchen and walked into the living room.

"Hey, baby girl," Beca says when she sees Emily.

"Mommy!," Emily squealed and ran to Beca.

Beca met her halfway and grabbed her up. She kissed Emily causing her to squeal.

"Hey, Beca," the girls call out.

"Hey, girls," Beca says.

Beca puts Emily down and goes upstairs to change. She throws on a pair of gray sweats and a white tank top. She goes downstairs barefoot and heads to the kitchen. Chloe is almost done putting all the containers away.

"I wasn't sure where to put those," Chloe says indicating a few containers left on the counter.

"I'll take care of them," Beca said and puts them away.

Beca sits on a stool at the counter and Chloe walks over to her. Chloe sits between Beca's legs with her back to her. Beca puts her arms around Chloe's waist and rests her chin on her shoulder. Chloe leans back into her.

"Tired, babe?," Chloe asks.

"Yep," Beca says. "I'm going to definitely get to bed early tonight. We have another emotional and hectic day tomorrow."

"What time do we have to be there?," Chloe asked.

"We're set for 10:00," Beca said. "I already told your folks. They said they'd meet us there."

"Will we need to do anything?," Chloe asked.

"Maybe," Beca says. "You might be called to answer some questions about my character and how responsible I am. The lawyer said that it's pretty routine and he didn't see any problems. We should be in and out in about half an hour or so. The judge should give us his ruling by the end of the day."

The next morning is hectic as the girls all get ready to go to court. They arrive and meet up with the Beales and Beca's lawyer, Mr. Stapleton. Mr. Stapleton explains what might happen today. They only have to wait a few minutes before Beca's case is called.

"Detective Mitchell," the judge says. "Always a pleasure to have you in my court room."

"Thank you, your honor," Beca said.

"I've read through you petition," the judge says. "Is Amanda Matthews here today?"

"I'm Amanda Matthews," Amanda says.

"Please come closer," the judge says waving Amanda forward.

Mr. Stapleton nods his head and Amanda goes to stand closer to the judge.

"How old are you young lady?," the judge asks.

"I'm fifteen, sir," Amanda responds.

"From what I've read, you have an older sister. Is that correct?," the judge asks.

"Yes sir," Amanda responds.

"And, how old is she?," the judge asks.

"She's nineteen, sir," Amanda says.

"Why isn't she petitioning to be your guardian?," the judge asks.

"She's going through some stuff, personal stuff, and doesn't think she'd be able to do it," Amanda tells him.

"Thank you for your honesty," the judge says. "Now, the petition says you were abused by your biological parents. May I ask what they did to you."

"Well, they, um," Amanda stammered and cleared her throat. "They would punish me if I got food without their permission or just because they felt like it. I had to pay to live in their house with them. I was told everyday how worthless I was and that they hoped I didn't turn out like my sister. I was beaten with a belt on several occasions. I have scars on my back from it."

Amanda stopped speaking and kept her eyes on the floor.

"I know this is difficult, Ms. Matthews," the judge says kindly. "But, we need to get this information on the record so we can get you the guardian you deserve. Okay?"

Amanda nods her head yes. Beca clears her throat and Amanda looks up. She looks at Beca and then back at the judge.

"Um, yes, sir," Amanda says. "I understand."

"When you say you were punished," the judge says. "How were you punished?"

"I would be locked in a closet for a couple of days," Amanda said. "With no food or water. And beaten with a belt like I said."

"I'm sorry I have to ask," the judge says. "But, what did you mean by you had to pay to live in the house?"

"I was," Amanda grew quiet. "They made me-"

"That's okay, Ms. Matthews," the judge says. "You don't need to say anything further."

Ashley just sits there with tears streaming down her face. Mama B is holding her and trying to comfort her. Denise and Chloe are shocked by what Amanda is telling the judge. They knew it was bad, but they had no idea how bad. Beca and Mr. B are angry. It can be seen in their clenched jaws and fists.

"Ms. Matthews," the judge says causing Amanda to look up. "Why didn't you call the police or your sister when things got bad? Or tell a teacher or a friend what was going on at home?"

"We didn't have a phone at home," Amanda answers. "And I didn't have a cell phone. I didn't have any friends and my mother kept me home from school last year."

"Thank you, Ms. Matthews," the judge says kindly. "You may go back to your seat."

Amanda slowly walks over to where she had been sitting. Denise pulls her into a hug.

"Your honor," Mr. Stapleton says.

"Save it, counselor," the judge says. "I've heard enough. I'm granting Detective Mitchell's Petition for Guardianship over Amanda Matthews. This case is concluded."

"I won?," Beca asks Mr. Stapleton.

"You won," Mr. Stapleton tells her.


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey, everyone. Just wanted to apologize for being MIA for a bit. Caught some kind of summer cold/head cold thing. Tried to write but my head is so foggy that I couldn't. I'm doing better now and am back at it. I'll continue alternating updates to this story and "Company Woman", so if you're reading that one, I should have an update in a day or so. Thanks for sticking with me.**

* * *

Beca stands there stunned. She was expecting to have to wait for the judge to decide her case. And now she was going to walk out of the courthouse with legal guardianship over Amanda.

"It's over?," Beca said again. "I thought we wouldn't find out until later."

"Judges have some leniency when it comes to granting legal guardianship over a minor," Mr. Stapleton told her. "And in Amanda's case, the judge saw that it was definitely in Amanda's best interest for her to be in someone else's care other than her biological parents."

"Thank you," Beca said.

"Don't thank me," Mr. Stapleton tells her. "Amanda was brave enough to tell the judge what she had to deal with at home. She's the reason he made the decision so quickly."

"We're going to go to lunch to celebrate," Beca said. "Would you like to join us?"

"I would," Mr. Stapleton said. "But I need to get back to the office. Thanks and take care."

"Thank you," Beca said. "You too."

Mr. Stapleton shook Beca's hand and said goodbye to everyone as he left. Beca walked back to the group and Amanda grabbed her in a hug.

"Thank you," Amanda cried.

"You did it," Beca said. "Mr. Stapleton said that the reason the judge decided so quickly was because you were brave enough stand up there and tell him what your home life was like. You're the bravest person I know."

Amanda sobbed and Beca held her. She kissed the top of Amanda's head and wiped away her own tears. The rest of the group was teary eyed as well.

"Okay," Beca said getting herself together. "Let's go celebrate!"

Everyone cheered and they left the courthouse. They decided to have lunch at the diner and off they went.

It took a few minutes for the hostess to have a couple of tables put together to accommodate the group but they were all finally seated.

"I love you," Chloe leaned in and whispered to Beca. "You are one very special person."

"I love you, too," Beca said with a slight tinge of pink in her cheeks.

Everyone is in good spirits and Amanda hasn't stopped smiling. She now feels like she is really safe and has a permanent place to call home.

Lunch is done and the girls say goodbye to the Beales and head home. Chloe takes Emily to put her down for a nap and the rest of the girls sit around the living room. Chloe comes back downstairs and sits next to Beca.

"Have you talked to Amanda yet?," Chloe whispered to her.

"Not yet," Beca whispered back. "I was waiting for you."

Chloe kissed Beca and said "Let's go for it."

"Amanda," Beca said to get the young girl's attention. "Chloe and I were talking and if you and Ashley are okay with it, we'd like to adopt you."

Amanda's eyes grew wide. Ashley smiled and tears came to her eyes.

"We have to get your parents to sign over their rights to you," Chloe said. "Or we can get the courts to revoke their parental rights. After that we can petition to adopt you. If you want us to."

"Amanda?," Ashley said making the girl turn to her. "This is your chance to make sure that you will never have to go back to our parents. Ever."

Amanda still hasn't said anything. Beca looks at Chloe nervously.

"Um, Amanda," Beca said. "It won't hurt our feelings if you say no. We just thought that since you were only 15, this was the best chance of keeping you away from your parents. We love you and will support you no matter what you decide."

"Amanda?," Ashley says. "Are you okay? Can you say something? Anything?"

"You really want to adopt me?," Amanda asks through her tears. "You want me? To be your daughter?"

"Yes," Chloe says going over to the girl. She takes Amanda's face in her hands and says, "We want you. For now and for always."

Amanda lets out a sob and falls into Chloe. Chloe strokes her hair and rocks her back and forth.

Ashley goes over to Beca.

"Thank you," Ashley said and hugs Beca.

"It was all Chloe's idea," Beca said. "I did talk to Mr. Stapleton and he didn't think we'd have much trouble with revoking the parental rights and adoption."

Amanda's sobs have turned into hiccuping and sniffling.

"You okay?," Chloe asked her.

Amanda nods her head.

"Hey, Beca," Denise said with a laugh. "If Amanda says no, can you adopt me?"

"Oh, no," Amanda says smiling. "They asked me first."

"I take it," Beca said with a smile. "That means you'll let us adopt you?"

"Yes," Amanda says and rushes over to Beca and hugs her. "Does this mean my last name can be Mitchell?"

"Absolutely," Beca said. "Unless you don't want that."

Amanda looked over at Ashley.

"Is that okay with you, Ash?" Amanda asked her.

"Amanda Mitchell has very nice ring to it," Ashley said with a smile.

"Let's have ice cream to celebrate," Denise said.

"All we ever seem to do is eat," Beca said with a laugh. "I swear I've gained 20 pounds since you girls came to live here."

Friday found Beca in Atlanta helping on a case. She decided to visit Ashley and Amanda's mother while she was there to ask her to give up her parental rights to Amanda.

"What the fuck do you want?," Mary Matthews said when she saw Beca sitting in the visitor's room.

"I want to give up your parental rights to Amanda," Beca said getting straight to the point. "I want to adopt her and give her the life she deserves."

Mary snorted and said, "What she deserves? What she deserves is a good old fashioned whooping."

Beca took a breath to keep herself calm. She let it out slowly.

"I am only here as a courtesy," Beca said. "The court will have no trouble revoking your parental rights based on what you've done to Amanda and Ashley. There is no way they will ever send Amanda back to you."

"I demand to see my daughter," Mary says.

"As her legal guardian," Beca said pausing for a moment to let that sink in. "I will not allow it. Amanda is doing well and I will not let you mess this up for her."

"I didn't give my permission for you to be her guardian," Mary spits out.

"We didn't need your permission," Beca says. "All the court had to do was hear how you mistreated Amanda and they were happy to make me her legal guardian."

"Don't get used to it," Mary said. "When I get out of here, I'll be coming for my daughter."

Beca laughed.

"You are going to prison for at least 3 years," Beca said. "She will be 18 by the time you get out and you'll have no hold over her whatsoever. But, don't worry. She will be well taken care of."

Beca leaned forward and looked at Mary.

"I was hoping that you had at least one decent bone in your body to just let her go," Beca said. "You don't want her. You just want someone to control and manipulate. Well, guess what? You've got nobody now. Amanda and Ashely want nothing to do with you, ever. And, I heard your husband got out of jail and is gone, who knows where."

"Fuck you!," Mary yells at Beca.

"No thanks," Beca said as she stood to leave. "I'm sure the courts will send you the papers once they've revoked your parental rights."

Beca turns away from Mary Matthews and walks out. As she gets to her car she pulls out her cell phone and makes a call.

"Mr. Stapleton?," Beca said when the call was answered. "We want to move ahead with the adoption. Please file the paperwork to have the Matthews' parental rights revoked and submit the petition for Chloe and I to adopt Amanda Matthews."

"I'll take care of it first thing tomorrow morning," Mr. Stapleton says. "If we get the same judge who handled your guardianship petition, we can have this all taken care of within 2 months. He can fast track everything."

"Seriously?," Beca asked.

"Seriously," Mr. Stapleton said. "I'll let you know once everything has been filed."

"Thank you so much," Beca said. "Oh, do we need to to anything special to have Amanda's last name changed to Mitchell?"

"No. It will be changed as part of the adoption," Mr. Stapleton said. "Have a good day."

"You, too," Beca said and ended the the call.

When Beca got home she told Chloe and the girls about her conversation with Mr. Stapleton. Everyone was excited to know that Amanda would become a Mitchell in such a short time. It was only when they were alone did Beca tell Chloe about her visit with Amanda's mother.

"God," Chloe said laying with her head on Beca's chest. "What happened int that woman's life to make her so evil?"

"I don't know, Chlo," Beca said. "I'm just glad that we can provide a stable and loving home for Amanda, as well as Ashley and Denise."

Chloe let out a laugh.

"What's so funny?," Beca asked.

"I just realized," Chloe said. "That we're going be the parents of a 15-year old."

Beca chuckled and looked down at Chloe.

"Would you want have another kid?," Beca asked. "Of our own."

"I think I would," Chloe said after taking a moment to think about it. "I didn't really get to enjoy being pregnant with Emily. I know it sounds silly but I want to have to shop in the maternity section, and get a sonogram to show how the baby is growing, and have an actual baby shower. I want someone who loves me by my side to rub my back, and talk to my stomach so the baby can hear their voice."

"None of that sounds silly at all," Beca said kissing Chloe on her temple. "I'd like to see you pregnant. I can't imagine anything more beautiful, than you pregnant."

Chloe looked up at Beca and kissed her.

"Thank you," Chloe said.

They settled down and were asleep in minutes.

Days turned into weeks and it was now mid-August. Chloe and Denise, both having changed their majors, were getting ready to return to Barden University. Beca took a day off and took Amanda to Barden High to get her enrolled. Amanda had to take a test to see what grade level she would need to register for. She scored well enough to come in as a Sophomore. The Counselor helped Amanda make class selections and she walked out of there with her schedule.

"Now," Beca said. "We have to go school shopping to get you all our supplies, plus some new clothes."

"Can we see if the girls want to go?," Amanda asked.

"Of course," Beca said. "Text Chloe and tell her we're coming to pick them all up. We'll get lunch at the mall."

"Got it," Amanda said.

A few minutes later Amanda's phone pinged

"Chloe said they're ready and will see us in a few," Amanda said.

Beca arrived home and swapped the Mustang for the SUV. The girls all climbed in and they went shopping. After the shopping trip, they all came home and put their stuff away. Beca put Emily down for a nap and went to the kitchen. She found Chloe, Denise, Amanda, and Ashley sitting at the counter talking about the wedding.

"I'm lucky that I don't have any classes on Tuesdays," Chloe said. "One less thing to worry about on my wedding day."

"What time is your ceremony?," Denise asked.

"We are set for 2:00 pam," Beca said. "That way you and Amanda won't miss too many classes. The plan would be for us to pick up Amanda about 1:15 and you can meet us at the Court House."

"That works," Denise said.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Beca said. "When Emily wakes up we have a family trip to take. All of us."

"Where are we going?," Chloe asked.

"It's a surprise," Beca said.

The girls were doing their own thing when 2 hours later Emily could be heard on the baby monitor calling for Mommy or Mama.

"I'll go," Beca said. "You get the girls together and we'll leave as soon as I come back with Emily."

Beca went upstairs to Emily. She changed her and carried her downstairs. The girls were all waiting and Beca directed them to the SUV. Once Emily and the girls were buckled in, Beca drove off.

The girls were all trying to figure out where they were going when Beca pulled into a local Ford dealership. The girls all wore the same confused look on their faces.

"Are you buying a new car?," Chloe asked.

"Sort of," Beca said as she got out of the car. "Could you all wait here for a minute?"

The girls all stayed in the car and watched as Beca walked over to the salesman who came out to meet her. The two had a conversation and shook hands. Beca came back to the car and opened the driver's door.

"Come with me, please," Beca told them.

The girls all climbed out of the car and followed Beca. They stood in a group and watched as a blue Ford Escape Titanium was driven up to them. Then came a red and a white Ford Escape Titanium. The three vehicles were sitting side by side in front of the girls.

"I couldn't decide on the color," Beca said. "Chloe, which color do you like best."

"Of these three," Chloe said. "I like the blue."

"Denise?," Beca asked.

"Probably the red," Denise responded.

"Ashley? Amanda?," Beca asked. "What do you think?"

"White," they both said and laughed.

Beca doesn't say anything. She goes to the back of the SUV and pulls out a brand new car seat and take it over to the blue Escape. The driver puts the car seat in the middle back seat and secures it. He hands the keys to Beca. Beca takes the keys to Chloe and hands them to her.

"You get to drive it home," Beca said.

Chloe squeals and carries Emily over to the car. Denise, Ashley, and Amanda walk over with her.

"Can we ride back with you?," Denise asked.

"If you go with her," Beca said. "Who's going to drive the other two home?"

"What?," four voices ask.

Beca hands Denise the keys to the red and Ashley the keys to the white.

"You bought yourself three cars?," Chloe asked.

"No," Beca said with a laugh. "I bought you, Denise, and Ashley a car."

The three girls' eyes went wide and their mouths dropped open.

"Are you serious?," Chloe choked out.

"Yes," Beca said with a grin. "Everyone is starting to have different schedules. You and Denise will need a way to get to your classes. Ashley will need to get to doctor's appointments. You three won't always be available to drive each other, so you can now drive yourselves."

The three girls all have identical smiles on their faces and engulf Beca in a group hug. Amanda stands back and just laughs and shakes her head at them. They all pull back and Ashley turns to Amanda.

"Hey, sis," Ashley said. "Want a ride in my new car?"

"Yes!," Amanda says.

"Wait!," Beca says. "The paperwork has already been taken care of, but you each will need to sign to have the titles in your name. Then you can go wherever you want."

The girls sign what paperwork they need to sign. They are all shown where the lights are, how to tune the radio, where the gas cap release is, the spare tire, and a host of other things. Once done Amanda follows Ashley to her car and they drive off.

"I'll see you guys at home," Denise says and gets into her new car.

Beca walks Chloe and Emily over to their new car. Chloe pulls Beca close and and kisses her.

"Thank you," Chloe says.

"You're welcome," Beca says.

"We'll see you at home?," Chloe said.

"Of course," Beca said. "I'll be right behind you."

Beca takes Emily and puts her in the new car seat. Chloe gets behind the wheel and waits for Beca to get into the SUV. She smiles and waves at Beca before driving off. Beca follows behind.

Beca pulls into the driveway and is surprised to see Chloe still sitting in the car. She parks the SUV in its regular spot and walks over to Chloe's car.

"Don't tell me you've decided to spend the night in your car?," Beca asked with a grin.

"No," Chloe says with a laugh. "Emily and I want to invite you ride over to my folks' house to show off the car and then out to dinner. Just us. Our treat."

"I'd love that," Beca said.

Beca gets into the car and leans over to kiss Chloe. She buckles her seatbelt and Chloe drives off.

"This is my first new car," Chloe said. "I love it."

"I'm glad you love it," Beca tells her.

Mama B and Mr. B check out the new car and then invite Beca and Chloe to visit for a bit. They do and talk about their wedding reception.

"Mr. B," Beca said. "That caterer you hooked us up with is great. We did a tasting and the food was amazing. We decided on a buffet so we could offer more choices."

"I knew you'd like them," Mr. B said. "They catered a holiday party at our office."

"So, Beca," Mama B says. "Where are you staying the night before the wedding?"

"Um, at home," Beca said.

"No," Mama B said. "That won't do. Even if you're not having a church wedding, you shouldn't see the bride before the ceremony."

"Seriously?," Beca asked.

"It's tradition," Mama B said. "You should stay at Jesse's. Then you two can go to the courthouse together."

"But, Jesse was planning on picking up Ashley from our house," Beca said. "And, don't forget about Amanda. She'll be in school."

"Babe," Chloe said. "Charlotte will stay the night before with me at the house so she can help me get ready. Then she can ride with me, Emily, and Ashley. You and Jesse can pick up Amanda from school on your way. Denise can drive herself and mom and dad will drive together in their car. After the ceremony, we'll come back home for a nice dinner that the girls are planning for us."

"That sounds perfect," Mama B said.

"I guess," Beca says with a sigh.

"It doesn't matter where we sleep the night before," Chloe tells Beca. "We'll be sleeping under the same roof and in the same bed together every night after that."

Beca smiled. "You're right," she said. "I'll call Jesse when we get home and let him know the change in plans."

"Thank you," Chloe says and kissed Beca. "Okay, Em. Time to go. We're taking Mommy out for dinner."

"Yay," Emily claps and smiles.

Chloe takes Emily from her mom and gives her a hug.

"We'll see you both at Sunday dinner," Chloe said.

Mama B and Mr. B walk the girls to the door, hugging each before they leave. Chloe drives Beca and Emily to a cozy Italian family restaurant. They are seated and have placed their orders.

"I have to go to court on the 28th," Beca said. "Mary Matthews trial starts that day and I'm on the schedule to testify."

"That's when school starts for all of us," Chloe said. "Including Amanda."

"I know," Beca said. "I'll ask Ashley if she can take her and pick her up. I have to be in Atlanta by 8:30 so I won't be able to."

"I haven't heard anything about that trial," Chloe said. "Won't they need to call us as witnesses?"

"Not unless absolutely necessary," Beca said. "They'll have testimony from me and Jesse and the video that TV reporter shot. Plus, the DA is still trying to get Matthews to plead guilty for the minimum sentence. If she does, we'll only have to go to hear the plea entered and the sentence."

"I hope that's what happens," Chloe said. "If I give you a taste of my manicotti, can I have a bite of your crab ravioli?"

"Absolutely," Beca said.

Before Beca could say anything more, her phone rang and she answered

"Beca Mitchell," she said.

"Ms. Mitchell," the voice said. "This is Mr. Stapleton. I have some really good news."

"What is it?," Beca said.

"Judge Franklin has revoked the Matthews' parental rights," Mr. Stapleton said. "And, approved the petition for you to adopt Amanda Matthews."

"For real?," Beca said. "That's great news."

"There is just a small formality," Mr. Stapleton said. "The family will have to come before Judge Franklin and he will ask a few simple questions. He may ask Amanda if she is okay with the adoption as well. Once he does that, he signs the papers and Amanda Matthews becomes Amanda Mitchell, daughter of Beca and Chloe Mitchell."

"When do we go to court?," Beca asked.

"Here's the best part," Mr. Stapleton. "I mentioned to the judge that you and Ms. Beale would be at the courthouse on September 5 getting married, so he scheduled your adoption hearing for immediately after that. He has cleared his schedule from 2:30 until 3:30 to accommodate you."

"Oh, my God," Beca said. "Thank you, Mr. Stapleton. That would be perfect. I'll let Chloe know."

"You're welcome," Mr. Stapleton said. "Amanda is a very lucky girl. I'll let you know if anything comes up that needs your attention before the adoption hearing. Have a good night."

"You, too," Beca said and hung up.

Beca sits there for a minute. Chloe keeps asking her what the call was about. Beca finally looks at her and smiles.

"Looks like we'll become parents on our wedding day," Beca said.

"Really?," Chloe asked excitedly.

"Really," Beca responds. She then tells Chloe what Mr. Stapleton said about the judge.

"Let's not tell anyone," Chloe said. "Let's get married and then go to the judge's office or court room or wherever we need to go and surprise them all, especially Amanda."

"I like that idea," Beca said. "I'll talk to Mr. Stapleton and make the arrangements so we know where to go after our wedding ceremony."

Later that evening, Emily had been put to bed for the night. Ashley, Amanda, and Denise were playing Scrabble. Beca and Chloe were snuggled on the couch watching and laughing along with the girls. Beca looked at Chloe.

"Six months ago," Beca said softly. "My day consisted of going to work, maybe grabbing a drink with Jesse, and then coming home to this big empty house. It was lonely and quiet. Now, I have a family and I come home to a house filled with noise. And I love the noise that everyone brings to our home."

Chloe smiles at Beca and kisses her.

"To me, you are home," Chloe said. "I've never felt safer than I do when I'm with you."

"I love you," Beca tells her.

"I love you, too," Chloe said.

* * *

 **Only a few more chapters to go. Coming up: a trial, a wedding, and an adoption.**


	36. Chapter 36

It was a rainy August 28 that found the Mitchell household scurrying about to get everyone where they needed to be. Beca had to leave at 7:00 am to get to Atlanta to meet with the DA before Mary Matthews' trial began at 8:30. Matthews would not take a plea despite the evidence against her..

Chloe got Emily ready and had to leave by 8:00 to drop Emily off at her mom's house and still make her first class at 9:00. Mama B met Chloe at the door and took Emily.

"All ready for our first day of classes?," Mama B asked.

"Yes," Chloe said. "Since I changed my major, I'll have to take an extra year to get my teaching degree. Some of my medical classes aren't part of the education program, so I'm taking more credits. It's going to be a really busy two years."

"Well," Mama B said. "If anyone can do it, I know you can. Your father and I are very proud of you."

"Thanks, mom," Chloe said. "Okay, munchkin, give me a kiss and I'll see you later."

"Wuv you," Emily says.

"I love you, too," Chloe says and kisses Emily. "Bye."

Chloe leaves and hurries to campus to get to her first class. Ashley and Amanda hurried through the rain to the car. Ashley drove to the high school and told Amanda she'd be there to pick her up at 2:45. Amanda took a deep breath and got out of the car.

"Here we go," Amanda said as she walked into the school.

Denise finished her second cup of coffee and put together some lunch and a snack for later. Her first class didn't start until 11:00, but then she had to stay on campus for 2 more classes at 1:30 and 3:00 pm. It was 10:15 when she made her way outside to her car. She was glad to see that the rain had stopped.

In Atlanta, Beca sat in the court room waiting or her turn to testify. She listened as both the DA and the Defense laid out their cases. Beca frowned and looked over at Jesse when she heard the Defense lawyer tell how they were going to prove that Beca intimidated and provoked his client into pushing her.

The DA finally called Beca to the stand. She asked Beca to relay the circumstances by which Beca found herself at the zoo. Beca talked about how they went as a group to get away and enjoy doing something they all wanted to do. She explained how they were having lunch when Mary Matthews showed up with a news crew.

"Did she say anything?," the DA asked Beca.

"She called for Ashley," Beca said. "Insisting that Ashley speak to her. I knew Ashley didn't want to so I moved between her and Mrs. Matthews. I told Mrs. Matthews to stop and not come any closer."

"Then what happened?," the DA asked.

"Then she said that I was keeping her daughter from her," Beca said. "She wiped a few fake tears and made sure to stare at the camera. It wasn't hard to tell she was playing up to them. I asked Ashley and she said she didn't want to see or talk to her mother. So I reiterated that Ashley didn't want to see her."

"Did Mrs. Matthews she say anything?," the DA asked.

"She said," Beca replied. "Quote 'I'm her mother, 0f course she wants to see me. You're the one keeping her from me. Ashley, do what's right and tell her you want to talk to me.' End quote. She then looked into the camera and said, and again I'm quoting her here. 'This is what I was talking about. This Detective is keeping my baby girl away from me."

The DA nodded her head and said, "Please go on."

So Beca gave them a full recap of what happened next.

 _Flashback to Zoo altercation_

 _"Your baby girl," Beca said, "is 19 years old and can speak for herself."_

 _Beca turns slightly to look at Ashley._

 _"Ashley," Beca said. "Do you want to see or speak to your mother?"_

 _Ashley looked at Beca and shook her head and quietly said, "No."_

 _Beca turned back to Ashley's mother, blocking Ashley from her sight._

 _"Well, there you have it," Beca said. "She doesn't want to see or speak to you. I suggest you be on your way and don't bother Ashley or us again."_

 _Ashley's mother glared at Beca and Ashley. She settled her glare on Ashley._

 _"Ashley, honey," her mother said her voice dripping with sugar. "I know they've done something to you. I promise I'll get you away from them, baby, if it's the last thing I do."_

 _Ashley's face paled even more. Her mother turned back to the camera and wiped more "tears" from her face._

 _"I finally find my baby girl," her mother said through her 'tears.' "And they've brainwashed her into not wanting to see me."_

 _Beca couldn't take it anymore. She walked over and got in the woman's face._

 _"We found your daughter almost three weeks ago," Beca told her not caring about the news crew. "Everyone knew where she was for the first two weeks. Where were you? Because I know for a fact you didn't go to the hospital to see her. And, how did you even know she would be here? At the zoo, today."_

 _"It was just a coincidence," Mrs. Matthews says._

 _"Was it also just a coincidence that you had a news crew with you?," Beca asked._

 _Beca and Mrs. Matthews both turned to look at the camera man and news woman._

 _"What did she tell you to get you here?," Beca asked the news woman._

 _"She said that she used to bring Ashley to the zoo when she was little," the news woman told Beca. "She said that she knew Ashley was going to be here today and wanted to surprise her. My bosses thought it would be a real feel good moment. And, for the record, I have no idea how she knew that Ashley was here."_

 _"Are you paying her for some sort of exclusive on Ashley?," Beca asked._

 _"Yes," the news woman told Beca. "She said that after their reunion she could get us an exclusive interview with Ashley."_

 _"You're pathetic," Beca said to Mrs. Matthews. "You don't care about Ashley. You only care about your own payday. Ashley is no longer your business. She has a new family and they are taking care of her, like a real family does."_

 _"Fuck you, bitch!," Mrs. Matthews screamed at Beca. She pushed Beca, catching her by surprise, and knocked her down. Beca landed with a thud._

 _Jesse and Altman reacted quickly and grabbed Mrs. Matthews._

 _"Ma'am," Altman said. "You are under arrest for assaulting a police officer."_

 _The news woman made sure the camera man was still filming. Mrs. Matthews struggled against Jesse._

 _"Fuck you, too" Mrs. Matthews yells. She turns toward Ashley and continues screaming._

 _"You're nothing but a piece of shit anyway. You're worthless, you little bitch! I never wanted you. You owe me. Come over here you stupid twit and give them an interview."_

 _End Flashback_

"At this point I had managed to get myself back on my feet," Beca said. "I got in Matthews' face and told if she said on more word I'd cut out her tongue. She finally wised up and kept her mouth shut after that."

"Is that it?," the DA asked.

"That's it," Beca said.

"Your honor," the DA said. "The people would like to enter the people's exhibit #4 into evidence. This is the video the news crew took of the incident."

"So entered," the judge states.

The DA takes the news crew's video and puts it into the VCR. She hits play and doesn't say a word, just lets the tape play. The court room was quiet as the tape played. The tape ended and the DA moved the TV stand back to its original spot.

"That's not what fucking happened," Mary Matthews yells out. "They manipulated the tape. They fixed it somehow to make me look guilty."

The entire time Mary was speaking the judge was banging his gavel telling her attorney to keep her quiet. He finally gets her to settle down.

"My apologies, your honor," the attorney says.

"Fuck you!," Mary says looking at the judge.

The judge banged his gavel and told her if she didn't remain quiet he was going to hold her in contempt. Her lawyer spoke quietly to her and she seemed to settle down.

"The people are done with this witness," the DA said.

"Your witness," the judge tells the defense attorney.

"Thank you, your honor," the attorney said. "Now, Miss Mitchell-"

"It's Detective Mitchell," Beca said.

"Right," the attorney said. " _Detective_ Mitchell. In the video we can plainly see you getting in Ms. Matthews' face. What did you whisper to her?"

"I didn't whisper anything to her," Beca said.

"Didn't you tell her she wouldn't win against you?," the attorney asked. "Didn't you also threaten her life if she came near you or her daughters?"

"No," Beca said. "You saw the tape. It caught everything I-"

"Ah, yes," the attorney said with a smirk. "The tape. Did you have access to this tape before the trial?"

"No," Beca said. "It was with the DA."

"So, we don't know if the tape was tampered with," the attorney said.

Beca laughed.

"You find that amusing, Detective?," the attorney asked.

"I always find clowns amusing," Beca replied with a smirk.

Several people in attendance snickered. The defense attorney's face reddened.

"Your honor," the attorney said looking at the judge.

"You asked the question, counselor," the judge told him. "Do you have anything else for this witness?"

"Nothing further," the attorney stated.

"You may step down, detective," the judge said to Beca.

Beca got down and started walking back to her seat. As she walked past the tables Mary Matthews suddenly jumped up and slammed into Beca knocking them both to the ground. Beca grabbed for Mary's hands as she started throwing punches. Beca manage to get a grip and flipped Mary over so that now Beca was on top and holding her arms. Mary started bucking, trying to throw Beca, so Beca just stood up. Jesse and a bailiff then flipped Mary onto her stomach and cuffed her hands behind her back.

Once they had Mary under control the judge cleared the court room.

"You okay?," Jesse asked Beca.

"Yeah," Beca said.

"You're bleeding," the DA pointed out.

"What?," Beca said reaching up to where the DA pointed. "It's nothing."

"The EMT's are here," Jesse said. "Let them look at it."

"I'm fine," Beca said.

"I'll be the judge of that," Stacie said. "Let me just clean it. Okay?"

"Fine," Beca said and sat on one of the benches.

While Stacie was taking care of Beca, the DA and the defense attorney were in a heated discussion. Beca watched as the DA finally held up her hand in a "stay here" way and walked over to Beca.

"He wants to cut a deal," the DA said. "I'm amending the charges to bring a second count of assaulting an officer against Mary Matthews."

"What's the deal?," Beca asks.

Stacie puts bandage on Beca's forehead to cover the cut.

"You're all good," Stacie says and walks over to Jessica and Jesse.

"He wants the minimum for each count," the DA said. "To be served concurrently. Which means she'll still be out in 3 years."

"You're not giving it to him, are you?," Beca asked.

"No," the DA said. "I told him we had enough, especially with her outburst here, to get the maximum on both counts. I offered him 8-10 years with no parole. He's going to take it back to Ms. Matthews. I also told him I wanted your okay first. If you say no, we'll continue the trial and see what happens."

"Do you think she'll take it?," Beca asked.

"When she hears she can get 25-30 years," the DA said. "I think she'll take it."

"Okay," Beca said. "Do the 8-10."

"Fine," the DA said. "We'll let the judge know and we should be back in session in about 20 minutes."

It was about 30 minutes later when the judge called the cort to order. He spoke of the deal and Mary Matthews was sentenced to 10 years in prison without the possibility of parole. Jesse and Beca smiled as they left the court house. They spotted Stacie and Jessica still in front of the court house.

"Hey, Stacie," Beca said. "What are you guys doing in Atlanta?"

"We were transporting a patient to Atlanta General," Stacie told her. "We were coming to see how the trial was when we saw one of the guards and he asked us to check on a detective who was hurt. Didn't know it was you until I walked in."

"Want to get some lunch with us before we head back to Barden?," Beca asked.

"Sounds good," Stacie says.

The four friends walk to a diner just a couple of blocks from the court house.

At lunch time on campus, Chloe was feeling a bit overwhelmed. She saw Denise and they grabbed a table and ate together. Chloe felt more relaxed and went to her next class with a bounce back in her step. It was close to 2:30 before she was able to leave campus to pick up Emily. Chloe got home and carried Emily and her book bag into the house. She was just getting a snack for Emily when she heard the garage door opening and a few minutes later Beca walked in.

"Hey, babe," Chloe said as Beca came into the kitchen

"Hey," Beca said as she walked over and gave Emily a kiss on her forehead. "Hey, baby girl."

She went behind Chloe and put her arms around her fiance's waist. She leaned her chin on Chloe's shoulder.

"How was school?," Beca said.

"It kicked my butt," Chloe said. "I've been taking it easy for so long, it was hard getting back in the swing of things."

"I know what you mean," Beca said. "My first day back at work, I was so tired when I got home, I was ready to retire and become a lady of leisure."

Chloe laughed.

"I'm making Emily a snack," Chloe said. "Want some?"

"Mmmm," Beca said eying the cut up fruit Chloe was putting on a plate. "I'd love some."

Just then Ashley and Amanda walked in.

"But it will be so much fun," Amanda said.

"You'll have to ask Beca," Ashley said.

"Ask Beca what?," Beca asked.

"Hey, Beca," Amanda said just noticing the woman. "There's going to an art contest at school. The prize is $100 and a chance to compete in a State Art Competition. The prize there is $1,000. Here's a flyer about it."

Beca takes the flyer and looks it over. Chloe reads it over her shoulder.

"This sounds great, Amanda," Beca tells her. "I'm all for it."

"I just, um, need," Amanda said. "Some supplies for it."

"Okay," Beca said. "We'll go to the art supply place in Atlanta on Saturday."

"Really?," Amanda asked.

"Really," Beca said.

"Thank you," Amanda said with a smile. "I'll be in my room doing homework."

"Wait," Beca said. "I wanted to tell you and Ashley that your mother was sentenced to 10 years in jail with no parole. So, she'll be out of your lives for at least 10 years."

"I thought she was only getting 3 years," Chloe said.

"She would have," Beca said. "But she decided to attack me when I left the witness stand."

"Oh, my God," Chloe said. "I'm a horrible fiance. I didn't even see the bandage. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Beca said. "It's just a scratch. Stacie put the bandage on it after she cleaned it."

"I'm glad you're okay, Beca," Amanda said.

"I'm glad she got more time," Ashley said.

Beca looked at Amanda and frowned.

"You okay, Amanda?," Beca asked.

"Yeah," Amanda said. "I just feel weird because I'm actually feeling bad for her. She was a horrible mother and I sometimes hate her, but I also feel bad because she has to go to jail."

"It's okay to feel bad for her," Chloe said. "It just means you're human and have compassion even when it's for someone you don't think deserves it."

"When is Denise due home?," Beca asked.

"Around 5:00," Chloe said.

"How about we order pizza for dinner tonight?," Beca suggested. "I know everyone's tired with everything going on today."

"Sounds good to me," Amanda and Ashley both say.

"What do say, Em?," Chloe asked. "Do you want pizza?"

"Yay!," Emily says.

"Great," Beca said. "We'll order after Denise gets home."

"I have homework," Amanda says. "The first day of school and I have homework. Yuck!"

"I'm going to go rest until dinner," Ashley said.

"You okay, Ash?," Chloe asked.

"Yeah," Ashley said. "Just a little tired."

"When's your next doctor's appointment?," Beca asked.

"Thursday," Ashley said.

'Are you taking the prenatal vitamins?," Beca asked her.

"Yeah," Ashley said. "Don't worry, Beca. I just didn't sleep well last night thinking about you and my mom's trial."

"Okay," Beca said. "Sorry to be such a worry wart. I just want to make sure you and the baby are taken care of."

Ashley walked over and hugged Beca.

"Thanks, mom," Ashley said with a grin. "I love you, too."

"Go rest," Beca said with a grin. "We'll wake you when pizza's here."

"Thanks," Ashley said and went to her room.

Beca popped the last grape into her mouth. She walked over to Chloe who was sitting on a stool at the kitchen counter. She stood in front of her and Chloe spread her legs so Beca could step in closer. Chloe put her arms around Beca's waist and laid her head on Beca's shoulder. Beca put her arms around Chloe and held her.

"Why don't you go up and run a nice hot bath," Beca said. "Emily and I will find something to amuse ourselves with for the the next hour or so."

"Hmm," Chloe hummed. "That actually sounds really good. Are you sure?"

"Absolutely," Beca said pulling back and looking at Chloe.

"Thanks, babe," Chloe said. "Hey, Em. What are you and mommy going to do while I'm taking my bath?"

"Snowman," Emily says and claps.

"I should have known," Beca said with a loud sigh.

"You love it," Chloe said with a smile.

"No," Beca said. "I love Emily. Which is why I will watch it with her for the ten thousandth time."

"I love you," Chloe said.

"I love you, too," Beca said giving Chloe a kiss. "Now go, before I change my mind."

"I'm going, I'm going," Chloe said and did just that.

"Okay, kiddo," Beca said. "Let's get you cleaned up and we'll go watch Snowman."

Emily claps. Beca takes the dish away from Emily and wipes her face and hands. She then picks her up and puts her on the floor. Emily takes off for the living room with Beca right behind her. Emily runs in and climbs up on the sofa. Beca gets the DVD and puts it in the player. She grabs the remote and sits next to Emily. Emily climbs in Beca's lap and sits with her back to Beca's front. Beca presses play and the movie begins. Emily just has to look up at Beca with her baby blue eyes and Beca starts singing. After an hour, Chloe comes back down and joins them. She and Beca sing the songs much to Emily's delight.

They are on the second watching when Denise gets home.

"Hey, guys," Denise says when she walks in.

"Hey, Denise," Beca and Chloe say.

"Hey, Em," Denise says and tickles her belly.

"No, Nise," Emily says. "Snowman."

"I'm sorry," Denise said and steps away from Emily chuckling.

"You know if you stay," Chloe says. "You have to sing."

"I'm in," Denise says and immediately starts singing with the very next song.

When the movie ends, Beca goes to order the pizza. She tells Denise and Chloe it should arrive in about 30 minutes.

"I'm going to put my stuff away," Denise said getting up. "And, put on something more comfortable."

"Me, too," Beca said getting up as well. She kisses Chloe. "Be right back."

"Come on, Em," Chloe said grabbing the toddler. "Let's go get drinks and stuff for the pizza."

Before she comes down, Beca checks on Ashley and Amanda, letting them know dinner would be there soon. Ashley walks down with Beca and they walk into the kitchen.

"Need any help?," Beca asks Chloe.

"That's okay," Chloe said. "I'm good."

The pizza arrived and the girls sat around the counter eating. Beca told them everything that happened in court that day.

"You guys okay?," Denise asked Ashley and Amanda.

"Yeah," Ashley said. "I'm good. I'm actually glad she got the 10 years instead of just 3."

"So am I," Amanda says. "I feel like I can actually live my life and not be afraid anymore."

"Hey, Ashley," Beca said. "Are you going to need someone to go to the doctor's with you on Thursday? I could probably get a couple of hours off and meet you there."

"Um, no, I, uh," Ashley says her face turning a bright red.

"Jesse?," Beca asked with a small laugh.

"Yes," Ashley said grinning. "He's going to take me."

"Good," Beca said. "I'll cover for him so he can stay with you for as long as you want."

"I think I might want to find out the sex of the baby," Ashley said.

"Really?," Amanda said. "What are you hoping for?"

"Just a healthy baby," Ashley said. "But, I'm kind of hoping for a girl."

"I want it to be a boy," Amanda said. "We already have enough girls, don't you think?"

Everyone just laughed.

"I bet it's going to be a boy," Beca said. "I'll put up my Mustang for a week. If it's a girl, then the winner can drive my car for a week."

"No way," Denise said. "I'll take that bet and I'm picking girl. I'll put up making whatever you want for dinner for one week."

"You're on!," Beca said and the two shake on the best with a smile.


	37. Chapter 37

Beca rushes home on Thursday and finds Ashley and Amanda in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on dinner. Chloe is upstairs with Emily and Beca goes looking for them. She finds Chloe in their room studying while Emily plays on the bed

"Hey, gorgeous," Beca says walking into the room.

"Mommy," Emily squeals and jumps into Beca's arms.

"Hey, babe," Chloe says.

Beca leans down and kisses Chloe. She then kisses Emily on the cheek.

"Dinner should be ready in about 15 minutes," Beca tells Chloe. "I'll take the munchkin so you can a little bit of work done."

"Thanks, babe," Chloe said. "Just let me know when it's actually ready."

"Will do," Beca said. "Love you."

"Love you, too," Chloe said and goes back to her books.

Beca puts Emily down and takes her hand. They walk out of the bedroom and head down the hall.

"Hey, Em," Beca said. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes," Emily says.

Beca stops at Denise's door and knocks.

"Yeah," Denise calls from inside.

"Dinner's almost ready," Beca tells her.

"Thanks," Denise said. "Be right down."

Beca and Emily continue and walk downstairs to the kitchen. Beca puts Emily in her high chair and asks Ashley if she can help with anything.

"You can get the plates and glasses," Ashley tells her.

Denise walks into the kitchen just as the food was being put out.

"Mm, something smells good," Denise said.

"Where's Chloe?," Amanda asks.

"I'm here," Chloe said as she enters the kitchen.

She walks over and gives Beca a kiss and they all sit down to eat.

"Ashley," Denise asked. "How'd the doctor's appointment go? Are you having a girl?"

"Or a boy?," Beca asked.

"After dinner," Ashley said. "I'm having my own gender reveal. So, you'll just have to wait."

"Okay," Beca says with an exaggerated sigh. "But, seriously. Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Ashley said. "Everything is perfect."

"Good," Beca said.

The girls finished eating and Beca and Denise offered to clean up and do the dishes. The others could hear Beca tell Denise all the things she wanted for dinner the next week when Denise lost their bet. Denise could be heard laughing and promising not to dent Beca's Mustang while she was driving it for the week. The two girls hurried to complete the task and went into the living room. They found Ashley holding a black balloon and Amanda, Chloe and Emily sitting around waiting for them.

"What's with the balloon?," Beca asked.

"This is going to tell us what the baby's sex is," Ashley said. "Inside is confetti in either pink or blue. I'll pop the balloon and then we'll know."

"This is exciting," Amanda says.

"Okay, here we go," Ashley said taking a needle and reaching to pop the balloon.

The balloon popped and pink confetti came flying out.

'Yesssss," Denise yelled.

"Nooooo," Beca yelled.

Denise started doing a little happy dance around Beca.

"I get to drive the Mustang," Denise sang as she dance around Beca.

Ashley and Amanda laughed, while Emily danced around with Denise.

"Congratulations, Ashley," Chloe said giving the girl a hug. "Now you just need to come up with a name."

"I've actually have a name that I like," Ashley said.

"What is it?," Amanda asked.

"Shelley Anne Matthews," Ashley says. "I looked up Shelley in the baby names book and it has a couple of meanings including truthful and pretty. I liked it."

"It's a nice name," Chloe said.

Sunday came and the girls were having their weekly family dinner. Beca handed the keys to her Mustang over to Denise.

"Please be careful with it," Beca said.

"How come Denise gets to drive the Mustang?," Jesse asked. "I've asked to drive it dozens of times and got shot down every single time."

"She lost a bet," Denise said pointing at Beca.

"I could've sworn it was going to be a boy," Beca said shaking her head.

"What?," Jesse asked.

"They bet on the sex of Ashley's baby," Chloe said.

Mama B and Lily both squealed at hearing Ashley was having a girl. Ashley told them she was naming her Shelley and that everything was progressing nicely.

"Speaking of progressing," Mr. B said. "You girls all ready for your wedding? And the reception next weekend?"

"Can't wait," Beca said with a huge smile, giving Chloe a kiss and a hug.

"Everything is all set," Chloe said. "I don't have classes on Tuesday and I already talked to my Professors and got out of class on Wednesday. Beca and I are staying at the Four Seasons in Atlanta for our wedding night. We'll go someplace for a honeymoon during my winter break from school."

"Yeah, Jesse," Beca said. "Don't forget I'm staying with you tomorrow night. I'll just bring my stuff with me to work tomorrow."

"Okay," Jesse said. "Are we picking up Ashley and Amanda on Tuesday?"

"No," Ashley said. "I'll be driving Chloe and Charlotte. You two will pick up Amanda from school."

"Okay, cool," Jesse said. "What about after?"

"After," Beca said. "We're all coming back here for a family celebration and Chloe and I will leave from here."

After dinner was done more discussion followed about the wedding and reception. It wasn't much longer after that they decided to call it a night. After saying goodbye to Mama B and Mr. B, Chloe went upstairs to do some homework.

Beca took Emily and gave her a bath and got her ready for bed. She put the toddler in her bed and Emily got fussy. Beca picked her up and sang to her until she fell asleep. Once she ws sure Emily was sleeping soundly, she crossed the hall to her and Chloe's room. Chloe was sitting up in the bed reading a text book.

"Are you about done studying?," Beca asked with her back to Chloe.

She opened the dresser and pulled out some pajamas. Chloe had put the book down and was walking up behind Beca. She took the pajamas Beca had just taken out and dropped them back in the drawer. Beca looked at Chloe in the mirror and noticed that Chloe was naked.

"You won't be needed those tonight," Chloe said quietly, looking at Beca in the mirror. "I figure since you'll be staying with Jesse tomorrow, this would be our last night to have singles sex."

"I like the way you think, Beale," Beca said as she turned and pulled Chloe into a heated kiss.

On Tuesday, Ashley took Amanda to school and notified the office that she needed an early dismissal for 1:30. Denise drove off for her classes promising to be at the court house before 2:00. The rest of the morning moved by slowly for Chloe. Around noon Charlotte helped her start to get ready. At 1:00 Ashley showed the caterers where to set up for their celebration dinner. It was 1:30 by the time the three girls and Emily were ready to go. Ashley drove and they made it to the court house about 15 minutes later.

Beca was ready and had to wait for Jesse to finish dressing. She had opted to wear an off-white pant suit in lieu of a dress. Her blouse was a light blue to match the dress they had picked for Emily to wear. They were a little behind schedule when Jesse was finally ready. They hurried to pick up Amanda and made it the court house with five minutes to spare.

Denise and the Beales came in close behind Chloe and Charlotte. Chloe was getting anxious because Beca wasn't there yet. It was almost 2:00 before Ashley said that Jesse texted and they were in the court house. Chloe, Charlotte, Mr. B, and Emily were to stay inside a small room while the others gathered in the area designed for the ceremony.

Charlotte walked in first, carrying Emily. Once they reached Beca the doors opened and Mr. B walked in with Chloe on his arm. Beca's heart practically stopped when she saw Chloe walk in. Chloe was wearing a sleeveless white lace dress that came to just above the knee. Papa B walked Chloe up to Beca and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He went to stand next to Mama B.

The officiant performed the standard wedding ceremony and Beca and Chloe exchanged rings. After the ceremony was over and the wedding certificate was signed by the two brides and the witnesses, Beca saw Mr. Stapleton standing by the doors.

"Excuse me for a sec," Beca told the group.

She walked back to where Mr. Stapleton was standing and had a quick conversation with him. She walked back over to her family.

"There's something up with Amanda's adoption," Beca told them. "We need to go see Judge Franklin. Mr. Stapleton said we could all go."

Beca looked at Amanda's face. She looked crestfallen.

"Hey," Beca said making Amanda look at her. "I'm sure everything is fine."

Amanda nodded her head. Beca picked up Emily and grabbed Chloe's hand and followed Mr. Stapleton out the door. The rest followed.

"Come up here, please," Judge Franklin said as the group entered his court room. "I understand congratulations are in order Mrs. and Mrs. Mitchell."

"Yes, thank you, your honor," Beca said.

"Now I've asked you here to discuss something very important," Judge Franklin said coming down from behind his bench. "Amanda will you come forward with Beca and Chloe."

Amanda looks at Beca and Beca nods her head. Amanda walks over and stops in front of the Judge. Beca and Chloe walk up and stand behind Amanda.

"And who is this little cutie?," the Judge asked smiling at Emily.

"This is our daughter, Emily," Beca said as Emily giggled.

"Nice to meet you Emily," the Judge said. "Now, Beca, Chloe, and Amanda, I need to swear you in."

Judge Franklin then swears the trio in and Amanda throws a questioning look at Beca. Beca just shrugs her shoulders and smiles.

Mr. Stapleton then asks Beca and Chloe to introduce themselves for the record and has them express their intention for the adoption to continue. And to provide a safe and stable home for Amanda. They both give an adamant yes.

Mr. Stapleton then looks at Amanda and asks if she wishes the adoption to proceed. Amanda gulps as nods her head.

"We need you to say it out loud, sweetie," the Judge says kindly.

"Yes," Amanda says.

"Okay, then," Judge Franklin says. "Congratulations, Mrs. and Mrs. Mitchell, it's a girl!"

Beca and Chloe laugh. Amanda looks over her shoulder at them, confused.

"Ladies and gentleman," Judge Franklin says, taking Amanda by the shoulders and turning her around to face Beca and Chloe and the rest of the group. "I'd like to introduce you to Amanda Mitchell."

Amanda looks back at the Judge.

"Really?," Amanda asks.

"Really," the Judge says with a wink.

Amanda takes two steps forward and falls into Chloe's arms. Beca hugs the two and Emily is clapping and giggling.

The rest of the family join them and Chloe has her dad take pictures of the Judge signing the decree of adoption, as well as several photos of the Mitchell family. The Judge has his clerk make three certified copies of the adoption papers. One will be filed with Mr. Stapleton and and the other two will go home with Amanda's new parents.

Beca thanks Mr. Stapleton, who offers his congratulations. Just as they were starting to leave, Amanda runs back and hugs the Judge.

"Take care now, Ms. Mitchell," the Judge tells her patting her on the back.

"Thank you," Amanda says and runs back to be with her family.

Back at the Mitchell house everyone has eaten and the caterers bring out the cake that Mama B made for the happy couple. It is after 7:00 when Beca and Chloe leave to spend their wedding night in Atlanta. Mama B and Mr. B are getting ready to leave with Emily when Amanda stops them.

"Hey, Em," Amanda says reaching for the toddler. "I'm going to be the best big sister ever. I promise. I'll always be there for you, just like my big sister has always been there for me."

Ashley gets tears in her eyes and Jesse pulls her into a hug.

"I love you, little sis," Amanda says kissing Emily on her cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Amanda hands Emily back to Mama B. Mama B hugs Amanda.

"You can call me grandma if you want," Mama B tells her. "I'd love it if you did, but no pressure."

"Thanks," Amanda says with a huge smile. "I'll see you later, grandma."

Mama B smiles and kisses Amanda on the top of the head. Papa B gives her a hug as well and the older Beales leave, taking Emily home with them.

"It's been quite an eventful day," Denise said plopping down on the sofa.

"It sure has," Jesse said and looks over at Amanda. "How does it feel to be a Mitchell?"

"I still can't believe it," Amanda said. "Beca never said anything about the adoption being final yet."

"I like what you said to Emily," Ashley told her. "Thank you."

"I meant it, Ash," Amanda says. "You were always looking out for me. And you'll always be my big sister. No matter what our last names are."

Ashley grabbed Amanda in a hug and kissed her on top of her head.

"I love you," Amanda said.

"Love you, too," Ashley said.

"Hey, Denise," Amanda said with a smile. "Can you drive me to school in the Mustang tomorrow?"

"Sure," Denise said. "I have a class at 9:00 so I can drop you off on my way to campus."

"I still can't believe you're driving Beca's Mustang," Jesse said.

On Wednesday, Beca sent a text to Amanda and Ashley letting them know that she and Chloe would pick Amanda up from school. They wanted to get Amanda's name changed on the school records.

Beca and Chloe were a little upset that they weren't able to get the name changed until they received Amanda's revised birth certificate. There was only 15 minutes left in the school day so they asked to have Amanda released to them. Amanda came to the office and the trio left just as the bell ending the school day rang out.

The rest of the week went by in a blur. The girls were getting into a routine and everyone was looking forward to the weekend festivities.

Beca and Chloe spent the first part of the morning at the spa getting pampered. They finished with a massage and headed back home. The part set up was in full swing when they got there. They went up to their bedroom and got ready. Beca was done before Chloe and was wearing a pink denim skirt (Chloe's idea) with a white tee that had Mitchell 1 on the back in pink. She had on pink ankle socks and white keds and wore her hair up in a ponytail. She went to find Emily and Amanda and found them both in Emily's room. She smiled when she saw the two girls. They were both wearing a pink denim skirt with a white t-shirt. On the back of Emily's shirt was Mitchell 4 in pink, and on the back of Amanda's was Mitchell 3. Both girls were also sporting pink ankle socks and white keds.

"Alright, Mitchells," Beca said. "Are you ready to party?"

"Party, party, party," Emily squeals and claps her hands.

"I take that to mean yes," Amanda said with a smile.

"You both look adorable," Beca said. "Chloe is going to flip when she sees you two. I can't believe she talked me into wearing matching outfits."

"Come on, Beca," Amanda said. "It will be cool when we're all together."

"Oh, my God," Chloe squeals seeing her three girls. "You all look so cute."

"Not cute," Beca, Emily, and Amanda say crossing their arms over their chests and grinning.

Chloe took Emily and gave her a kiss on her cheek. She hugged Amanda and kissed her on top of her head. Chloe was wearing an identical outfit like the other Mitchell girls only she had the number 2 on the back of her white tee.

"The guests should be arriving soon," Chloe said. "We should get downstairs."

Chloe put Emily down and grabbed her hand. Beca grabbed the other and Amanda walked ahead of them. When they reached the living room they saw that Jesse, Altman, and Lily were already there.

"Hey, Chloe," Jesse said. "Your mom is in the kitchen and asked that we send you in there as soon as we saw you."

"Thanks, Jesse," Chloe said. She picked up Emily and said "Let's go see what grandma wants."

"Chloe," Mama B said as they walked into the kitchen. "You girls look adorable. Where's Beca and Amanda?"

"We're right here," Beca said.

"Good," Mama B said. "I definitely want to get pictures of the four of you before it gets too busy."

"You girls look adorable," Mr. B says.

Mama B gets several pictures of the girls using her cell phone. She promises to send them to Chloe. The doorbell rings and the Mitchells all go to answer the door together. Beca opened the door to find Stacie and Aubrey, as well as Jessica and her boyfriend.

"Come in," Beca said.

The guests are all mingling and having cocktails. Beca gets everyone's attention and lets them now the food is ready and to please help themselves. Beca and Chloe go through the buffet line with Amanda and Emily. They sit at the family table. Everyone is chatting and having a good time. Jesse stands up and taps his glass with a spoon to get everyone's attention.

"When Beca asked me to stand up with her when she married Chloe," Jesse says. "I was honored. She's been my best friend for almost 2 years now and there is nothing I wouldn't do for her. She and Chloe met under some extreme circumstances, but you could tell from day one that there was something special between them. The love they share is has created a family that I a proud to be a part of. They have already been through more in the past 4 months than most people have been in their lifetime and they are still here, still together, and still loving each other. I wish them nothing but love and happiness from this day forward. To Beca and Chloe."

The guests all clink their glasses "To Beca and Chloe" are heard around the room.

Beca and Chloe hug Jesse before he sits down. Charlotte stands up

"I said that if Jesse got to give a speech as best man," Charlotte said. "I should be able to give one as the maid of honor." A few chuckles are heard around the room. " Everything Jesse said is true. Beca and Chloe belong together. I've never seen Chloe happier. So, Chloe, my sister, I love you and I am so happy for you. Beca, you are now my sister as well, and I love you, too. I wish you many happy years together. Congratulations."

Beca and Chloe hug Charlotte before she sits down. Beca and Chloe remain standing. Beca takes Chloe's hand.

"Chloe and I want to thank everyone for coming out today," Beca said. "It means more to us than we will ever be able to say. I want to say that these past 4 months have been a hell of a ride. Many of you know that I adopted Chloe's daughter Emily as my own." Beca walks over and stands behind Amanda, putting her hands on the girl's shoulders. "But what many don't know is that Chloe and I now have another daughter. On Tuesday, the day we got married, we also became the parents of this wonderful young lady. Friends, this is our daughter, Amanda Mitchell."

People gasp and applaud. Beca hugs Amanda. Chloe hugs them both.

"Amanda," Beca said pulling out of the hug. "I make a promise to you, and to Emily, that I will do everything I can to make sure that you both have a happy life. Along the way I will piss you off, I will probably make you hate me, but I will always, always be there for you. I love you."

Amanda, Chloe, and Beca are all crying at this point. They hug one more time and Amanda sits down. Beca take Chloe's hands in hers.

"Chloe, I love you" Beca said looking at her wife. "I fell in love with you before I ever met you. You have brought so much to my life - excitement, chaos, love, family. You've helped to turn this house into a home. So, today, not only do I celebrate our 2 daughters, I celebrate the fact that you are my wife. Thank you for agreeing to share this roller coaster ride called life with me. Thank you for Emily, thank your Amanda, and thank you for your parents, who I am proud to call my parents now. The word in-laws doesn't fit what they have come to mean to me." Beca stops and wipes the tears that have fallen down her cheeks and looks at Mama B and Mr. B. "You welcomed me into your daughter and granddaughter's lives and made me feel like I was a member of the family from day one. And for that I will be forever grateful. I promise you that I will take care of Chloe and Emily until I take my last breath. I love them, and I love you both."

Mama B and Chloe are both wiping tears from their eyes. Beca walks Chloe back over to their seats. She wipes the tears from Chloe's face. She picks up their champagne glasses and hands one to Chloe.

"We raise our glasses," Beca said as she raised her glass. "To our family and friends. We love you guys!"

Beca and Chloe clink their glasses and take a drink. Beca pulls Chloe in and kisses her.

"I love you," Beca tells her.

"I love you, too," Chloe says and kisses her again.

* * *

 **So, there you have it. Beca was a lonely Detective, falling in love with a girl in a picture. Now, she's married to that girl and they are raising two daughters, Emily and Amanda, together. Life is good for the Mitchells.**

 **Yes, readers, all things must come to an end. So, this is the next to the last chapter. The last chapter will be an Epilogue to show how all of our girls are doing 5 years down the road. Thanks for staying on this crazy ride with me.**


	38. Epilogue

**(5 Years Later)**

 _ **Friday, September 2, 2022**_

"What are you thinking about?," Beca asked Chloe as she put her arms around her pregnant wife from behind.

"Just thinking about how in three more weeks and our son will be here," Chloe said putting her hands over Beca's.

"Are we still keeping his name a secret until he's born?," Beca asked.

"Yes," Chloe said. "I want it to be a surprise."

Chloe put her hand behind her neck and rotated her head.

"Need a neck rub?," Beca asked. "Or a back rub? Or anything else rubbed to help make you feel better."

Beca kissed Chloe's neck and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"As much as I'd love to have my anything else rubbed," Chloe said with a chuckle. "Denise and Tim will be arriving soon."

"I still can't believe Denise married my boss's son," Beca said.

"You do realize that we are going to have four pregnant women here for our anniversary party," Chloe said. "And that we're all due within the next month."

"Crazy, I know," Beca said. "And, we're the only ones having a boy. There's so much estrogen running in this family, I don't know how we made it through the last five years."

"Mommy, Mama!," Emily shouted as she ran into their room. "Denise is here."

"Thanks, baby girl," Beca said.

"I'm not a baby," Emily said. "I am six and I go to school. I'm a big girl."

"My sincerest apologies," Beca said. "Thank you, big girl."

Emily squealed and jumped into Beca's arms. Beca gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Let's go say hi to Denise and Tim," Beca said.

Beca put Emily down and grabbed Chloe's hand. Emily went running ahead and was halfway down the stairs before her mothers made it to the stairway. Chloe and Beca hugged Tim and Denise and welcomed them.

"Follow me, Tim," Beca said. "I'll show you where you guys are staying."

Tim picked up their suitcases and followed Beca up to Denise's old room. He set their luggage in the corner of the room and stood and stretched.

"You'll be sharing the bathroom with Amanda," Beca told him. "She'll be home tomorrow. Her new roommate was moving in today and she didn't want her to move in by herself."

"That's fine," Tim said. "This is her, what, third year at the Art Institute? I don't know how you and Chloe let her go to a school all the way in Chicago."

"It was tough letting her go," Beca said. "But, she's in one of the best art schools in the country. And she loves Chicago. I have a feeling that when she graduates after next year, she may just move there."

Tim flopped down on the bed and fell back. Beca laughed.

"Long drive tired?," Beca said. "Or pregnancy tired?"

"Both," Tim said with a laugh. "The drive is only two hours on a normal day, but it becomes an over three hour drive when you have to take restroom and snack breaks every 30-45 minutes."

Beca laughed and said, "I feel your pain. Chloe's the same way."

"It's all worth it in the end though," Tim said sitting up. "So, I'm not really complaining."

Tim and Beca went downstairs to find their wives. They were of course in the kitchen having a snack.

"So," Denise said. "Are you guys ready for your anniversary party? I can't believe it's been 5 years."

"Five of the best years of my life," Beca said hugging Chloe.

"I love you, too," Chloe said giving Beca a kiss.

"What do you have planned?," Tim asked Beca.

"We're doing a barbecue," Beca said. "We figure the weather is still nice enough so we're going to enjoy being outside."

"Sounds good," Tim said. "I love your July 4th barbecues."

"It will be epic," Chloe said. "Only the food may not be as good as it usually is. All of our cooks are too pregnant to spend time cooking for two days."

"Everything is being catered," Beca said. "Bubba and Mike will be manning the grills and doing all the meat. The caterer that did our wedding reception will be doing all the other foods."

"And mom insisted on making the cake," Chloe said.

"How are your mom and dad?," Denise asked. "I was surprised they weren't here when we arrived."

"They're good," Chloe said. "They'll probably be over tomorrow to see Amanda when she gets home."

"How is Amanda?," Denise asked. "She still loving art school?"

"Yep," Beca said. "I was telling Tim I think she might want to live in Chicago after she graduates. She loves it there."

"I still can't believe I'm 28 with a 20 year old daughter," Chloe says with a laugh.

"Will Jesse and Ashley be arriving tomorrow?," Denise asked.

"Yeah," Beca said. "They were going to try and come today but Ashley had a doctor's appointment so they're driving in tomorrow."

"How's Charlotte?," Denise asked. "Is she going to be able to make it?"

"She's already at my mom's," Chloe told her. "The doctor said it will be another couple of weeks before she gives birth. She and Rob will be over tomorrow as well."

"Four pregnant women in the house at the same time," Tim said with a shudder. "I am so not looking forward to that. Pregnancy hormones are a bitch."

"Excuse you," Denise said giving Tim a glare.

"I love you, baby," Tim said with an apologetic grin.

"Where's Emily?," Chloe asked. "It's getting late and she needs to get to bed."

"I'll take care of it," Beca said.

She gave Chloe a quick kiss and went in search of their daughter. She found Emily sitting in her room.

"Hey, Em," Beca said. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Emily said. "Just enjoying the quiet."

Beca laughed. Emily sounded so grown up.

"Well, it's time for bed," Beca said. "Brush your teeth and get your pjs on. I'll tuck you in."

"Okay," Emily said getting up and going into the shared bathroom.

Emily was dressed and ready for bed. She came out of the bathroom and jumped into bed.

"Is Shelley staying in my room for the weekend?," Emily asked Beca.

"Yeah," Beca said. "You're still okay with that, right?"

"Totes," Emily said. "I like Shelley. She's fun."

"Good," Beca said pulling the blanket over Emily. "I love you. Sweet dreams."

"Love you, too, Mommy," Emily said with yawn. "Can we have pancakes for breakfast tomorrow?"

"I think that can be arranged," Beca said with a smile. "Now go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"G'night," Emily said.

A couple of hours later Beca and Chloe were lying in bed. Beca lay on her side next to Chloe massaging her lower back.

"Mmmm, that feels so good, babe," Chloe murmured.

Beca put her arm around Chloe's waist and slowly rubbed her hand around Chloe's stomach.

"I can't wait to meet this little guy," Beca whispered in Chloe's ear.

"Me, too," Chloe said with a yawn. "I love being pregnant but I really do want it to be over. I haven't seen my feet in months."

"You're still the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," Beca said quietly. "I still can't believe that I get to call you mine."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Mrs. Mitchell," Chloe said blushing.

"Not flattery if it's true," Beca said. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Chloe said as she drifted off to sleep.

 _ **Saturday, September 3, 2022**_

Beca was in the kitchen cooking breakfast when Emily came running in.

"You're making pancakes?," Emily said excitedly.

"Yep," Beca said. "Just like you asked."

Chloe entered the kitchen, followed closely by Denise and Tim.

"Are those pancakes I smell?," Denise asked.

"They are," Beca said.

The two couples and Emily sat around the kitchen counter eating the pancake breakfast Beca had prepared for them.

"What are you guys up to today?," Chloe asked Denise.

"We're going to go see Tim's family," Denise said. "They'll be at the party tomorrow but he just wants to have some alone time with them."

The doorbell rings and suddenly they hear voices calling out for Beca and Chloe.

"Grandma!," Emily says running off to the living room.

The adults follow and everyone greets Mama B and Mr. B, as well as Charlotte and her husband Rob. The three pregnant women are talking and comparing pregnancies. Beca watches all this with amusement when she hears a knock at the door. She answers and finds Jesse and Ashley, with their daughter, Shelley.

"Hey, loser," Beca says affectionately and hugs Jesse.

"Hey, Beca," Jesse said.

Beca hugs Ashley and picks up 4-year-old Shelley.

"Hey, Shel," Beca says giving the young girl a kiss on the cheek.

"Aunt Beca," Shelley says hugging the woman.

"Shelley!," Emily say excitedly. "Come on. I'll show you my room."

"Okay," Shelley says and pushes to get down from Beca's arms.

Beca lets her go and Emily takes Shelley's hand and leads her upstairs. Beca grabs one of the suitcases and nods her head to Jesse to follow her. Jesse and Beca head upstairs and place their suitcases in their room.

"So, Captain Mitchell," Jesse said. "How are things at the station?"

"Things are good," Beca said. "Chief Mayhew keeps asking about you. We understand why you left, but we also wish you'd come back to Barden."

"I do miss you guys," Jesse said. "But, I have a family to think about. Getting shot was an eye opener, you know? Even though it wasn't life threatening, to see how Ashley reacted was more than I could bear. Being a 911 operator takes its toll, but I go to work every day without Ashley worrying about whether I'm coming home."

"I hear you," Beca said. "Chloe's been trying to get me to think about doing something else as well. You can't tell her, but I've already given my notice. I'm going to surprise her with it for our anniversary. I'm going to be a stay at home mom."

"That's great, Beca," Jesse said giving Beca a hug. "I won't say anything. We should probably get back downstairs."

Beca and Jesse go back downstairs to find that Amanda has arrived. Beca hugs Amanda and Jesse helps take Amanda's bag to her room. Beca looks over and sees Chloe with her hand at the small of her back, rubbing the area. She walks over to her and puts her arm around her and replaces Chloe's had with her own. She starts rubbing the small of Chloe's back.

"You okay?," Beca whispers in Chloe's ear.

"Better than okay now," Chloe says leaning into Beca. "I think I just need to sit for a while."

Beca nods her head and excuses them from the group conversation. She leads Chloe over to her recliner and helps the redhead sit. She kisses Chloe on the temple.

"Would you like some water or something?," Beca asked.

"Water would be great," Chloe said. "Thanks, babe."

Beca asks Amanda to help her get drinks for everyone. The two walk into the kitchen and start gathering the drinks. They talk a little about Amanda's art classes and her upcoming show at a gallery near the campus. They bring the drinks out and everyone is sitting around catching up and talking about the anniversary barbecue being held the next day. Beca is sitting on the arm of Chloe's chair holding Chloe's hand. Chloe is leaning into Beca.

Tim and Denise return from visiting his family. It's near dinner time so Beca orders pizza for everyone. Beca and Jesse put Emily and Shelley to bed at around 9:00. The Beales, including Charlotte and her husband, Rob, leave around 10:00 with promises to return early the next day to help with the party. Chloe tries to hold back a yawn.

"You tired, my love?", Beca asks Chloe.

"A little," Chloe says.

"Why don't we all it a night," Beca said. "It's going to be a busy day tomorrow."

"M'kay," Chloe said tiredly.

The two bid a good night to everyone and Beca helps Chloe upstairs. The couple brush their teeth and put on their pajamas and get into bed.

"I love you," Beca says to Chloe, kissing her.

"I love you, too, babe," Chloe said.

 _ **Sunday, September 4, 2022**_

Beca wakes to find Chloe sitting on the side of the bed, holding her back.

"You okay, love?," Beca asks moving to sit behind her wife.

"I'm fine," Chloe said. "Just a twinge in my back this morning."

Beca gives Chloe a back massage to try and make it more comfortable for her. She works on Chloe's lower back for about 15 minutes.

"Better?," Beca asks kissing Chloe's shoulder.

"Much," Chloe says. "I'm going to take a shower. Why don't you go down and start breakfast."

"Sounds good," Beca said.

Beca gets off the bed and helps Chloe stand. She throws some sweatpants and a t-shirt on and makes sure Chloe has everything for her shower before she heads downstairs. She enters the kitchen to find Ashley and Denise sitting at the counter, while Jesse and Tim are looking in the refrigerator.

"Please tell me you guys aren't thinking about making breakfast?," Beca says with a laugh.

"No," Jesse says laughing as well. "We were telling these two what was here so they could decide what they wanted to eat."

"Well, I was going to make scrambled eggs, potatoes, and bacon," Beca said. "Will that work for our little mamas to be?"

"Sounds good," Ashley said.

"Works for me," Denise said. "Only can you put some onions and peppers in the potatoes?"

"Yum," Ashley said. "That sounds really good."

"You got it," Beca said and gathers everything.

She makes two pans of potatoes, one with the onions and peppers, and one without, for Emily and Amanda, who like plain potatoes. The potatoes are almost done so she gets the eggs started. Chloe comes in with Emily and Shelley close behind.

"I found these two giggling in their room on my way down," Chloe said.

Shelley rushes over to her mother and Emily goes to give Beca a quick hug before sitting at the counter next to Chloe. Amanda enters the kitchen just as the bacon comes out of the oven and Beca finishing up the eggs and potatoes. Beca starts plating up the food and Amanda helps by handing out the full plates.

After breakfast is done, the Beales arrive and everyone starts helping to get things ready for the anniversary party. The caterers arrive and set up the tables and food in the back yard. Mike and Bubba park their grills and get everything fired up and start cooking.

Around 3:00 the first guests arrive. by 3:30 the party is in full swing. Beca is keeping an eye on Chloe, who she notices keeps holding her side and back every so often.

"Happy almost anniversary, Beca," Arizona says walking up to Beca.

"Thanks," Beca tells her. "Do you think Chloe might be in labor?"

"Why?," Arizona asks looking over at Chloe.

"I don't know," Beca says. "She's been having some lower back pains for a couple of days now. I"ve noticed today that she keeps holding her side and back a lot."

"Could just be Braxton-Hicks," Arizona said. "I'll keep an eye on her and if I think she is, I'll let you know."

"Thanks," Beca says.

At about 8:00 Beca is standing in the yard talking to Jesse and Ashley when Emily comes running toward her.

"Mommy!," Emily yells. "Mommy!"

"What is it, Em?," Beca asks scooping her daughter up.

"Mama's had a little accident," Emily whispers. "She peed her pants."

"What?," Beca asks laughing.

"Sh," Emily says in a whisper. "She peed her pants."

"Let's go see what's going on," Beca says.

Beca carries Emily into the house looking for Chloe. She didn't have to go far as Chloe was standing there with one hand on the counter and the other in Arizona's hand. She was bent over and Arizona was telling her to breathe. Beca puts Emily down and rushes over to her wife.

"Holy shit," Beca says. "Is she in labor?"

"Yes," Arizona says. "Her water broke and we need to get her to the hospital. Can you get Stacie?"

"What?," Beca asks. "Stacie. Um, okay."

Beca rushes outside and looks around for Stacie. She sees her talking to Aubrey and yells out for her.

"Stacie!," Beca calls. "We need you."

Stacie looks over and sees Beca and rushes to see what the problem is. Mama B and several other family members grow concerned and hurry to follow Stacie and Beca.

"We need to get Chloe to the hospital," Arizona says calmly. "Beca isn't in any condition to drive so, Stacie, I need you to drive so I can help Chloe."

"Let's go," Stacie said.

Arizona and Stacie help Chloe to her car. Beca rushes to grab Chloe's hospital bag and asks Amanda, Denise, and Ashley to take over hostessing duties and explain to everyone what's happening. Mama B and Mr. B jump in their car to go to the hospital with Beca and Chloe.

The small group arrives at the hospital and Beca is beside herself. Chloe's contractions are really close and she's been screaming in pain through them. Beca's holding Choe's hand and a stretcher is brought out for Chloe. They rush her into the hospital and Arizona tells Stacie to stay with Beca. Mama B and Mr. B arrive a few minutes later.

Once Arizona gives Chloe a quick check she goes back to get Beca. She also has a nurse page Dr. Walker, Chloe's ob/gyn.

"Beca," Arizona tells her. "Chloe is doing fine. We need to get you into the room with her. We paged Dr. Walker so he should be here soon."

Arizona leads Beca into the delivery room and Beca rushes over to Chloe.

"Hey, baby," Beca said leaning down and kissing Chloe's forehead.

"Hey," Chloe says her face red and sweating.

"Dr. Robbins," a nurse says as she enters the room. "Dr. Walker is on vacation and the on call doctor is in surgery with an emergency C-Section. She doesn't know how long she'll be."

"Thank you," Arizona tells her. "Well, Chloe, it looks like I get to deliver your son. I'm going to do a quick check to see how far we are in the process."

Several hours later, Beca is encouraging Chloe to push.

"Come on, Chlo," Beca says holding her wife around her shoulders. "Push, baby."

"Ahhhhhhh," Chloe says pushing.

"You're doing great, Chloe," Arizona said. "I can see his head. I need you to push really hard this time. Okay? Now, push!"

"Ahhhhhhh!"

"That's good," Arizona said. "One more really good push and you'll be able to hold your baby boy. Push!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!," Chloe yells as she pushes and leans her head into Beca's shoulder.

Suddenly, Beca hears a small whimpering sound.

"Here he is," Arizona says. "Beca, do you want to come cut the cord?"

Chloe looks at her nods her head. Beca hurries down next to Arizona and cuts the cord. She looks down a her baby son and tears come to her eyes. Arizona wraps the baby up and hands him to Beca. Beca takes him and gently carries him to Chloe. Chloe reaches out and Beca lays him on her chest.

"Oh, my God," Chloe says with tears in her eyes. "He's beautiful."

"Just like his mama," Beca says wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Well," Arizona says. "Happy Anniversary you two."

Beca looks at Arizona who is pointing at the clock behind her. It is 12:15 am on September 5, 2022. Their son was born on their anniversary. Beca pulls out her phone and takes pictures of their son and Chloe.

Arizona takes the baby to get him cleaned up and checked out. Once done he is diapered and handed back to Chloe.

"Why don't you go let your family know he's here," Arizona told Beca. "We'll get Chloe cleaned up and into a room."

"Okay," Beca said and turns to Chloe. "Should I tell them his name or do you want to wait and tell them together?"

"I want to see their faces when we tell them," Chloe said her eyes never leaving her son.

"Give us about 30 minutes," Arizona said. "By then, we'll have Chloe in a room and she can receive visitors."

Beca kisses Chloe and their newborn son. She leaves to find her family in the waiting room. She is surprised as she walks into the waiting room. Mama B and Mr. B are chatting with Denise and Tim, Ashley is holding a sleeping Shelley, Jesse, Stacie, and Aubrey are sleeping, and Amanda is holding a sleeping Emily. Everyone stirs and stands when they see her.

"He's here," Beca says with a big smile. "Chloe's doing great. Everyone can see them both in about half an hour."

Everyone goes over to congratulate Beca. Beca wipes tears from her eyes and accepts the hugs and well wishes.

"I'll come out and let you know when you can see them," Beca said. "I need to get back to Chloe."

Beca hurries back to be with Chloe. Arizona finishes up and Chloe is taken to a room. They get her and the baby settled so Beca goes to bring everyone to her. It's really late so Arizona just tells them to be quiet but that they can all visit for a bit before she'll have to kick them out.

Everyone files into Chloe's room. Chloe is tired but radiant. Beca leans down and kisses Chloe on the lips. She then takes the baby and pulls back the blanket from his face so everyone can see him.

Several awws and "he's so cute" come from the group. Beca sits on the bed next to Chloe and holds their son so that he's facing everyone in the room. Phones are out and many pictures are being taken of the happy parents and their newborn son.

"We'd like to introduce you to our son," Chloe said kissing the top of his head. "We're naming him after two of the strongest, bravest men we know, and who are a major part of our lives. I present to you, Carl Jesse Mitchell. We're going to call him CJ."

Everyone smile and congratulates the new parents. Jesse and Mr. B both wipe their eyes and beam at hearing the name of the newest Mitchell.

"Grandma," Beca says slowly rising off the bed. "You want to hold your grandson?"

"I sure do," Mama B says with a smile taking the boy from Beca. "I missed this the first time around. I'm going to savor this moment for as long as I can."

She cuddles and coos over the baby, Mr. B right by her side looking down at the boy.

"Hello, my little cherry tomato," Mama B says.

"Mom," Chloe says wide-eyed.

"What?," Mama B asks. "That's what we used to call you."

"Cherry tomato?," Beca says with a laugh earning a slap on the arm from her wife.

"They called me that until I started school," Chloe said. "I hated it."

"But, why cherry tomato?," Beca asks.

"Because she was a sweet little thing with red hair just like cherry tomatoes," Mama B says earning a groan from Chloe.

Everyone is whispering quietly while enjoying the scene in front of them. Suddenly, the quiet is broken.

"Dr. Robbins," Rob's voice calls out from the doorway. "We need you in here."

Arizona comes rushing into the room to find Rob holding a bent over Charlotte in his arms.

"Her water just broke," Rob says.

"How long has she been having contractions?," Arizona asks.

"Since we got here last night," Charlotte said. "So, about 4 hours or so."

"Char," Mama B says. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't think it would happen so, ahhhhhhhhh," Charlotte says bending over and grabbing her stomach.

Arizona goes to the door and yells "I need a gurney in here!"

Mama B hands CJ back to Beca. Chloe is sitting up and watching Charlotte with concern on her face. Mama B and Mr. B go over to Charlotte as she is placed on the gurney. Mama B looks back at Chloe and Chloe waves her out.

"Go," Chloe tells her. "Go be with Charlotte. We're fine here."

"We'll keep you posted," Mama B says as she hurries after Charlotte.

Beca looks over at Ashley and Denise.

"You two don't have anything to tell us, do you?," Beca asked with a small laugh.

"I'm good," Ashley said. "Still have about 5 more weeks for this one."

"No pains of any kind for me either," Denise said. "I think you'll only have to share your anniversary with your son and your niece."

Four hours later, just after 6:30 am, on September 5, 2022, Candace Chloe Duncan came screaming into the world. Mother and baby were doing fine.

A little later that day, Mama B and Mr. B stood side by side each holding one of their newborn grandchildren. Smiles and laughs surrounded them. Their family ever present to help welcome these two newest members to the fold. Life was good.

* * *

 **There you have it. Beca and Chloe are parents, again. Mama B and Mr. B welcomed two new grandchildren to their ever growing family. Happy ending; happy family.**


End file.
